


Growing Up

by SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit



Category: Rugrats & All Grown Up! (Cartoons)
Genre: Adult Situations, Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, Language, Shipping, Strong Language, Substance Abuse, Teen Angst, Violence, implied shipping, teen drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 46
Words: 95,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit/pseuds/SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit
Summary: Tommy is busy trying to make a real and raw film of High School life, while the others are just falling into their own cliques. What will happen to the Rats? Can they face the harsh realities of High School? T/L,P/K,A/C lol typical I know.
Relationships: Chuckie Finster/ Original Character, Chuckie Finster/Angelica Pickles, Dil Pickles/ Original Character, Lil DeVille/Tommy Pickles, Phil DeVille/ Original Character, Phil DeVille/Kimi Finster
Kudos: 14





	1. Camera On

**Author's Note:**

> Angelica/Susie-Juniors
> 
> Chuckie-Sophomore
> 
> Tommy/Lil/Phil/Kimi-Freshmen Dil (also freshmen skipped a grade)

Author's Note: So I'm periodically transferring work to A03. This one is one of my first LONG completed works. Also one of the most popular on Fanfiction.net with over 100 reviews. Almost like 10 years ago. I'm sorry I've been writing FanFics since I was like 15. LOL This one was my early 20's. The reason being is that I promised a few people/fans that I would write a sequel. I re-read this piece of work and I was like damn.... I really did went hard. So feeling nostalgic and me trying to complete promises (life karma) I decided fuck it. I'm going to make a sequel which I will publish on both sites. Since it's one of my most popular I'll probably making chapter banners too. 

You can be a cheesy ass cheater and read it on FF.net or you can wait up to you. Since it's published I'll try to push it out as fast as I can. 

_First chapter ORIGINAL Author's NOTE: (Published 2012-14) Authors Notes-Okay this story was banned once because I didn't put the right rating 4 years ago. But NOW I know better. Though I will warn that this story is raw and may not be everyone cup of tea. It's challenging but I like a challenge. It's also long because I don't write puny I write Epic. Haha okay well enough of that. I will constantly try to put up warnings and I will try to be on language control as well. If you're a big fan of the All Grown Up, then you'll may or may not enjoy it this fanfic I hope you do. It's kind of a montage of 90's Teen Movies and Teen TV dramas. I hope you like it. Dil is a freshman, re-watching the series I realized how intelligent Dil actually is, no matter how weird he is._

**Warnings:** Language

* * *

The sound of plastic could be heard as a blurred screen shows a speckled tile floor and part of a locker.

"Is it on?" a kid asks, his voice is raspy than most.

"Yeah I guess," another kid replies.

"Okay good," his friend replies. The camera rises suddenly in a speedy blur before focusing on a young male with purple spiky hair and big dark eyes. He looks off the side briefly before clearing his throat.

"Hi... I'm Tommy Pickles and this guy holding the camera is Jake," he pauses.

"Hi," Jake says simply.

"Yeah, well I'm a freshman at James High School and I'm here because I want to be a director and well direct a film..." he finished until his eyes focused passed the camera.

"And?" Jake asks.

"Oh yeah," he starts again blushing. "And I'm going to make the most awesome real film depicting High School life," he said ending with a nod, a sound of a beep, and the screen goes dark. Jake hands over the camera to Tommy. Tommy smiles and nods. "Did I come out looking nervous?" Tommy asks Jake, who's also in his Film and Drama classes with Tommy.

"Ehh not too bad," he let out as he thinks it over. Tommy frowns before turning on the camera and raising it up to his eye level.

"Your turn," he says simply. The little crosshairs and box focus on a young guy with olive skin and dirty blond hair. He releases a grin.

"I'm Jake Hernandez, I'm also a freshman at Jame High School. I taking Film and Drama with..." the camera suddenly shifts and focuses on a pretty red-headed sophomore that passes by. "Hey, dude... not cool," Jake suddenly replies.

"Sorry," Tommy automatically lets out as he follows the pretty redhead walk down the hall and enter her locker. She opens the combination lock fairly quickly and pulls open her locker. She places a few books in and looks into the mirror, she has a lot of pictures of singers and actors taped onto her locker door. The hallways suddenly get quieter and Tommy loses focus as he shifts around suspecting the reason for the lowered volume of chatter. He focuses toward the end of the hall the camera loses focus by the bright sunlight from the windows. A group of beautiful, popular, fashion-oriented girls turns the hall in unison. Their heels click at almost the same time as they take a step forward. Their long clean shaving, slender legs with their pastel-colored mini skirts. They all sport different tops and with different accessories, unique smiles, pretty eyes, yet they were the same in the inside. Conceited Popular Bitches.

"Hey, Tommy losing focus here," Jake tries to distract Tommy.

"Shhh I'm capturing a moment here Jake," Tommy replies annoyed. Jake looks towards the direction where Tommy's filming.

"Uhhh you're seriously filming the plastics?" Jake asks. Tommy grimaces.

"Look at the hallway man it's almost quiet. Look at the disgust in all those students' faces... this is real! This is life at James High... and plus they're hot," Tommy added quickly.

"Dude isn't one of them your cousin?" Jake asks with a slight tone of disgust.

"Yep, let's never speak of this again," Tommy added in quickly.

"Deal," Jake agreed before letting out a laugh. The group of girls continues walking their heads held high, their faces full of pride as they block the hallway with their foursome shoving anyone who dared step in their path. Suddenly the second to left starts to stare at him. The tall elegant blonde with cold blue eyes and light pink lipstick turned from a small smile to an obvious grimace. She suddenly sped up walking faster than the rest of her group heading toward the camera. Within a matter of seconds, Angelica Pickles's face grew close enough to the screen. Her face full of rage.

"Hey! What's the fuck Pickles!?" she yelled out as her hand grabbed the camera covering most of the screen shoving it out of the way. Soon there was a click.

"Shit Angelica you screwed up my shot!" Tommy replied irritated, trying to protect his camera from Angelica's wrath. Soon her other buddies caught up to them and circled around Angelica interested at the scene.

"Did I say you can shoot me? Did you even ask?" Angelica asked angrily. Tommy grimaced.

"No..." he replied simply cleaning the lens with his cotton tee shirt.

"Then don't do it," Angelica said bitterly.

"Just chill Angelica beside you guys looked pretty cool," Jake said in his defense. Tommy opened his screen and turned on the camera and started rewinding. He pushed play and smiled after a few seconds.

"Jake's right you guys totally look cool," he said leaning the screen towards Angelica. "You look like those chicks in that movie," he added in quickly. Angelica and her friends leaned in to look.

"Oh, my Gawd! I look so hot," Brianna pointed out excitedly.

"Yeah... you're right we are hot," Angelica agreed. Jake smiled as he gave a glance at Tommy who blushed red with embarrassment, as he rolled his eyes, at their comments of being hot.

"Yeah, sizzle," Savannah added in as well. "Look I gotta roll... so like laterz," she said loudly indicating everyone better follow or else. Savannah started walking along with Brianna and Tamera. Angelica gave a lopsided frown as she gave a look at Savannah and her friends.

"Angelica, can you do me a favor?" Tommy asked suddenly.

"Spray it," Angelica demanded quickly.

"Uhh, tomorrow morning will you film you guys coming down the hallway?" Tommy asked quickly. Angelica perked a brow as she leaned back away from them.

"Like what?" she asked confused.

"Like you guys did just now but from your point of view! I want the world to see how Angelica Pickles sees the world," Tommy added skillfully choosing his words wisely. Angelica smirked looking quite pleased.

"Hmm, the world does deserve to see life from my point of view... give them a chance to see how it's like to be popular," she said rubbing her chin. "Okay I'll do it," she said with a shrug. Tommy's eyes widen with shock.

"Really?! Thanks, Angelica I'll stop by tonight to lend you the camera," Tommy added quickly. Angelica rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"Yeah yeah...see ya later," she said as she walked toward her side of the school toward her locker.

"Damn, you lucked out," Jake said in shock. Tommy nodded.

"Well she's my cousin after all," Tommy added as he closed the screen back up.

"Yeah but your cousin is a Plastic, after all," he added. Tommy frowned.

"Hey, my cousin has been known to do some nice things. You just don't know her like I know her," Tommy added defensively. Jake smirked.

"You barely even look at each other much less say hello," Jake added bitterly. Tommy rolled his eyes as he continued to class.

The teacher was running late and Tommy took out his camera taking a risk of confiscation and detention.

"Hi, me again... it's homeroom and it looks like Mr. Eagon is running late... again," he added. He picked his camera opened his screen and slowly panned the camera, getting a good look at the classroom. "So this is like a typical class at James High," he started "It's like a penitentiary, it stinks," he added.

"What the hell are you talking to yourself?" a chick asked Tommy from his right. The Asian girl was dressed in bright neon colors and dressed in Japanese Harajuku street fashion. He reconsigned her as one of Kimi's friends but didn't know her name. Tommy blushed.

"I'm filming so it's different," Tommy said in his defense. The girl raised a brow and nodded.

"Whatev," she said simply as she looked toward the door. Tommy did as well his camera focusing on a short middle-aged man with a suit entering by the door.

"Hey is that-" Tommy let out suddenly before the camera turned off.

As night comes the camera turns on focusing in a familiar backyard with a high wooden fence and stucco two-story house. It's late as the stars are out and the moon was shining bright.

"Me again.." Tommy started. "Yeah you probably wondering why I'm talking to myself... again, in the camera... alone," he mumbled. Tommy sighed adjusting the camera on it's tripod. Okay, he said looking at the screen making sure he had himself focused. "This is my house well my mom and dad's backyard to be exact. It's not actually that big... but you know how everything looks bigger when your kids..." he added with a laugh. Tommy smiled briefly before his mouth turned slowly into a frown. He looked down looking at his hands. The sounds of plastic flipping could be heard. Suddenly he lifted up a Polaroid picture. "This is me when I was like one year old, I don't know I was just a baby in diapers," Tommy lifted the old Polaroid toward the camera screen showing a bald, baby in diapers wearing a blue shirt, holding onto a bottle smiling. "Yep, that's me," he added. He looked down briefly pulling up another picture. "This is me and a group of other babies who happened to be my friends... were...were my friends," he ended sadly. The picture showed him surrounded by a pair of twins in green jumpers and a toddler with red messy hair and a rocket shirt. There was also a blonde with pigtails and a purple dress in the background sneering in from an angle. "Here's another," he added. The picture showed him with the red-headed baby, a young Asian baby, and a little a smaller red-headed baby. "Here... another," he said quickly and showed a picture of the same children but a bit older. "Another," he added lifting it up and the children grew older, their faces almost the same but their clothes and moments captured were different. "Another..." he said doing the same thing. "Here...look..." he added and this time the children looked around their tweens. "You're probably wondering why I'm showing you all this stuff..." the light suddenly turned off. "Damn it Dil I'm shooting here!" Tommy yelled passed the camera.

"Sorry Bro!" came a yell from afar. A few minutes later the light was back on and the filming continued.

"That was my little brother Dil, he's like a year and a half younger than me but he's in the same grade," he added. "He's such a freak...but smart you know..." he added. He paused blinking a few times. "Where was I? Oh yeah..." he paused with a small shrug. "I'm showing you all these pictures because there was friend treason caught on film earlier in class today," he said strongly. "I caught my friend or my ex-friend I guess just sitting in class by the door in homeroom. We're in the same class, he totally just transferred into my homeroom and didn't say shit! What the fuck! I mean what happened? What happened to this guy!" Tommy said angrily holding a picture with a pair of twins. "That's Phillip and Lillian DeVille, by the way. They're twins, we all call them Phil and Lil for short," he clarified. "Well, I knew them practically all my life. I mean all of us... those babies.. those kids I showed just now. We used to be friends and not just oh see you in school type of friends I mean seriously close friends. Like the Goonies! We were a close group and now we're like nothing!" Tommy said enthusiastically but angry all the same.

"Tommy! Dinner!" an older woman's voice suddenly interrupted.

"I will in just a bit, mom!" Tommy shouted.

"Alright, sweety," Tommy's mom replied.

"Anyways something happened...shit happened. Just during the last year of junior high and summer vacation we just drifted...apart," he added. "I don't know how it happened or when it started happening it just did. And it's like you know it... you see it but you're too afraid to do anything about it because you honesty DON'T know what to do about it," he said sadly. "Anyways I'll explain it more tomorrow I gotta go eat and take the camera to Angelica's tonight, so she can get that killer scene... I have a strong feeling that this movie is going to change things... it's going to make in impact... I know it!" he said strongly and excitedly, with that he leaned forward and turned off the camera.


	2. She is So Smooth

**Warnings** : Language

* * *

The Camera suddenly turned on a blonde blue-eyed girl who smiled brightly into the camera.

"Ha I knew I'll get this thing working..." she said happily. She cleared her throat and coughed.

"Hello Angelica Pickles here..." she paused rolling her eyes playfully. "Beautiful, smart, fashionable, wantable... gorgeous... good lookin' me!" she announced happily. "It's morning and I'm getting ready for school I'm doing this for my lil' cuz Tommy, he's just a newbie freshman, though I'm doing him a favor so you BETTER REMEMBER THIS TOMMY! Well, it's five-thirty in the morning here..." she said quickly showing her bathroom with a counter full of makeup. "Yep this is all part of my AM routine... and yes Angelica Pickles wears makeup!" she gasps dramatically. "I know shocking right... you're all probably were wondering about natural beauty...but nope I use makeup just like all the other bitches.. I mean girlies at school," she clarified. "Well," she said looking into the mirror showing her in a white bathrobe "Going to get dressed see ya again at school," she said with a smile and turned off the camera.

The camera turns on and Angelica is in a car all dressed up, her hair and face done. She smiles brightly as she turns and shows her surroundings. Two girls in a pink convertible speeding past a red light. "Shit Savannah slow down!" Angelica scolded

"Whatever bitch! You wanna drive?" Savannah asks rudely. Angelica stays quiet before turning the camera back on herself, leaning in real close.

"Savannah is such a bitch..." she whispers loudly against the wind.

The scene changes as the girls are now a foursome walking up the steps of the school, heels, and stacks clicking loudly against the cement.

"I can't believe you're still holding that camera?" Tamera says toward Angelica, who's following slowly behind them.

"Shut it... this is actually kind of fun," Angelica said strongly.

"You're such a geek, Angie," Brianna said playfully.

"Shut up and just roll with it, the more you guys talk the more dumb you make yourselves look," Angelica sniped quickly. Tamara gasps.

"Really?" she says in shock. Brianna looks at Tamara worried. Angelica focuses the camera back on her self and smiles deviously, shaking her head in disbelief at how gullible her friends were actually were.

"Hurry it up Angie I don't not _like_ getting paid for face time," Savannah added. Angelica laughed loudly.

"Shut up Savannah and work it, wait for me when get inside, I'm looking around the grounds for now," she said interested. Angelica stopped and turned around. "This is James High through my eyes... look at the peons we call the student body... poor, unpopular, unpleasant, idiotic, drones. The masses are such lamers and they look up to us... the beautiful ones to make their lives more bearable. Either admiring us from afar or talking shit behind our backs we're here...giving their pathetic school lives some social gusto," Angelica said. She turns back around and walks in the school. Savannah, Brianna, and Tamara are actually waiting for Angelica's surprise.

"Hurry it up Angie!" Savannah scolds irately. She stuffs a piece of gum in her mouth and starts chewing furiously.

"Alright behtches let's roll," Angelica replies and they form up into their usual positions. Walking in unison, heels clicking, hair flowing, heads up high. The other students turn and start to quiet down watching as the group passes. It's just like any other day when they walk down the hall taking the mass of the hallway, not letting anyone pass nor walk around them. They turn and Angelica brings the camera towards her eye and smiles, getting ready for _Clique Boulevard_ , the longest hall in the school.

The first clique she passes by is the secondary popular ones, kids who are pretty to look at but have no particular skills other than being born rich and being popular for it.

Then the camera sways toward the third popular these are a mixture of two different cliques. Towards the left of the hall, there's the jocks, the usual QB, and the football team. Some of the star athletes of the school fall into this category including _Lillian DeVille_ who's already sporting her school soccer uniform. Her wavy brown hair in a ponytail, with bright blue highlights in her bangs. She holds onto her soccer ball under her right arm, as it's the current sport of the season. She furrows her brows looking confused at Angelica and her group before looking back at her friends trying to ignore the scene.

Toward the right are the popular nerds. Yeah, that's right the popular nerds, smart kids who actually have social skills and acceptable fashion sense. Angelica catches a brief glimpse at an old friend of hers. _Susie_ _Carmichael_ who raises a brow as she checks over her quickly before leaning back holding onto her books tightly shaking her head. Angelica smiles because she kind of also falls into this category as well.

The next group is a small group and it's barely above the fashion cliques. The Drama students and the Student Council group. The kids who make school a bit livelier with their after school activities other than sports. Her cousin _Tommy Pickles_ falls into the group Tommy nods smiling at Angelica giving her the thumbs-ups signaling she was doing a good job. _Dil Pickles_ , Tommy's brother is standing right there beside him waving with a big goofy grin. Angelica furrows her brows, Dil's not a drama geek? What the heck he's messing up the whole social order. Angelica shakes her head she shrugs as she walks past him. Dil was always a strange one after all.

Next are the Fashion/Lifestyle cliques; Hipsters, Scene, Crazy dressed Asians AKA The Hara's, Goths, Rockers, and Skaters. Angelica smiles at the admirable groups as they were bold enough to choose a fashionable clique and stick with it. Angelica takes her extra time as she passes by the Hara's, this group consist of goths, punks, fruits, lolitas, and cosplayers. Angelica lets out a small sigh as she focuses on _Kimi Finster_ , whose wearing a puffy bright-colored tutu and striped stockings. Her hair is in long colorful dreads at the moment. She sneers at Angelica as she leans and whispers towards her group of girls.

She passes by the punk rockers and rockers and then focuses on the Skaters, they're one of the last of the food chains, mainly because most of them are also stoners. In here she catches a glimpse of a familiar face she hardly ever sees other than brief moments like this. _Phillip DeVille_ , Lil's twin brother. Phil nods at Angelica as he honestly does not know or care what Angelica is doing with a camera. He holds onto his skateboard tightly as he pushes his long wavy brown hair back out of his face. Angelica raises a brow, wondering when was the last time Phil had a haircut.

Finally last and definitely least were the geeks, nerds, and outcasts. These people had no or poor fashion sense and absolutely no social skills, making them fail at the potential of being Hipster or Popular Nerd cliques. Angelica shakes her head full of pity. Wondering if they were even worth filming, until she spots a tall, scrawny redhead, trying to quickly turn toward his locker, trying to hide from the camera's view. Angelica laughs loudly, _Chuckie Finster_ , Kimi's older brother... and yet lower on the food chain than his younger sibling. This was pathetic in Angelica's eyes. She focused in on him, seeing him sweat. Angelica passes by them focusing in on her group of friends next her. Their beautiful flawless skin, sparkly jewelry, nice sweaters. Suddenly she turns tripping over a small plump redheaded girl. Angelica throws her hand on the small red-headed girl's face shoving her back angrily pushing the girls round glasses off her face.

"Damn it, Edith!" Angelica shouts. "You're screwing up my shot," Angelica continues to scold. Edith falls back onto the locker nervously.

"I- I'm sorry, Angelica!" she pleads. Angelica lets out a happy laugh. "Hey weren't you Finster's first girlfriend?" Angelica asks unsure. Edith blinks as she nods quickly, her hand fidgeting. A loud metal sound is heard and Angelica looks up toward the scene. Chuckie pulls the locker door slowly away from his head. He starts to rub his forehead with one hand and adjusts his glasses with his other, his face scrunched up in pain.

"Shit.." he says under his breath.

"Ah-ha haha! What the heck Finster! Did you just hit yourself with your locker?" Angelica asks with a laugh as her friends turn to laugh as well. The laughter spreads as word of what Chuckie has done starts spreading down the halls. Chuckie slams his locker shut turning a bright red with sheer embarrassment. He adjusts his glasses as he waves nervously before quickly running away from the scene. Angelica films him running as well.

"Eeeew, sorry Finster... better luck next time, right Edith?" Angelica asks playfully and Edith nods agreeing with Angelica. "Good girl," Angelica says and continues walking with her friends.

Angelica turns on the camera briefly and starts to immediately focus toward the front of the classroom. An attractive brunette teacher is facing the chalkboard writing down some notes on World History. She whispers gently toward the mic.

"See that hottie over there? He's Mr. Moore, he's so freakin hot. What would I give-" he turns smiling at the class until he catches Angelica.

"Angelica please put the camera away, you did not ask for permission to film in my class," he says bluntly, his docile tones are like music to her ears.

"Sorry Mr. Moore," she sings, playfully, and turns off the camera. Angelica turns the camera back on as soon as she exits the room. The hallway is chaotic as the students try to get ready to make their way towards lunch.

"Were you just saying how hot Mr. Moore was to the camera?" Brianna asks Angelica as they exit the room. Angelica focuses in on Brianna and nods.

"Yep but it's soooo true," she says with a smile. Brianna smiles as well.

"I hear ya," Brianna says agreeing.

"You did not just say what I just think you said," Susie cuts in. Angelica turns the camera towards Susie Carmichael.

"What?!" Angelica says defensively.

"Again?! Didn't you learn from the last time?" Susie asks. Angelica smiles.

"Ha that was different... it was Jr. High and I was a B cup, now I'm a C and a few inches taller and whole lot sexier," Angelica tells off Susie proudly. Susie looks taken aback as she rolls her eyes.

"You just do not learn don't you," Susie replies.

"Why are you talking to us, Carmichael? You're not with us... so vanish," Brianna says nastily. Angelica frowns for a moment. Susie crosses her arms and sways her neck as she glares toward Brianna.

"Why don't you shut-"

"OUCH!" Angelica yells out in pain. Angelica turns to see who opened the door behind her. Mr. Moore's head pops up from behind the door worried.

"Oh sorry Angelica didn't see you there, why are you blocking the door anyways?" he asks as Susie starts laughing hysterically and walks away. Brianna frowns and does the same.

"Uhhm sorry," Angelica says simply. Mr. Moore sighs.

"Filming again?" he says angrily. Angelica smiles zooming in on her teacher's gorgeous features. His olive skin, and dark wavy brown hair.

"Uhhhm sorry?" Angelica repeats nervously and Mr. Moore frowns shaking his head.

"Well excuse me, some of us have to eat," he says squeezing his way passed the door. Angelica steps back but it's too late as he squeezed out and closes the door. He starts to walk with the students in the crowd.

"Shit.. lame," Angelica says scolding herself. The camera turns back on and they're in the cafeteria, which is packed. "Here's the social ladder in cafeteria mode, notice the lack of the beautiful? It's mainly because we either eat elsewhere or we're eating outside, only losers eat in the cafeteria," Angelica notes. She carries her tray outside then suddenly Tommy strolls toward her direction.

"Hey, Angelica, been looking for you!" Tommy yells in his usually raspy voice. Angelica puts the camera down and frowns.

"Shit I was getting used to this whole filming thing," Angelica says bitterly. Tommy smiles.

"Fun isn't it?" he asks Angelica. Angelica rolls her eyes and smiles.

"Okay just a little bit," she admits handing him the camera. Tommy takes the camera excitedly and smiles.

"Thanks, Angelica I owe you one," he says happily looking down at his camera. Angelica smiles back.

"I know," she sings back toward him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my dumb ass also spends a lot of time playing Sims 4. If you're a bit curious about how the major characters and I mean cliques look like in this fanfiction. Go ahead and take a peek. [Tumblr Link Here](https://sims-4-fabrication.tumblr.com/post/629799210545561600/main-cliques-in-my-rugrats-all-grown-up-fanfic)


	3. Blurred Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about POV - Character Transitioning. When it was written originally FF. Net did not have many options so if it switches character POV or Time Lapses, I'll try to space it if I catch it. If not I'm sorry hopefully. It doesn't mess you up too bad. Also, I'll post this reminder every so often:
> 
> Angelica/Susie-Juniors
> 
> Chuckie-Sophomore
> 
> Tommy/Lil/Phil/Kimi/Dil-Freshmen

**Warnings** : Language

Dil enters Tommy's room checking up on his recluse of an older brother. He wasn't surprised to find Tommy sitting in front of his computer flipping through a movie of some sort.

"Hey Bro, whatcha doin'?" Dil asks as he casually made his way toward his older brother. Tommy sighs.

"Looking through the video clips that's been shot so far," Tommy said exasperated. "Damn Angelica really has issues... she really does love the camera," Tommy added.

"Ughh in what way? Wasn't that the point? The world from Angelica's eyes?" Dil asks.

"Duh and the sad thing is that she honestly doesn't give a crap what she gets on film. She even filmed herself crushing on her teacher what's up with that?" Tommy asked Dil who chuckled.

"Talk about disturbing..." Dil admitted.

"Yep," Tommy agreed.

"But typical, all school girls get the hots for hot guy teachers and vice-versa bro," Dil acknowledged. Tommy grimaced. "Uhh, Ms. Voltaire?" Dil added. Tommy grinned as his eyes became glossy.

"Ms. Voltaire is crush-worthy," Tommy agreed.

"Exactly," Dil replied.

"Yeah but I don't go blurting it out on camera much less the world," Tommy added.

"No fear Tommy... no fear," Dil said sternly. "Angelica has no social status fear... she's platinum, no one can take her down and she knows that. Kind of admirable if you think about it," Dil said thinking it over more.

"Weird," Tommy said looking through the tape. "Damn, she's got the whole gang," Tommy said in shock.

"Uhh, earth to Tommy what gang?" Dil reminded.

"The old one... she's got Lil, Susie, Me, You, Kimi, Phil, and even Chuckie," he added. Tommy clicked on the play button replaying the moment when she shoved Edith toward her locker.

"I- I'm sorry, Angelica!" Edith pleads as the video plays. Tommy and Dil watch over the scene. "Hey weren't you Finster's first girlfriend?" Angelica asks unsure.

_Bang  
_

"Shit.." Chuckie says under his breath.

"Ah-ha haha! What the heck Finster! Did you just hit yourself with your locker?" Angelica bellows toward Chuckie. He slams his locker as the hall begins to laugh. They watch as Chuckie waves awkwardly before running away from the scene.

"Eeeew, sorry Finster... better luck next time, right Edith?" Angelica asks playfully and Edith nods agreeing with Angelica. "Good girl," Angelica says coldly.

Tommy pauses the film frowning.

"Let me correct that a whole lot of Chuckie... damn," Tommy said frowning genuinely feeling sorry for his old friend.

"Man that is humiliation gold right there," Dil agreed. Tommy nodded.

"Man, what happened? Why did this happen? I just want my old friends back," Tommy said making sure the camera was empty for tomorrow's usage. Dil frowned as well.

"Self-expression and independence is what happened Bro," Dil revealed. Tommy frowned thinking it over. His little brother was right.

Tommy and Jake strolled into Drama club together the next day at school. The class was messing around with the costumes and playing with the props.

"Hey Tommy, Jake, what's up?" a big large kid name Troy asked them. Tommy smiled.

"Nothing much, just coming in," he replied.

"Cool... hey is it true that you and Angelica are making a film together?" Troy asked. Tommy frowned.

"No not really, I just lent Angelica the camera for a day to shoot a cool scene," Tommy replied.

"Really that's not what I heard," Troy replied. Jake looked toward Tommy and frowned.

"Man Angelica is such a film hog," Jake said toward Tommy, who nodded.

"Yeah tell me about it," Tommy agreed. Mrs. Parker the Theater teacher finally entered the stage.

"Good morning class, as anticipated I have the results for your last exam," she said happily. The class stood there as she immediately started hanging out papers. "As expected you all did very well. Of course, since you're Theater and Drama 102, you will be fully participating in our upcoming play. This year you will get to vote for which play will be doing since your 102 and not my 103 or 104 classes you'll be in charge of a fairy tale play. I'm leaving Shakespeare for the higher advance classes." She pauses taking a deep breath. "Be ready to vote next class period. And remember Drama is work, work, WORK!" she sang out opera like. Jake laughs.

"Man what a trip," he whispered toward Tommy who nodded in agreement.

Tommy and Jake carried their lunch trays while talking about what classic fairy tale they should vote for.

"Tommy watch out!" Tommy heard as his turn to see who was yelling, his head got smacked by a soccer ball. Tommy fell to the ground spilling his food all over himself.

"Oh shit is he okay?" a student asked.

"I don't know someone should call the nurse," another student spoke instead. Tommy slowly opened his eyes as he slowly tries to lift his head off the hard ground. Though his head felt so heavy as if gravity had a personal vendetta against him.

"Tommy...Tommy how many fingers am I holding up?" a familiar female's voice asked. Tommy tried to concentrate on the blurry fingers.

"Ughh four?" he says unsure. Lil looked nervously at her fingers and smiled.

"Close enough," she said happily. "C'mon help me pull him up," she asks and a group of students including Jake helped pulled Tommy off the cafeteria floor. Food came spilling off his clothes falling on the ground around him.

"Man it had to be chicken fried steak day," Tommy said sadly noticing the mess on his clothes. Lil laughed.

"Yeah I know, are you feeling better? I'm really really sorry Tommy... I didn't mean to hit you with the ball," Lil pleaded nervously.

"It's okay Lil," Tommy said trying to regain his balance. "Uhh I think I'm fine now guys you can let go," Tommy reassured. Jake and the other students gently let go.

"I think you should go to the nurse's office just in case. You know concussion and stuff," Lil said worriedly. Tommy smiled as his vision cleared and he concentrated on Lil's worried smile.

"Yeah your right," Tommy agreed.

"Here I'll come with you," Lil said. Lil led Tommy toward the nurse's office.

"So Lil long time no see," Tommy started. Lil turned a light shade of red releasing a weak smile.

"Yeah I know... what happened?" Lil asked. Tommy stopped suddenly awestruck.

"I've been asking myself the same thing!" Tommy shouted toward Lil. Lilian took a step back surprised by Tommy's reaction.

"I guess it's pretty self-explanatory..." Lil said taking a step back from Tommy. Tommy frowned. "You know... we just like different things now," Lil said sadly.

"That's it? That's your excuse? I mean yeah you love sports I get that... but we had tons of other interests like Yu Gotta Go, Reptar, munching, horror movies, Burp-Athons!?" Tommy listed surprised.

"That _was_ things we had in common... but we're _older_ now, Tommy," Lil said sadly.

"And your point is? What you don't like movies anymore or binge eating till we puke?" Tommy asked. Lil grimaces.

"My sports activities give me no time to watch movies and I have a strict diet now," Lil said. Tommy frowned. Who was she? This isn't the Lil DeVille he grew up with.

"Man just leave me alone, call me when the real Lilian comes back," Tommy said angrily as he walked towards the nurse's office alone. Lil frowned as she was truly hurt.

Lil practiced her soccer tricks outside it helped her keep her mind off of Tommy's words. She kept missing the third kick on her set. The ball rolled away heading underneath a table. Lil's cell beeped and she opened it. It was from her brother Phil.

"Rumor has it Tommy Pickles has a concussion, he's been sent to the hospital. I heard it was because of you? Is that true, sis?" Lil closed the phone angrily and grimaced.

"Shit," Lil said worriedly. If Tommy told what happened she could get suspended from soccer for the year. It was against school policies to be playing sports indoors, especially in a crowded cafeteria. Lil shook her head. "Oh, crap... what am I thinking?" Lil said out loud, realizing she was more worried about her sports career than the health of her old friend. Lil grabbed her ball and sat down on the table thinking to herself trying to remember when it all went wrong.

_*Flashback*_

Phil, Lil, Chuckie, and Kimi all sat around the table midways during the last year of Junior High.

"Man, what is taking Tommy so long?" Phil asked eating the last of the fries. Kimi sighed.

"I heard his with this new girl Trish," Kimi said.

"Another girl!" Chuckie said in shock.

"Really where does he find these girls, he goes through them like socks," Lil admitted.

"Man I wish I was a real ladies man like Tommy," Phil said admiring Tommy's skill with the ladies.

"Me too," Chuckie added. Kimi rolled her eyes. Tommy exited the building holding hand with a blonde-haired girl named Trish. Lil raised her brows not surprised. Another flashback followed it was two weeks later and she caught Tommy skipping rocks into a local pond.

"What's the matter, Tommy? You're looking kind of gloom," Lil spoke as she walked by Tommy and sat next to him.

"Nothing much, you?" Tommy asked turning the question around. Lil sighed.

"Trying to adjust to Phil's new friends," Lil said bitterly. Tommy frowned as well.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Tommy said. They were both quiet for a while. "Hey, at least he found a sport that his better in than you," Tommy reminded.

"If you can even call that a sport," Lil spat out angrily.

"Yeah X-Games, skateboarding is a sport, just not traditional," Tommy said defending Phil. Lil grimaced.

"Yeah I guess, it's not the sport more than the people he's hanging around with," Lil finally admitted.

"It's normal to worry, you just gotta give Phil the benefit of the doubt," Tommy said encouragingly. Lil smiled.

"So what's the problem with you, why are you all frowns?" Lil asked.

"Trish... it didn't work out," Tommy said bitterly. Lil frowned.

"Sorry to hear that," Lil said sadly.

"Yeah..." Tommy replied.

"To be honest you're going through girls pretty fast," Lil admitted. Tommy chuckled.

"Yeah, I know... it's just it's so weird. I mean girls...you want to hug them and kiss them but at the same time you want be away from them, too. It's so much work. I don't think I'm ready to date. Five girls in two years is pretty bad," Tommy admitted. Lil's eyes widen before frowning briefly. They both started laughing out loudly realizing Tommy's track record.

"And that's just Junior High," Lil said as she slapped her hand beside her but instead of touching the ground, her hand landed on Tommy's hand instead. Her heart skipped a beat for a moment and her face turned red. She pulled her hand away immediately, her eyes widen growing nervous.

"What's wrong," Tommy asked surprised by her reaction. Lil blushed confused.

"I-I don't know..." Lil said simply. Tommy smiled but looked just as confused.

"Are you feeling okay? You look flushed, maybe you're coming down with something," he said placing the back of his hand on her forehead. Lil closed her eyes and melted into his touch. She pulled away from him and stood up.

"I think I better go. You're right I think I'm getting sick," Lil said running away.

_*End of Flashback*_

Lil's mouth dropped as she suddenly remembered the reason why she and Tommy's relationship fell apart.

"Oh yeah..." Lil said to herself. It was because she was afraid of having deeper feelings for her friend and instead of facing her fears and possible rejection she stayed away concentrating all her energy on sports.


	4. Adventurous

**Warnings** : Language/Sexual references

Lil woke up and got ready for school. She didn't have to worry about fighting over the bathroom with her brother Phil as he usually woke up late and arrived at school late. Lil came out of the shower and started brushing her hair. She checked herself in the mirror, her blue highlights were starting to fade. She started to lift her hair up into her usual sporty ponytail then frowned. She wanted to look different today. She wanted to look like a girl, an attractive girl. Lil decided to spice up her routine, she left her hair down and put on a little bit of makeup instead. She had been going to school barefaced since she had been in sports. She decided to put on some tight blue jeans a nice blouse and carry her uniform in her duffel bag.

The bus ride to school was short. Most students hated taking the early bus and so she arrived fairly quickly. Lil arrived at school and got ready for basketball practice. Later that day she was back in her jeans and blouse. Lil sighed as she knew after school she would have to change again and was grateful she didn't have PE that day.

"Hey Girl, we saved you a spot!" Trina yelled as soon as she spotted Lil walk with her tray outside. Lil smiled and walked toward the table and placed down her tray.

"Hey, Trina, Mary-Ann, Jackie," Lil greeted the group of friends with who she usually sat with.

"Damn girl out of uniform?" Trina noticed. "Who ya tryin' to impress?" she asked suddenly. Lil turned a bright red.

"No one! I just decided to wear the jeans my mom bought me for once instead of sporting our damn uniform all the time," Lil said sitting down opening her chocolate milk. Trina gave a fake frown.

"That's BS, I mean it's just easier to wear the uniform all day since we practice all the time," Mary-Ann added.

"Yeah... I know but hey maybe some days it's okay to just dress up, feel like a girl for once," Lil said defensively. Jackie smiled.

"If Lil wants to feel like a lady, let her," Jackie said in Lil's defense.

"Thanks, Jackie," Lil said happily. Jackie nodded with a wide smile patting her hand.

"It's okay," she said simply. Lil looked up as she noticed Tommy walking with Jake and Troy heading down in the usual table underneath the huge tree. Lil stood up and got out of her stone bench.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I gotta go do something," Lil said as she started heading towards Tommy's direction.

"Tommy?!" Lil said catching up to him quickly with a wave. Tommy kept walking but gave her his attention all the same.

"Lil?" Tommy asked as he stopped for a moment, checking her over real quick. He continued to walk towards their table. "Surprised to see you out of uniform. Isn't that a personal foul or something?" he asked. Lil turned red as she frowned.

"Why does everybody ask that!?" Lil bellowed angrily. Jake and Troy laughed as Tommy grinned.

"Because it's true," Jake cut in. "You never out of uniform, so what's the occasion?" Jake asked. Lil's eyes widen.

"Nothing!" Lil said crossing her arms. "I just want to talk to Tommy," she said sternly. "In private..." she added. Jake and Troy perked a brow.

"It's okay guys, go on ahead," Tommy said to Jake and Troy who grinned and walked on ahead. "What is it?" Tommy asked suddenly turning toward Lil.

"I want to apologize for yesterday. It was pretty fucked up what I said," she apologized quickly. Tommy frowned.

"Yeah well I guess I kind of blew my cool, too," he added. Lil grinned.

"Yeah," she agreed. They were quiet.

"Is it true you got a concussion?" she asked remembering what Phil text. Tommy nodded.

"Yeah a small one," he admitted. "It's not too bad still in school so," he added. Lil chuckled as she rubbed her arm.

"Yeah," she added. There was another lull.

"You look nice, you know you should dress up more often," Tommy complimented. Lil blushed as she smiled.

"Really? I've been thinking about it," she said happily. Tommy smiled as well.

"Oh hey is it okay if I film you after school today?" he asked suddenly. Lil gave a lopsided grin.

"For film class?" she asked seriously.

"You can say that it's for my movie," he clarified.

"The last time you made a movie... we all know how that turned out," she said warningly. Tommy grinned.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun. My movie needs some more Lil," he added. Lil smiled.

"Okay meet me on the field around four-thirty, by then we should be practicing," she added. Tommy smiled brightly and nodded.

"Alright sure thing, meet you thERE!" he added his raspy voice breaking. He walked away quickly blushing crimson. Lil giggled returning back to her table.

Lil went back to class placing her cheek on her palm trying her best to listen to Ms. Gregory's Algebra class. Though she kept flashing back of memories of her past when Tommy and the rest of the Rats were actually a team. Then other thoughts floated to her head as she realized how much Tommy had actually grown. Lil smirked, realizing the reason why so many girls flocked toward him, he was actually pretty good looking.

"DeVille?" Ms. Gregory interrupted. "Were you paying attention?" she asked angrily. Lil's heart skipped a beat as her blood temperature risen.

"Ah... no sorry," she said grabbing her pencil turning a deep red. The class giggled at Lil's expense. Ms. Gregory shook her head.

"At least you're honest," she said bluntly. Lil walked out of her class making her way toward her locker. She opened it placing her books when she heard Tommy talking with his friends as they headed toward theirs.

"Man, did you see Denise? That girl is smokin," Troy said happily.

"Keira is way hotter, she's got that whole wild thang goin on," Jake added.

"What about you, Tommy? What kind of chicks you're into?" Troy asked. Tommy smiled broadly.

"Tough question, I like all types... but I guess I would totally like a chick who's in charge, wild, and crazy. Who's fun and into doing adventurous type of stuff," Tommy said simply.

"Yeah like Keira," Jake said. Tommy shrugged.

"Hey, doesn't Keira swing both ways, though?" Troy asked. Jake nodded.

"Yeah, so?" he said simply.

"Double trouble, gotta watch out for both boys and girls," Troy added.

"So," Jake said sticking out his tongue. "As long as I can watch," Jake added.

"Haha me too, Keira with another hot chick, who wouldn't mind seeing that," Tommy agreed, as he slammed his locker shut. All three started headed toward their next class, laughing talking about girls. Lil bit her lower lip as she grabbed her books for her next class. She looked over her clothes, it was nowhere near wild. Girly yes but wild no. Lil started walking to her next class wondering how she could be more _adventurous_.


	5. Experimenting

**Warnings** : Language/Sexual Content/Adult Situations/Sensitive Issues

Lil kicked the ball towards Amanda a fellow teammate who ran forward passing the ball. Amanda kicked it toward Jen who kicked it toward Mary-Ann who kicked it passed the goalie. The girls cheered as Mary-Ann was on a roll.

"Wooo! Good Job Mary Ann!" Jackie yelled. Lil fist-pumped and cheered as well. Mary Anne waved at them happily.

"Hey, Lil I'm here!" Tommy yelled walking toward the field. Jackie perked a brow, placing her hands on her hip.

"Who's him?" Jackie asked. Lil smiled.

"A friend..." Lil said with a smirk. Lil's walked toward Tommy her eyes widening. _Could she even call Tommy a friend?_ She wasn't even sure. "Hey Tommy," she said running toward him.

"Hey Lil I'm just going to catch you guys practicing is that okay?" he asked. Lil shrugged.

"I don't see why not," she said simply.

"Okay cool," Tommy said setting up his tripod. Lil smiled as she turned. Her friend Jackie ran up towards her.

"Hey coach wants to know what's up," Jackie asked Lil.

"He's making a film for class, don't worry he won't cause trouble," Lil said. Jackie grimaced briefly than smiled.

"Okay," she said with a shrug and they both went back on the field to practice. Jackie got the ball and kicked it hard across the field. Lil's eyes widen amazed by the strength in Jackie's legs. Lil looked over her legs then at Jackie's. Her legs were actually quite muscular but no one near as good as Jackie's. Lil sighed as she looked over her friend's muscular thighs as she passed. She even had a better butt than her. Lil grimaced, _life was so not fair,_ she thought as she knew her butt did not compare to Jackie's.

"Hey earth to Lil, watcha doin?" Jackie said with a smirk. Lil blinked embarrassed. _OH MY GAWD! Did Jackie catch me checking out her butt?_ Lil thought loudly in her head. Lil gave a lopsided grin and decided for the best tactic.

"Ughh yeah?" Lil simply replied.

"Come on get in the game you're just standing there... you know," she said with a huge grin.

"Oh yeah.. it's just you know, you have such nice legs... your kicks are so much stronger too," Lil said nervously. Jackie nodded.

"I know... but you have nice legs too you know, I always liked them," she added. Lil looked down confused. _Okay?_ She thought and turned to see if Tommy was still filming and he was. _Crap!_ Lil thought as she decided to get her butt in gear. Lil ended up kicking a spectacular goal and helped Jackie make one of her own. Soon practice was over and they headed toward the showers.

"Hey I'll meet you when you come back outside is that okay?" Tommy asked as he continued to pack away his camera and other belongings.

"Yeah sure," Lil said.

"Good, we can go over what things you wanna keep and what things you don't," he said with a grin. Lil rolled her eyes.

"Yeah good idea," Lil agreed as she walked in toward the girl's bathroom. Usually, Lil washed up fairly quickly though this time she took extra time lathering and shaving. She wanted to smell really good when she got out. She put on a little bit of mascara and lipstick and tried her best to try to dry her hair. She ended up being the last girl out. Lil looked down at the dark empty hall. Tommy wasn't there. Lil groaned sadly as she made her way out.

"Hey Lilian," Jackie greeted as she leaned casually against the wall.

"Oh hey Jackie," Lil said sadly. Jackie frowned.

"What's wrong?" Jackie said as she pushed herself off the wall. Lil sighed.

"Oh nothing," Lil said in reply.

"Doesn't sound like it," Jackie replied catching up to Lil.

"My friend, Tommy was supposed to meet me here so we can go over the things we should keep for the film," Lil said sadly.

"Oh bummer," she replied. "Hey cheer up I'm sure this Tommy knows how to pick the best parts you know if he's really good in what he's doing," Jackie said smiling. Lil smiled as well.

"Yeah, I'm sure he does," Lil said, but frowned against her own will.

"Hmm I think you should come with me," Jackie said grabbing Lil's hand and started pulling her someplace private. Lil caught Tommy coming out of the boy's restroom from another hall. Lil waved at him with a smile as her friend Jackie dragged her. Tommy looked confused waving back at Lil.

"Uhh where are we going?" Lil asked.

"Just taking you someplace where we can relax," Jackie said. Lil perked a brow.

"I mean why?" Lil asked. Jackie pulled her across the grounds towards the bleachers.

"I need to tell you something," she said. Lil moaned.

"Now? Is it important?" Lil asked.

"Yes!" she said loudly. Lil sighed, Tommy can wait a small while. Besides Jackie has been there for her a lot lately. They arrived under the bleachers and Jackie smiled brightly as she faced Lil. "Okay," Jackie said releasing a loud sigh.

"Kay," Lil said nervously.

"Lil, I've really should of told you sooner but I wasn't sure how you'd react. Though I'm sure you know it won't be so bad, so here I go," Jackie said taking a deep breath. Lil could see Tommy wandering around the area looking for them. "Lil I like you, I mean really like you," she said strongly. Lil furrowed her brows confused.

"What do you mean?" Lil asked.

"Well I like you, I mean everything about you, your legs, your butt, your smile, your laugh, your personality-"

"Woah! Woah!" Lil said trying to hush up her friend. "Are you serious?!" she asked loudly. Lil looked around making sure there was no sign of anyone nearby. Tommy was now gone and must of wondered someplace else.

"Yes," Jackie whispered loudly. Lil gave out a weak nervous laugh.

"Jackie..." Lil paused, she didn't know what to say. "I mean I like you too but-"

"You do? I knew you did," Jackie replied happily stepping closer as she reached out for Lil kissing her forcefully. Lil's eyes widen not sure how to react. She closed them briefly as she pushed her friend back.

"Jackie what the fuck!" Lil shouted at her friend.

"What?!" Jackie said surprised.

"I mean I like you but... not like that," Lil finally finished. Jackie frowned.

"Really? I mean I did see you checking out my butt," Jackie pushed. Lil rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but it was because I was jealous," Lil clarified. Jackie smirked.

"Well I mean did you at least like it?" Jackie asked. Lil perked a brow confused crossing her arms.

"Like what?" Lil asked.

"You know... the kiss," she said simply as she stepped forward and stroke a finger across one of Lil's arms. Lil shivered at her touch, but it didn't exactly feel bad either.

"I don't know," Lil replied. "I was more in shock that I was kissing you than to be thinking if I liked it or not," Lil said honestly. Jackie smiled.

"Well what if we kissed again," she said in a low seductive whisper. Lil shrugged hugging herself.

"I don't know..." Lil said.

"Come on it's just another kiss," Jackie begged. Lil looked off toward her side. _Okay Time Out here, I got Jackie totally hitting on me, and on one hand she's a good friend but I think I still like Tommy. Do I? Damn so confused. Hmm. "I would totally like a chick who's in charge, wild, and crazy. Who's fun and into doing adventurous type of stuff,"_ Lil remembered Tommy saying. _Shit_ , he did say that. Lil sighed. "Well?" Jackie asked.

"I'm thinking," Lil said. Well, Tommy did say he likes them _adventurous_. _Maybe, who knows I might like it._ Maybe this might be the thing she needed. "Okay," Lil finally agreed. "But if I say stop or no you better stop," she warned. Jackie nodded.

"Of course," she said lifting her hands in the air.

Tommy came out of the restroom holding on to his camera. He wanted to get a shot of the sun setting against the field. Tommy suddenly saw Jackie pulling Lil across the grounds. _About time she got out_ , Tommy thought as he saw Lil give a small wave. Tommy waved back wondering where they were going. He looked down and realized his bag and tripod were gone. Tommy ran back into the restroom and recovered his bag and tripod, he exited again, though this time there was no sign of Jackie or Lil.

"Shit," Tommy let out as he started wandering around the general direction he was sure they were heading. Tommy wandered around the school keeping an eye out. The sun was already starting to set as the sky turned a red and orange hue. "Damn..." Tommy let out, he really wanted to film the sun setting with Lil. _Maybe even talk about their friendship and reminiscence. Hey maybe it could have been romantic._ Tommy sighed as he continued to walk around the building. He walked completely around the Gymnasium when he finally spotted them under the bleachers. Tommy smirked. "There they are," he said bringing out his camera and zooming in. He hid behind a large bush and bent low.

"Hey it's me again and it looks like Jackie and Lil are having a little chat under the bleachers," Tommy said excitedly. "I wonder what they're talking about, probably girl talk," he added. "Do these shorts make me look fat? Do I look bloated? I'm totally PMS'ing" he said in a girly voice. Tommy chuckled as he zoomed in getting a better look at Jackie and Lil. "Man Lil looks cute when she's all worried," he said to himself. Then suddenly Jackie lunged forward toward Lil kissing her. "Woah!" Tommy said out loud in shock.

Tommy turned around nervously. Hoping no one else was around to see this. There were a few students wandering about but not many. Tommy looked into his camera he could see Lil hugging herself, looking quite violated. "Oh man are they going to fight?" he asked out loud. Then suddenly Jackie stepped closer clearly making the moves on Lil. Tommy blinked as he became nervous. His heart began to beat a little faster. "Man I wish I could hear what they're saying," he said out loud. He could see Lil's lips moving for a bit. Jackie suddenly took another step forward lifting her arms nodding. _Okay?_ Tommy thought wondering what was coming next. Then Jackie lifted her arms and suddenly starting kissing Lil again. Though this time it looked like Lil liked it.

Tommy gasped. "HOLY SHIT," he whispered loudly, his voice breaking. He made sure his hand was steady as he focused in on the action. His breathing became heavy as he continued filming Jackie and Lil kissing each other which ended up being a full make-out session. Tommy's eyes watered up as he forgot to blink. Finally, he blinked with a gulp. A part of him knew what he was doing was wrong. His chest pang as they continued making out. Like his heart slightly broke into two. Though another part of him was totally turned on. Jackie lifted Lil's shirt and placed her hand under her shirt massaging Lil's breast. " _Oh, man..._ " Tommy thought. He was totally hard and even though he wanted to stop filming, his hormonal unlogical side kept filming. Finally, they stopped as both girls straightened themselves up as members of the football team started passing by. Tommy turned off the camera, trying to calm himself.

"Ahahaha did you see Derek miss that pass?" he heard from behind. It was a cheerleader and it sounded a lot like Angelica's friend Tamara.

"Think of Grandpa naked, think of grandpa naked," he chanted to himself. He looked down checking himself. "It worked, thank goodness," Tommy said as he grabbed his stuff and walked toward the opposite direction. He couldn't believe what he just captured.


	6. Moving On

**Warnings** : Language/Violence/Sensitive Topics

Tommy leaned against the locker biting on one of his nails. He kept remembering what he just saw the other night. Tommy frowned, _he wanted to be a director but totally not a porno director,_ he thought nervously. "Man, what was I thinking?" Tommy said out loud.

"Hey didn't your mother ever tell you it's bad to bite your nails?" Angelica said with a smirk as she leaned against the locker. Tommy bit down hard making one of his nails bleed.

"Damn Angelica," Tommy said spitting out his nail.

"Eww gross Pickles," she said with a look of disgust. Tommy frowned.

"What do you want Angelica?" Tommy asked bitterly.

"Rude much?" Angelica mocked. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Look I was wondering if I can borrow that camera of yours we're thinking of going down to Beverly High and ripping off some of their cheerleader moves," Angelica's replied with a devious grin. Tommy scoffed.

"I thought you weren't in cheerleading?" Tommy asked. Angelica rolled her eyes again.

"I'm not but Tamera, Brianna, and Savannah are," she said. "The teams moves stink and we need new ones," Angelica admitted. "Come on you owe me!" she said loudly. Tommy frowned as she was right.

"Oh alright but you're going to have to wait...I- I need to wipe the memory first," he said nervously. Angelica grinned.

"Fine whatever just make sure you get to me by after-school or else," with that Angelica turned heel and walked off.

Angelica opened her locker and placed on her reading glasses quickly. She read over some of her notes, she was going to try for the debate team this year and she needed to start refreshing every spare moment she got.

"You're here early, Angelica," Savannah calmly said from behind. Angelica turned a bright red as she shoved her notes and glasses into her locker.

"Savannah what the fuck, you scared me? Hey, wait why are you here so early?" Angelica asked in turn. Savannah released a loud sigh and a devious grin.

"Oh I've been thinking about trying out for the debate team, I heard you can skip first period if you show up for try outs," Savannah said with a lazy sigh. Angelica grimaced.

"Didn't think you were into debates," Angelica replied bitterly, crossing her arms.

"I'm not really but you know, I do have such a great voice so," Savannah said as if it was common knowledge. Angelica's mouth twitched. "Besides first period is boring too.. so breakfast?" Savannah asked heading toward the cafeteria. _She's doing this on purpose! Trying to take my glory! That bitch._ Angelica started following Savannah toward the cafeteria. "So Angelica I like your outfit, it totally makes you look smarter," Savannah complimented. Angelica smiled surprised.

"Really?" she asked. Savannah nodded.

"Yeah that raspberry shrug totally matches your shoes and pencil tight skirt," Savannah described as she opened the cafeteria doors. Angelica walked through the doors in shock.

"Yeah I thought Raspberry was a bright color that won't offend the neutral shades of fall," Angelica replied smartly. Savannah walked up toward the buffet line and started picking out things she would like to eat, which wasn't much. Angelica picked out a big fresh glazed doughnut and some milk. They both paid for their breakfast and turned.

"Eeww, geek alert," Savannah noticed as only the lower food chain was inside the cafeteria. "Let's go outside," Savannah noted. Angelica agreed. They both walked outside it was actually kind of chilly and hardly anyone was out there.

"Man do any popular kids eat breakfast in the morning?" Angelica noticed as the area was kind of empty.

"Like yeah," Savannah said making her way toward the nearest table. They both sat down and starting eating.

"This doughnut is so yummy," Angelica let out taking another big bite. Savannah grinned.

"I sure hope so considering the calories it has, maybe you should reconsider wearing that pencil skirt," Savannah said simply. Angelica's eyes widened as her stomach churned. _She's doing it on purpose! Trying to get me off my game... she wants me to fail during the debate tryouts I know it!_ Angelica thought.

"It's okay I work out," Angelica said calmly as she took another bite of doughnut then took a drink of milk.

"Oh, really why work out when you can just vomit," Savannah said simply. Angelica perked a brow.

"What do you mean?" she asked Savannah seriously. Savannah cleared her throat.

"My mother has been doing it for years, she says if you throw up immediately after you eat you won't get any of the calories of the bad food but you can still enjoy tasting it," she revealed. Angelica frowned as she looked at her doughnut in a different light. _Maybe it was really bad to eat this doughnut after all._ Savannah took a bite from her fruit cocktail, making Angelica feel even more like a pig.

"Hey, look isn't that Finster?" Savannah pointed out. Angelica looked up to see Chuckie being shoved against the wall by a couple of jocks.

"Where's my breakfast money?" the strong beefy jock asked. His friend laughed.

"I-I here," Chuckie stuttered as he pulled out some change. The jock took it and placed it in his pocket. Angelica rolled her eyes she wasn't in the mood for saving. She had more important things to worry about like her weight, her pencil tight skirt, her debate. Her stomach grew more nauseous as she imagined cellulite forming around her thighs.

"And my lunch money?" the jock asked. Chuckie pulled out some more money and handed it to the jock who was holding him by his shirt collar.

"Okay just leave me alone," Chuckie said nervously. The jock smiled.

"What about Kevin's lunch money?" the jock asked. Chuckie turned pale as he shook his head.

"I- I don't have any more money I gave you everything!" Chuckie said in his defense. The jock shook his head.

"Too bad," he laughed and looked at his friend who shook his head as well. They both starting pulling him away from the wall.

"Aha ha ha there goes Finster," Savannah laughed entertained.

"Hey wait where are you taking me?" Chuckie asked as they dragged him away from the area and down a corner.

"That's what he gets for showing up for breakfast," Angelica let out bitterly. Savannah looked at Angelica's plate and smirked.

"Why Angelica aren't you going to eat? I'm already done," she said smugly. Angelica looked down at her plate and at the half-eaten doughnut, her delicious enemy. Angelica revealed a small smile. _Don't let her win!_ She thought as she picked up the doughnut and took another bite.

"Mmmmm" she forced out. Savannah raised her brows surprised.

"Well I'm going to go inside, catch you later," she said simply as she got up and took her tray inside. Angelica swallowed and gulped down her milk. _Bitch!_ She yelled inside her head as her stomach began to churn even worse. Angelica got up, she felt sick to her stomach, images of her puking in front of the debate podium popped into her head.

"Shit I think I'm going to be sick," she let out. Angelica started to run towards a more secluded area. She walked down the alley way and turned toward the parking lot, she headed toward the parking lot then thought better of it as students were starting to show up in their cars. "Crap," she let out as she held on to her stomach she looked around and noticed the shipping area and the dumpsters. Angelica ran toward the nearest dumpster and hid for cover. She leaned over. "I'm not fat. I'm not fat. I'm not fat... Ohhh. I'm not FAT!" she yelled as she began throwing up all over the side of the dumpster. She paused for a moment before milk started spilling out from her mouth again. Angelica felt weak as her knees wobbled as she gripped onto the side of the dumpster. A few tears started streaming from her eyes. "I'm not Fat," she said weakly again.

"Hey wait where are you taking me?" Chuckie asked as the two jocks started dragging him by the collar toward the side.

"Where do you think?" the guy asked. Chuckie's panic hit a new high.

"No... please don't I just got this shirt," he begged as Kevin shoved him from behind.

"Awe that's too bad what you gonna do, tell mommy?" Kevin mocked. They both started laughing as they pulled him out of sight around the corner by the shipping docks. They shoved him against the wall harshly and started laughing.

"Next time instead of asking mommy for a new shirt ask for her for some more money!" the guy yelled as he punched him hard in his gut. Chuckie groaned in as he bent over holding onto his gut.

"Haha!" Kevin laughed as he kicked him in the chin and then punched him in the face.

"What's the matter, Finster? You gonna cry?" the big burly jock asked as he began to fake pout. Chuckie looked down like tears of pain squeezed out of his eyes. _Don't let them see you cry,_ he wailed inside his head. "Damn wuss," the jock let out.

"Let's dump him," Kevin let out. The other jock agreed.

"Yeah, this kid is garbage," he said and with that, he pulled Chuckie's shoulders while Kevin grabbed his ankles and lifted him up.

"No, wait! Stop!" Chuckie yelled as they both started laughing as they saw how Chuckie panicked. They both lifted him up high and swung him over and inside the dumpster. Chuckie landed on a pile of newspapers and boxes with some bits of leftover food.

"See ya later loser," one of the jocks said and they both started laughing. Their laughter started to fade away and Chuckie released a few tears silently to himself. He was humiliated again, though this time he was pretty sure no one saw it, it still happened and it hurt. Chuckie turned over on his back trying to wipe off some tears. This year wasn't his year. He considered getting up but thought better of it as he could hear cars starting to pull in. He looked up at the clear blue morning sky and sighed. _Why me? Why now?_ He asked himself. The sound of someone's footsteps coming closer made him forget his thoughts. It grew closer and closer and it became apparent that the sound was heels. _It was a chick or a guy in heels_. Chuckie thought.

"I'm not fat. I'm not fat. I'm not fat... Ohhh. I'm not FAT!" he heard the girl say to herself before hearing the worst sound in the world. Hurling.

"Ughh?" Chuckie let out as he began to cautiously sit up. The girl paused for a moment before hurling again. _Man this girl really has issues_ , he thought. Chuckie began to not feel so bad about himself as he could hear her vomit again. She finally finished catching her breath.

"I'm not fat," she breathed out weakly. Chuckie shook his head and peeked his head over to see who this girl was.

"Angelica!" Chuckie spat out his eyes widening. Angelica's gasped as her head snapped up wiping tears from her eyes.

"Finster?!" she yelled back.

"Holy shit... Angelica, what the heck were you doing?" Chuckie asked but already knew the answer as he looked down at the pile of vomit.

"You're asking me? Asking me? What the fuck are you doing here?" she asked out nervously. Chuckie stood up and Angelica looked up in shock.

"I got beat up," he said bitterly looking off toward the side sniffing up some buggers, as he became more congested than before. Angelica frowned as she looked down rubbing her arm nervously.

"Oh... sorry," she paused as she frowned. "You got some blood by your mouth by the way," she added, too embarrassed to look up at him. Chuckie wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and grimaced. He grabbed onto the dumpster and started to climb down. "It's not what it looks like by the way... I just got sick," Angelica started strongly. Chuckie wiped himself off, including pulling off a banana peel and tossing back inside the dumpster.

"Yeah right... sure didn't sound like it," he replied. Angelica looked up at him her eyes wide as she tilted her head to the side. Chuckie looked down at her but not that far. It was the first time he was actually close to Angelica in a long time. The last time he was near her they were the same height. Now he was clearly taller. Though to his surprise she wasn't that much shorter and probably was considered tall for a girl.

"Did you just question me?" Angelica asked angrily. Chuckie leaned back confused.

"No, I'm just saying you sounded like some crazy bulimic," he said boldly. _WHAT THE FUCK?! Did I just snap back at Angelica Pickles?_ He didn't know if it was him being punched recently or realizing he was taller than her that made him fear her less. "I mean-uh it's just you don't sound like you're okay," he added in nervously.

"I can't believe you... who do you think you are?" Angelica said turning a bright shade of red.

"Obviously not a bulimic," he spat out. Angelica's face went blank as her mouth twitched and her eyes watered up.

"I'm not bulimic I just got sick!" she yelled back angrily. Chuckie jumped back at the ferocity of Angelica's yell.

"Okay, okay," he yelled. "Just calm down," he said starting to feel insecure. Angelica was breathing heavily. She started to walk passed him then all of a sudden her ankle twisted and she slipped. She held on the dumpster embarrassed.

"Crap," she scolded herself. Chuckie walked up to her helping her regain her balance as he gently held her up by her arm.

"Are you sure you're alright? If you say you're sick maybe you should go to the nurse's office," Chuckie suggested and Angelica grabbed on to his shoulder.

"And miss debate tryouts!?" she bellowed as she shook her head. "No... no way," she added shaking her head. Chuckie furrowed his brows in shock.

"Seriously? Debate is that important to you?" he asked. Angelica nodded as she started walking away again.

"Duh... where have you been Finster? Oh never mind in a dumpster obviously," she added slyly. Chuckie turned a bright red and released a growl.

"Screw you for caring, why don't you go back to your plastic friends and have a barf-athon!" he yelled back at her.

"Fuck you!" she yelled as she flipped him off not even bother to stop and look.

"No thank you!" he yelled back. Chuckie shook his head as he saw Angelica turn the corner headed back to society.


	7. Big Mistake

**Warnings** : Language, Sensitive Issues

Tommy was in film class, it was the last class of the day and he had managed to stay away from Lil's and Angelica's sight all day. He waited till the bell rang before plugging in his camera to the PC. He slowly pulled up his camera files making sure no one is in the room. Then finally he pulled up the file inserted a USB and browsed toward the video clip that had the scene from the bleachers. He pulled the clip to the USB and started making a copy. He waited impatiently as the clip slowly copied the file.

"Still here Pickles?" an annoyingly familiar voice came from behind. Tommy turned to see a tall familiar redhead, her arms crossed.

"Francine?" he asked annoyed.

"Exacto-mundo!" she wheezed out through her braces.

"What do you want?" he turned facing her bitterly. Francine raised her brows.

"I want to use the video lab duh..." she said like it was obvious.

"No one stopping you," Tommy bit back.

"Alone!" she yelled leaning in. Tommy grimaced.

"You're going to have to wait then, first come first serve!" he said loudly. Francine growled as she turned exiting the door. Tommy turned back around and put the file into the recycle bin. He pulled out the USB, unplugged his camera, and placed it in its bag. He was running late and Angelica was the type who didn't deal with tardiness well. He shoved open the door nearly hitting Francine in the face. She gave him a dirty look before entering the lab. Tommy made his way through the halls quickly and headed toward the front of the school where Angelica would most likely wait at. She wasn't there he headed toward the parking lot instead and saw Savannah, Tamera, and Brianna drive away. "Shit!" he yelled out.

"Hey Tommy," Angelica said unenthusiastically as she appeared by his side, her arms and legs crossed balancing elegantly. Tommy did a double-take and looked up at Angelica.

"Angelica you're still here," he said pointing out the obvious. Angelica did a small sniff.

"Yep," she said simply.

"Here I bought the camera you wanted," he said taking out for her.

"No don't want it," she merely replied. Tommy's eyes widen.

"Don't want it?!" he said in shock.

"Did I stutter?" she asked just as curt. Tommy shook his head.

"No..." he replied as he examined Angelica more closely. "So what happened?" he asked as he saw Savanna's car cut in front of another car, heading toward the nearest light.

"Nothing why?" she asked her tone a bit happier.

"Well I thought you were going to rip some moves," Tommy replied.

"Was, not anymore. I decided Savannah and her little gang of sluts don't need my help," Angelica replied simply.

"Oh oh... what happened?" Tommy asked again. Angelica's mouth twitched.

"Why do you care?" she asked defensively. Tommy frowned.

"Because I'm your cousin... I just do," he put forth. Angelica sighed looking down for a moment.

"Stupid Savannah dared try to out debate me at tryouts this morning," she disclosed. "She got into my head... I won't let it happen again," she replied angrily. Tommy raised a brow worried.

"Did you make it?" he asked. Angelica uncrossed her legs and smiled. She turned haughtily and pushed her hair back.

"Ha! As if you had to ask," she replied proudly, with that she started walking away. Tommy smiled at his cousin staring at her as she walked away, he was proud of her.

Chuckie caught the bus home and walked in through the back door making sure that no one was at home. Thankfully his Dad and Mom were still at work. He opened it went for the fridge and took out a Capri Sun. He unwrapped the little yellow straw and popped it through the hole. He started making his way toward his room.

"Chuck?" he heard from the living room.

"Kimi? You're home early," he said surprised.

"Started my rag, not in a very social mood," Kimi said crossing her arms.

"TMI," Chuckie replied making his way upstairs.

"Hey what happened to your face? " Kimi asked following her older brother. Chuckie kept climbing the stairs trying to ignore his younger sister.

"Nothing..." he replied simply.

"Shut up! I know something happened," Kimi said full of concern. She waited till he reached the hall before pulling his shoulder forcing him to turn facing her. Chuckie turned and Kimi gasped. "Chuck... your face!" Kimi said covering her mouth in shock. Chuckie grimaced.

"Is it that bad?" he asked nasally like. Kimi nodded.

"Mom and Dad are going to freak. What happened," Kimi asked as Chuckie hurriedly made his way toward his room and headed toward the mirror. "Damn Chuck when's the last time you cleaned your room?" Kimi asked as she looked around.

"Why it's not like I have a guest coming over anymore," Chuckie replied as he started examining himself in the mirror. He frowned as the corner of his mouth had dried blood and he had a bruise near his cheek. "Damn you're right what am I going to do?" he asked.

"I don't know you won't even tell me. So spill," she demanded as she sat on his bed adjusting her tutu pushing back her long, dreads, and crossed her arms. Chuckie turned and faced her.

"I got beat up by these stupid varsity jocks," he started bitterly. Kimi shook her head in disgust. "They took all my money and then tossed me into the dumpster," he said as he took of his backpack and tossed it by the door. He made his way on his bed and sat on another side.

"Those assholes," Kimi said turning to face Chuckie but still all she got a look at was his back. He hunched over sadly taking off his shoes.

"That's not even the worst part," he added. Kimi's eyes widen.

"There's more!? What can be worse than being beaten up and tossed into a dumpster," Kimi stood up in shock. Chuckie turned his head a little giving her a worried glance, deciding if he should continue or not. "Well?" Kimi asked impatiently.

"Well..." he let out lowly. Kimi's eyebrows raised.

"C'mon! Don't let me hanging," Kimi said walking to her brother and shaking him playfully. "I want to hear it. What can be worse!?" she asked childishly. Chuckie shook his head.

"You promise not to tell?" he asked Kimi seriously. Kimi nodded as she raised her hand and pointed two fingers together.

"Scouts honor," she said with a nod.

"Even mom and dad and especially NOT Tommy," he added. Kimi nodded.

"Tommy who?" she replied playfully. Chuckie rolled his eyes as he scoffed.

"I'm serious here Kimi," he said taking off his other shoe. Kimi frowned.

"Okay I promise," she said seriously. Chuckie grimaced and leaned back on his bed. He examined Kimi as she stared at him seriously. Chuckie sighed.

"Look after I got thrown into the dumpster... something happened," he started sullenly. Kimi looked confused. "I mean I was there and I was trying to decide when was the best time to climb out," he continued nervously. Kimi nodded. "And well this girl came running to side of the dumpster and started saying "I'm not fat! I'm not fat!" he quoted. Kimi looked even more bewildered. "Then she started hurling loudly on the side of the dumpster, it was gross," he added.

"Okay?" Kimi asked confused.

"Well I looked over and it was Angelica," he finished. Kimi blinked confused still. Chuckie rolled his eyes. "Don't you understand I think she's got problems... I think she's bulimic," he ended in a whisper.

"The B-word?" Kimi asked. Chuckie nodded.

"Yeah... is that you guys call it?" he asked. Kimi shrugged.

"Oh man, what you're going to do?" Kimi asked as she sat down next to him confused. Chuckie shrugged.

"I don't know Angelica flipped me off before she went back to class or debate tryouts I don't know," he mumbled. Kimi nodded.

"Typical Angelica," she added. Chuckie rolled his eyes.

"Yeah no shit," he added. Kimi shook her head.

"Damn... do you really think she's the B-word?" Kimi asked. Chuckie shrugged.

"I don't know with Angelica who knows, she's well... Angelica," he added. Kimi nodded.

"Well I think you should check up on her from time to time," Kimi suggested. Chuckies eyes widen.

"Me?! Don't you mean us?" he shrieked at Kimi in shock. Kimi shook her head.

"No Dum Dum, if _we_ do it, she'll know you told someone else and feel betrayed. She'll go berserk!" Kimi stated seriously. Chuckie frowned as he pushed up his glasses.

"You got a point," he agreed. Kimi stood up.

"Duh! So what you gonna do?" she asked.

"Hells if I know," he stood up with a shrug.

"Well first find out if she's even the B-word. We don't need to go invoking the wrath of Angelica before finding out it's not true," Kimi suggested. Chuckie nodded.

"You're right," he agreed. "You're right..." he said this time believing it. "But how we're supposed go about it?" he asked Kimi. Kimi crossed her arms.

"Ughh you're the smart one," she said in her defense.

"Not cool," Chuckie replied. Kimi grimaced.

"Okay, how about you just keep an eye on her. You know make sure she's not doing anything fishy liking running off toward the dumpsters, trash cans, or bathrooms right after she eats," Kimi suggested. "Make sure she looks healthy and not sick you know," Kimi suggested. "Simple stuff," she said with a nod. "Right?" she added.

"Right," Chuckie said with a nod.

"Okay... well I'll keep an eye out too, I promise not to tell anyone okay," she added as she started walking out of his room. "Oh and if I was you I'd think of a good excuse to tell mom and dad when they get home tonight... you know your face," she said pointing toward his bruise with that she closed his door and left.

Tommy got home and closed the door. Dil ran down the stairs his face was full of panic.

"Holy shit T, thank goodness you're home!" he yelled excitedly.

"Dil! Language!" a male bellowed across the house.

"Sorry Dad," Dil apologized. Tommy examined his brother confused.

"What? What is it?" Tommy asked Dil confused. Dil turned running back upstairs.

"Puter screen quick," he let out as he ran. Tommy figured it had to be important if Dil was running.

"This better not be another video game trailer," Tommy warned annoyed.

"Just come in hurry," he said waiting by the door. Tommy walked in Dil's room and closed the door locking it.

"What? What is it?" Tommy asked again putting down his bag on Dil's bed. Dil walked up to the computer and headed toward My Face, he scrolled down and clicked on a video. It was the video he filmed of Jackie and Lil making out, though there were big bold words flashing below it. Stating **Lil and Jackie are Lizbos!** Tommy stepped back and fell to the floor. He was trying to sit on Dil's bed but missed.

"I'm dead... I'm so dead," he released his voice cracking.

"You are dead!" Dil agreed. A tune came from Tommy's phone, followed quickly by another, and another. Tommy opened it the first was from Phil.

"Who is it? What did they say?" Dil asked.

"It's from Phil... _You are dead,_ " Tommy read. The next one was from another girl and the other was from Lil. "WTF! We need to talk now! Be by your door," he read. At the moment the doorbell rang. "Shit, she's here already?" Tommy asked.

"Chicks do not screw around, Tommy," Dil indicated.

"Go check if Phil's here too," Tommy pleaded, suddenly becoming worried for his well being. Dil closed the door behind him.

"Why Lil so nice of you to come to visit," Stu said as he let Lil in.

"Yeah... sure. I need to speak to Tommy is he here?" she asked quaintly. Stu nodded.

"Yeah he just got in," he said.

"Tommy! Lilian's here!" Stu yelled. Dil ran down looking around.

"Thanks, Mr. Pickles, I'll just go up to his room," she said with a wide smile. Stu nodded with a smile back and walked toward the kitchen. Lil's smile faded as soon as she passed by him and turned to an ugly frown.

"Whoa...shit she means business," Dil whispered loudly to himself. Lil climbed upstairs and grabbed Dil by his shoulder and pushed him against the wall.

"Tommy, where is he now?" Lil asked through gritted teeth. Dil gulped nervously.

"He's in my room," he replied immediately. Lil let go of him and ran up toward his room.

"Sorry Bro," Dil squeaked out as he heard the door slam.


	8. Break

**Warnings** : Language/Mild Violence

Lil slammed the door of Dil's room locking it behind her. Tommy looked up nervously as he was still sitting on the floor.

"Get up," Lil demanded angrily.

"Why?" Tommy asked nervously.

"GET UP!" Lil yelled. Tommy nervously got up. "How could you?!"

"I didn't do it! I mean I did but not that!" he yelled in his defense.

"Why would you?! Why!" she shrieked.

"I didn't I mean I was-" suddenly Lil lifted her hand up and slapped him hard across the face, Tommy fell on Dil's bed forgetting that an athlete, chick, or not is a strong foe. "Shit!" Tommy yelled holding his cheek. "Damn it, Lil, what the fuck!" he yelled angrily at her.

"What the fuck!?" Lil yelled back. "You screwed me! The whole school knows about this!" she screamed angrily. "You know how it feels when your coach casts you off the field, showing you through her cell, the video!" Lil yelled as she paced around the room.

"I'm sorry it wasn't supposed to happen!" he yelled back in his defense.

"Really?! Well too bad because it did! Oh my gosh, what the hell I'm going to do?! Mom works at the Java Lava and everyone is going to talking about it watching it!" Lil started to cry.

"I'm sorry Lil... I mean I filmed it I know... it was never supposed to be released I thought I deleted it," he said feeling a bit guilty that he did still have a copy in his USB.

"How I'm supposed to even show my face at school," Lil sobbed. Tommy got up and casually walked toward her.

"I don't know... I don't know how it happened..." he said trying to figure out then it came to him. "Francine," he suddenly remembered. Lil sniffed as she looked up.

"What?" she asked.

"Francine she walked into the Lab while I was while I made a copy. I was deleting it off the camera because Angelica needed to borrow the camera for ripping some cheerleading moves," he revealed. Lil's face grew angry as she wiped tears off her eyes.

"You asshole you made a copy!?" Lil yelled again. Tommy's phone chimed.

"What's going on?" Stu asked making his way upstairs. Dil blocked the stairway spreading his arms and legs across the small corridor.

"You can't it's no man's land," Dil defended. Stu shook his head.

"Is that yelling? Are they fighting?" he asked seriously.

"You can say that, it's bad but believe me when I say this, you'll be finding out what happened soon enough. For now, I think it's best if you leave them be," Dil finished.

"You tell me if you hear anything other than yelling, got that," Stu said in his parental tone. Dil nodded.

"Yeah sure, no prob Dad," he replied with a wide grin.

"Yeah I know it was stupid, I still don't know why I did it," Tommy confessed. Lil shook her head in disgust.

"I hate you, Tommy, you ruined my life! Ruined!" she shrilled.

"It wasn't supposed to happen I wanted to talk about it and I was going to delete it," he yelled desperately. Lil started walking toward the door.

"Shut up!" she yelled back.

"It's true! I would never do that to you, I promise," Tommy begged grabbing her arm. Lil pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"Liar," she said angrily again.

"It's true," he said his voice breaking his eyes watering up. Lil grabbed the handle, she hesitated for a moment before turning the handle opening the door wide before walking out and slamming the door shut. She stood there angrily wondering if it was safe to leave the house. She could hear sobbing on the other side, which made her tears flowing worse. She decided to make a mad dash down the stairs and exiting through the front door. Dil noticed Lil running across the lawn as he closed the front door behind her. He casually made his way upstairs and opened his room's door.

"Tommy?" Dil asked softly. Tommy sat on the floor leaning against Dil's bed crying softly to himself. Dil frowned as he walked toward his brother and sat on his bed next to him. "I'm really sorry," he said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I know..." Tommy replied wiping tears from his eyes. "Didn't think it was going to hurt so bad," he said.

"Yeah," Dil agreed. "What happened? I know you didn't make that video, did you?" Dil asked unsurely. Tommy nodded as he swallowed.

"I did record it...but it wasn't supposed to be public. I swear it," he confessed.

"Awe man Tommy, shit that is like... wow," Dil just spat out, lost for words.

"I was going to bring it up to Lil and ask her about it," Tommy said.

"Tommy when has that ever cross your mind as a good idea?" Dil asked. "I mean maybe no one was supposed to never know... maybe it was her decision, not yours," Dil replied. Tommy placed his head down between his knees.

"That makes sense, I don't know.. I'm so stupid," he sobbed again. Dil patted Tommy on the shoulder again. A sound of glass shattering came from Tommy's room. They both got up and ran toward Tommy's room. His window was broken Tommy rushed to see if he could see who did it but all he could hear was the sound of skateboarding.

"Phil," Dil said picking up a break, reading the note wrapped on it. "Asshole you're dead," Dil read. "Man Phil is uber pissed," Dil mentioned.

"What's going on? What happened?!" Stu asked as he ran toward their room. He stood by the door as he saw Tommy looking out the window sadly and Dil holding up a break frowning. Three hours passed and Stu and Didi were on the phone talking to Betty who was furious. They were yelling at both ends.

"I'm sure it's not Tommy. My son doesn't do that," Didi said sternly. Stu leaned against the counter his arms crossed trying his hardest to listen in on the conversation. "How do you know? My son is not the only kid with a camera. I'm sure of that," Didi replied growing angry. There was a pause. "Well it's not my problem what your daughter does," Didi replied. "Well of course but Tommy is a good boy, he would-" she paused again briefly. "Why I never! Well tell that to your son who threw a brick at my son's window!" Didi yelled back angrily. "Yes! Yes.. no! Well, I've had enough, goodbye!" she yelled with that she hung up her cell nearly dropping it out of anger. Dil and Tommy sat on the living room couch ready for the barrage of yelling. Didi and Stu walked over and gazed down at their sons. Didi sighed calming herself. "Tommy, Dil we need to talk," she started calmly. Stu walked next to her placing his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "I know Lipschitz said things like this were bound to happen," she continued. "But Tommy?! Why?" she asked angrily.

"I don't know... I just did it," Tommy said defensively. Didi rolled her eyes frustrated.

"What were you thinking?" she asked angrily.

"I didn't do it. I mean I did but I would never do that to Lil," he said in his defense.

"You should have never recorded that in the first place Tommy. You know better," Didi scolded.

"I know but I couldn't... I don't know," Tommy said confused. Didi growled frustratedly. Stu stepped in.

"Look, son... I know well you're growing kid both of you guys," he started. "And well your mother may not understand it but I do," he started seriously. Dil gulped.

"Not the talk again..." Dil moaned.

"No no no... but yes it has something do with the talk," Stu continued. "Look I know we all get urges and sometimes we think with well you know with other body parts," he said nervously looking up at Didi who shook her head embarrassed. "But there are lines you don't cross and well you just did," he said sternly. "I don't know how close you are to Lil, I don't know what happened last summer. But we noticed something happened with you all," Stu continued.

"We noticed that lack of visiting from each other," Didi continued. "I know it's not our business but we notice things and we worry," Didi continued.

"I don't know what happened it just did," Tommy said angrily. "Is that all?" Tommy asked. Didi frowned.

"Did you apologize to Lilian?" Didi asked.

"Well yeah! Of course but it didn't do any good both Lil and Phil hate my guts," he said angrily standing up. "And I don't blame them!" he yelled running up to his room, slamming his door shut.


	9. Big Brother

**Warnings** : Strong Language/Mild Violence/Sensitive Issues

Lilian sat on the early bus gripping onto her duffel bag so tight that it left marks on her hands. Most of the other students on the bus were silent for the occasional few. The bus parked at its usual destination and the doors swung open. Students lined up making their way off the bus. Lil stepped off and took a few steps forward. She gulped as her hands became clammy, her heart began to race, her stomach flipped. She stood their looking at the school and all it's morning glory, taunting her. She considered skipping the next day of school but the conversation she had with her mom last night popped into her head.

_*Flashback*_

"Lil sweetheart," she heard her mom say as she walked up to Lil who was sobbing at the kitchen table. Lil continued to cry her face down on the table covering her head wrapped around her arms. "Are you okay baby," she asked as she pulled a chair and sat next to her.

"No," Lil said bitterly.

"I know I don't blame ya," Betty said.

"I can't believe he... he did that," Lil sobbed.

"Who Tommy?" she asked simply.

"Yes!"Lil yelled angrily.

"Well do you believe him when he said he didn't?" Betty asked.

"He said he didn't do it on purpose..but still, why?" Lil asked.

"Because he's a boy and boys well they're idiots. Look at your brother," Betty replied. Lil choked up a laugh.

"But school? What will they say tomorrow at school?!" Lil cried out again.

"I know darling but you need to be strong, that's what they want to see baby. They want to see you break. They wanna make fun of the weak girl. They want to you to not show up, they want you to be ashamed," Betty replied. Lil was quiet for a while a she slowly stopped crying. She lifted her head slowly up thinking. _Lilian DeVille was not a weak girl_ , she thought strongly. "There's my girl," Betty said happily.

"I don't want to be pushed around and made fun of, Mom," Lil said sadly.

"I know and it's going to be a long fight pup but I know you can do it," she said rubbing her daughters back. Lil sat up more confident. "Besides it's not so bad, I mean I had my college days and well... woo! I was a wild one," Betty revealed. Lil's face went pale.

"Mom! I don't wanna know!" Lil pleaded. Betty laughed.

"I'm just saying babe take pride for who you are, if you like-"

"MOM!" Lil cried. Betty chuckled again.

"Alright, Alright," she leaned over and gave a Lil a kiss on her temple. "You're a strong girl I know it," she said as she left Lil to her thoughts.

_*End of Flashback*_

Lil gulped as she started slowly walking. A few students stared at her as they passed interested as if she was some spectacle. She steadied her breathing and started walking a bit faster.

"Lil!" she heard from behind. Lil turned to see her brother Phil riding on his skateboard toward her. "Lil wait up!" he shouted again.

"Philip?" Lil asked out loud amazed her brother was even awake so early in the morning.

"Lil, I'm here," he said breaking to a stop. He grabbed his skateboard and walked up to her.

"Why are you here? I mean so early?" Lil asked.

"I'm here because... you know, I got your back," he said brotherly. Lil smiled nervously.

"Aren't you afraid of being seen with, you know Lizbo?" she asked. Phil sneered.

"No, you're my sis! I'm here to protect you and do the big brother thing," Phil replied. Lil smiled.

"I'm older than you, remember," Lil teased.

"Yeah but I'm taller and stronger than you... remember," he teased back. Lil walked up to her brother and hugged him.

"Thanks, Philip," she said gratefully. Phil gave her a half hug back.

"What are twin brothers for?" he asked playfully. Phil followed his sister whenever the chance he got. He even ignored his buddies which he threatened with his do not fuck around with Lil's face. Lil felt strong and safe whenever Phil was around. She was grateful to have Philip following around her like a bodyguard protecting her from harm's way. Lil hesitated before stepping into the cafeteria.

"You alright?" Phil asked as he walked up behind her, pushing his hair from his face. Lil nodded.

"Kind of," she released.

"Don't worry I'll protect you, C'mon," he said pushing her gently forward. They stepped into the cafeteria and through the chatter didn't stop the signs of snickering and whispering were becoming louder. The obvious glances and the smirks in her direction along with talking behind her back spread through the cafeteria. Lil tried her best to ignore them as she fell in line and got her lunch. A boy in the line behind them kept leaning over smirking at Lil's direction. Lil cringed as he started making vulgar facial expressions until Phil turned and elbowed him in the nose. The guy fell back angry but was too embarrassed to fight back. Lil smiled as they paid for their lunch and made their way outside.

"Where do you wanna sit?" Lil asked her brother happily. Phil looked around and shrugged.

"Wherever it don't matter," he simply said. Lil made her way towards her usual group of friends who made room for both of them.

"Hey Lil," Trina said quaintly, she looked at Mary-Ann and Jackie who looked miserable.

"Hey Trina, Mary-Ann, Jackie... this is my brother Phil," she introduced. Phil placed his tray down and gave a small wave.

"Hi," he said happily. Lil smiled and sat down with her food. Phil soon noticed Jackie and kept glaring at her direction, which she noticed and glared back. Lil became nervous once again.

"I'm so sorry this shit had to happen to you," Trina started sadly. Lil nodded as she frowned.

"I know," Lil said.

"Yeah whoever did it was an asshole," Mary-Ann agreed. Lil nodded. "Look I don't know if Jackie told you but.. there's something you need to know," Mary-Ann started nervously. Lil's stomach started to hurt, as she felt even more nervous than before.

"What is it?" Lil asked nervously.

"Uhmm... rumor has it that you've been expelled from sports and other after school extracurricular activities," Mary-Ann said nervously.

"What!?" Lil yelled in shock.

"No way!" Phil shouted in agreement. Mary-Ann and Trina nodded.

"I know... it's stupid why does sexual orientation matter? I mean really?" Mary Ann said looking at Jackie as well.

"Gurl I know! It's non of their business," Trina agreed with a nod. Jackie ate her lunch bitterly but silent. Lil glared at Jackie angrily.

"We need to talk, now," Lil said to Jackie who frowned but didn't say anything against it. Phil stood up as well.

"Don't worry Phil, I can handle this," she said up to him confidently. Philip frowned.

"You sure?" he asked. Lil nodded.

"Yes just stay here and well do what you do best. I'll call you if I need you," Lil said with a small smile. Phil smiled with a nod. Lil walked towards a more secluded area of the school grounds, ignoring all the smart ass comments and smooching sound both male and female students were doing. They entered a girls restroom and locked it. Lil turned shaking her head. "Damn it!" she shouted.

"I know... I'm sorry, I didn't think-" Jackie started.

"Duh!" Lil interrupted. "But it's not your fault," Lil continued. Jackie's eyes widen in shock.

"You're not mad at me?" she asked. Lil shook her head.

"No," she said bitterly. Jackie smiled and walked up to her trying to hug her but Lil stepped back. "Jackie...I'm sorry but I like you and I guess the kiss wasn't so bad but I don't like you in that way..." Lil confessed. Jackie frowned.

"You don't?" she asked sadly. Lil shook her head.

"I'm sorry but yeah...I mean you're a good friend but I don't like you in the way you like me," Lil said bravely, crossing her arms. Jackie turned angrily wiping some tears from her eyes.

"Can we still be friends?" she asked too embarrassed to face her. Lil felt awful she was the cruel one in this relationship, she should have never agreed to kiss her and she knew that now. Lil nodded.

"Yeah... why not. I mean we're in this together now," she said a bit more livelier. Jackie wiped her tears and smiled.

"You're right... and I'm sorry for all this shit," Jackie apologized. Lil nodded.

"I know," she said. Jackie smiled.

"So now what?" Jackie asked. Lil looked toward her side unsure what to do.

"I don't know... I mean what can we do?" Lil replied simply.

"We should find that bastard Tommy and kick his ass!" Jackie said angrily her hands in fists. Lil's eyes widen she'd never heard Jackie's voice so deep nor angry before.

"It's not all his fault either," Lil replied. Jackie looked at her confused.

"Yeah, it is he taped it. Who else goes around the school carrying a fucking camera?" Jackie asked. Lil rolled her eyes.

"Yeah he did do it... but he didn't post it on the My Face with big flashing letters," Lil said.

"How do you know?!" Jackie asked.

"I asked!" Lil spat back.

"And you believe him?!" Jackie yelled back in shock.

"Yes! We were friends once... practically all our lives... just now when all this shit happened," Lil trailed off.

"How do you know he didn't do it on purpose?" Jackie asked again. Lil shook her head.

"I just do! Okay!" Lil yelled. "We both suspect the real asshole who posted it up though," Lil whispered loudly. Jackie stayed quiet. "This girl name Francine... her and Tommy had some bad blood back in the day but i thought she was over it," Lil added. "He said he was trying to delete the video off the camera, but he probably forgot to log off or didn't delete it from the damn lab's computer," Lil said giving it a lot of thought. Jackie shook her head.

"Idiot," she said bitterly.

"Yeah, I know..." Lil agreed.

"So now what? How would we prove she did it? I mean the damage is done we're screwed," Jackie pointed out angrily. Lil nodded.

"I don't know, we're going to need help," Lil said thinking it thoroughly.

Philip looked at Mary-Ann and Trina nervously. He didn't know any of Lil's friends and felt embarrassed about this fact. Trina smiled at him nervously as did Mary-Ann.

"I think it's really nice what you're doing for Lil," Mary-Ann started. Phil smiled.

"Yeah," he said. Trina smiled as well. They were quiet for a while. Trina and Mary-Ann's eyes suddenly widen as they looked at each other confused. Phil turned to see who they were looking at. Kimi and Chuckie came walking toward Phil's direction.

"Phil!" Kimi said excitedly as she looked around for Lil.

"Kimi, Chuck?" Phil replied. Chuckie smiled nervously at Phil as he held onto his backpack straps awkwardly.

"Hey Phil," Chuckie replied.

"Hey, we heard what happened to Lil," Kimi started. Phil nodded as he turned and sat facing them. Kimi glanced up at Chuckie nervously then back at Phil. "We just want to let Lil know that we're sorry and that we're there for her," Kimi said sorrily. Philip grimaced.

"Now you're there for her," Phil said scornfully. Kimi frowned.

"I know this year everything's been...messed up," she said sadly and ashamed. Phil sighed bitterly.

"Yeah I know," he agreed.

"So where is Lil?" Chuckie asked looking around. Phil looked down bitterly as he scratched his arm.

"Uhh she's with Jackie talking in private," he said avoiding their eyes. Kimi's eyebrows shot up and Chuckie blushed as he looked around nervously.

"Oh," Chuckie replied shifting his weight. Kimi took a deep breath.

"So Phil, you got a really nice looking skateboard," Kimi started trying to lighten the mood. Phil looked at his board and smiled.

"Really?" he asked. Kimi nodded.

"Yep, I like all the stickers and how it's all scratched up, gives it character," Kimi said. Trina and Mary-Anne stood up with their trays.

"Hey we're going to go you can have the table if you like," Trina said and they both left. Kimi and Chuckie sat on the table. Kimi had her feet on the bench and Chuckie kept his long legs on the ground.

"Hey, you wanna see me do some tricks?" Phil asked. Kimi and Chuckie both laughed with a shrug.

"Sure," Kimi said happily. Phil got on his skateboard and balanced for a bit before doing a kick-flip and landing back on it. Kimi smiled impressed.

"Wow, that looks hard," Kimi said amazed. Chuckie raised a brow looking at Kimi's reaction.

"Nah not too hard, harder when you're moving not so hard when you're just on it like this," he said simply. Kimi smiled. "You wanna see a harder trick," Phil asked. Kimi nodded excitedly and Chuckie just shrugged. "Kay follow me," he made his way toward the wheelchair ramp he walked a few feet away and started running placing his skateboard down hopping on it. Kimi grew nervous getting a feeling what he was going for. Phil leaned low jumped up with his board, grinding on the rail. After a few seconds, he jumped off and started grinding on the edge of the flower bed. Both Chuckie and Kimi watched impressed.

"PHILIP!" Lil shouted as she appeared her hands turned to fists. Philip looked up and fell off his board, landing on his back. Lil, Kimi, and Chuckie ran toward Phil making sure he was alright.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Kimi asked worriedly. Phil nodded as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Yeah... stupid Lilian distracted me," he said angrily. Lil grimaced.

"You know how I don't like you doing those types of tricks, Philip," Lil said angrily. Chuckie helped Phil off the ground.

"Well you could have waited till Phil was done," Chuckie defended Phil. Lil frowned.

"Yeah you're right, sorry... are you okay?" Lil asked worried, Phil nodded.

"Yeah, I've fell a zillion times," Phil said dusting himself off.

"Hey Lezbos, I'll give you five bucks if you put on a show," a few jocks shouted out as they passed by laughing. Lil frowned and Jackie placed her hand on her hip.

"Hey it's the jerks who threw me in the dumpster," Chuckie said out loud. Kimi looked up at Chuckie than back at the jocks. Phil looked up at Chuckie's beat-up face then back at Lil who's hand was shaking with rage. Phil grabbed his skateboard casually walked up to the guy.

"You shut the fuck UP! Asshole!" Phil shouted as he swung his skateboard at the jocks back. The jock fell to the ground in pain. His buddies butted in shoving Phil back. The rest of the school started making their way toward the scene.

"Hey what's your problem punk," the guy shoved Phil back. Jackie, Lil, and Chuckie ran forward.

"Yeah it was only a joke!" one guy said.

"Yeah real fucking funny!" Phil spat back.

"It's a fight!" a girl shouted as others ran gathering around. Half the school made their way toward the scene shoving others to get a better look at the action.

"Oh fuck you!" the jock said punching Phil in the shoulder. Phil fell down but immediately but got back up running at the guy punching him back. Another jock shoved Phil away and Jackie jumped in shoving the jock back.

"Screw you!" Jackie shouted.

"Oooooooh!" some students shouted playfully.

The jock was about to shove her back before his buddies pulled him away. Chuckie and Lil held Phil back as well.

"You fuckin assholes got anything else better than to do than tease fucking girls?! Huh? You fuckin pricks!" Jackie yelled spitting at the guy's shoes.

"Hey you bitch!" the guy shouted.

"What's going on here?!" a teacher said walking up to them. Soon a security guard followed shortly after. "All of you to the principal's office NOW!" the male teacher shouted. The teacher, the football coach, and two security guards escorted the group of ten students to the principal's office.


	10. Punishment Served

**Warnings** : Language

All ten students were in a small classroom as the principal's office was just too small. After an hour and half of waiting, Principal Harding, Vice Principal Stuart, Betty DeVille, Chas Finster, Bob Louwinski, Marla James, Eydie Bell, Ms. Voltaire all walked into the classroom. All of them grew silent as they saw the Principal and their parents walked in.

"As principal of this school, we decided that punishment must be dealt with. As we know the current events surrounding Miss DeVille and Miss Bell have circulated through school and the actions of the Byron James and Kevin Louwinski have been accounted for," Vice Principal Stuart announced.

"Then why are we here?" Chuckie blurted out.

"Shhhh," Chas scolded his son.

"Yeah!" another student yelled.

"Mr. Rodriquez, Libbey, Hill, and Brown, your parents were not contacted however you will have a week's worth of detention, you may go," Principal Harding stated placing his hand behind his back. The four guys got up and quietly left the classroom. "Now Mr. James and Louwinski, your punishment for fighting, bullying, has been recorded. Because of this you are no longer allowed to participate in extracurricular activities, for the rest of the year-"

"What!?" Bryon yelled out in shock.

"And you will be suspended for the rest of the week," he finished. The principal looked up at Mrs. James and Mr. Louwinski. "Sorry that will be all, Vice Principal Stuart will escort you," The parents nodded as their sons stood up bitterly.

"Hurry up," Mrs. James snapped at her son. They all soon exited the room.

"Now Ms. DeVille since your twins have caused so much trouble for the school lately. I'm not sure you're going to like the punishment," he paused.

"I know let them have it," Betty said shaking her head.

"Philip DeVille, since you too have participated at the violence you too will be suspended for the rest of the week since your after school activities have already been revoked, because you continue to skateboard on the school premises," the principal paused. "Mr. Finster your children will have only three days of detention," you may go. Kimi and Chuckie got up along with their father Chas.

"We're going to have a long talk when we get home because of you we had to close the Java Lava early," he scolded. Kimi and Chuckie looked back at Phil, Lil, and Jackie sadly.

"Ms. Bell, Ms. DeVille we decided your punishment too is to expel your children from extracurricular activities and three days detention," he added.

"What?! Why?" Jackie yelled angrily. The principal had started walking out the door ignoring them.

"Wait! I need extracurricular activities!" Lil pleaded.

"I'm sorry but my beeper just rang I'm needed elsewhere," he said exiting the room.

"Hey the kids aren't done talking to you," Betty piped up.

"It's because of our sexual orientation is it?" Jackie yelled out. Lil blushed glaring at Jackie, who glanced and blushed frowning at Lil. "Sorry I mean mine? My sexual orientation! You're discriminating!" Jackie stood up yelling at the door.

"I assure you Ms. Bell that your sexual orientation is not the reason why you are receiving this punishment," Ms. Voltaire stepped in. Jackie frowned. "As you know there are school rules regarding intimacy on school grounds. Usually, if students are caught by another student or a member of the faculty the punishment is less severe, merely a warning. However, since your daughters actions were caught on tape and placed all over the internet it also places the schools reputation at risk," Ms. Voltaire stated.

"That's not the girls' fault!" Betty butted in. Ms. Voltaire pushed up her glasses and nodded.

"Of course it isn't. However, since we have no clue who the real offender is we must deal punishment to your daughters. I'm sorry but these are the rules. Three days detention is nothing severe. I do understand that the banishment of extracurricular activities is quite harsh but there is nothing we can do until the real offender is caught," Ms. Voltaire stated simply as she continued out the door.

"It's Tom-" Jackie started. Lil elbowed Jackie in her arm, glaring. Ms. Voltaire stopped and turned.

"What was that?" she asked rigidly.

"Uh nothing," Jackie said sadly. Ms. Voltaire perked a brow.

"That reminds me as head of punishment and grievances department, I must inform your punishment will start tomorrow. In that case, be in library after school," she said curtly and left.

Three days passed and Lil's life did not get any better, jeers and snickering were still going strong. All Lil could think about was how she was going to get Francine to confess to the crime. She decided that she needed another level headed person, someone who's smart and kind. Lil stood by Room 210 waiting for Susie Carmichael to walk out of the class.

"Susie," Lil said simply as she followed Susie down the hall. Susie turned her head to look but kept walking.

"Lil?" she asked. Lil nodded and ran toward Susie.

"Yeah it's me," Lil replied. Susie smiled.

"How ya doing, girl? Still hangin' in there I hope," she replied as she continued to walk toward her locker.

"Barely but yeah," Lil said simply.

"Hey that's a nice top, never seen you wear that," Susie noticed as she looked at Lil beside her. Lil gave a weak smile.

"No reason to wear my uniform now that I'm banned from sports," Lil said sadly. Susie frowned.

"Really? That sucks," she said opening her locker quickly and started exchanging books quickly.

"It does... look I need to ask for your help," Lil started. Susie frowned looking at Lil but saw how desperate she looked and gave a small smile.

"What is it?" Susie asked.

"I need your help to get Francine to confess that she's the one who posted the video," Lil whispered loudly. Susie closed her locker shut and leaned against it interested.

"You serious? You know who did it?" Susie asked in shock. Lil nodded.

"Yeah I squeezed it out of Tommy before well everything went completely shit," Lil stated lowly. Susie looked around.

"Well have you asked Tommy for help?" she asked. Lil's eyes widen.

"No!" she said angrily. Susie shook her head.

"Look I got AP classes and tons of homework. I'll help you but you need to be realistic. We all know Tommy fucked up filming you two but we all know Tommy ain't a backstabber like that," Susie preached. Lil bit her lower lip listening to Susie.

"I guess you're right," Lil said bitterly.

"I know I'm right. Look Tommy knows the most about films and whatnot, I can try to squeeze some info from Francine's buds... if she has any but there is no guarantee. I mean what she did was some seriously sneaky shit. I don't even know if that crap is traceable," Susie noted. Lil frowned disappointedly.

"Really? I didn't think of that," Lil confessed. Susie started walking toward her next class.

"Look I'm running late, you need to swallow your pride and ask for Tommy's help," she replied before hastening, heading toward her next class. Lil stood by Susie's locker wondering if Phil or Jackie could swallow theirs too.

Lil knocked at the Pickle's front door nervously. The door opened and Stu stood there with a blank face.

"Oh boy..." he said simply. Lil smiled nervously.

"I'm sorry to bother you like this Mr. Pickles but I need to talk to Tommy," Lil said simply. Stu frowned.

"You sure you wanna do that?" he asked Lil again nervously. Lil nodded.

"Yes and I promise not to... yell or fight, I hope," she trailed off, looking toward her side. Stu shook his head.

"Come in, he's upstairs. Make it fast Didi's cooking in the kitchen," he opened the door letting Lil in. Lil stepped inside. Dil was watching TV in the couch he turned to stare at Lil and his dad. Stu raised his finger toward his mouth signaling Dil to be quiet. Dil nodded and raised his thumb up. Lil quickly and quietly made her way upstairs. She headed toward Tommy's room opened his room's door quickly and quietly before stepping in locking it. Tommy turned away from his computer chair surprised.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Tommy asked bitterly as he saw who it was. Lil frowned as she nervously walked toward the middle of the room.

"I know... we need to talk," she said simply. Tommy rolled his eyes as he frowned. "Look I know we had a bad argument last time... I was really pissed off," Lil confessed. "I'm sorry but you pissed me off so bad," she whispered loudly.

"Get out," Tommy said angrily.

"No wait look I need your help," Lil continued. Tommy stayed quiet. "You said you know Francine did it right?" she asked. Tommy looked away nervously.

"I didn't say _know_ more like _most likely_ ," he said. Lil rolled her eyes.

"Honestly who else could it be," Lil said crossing her arms. "Look because of that bitch Jackie and I's extracurricular activities have been revoked," Lil said sadly. Tommy shrugged.

"So?" he said angrily crossing his arms as well. Lil looked up at the ceiling and growled frustrated as she landed on his bed.

"I need sports... I need extracurricular activities... it's what I do, it what makes school bearable," Lil confessed. Tommy walked up to his bed and sat down. "It's what makes me who I am!" Lil said loudly.

"You can't all be sports? I mean that would make you a jock?" he said. Lil was quiet thinking over his words.

"You're right I'm a jockette," Lil agreed as she turned away from him. Tommy rolled his eyes and frowned. "I mean I was thinking about joining the student council or yearbook club this year," Lil confessed. Tommy frowned.

"You're such a liar but whatever, I'll help you," he decided. Lil sat up happily.

"You will?!" she asked in shock. Tommy nodded with a lopsided grin. Lil happily leaned over and hugged him. "Oh thank you, Tommy. It means a lot to me," Lil said ecstatically. Tommy hugged Lil back feeling her warmth and yet he felt lonely. A feeling he hadn't felt for a long time. Lil let go smiling at him happily.

"Thank so much Tommy," she said until noticing his face reaction. "Are you okay?" she asked. Tommy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah... I just want to make it up to you that's all," he confessed. Lil smiled backing away slowly. Tommy looked away embarrassed.

"I'm worried," Lil started again slowly. Tommy gazed at Lil who looked at his floor. "I mean I talked to Susie and she said she'll help too. Though she said I needed to get you to help and I agreed. But she said something about us still may not be able to nail Francine!" Lil said bitterly. "I hate that bitch so much she needs to pay!" Lil said becoming teary-eyed. Tommy frowned as he scooted closer to Lil. "Every day I have to hear the same old shit. Hey Lizbo this! Hey Lizbo that! Hearing them talk shit, feeling and seeing them glare," Lil said as tears squeezed out her eyes. "I won't have it!" she shrilled. Tommy felt horrible for the first time in a long time, seeing Lil cry with so much pain and emotion. He leaned over and hugged her. Lil hugged him back, her tears pouring. "I hate it why is everyone so mean!" Lil cried.

"The world is full of assholes... I'm an asshole," he admitted. Lil cried into his shoulder not knowing what to say. Tommy tried his best to comfort Lil as he caressed her hair and rubbed her back. With each movement, he felt more and more lonely and he could feel her agony and hate building up inside him as well.

"I don't know if Phil or Jackie will even talk to you still, either," she said suddenly sitting up looking at him. Tommy frowned with a nod.

"I don't blame them," Tommy said sadly. "I wouldn't talk to me either," he admitted. Lil felt bad there was nothing she could do to remedy that. The best she could do is swallow her own pride. Lil started calming herself as she wiped her tears. "Feeling better?" he asked as he noticed Lil's tears came down less and less. Lil nodded her eyes felt puffy as she became embarrassed.

"Ughh I must look like crap now," Lil said sadly standing up. Tommy shrugged standing up as well.

"Nah you look like a girl who's been crying, that's all," he said reassuring. Lil turned and smiled.

"I'm glad we talked," Lil confessed. Tommy nodded.

"Yeah me too," he agreed looking down placing his hands in his pockets. Lil smiled and started heading toward the door.

"Sorry about your shirt," she noticed the wet spot near his shoulder. Tommy looked and shrugged again.

"It can be washed. You should get home before your parents or PHIL starts to wonder where you're at," Tommy stated. Lil smiled and nodded.

"Yeah," she said unlocking the door and opening it. "Bye," she whispered and closed it gently.

"Bye Lil," he whispered back but it was too late she had already closed the door.


	11. The Calm

**Warnings** : Language

Kimi was getting ready for her usual morning routine. She had beat Chuckie to the shower and knew he missed the early bus to school today because of it. So she turned on her I-pod on and raised the volume on her dock. The beat of the song slowly started. The singer started singing along with Kimi "Yoru no machi ha shizuka de fukai,"

"Kimi I want to hear Rie sing not you!" Chuckie shouted behind her door. Kimi started putting on lipstick ignoring her brother's comment.

"Tsudzuku michi ni tada..." she sang by heart. It was one of her favorite songs from an anime she loved. She then grabbed her glittery eyeliner and started drawing little hearts near her left eye.

"You better hurry up or we'll miss the next bus!" Chuckie warned. Kimi grimaced.

"Shut up! I'm almost ready!" she yelled back. She finished putting on her makeup and quickly placed on her accessories. Spiked bracelets, a skull choker broach, and panda earrings. Today was the day that her grouped dressed in black.

They both sat on the bus next to each other.

"You think Mom and Dad are going to get you that car, next year?" Kimi asked excitedly. Chuckie shrugged.

"Let's hope... my grades aren't doing so hot," he confessed in a low whisper. Kimi's eyes widen as she stared straight ahead. The bus soon reached James High. The bus stopped and everyone lined up to exit the bus. Kimi jumped out happily and started headed toward her group of friends. Chuckie followed casually behind her until she started running toward them.

"Hey! I thought we agreed to wear black today?" Kimi asked hurt.

"Nani? Didn't you get the memo? Sachi decided to change it to colors today, said her mom accidentally bleached her stockings," Akira said irately looking at Sachi who chewed her gum and stuck out her tongue, clearly showing her piercing. He stuck his tongue out back at her.

"Crap... now I stand out even more hardcore," Kimi said bitterly. Chuckie passed by his sister's group trying hard not to laugh at her predicament. He headed towards the library. A group of skateboarders started to pass.

"Hey you're Phil's friend right?" a guy asked. Chuckie stopped and nodded.

"Yeah I guess," he said slightly confused.

"Is Phil still expelled or is he sick?" the guy asked. Chuckie frowned.

"He's still expelled," he said simply.

"Ha told you, dude. You owe me five bucks," he told his friend who rolled his eyes. "Thanks, dude," the skater kid said and they started pushing off again. Chuckie shrugged as he continued his way toward the library. Another girl started running past him, she looked like one of Kimi's friends.

"Oh Gomen nasai!" she yelled as she passed by him. One of her trinkets fell from the bag. He bent down and picked up the small little Sailor Chibi Moon keychain.

"You...hey..." but she kept running off. Chuckie frowned as he placed it in his pocket and continued on his way. Chuckie made his way near the door, he noticed Savannah holding onto some pom poms dictating some freshmen cheerleaders how to dance. Chuck rolled his eyes. That's all the school needed was more plastics. He entered the semi-crowded hall and noticed Dil goofing off with one of his friends. He was balancing with one of his hands leaning partially against the lockers.

"Hey Chuckie long time no see..." he noticed. Chuckie stopped and bent over looking at him.

"You remember me?" he asked. Dil rolled his eyes.

"How can I could forget a fellow redhead," Dil said switching arms. Chuckie smiled.

"Well your brother seems too," Chuckie said a bit bitterly. Dil frowned.

"Nah... he misses you, just been busy with lots of shit... especially with Lil's drama, you know," he said accidentally kicking one of his friends.

"Hey watch it," the kid warned dodging his foot.

"Just don't tell him I said that," Dil said suddenly falling to the ground. Chuckie frowned.

"Be careful," Chuckie said walking away.

"See yah!" Dil said dusting himself. The thought of Tommy missing him too made him feel a bit better. So there was hope for the gang being back together. Chuckie released a lopsided grin as he continued down the hall. Suddenly a door opened and he halted with barely enough time to dodge the door. A tall blonde with glasses came out.

"Got lucky this time didn't ya, Finster?" Angelica said as she stepped out, she kicked the doorstop down letting the door stay open.

"Angelica?" he asked. Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Duh," she said.

"You're here early... again," he stated. Angelica's smiled.

"And yet it looks like you were late, what happened afraid to join the breakfast club?" she teased. Chuckie frowned.

"Shut up," he said angrily as he continued walking away.

"Make me," she said happily knowing perfectly well he couldn't. Chuckie grimaced as he headed toward the library. He stepped in and immediately his typical chess buddies were there. Paul, Ruben, and Steve.

"Hey Chuck come sit, Steve just lost!" Ruben yelled.

"Shhhh!" the librarian scolded. Ruben frowned.

"Sorry," he replied. Chuckie smiled the library was his home away from home.

Susie sat nervously as she zoned out, staring at the chalkboard. She had a lot of things to do lately, lots of reports to write for scholarships, AP homework, after school activities. On top of that, she was now worried about Lil's incident as well. She couldn't help but want to help her younger friend. All her life that's what she did. She was the Rats mother hen and she liked her job. Though the situations rarely got this bad and this was one of those times. Once in awhile Susie would write down some notes or listen to what Mr. Moore was saying. World History bored her she didn't care about the war. She hated war, so why should they study it?

"At the time Holy Roman Empire was allied with Austria since the Austria's Archduke Franz Ferdinand-"

"Wait like the rock band?" a student interrupted. Mr. Moore rolled his eyes.

"Yes... like the rock band," he said simply.

"Cool," the student replied and others started laughing. Susie rolled her eyes as well. She continued to zone out trying to figure out how or when she could get the time to help out Lil.

It was one of those slow days of school Chuckie ate his lunch and started heading back to his second home. There was the usual amount of hall rats that lurked around the halls. Though instead of their cynical mellow selves, they were chatting loudly for quite a bit. Chuckie examined them as they passed whispering to each other loudly, laughing. He slowed his pace as he tried to figure out what had them so entertained. Then he noticed they kept staring across the hall. Chuckie looked toward his left and noticed flyers of Lil and Jackie kissing with the words Lezbos in bold words. Chuckie grimaced as he grabbed the flyer and ripped it off the wall. It seems the school was going to continue to cause Lil and Jackie grief. Every few feet there was another flyer taped on the wall or locker. He kept pulling them off the wall angry. It seems whoever had done this has to had to skip class. All a sudden Tommy appeared a few feet in front of him pulling down the flyers as well but he was also taping something up instead.

"Tommy?" Chuckie asked cautiously surprised. Tommy placed a tape of the corner of his flyer and looked.

"Hey Chuckie," he said happily. Chuckie smiled.

"It's been a while," Chuckie replied. Tommy frowned as he finished taping up his flyer.

"Yeah..." he said simply.

"Been busy, I mean you're busy too, right now" Chuckie started awkwardly. Tommy chuckled.

"Kind of just tearing down these stupid flyers and posting up the ones for Theater class," Tommy replied as he grabbed another flyer off the wall.

"Yeah... me too, I mean pulling off the flyers. It was really messed up what happened to Lil," Chuckie whispered. Tommy frowned and nodded.

"Yeah, it's been really tough on her. I'm going to fix it," Tommy said strongly. Chuckie grinned somehow the way Tommy said it, it made Chuckie believe it was true.

"Is there gonna be a play?" Chuckie asked.

"Yep our class is in charge of Beauty and the Beast," Tommy said with a shrug. Chuckie rolled his eyes.

"Good luck with that," he said unenthusiastically. Tommy chuckled.

"Hey maybe we can hang sometime, I can go visit you at the Java Lava," Tommy said excitedly. Chuckie frowned.

"Yeah maybe... I don't work there anymore," Chuckie whispered. Tommy's eyes widen in shock.

"What?!" Tommy asked surprised. Chuckie blushed slightly.

"Yeah my grades slipped and Dad freaked. He said he wants me to concentrate my efforts back on school," he said sadly.

"Man but you're smart what happened?" Tommy asked in shock. Chuckie shifted awkwardly as she looked away from Tommy.

"Well kind of got depressed when we all stopped hanging out with each other," Chuckie replied honestly. Tommy frowned for a moment then let out a small laugh.

"Man me too. I miss hanging out with you guys," Tommy admitted. Chuckie smiled as he gripped tightly on his backpack strap.

"Really?" he asked.

"Sure, I mean I don't know what went wrong but like I said I'm going to fix it," Tommy said optimistically. Chuckie smiled.

"I know you will," Chuckie replied encouraging. Tommy nodded.

"Yeah... well I better finish this up or I'll get in trouble it's part of my homework grade putting up these flyers," Tommy stated. Chuckie nodded casually trying his best to not care.

"I understand, see ya later," Chuckie said continuing his way toward the library.

School went pretty average for Chuckie as he returned to his empty home. He made his way toward the fridge and grabbed a Capri Sun, took out the straw from its wrapper, and poked it through the pouch. He lazily started climbing the stairs to his home when he realized he wasn't alone. Giggling could be heard from Kimi's room, the TV was on and they were watching anime. Chuckie angrily made his way towards Kimi's room and opened it. "Ah-ha!" he bellowed. Kimi gasped as she dropped her chip which fell to the floor.

"Damn it Chuckie you scared me!" Kimi yelled back. "I thought you were Mom," Kimi continued. Kimi's friend giggled.

"D. Grey Man?" Chuckie noticed. Kimi frowned.

"Yeah so?" Kimi asked.

"That anime sucks," Chuckie stated. Kimi frowned.

"Whatever let us be," she said flapping her hand at him. Chuckie rolled his eyes.

"Try not to ditch so much or Mom will find out," he said about to close the door when he noticed the girl next to her. She was the same girl who dropped her Sailor Moon key chain. He stopped closing the door and placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out the little chibi figurine. "Oh hey I think you dropped this by the way," Chuckie said tossing toward her. The girl's eyes widen with happiness.

"Oh, my gawd! YOU found it!" she yelled happily. Chuckie leaned back and grinned at her reaction.

"Yeah it fell when you ran past me early in the morning," he stated. Kimi smiled as she looked over her figurine. The girl stood up and walked toward him.

"Thank so much I don't know how to thank you," she said leaning in for a hug. Chuckie started blushing immediately as the girl hugged him.

"Vero... totally embarrassing me," Kimi said through gritted teeth. Vero pulled back and blushed.

"Sorry but I'm just so happy this is my favorite key chain," Vero replied.

"Vero? What kind of name is that?" Chuckie asked interested. Vero smirked and Kimi rolled her eyes.

"It's short for _Veronica_ ," she said in Latina accent. Chuckie grinned he liked the way she had said it.

"Vero's half Japanese and half Mexican/American," Kimi clarified. Chuckie examined Vero fully for the first time, she had olive skin and hazel eyes. Clearly her facial features were a mix of her two heritages. Though with the way she dressed and all her make up, distracted from her true beauty. Chuckie released a lopsided grin as he noticed that Vero also had a nice body as well.

"Eww gross... leave now," Kimi replied standing up finally having enough of her brother checking out her friend. Kimi stepped in between and started shoving Chuckie out of her room. "Enough!" she said loudly. Chuckie stepped back.

"Hey what about our anime night?" Chuckie pushed just asking anything out to stall. Kimi rolled her eyes.

"I got Perfect Blue, blu-ray we can watch later... now BYE!" she said and closed the door on his face. Chuckie sipped on his Capri Sun making his way to his room, wondering how he can get to know Vero more.\


	12. Justice

**Warnings** : Language / Violence 

Lil and Jackie walked the halls of James High as quickly as possible. Most teachers gave them permission to either leave class early or arrive at class a bit late to avoid walking down the halls when they were the most crowded. It was a lot harder to bare without the support of her brother Phil and the name-calling was slowly starting to get to her. Lil arrived at class early as she took out her books and placed her head down on it pondering when the name-calling would ever end. Soon class started and Lil opened her notebook and started writing down notes for her Life Science class. There was a knock on the door and the teacher made his way toward it to answer it. He nodded as he looked at Lil's direction.

"Lil, it's for you," he said and he continued on with his teaching. Lil nervously made her way toward the door until she saw Susie out in the hall. She closed the door behind her and smiled.

"Susie," Lil said happily. Susie smiled

"Hey you're hard to find but I finally found ya," Susie greeted. Lil nodded with a grimace.

"Yeah sorry," she apologized.

"You don't have too," Susie justified. Lil nodded nervously. "Look I thought of something, you know how labs require you to sign in and stuff plus their IP addresses. Though mostly I think your best chance is well mind games," Susie continued. Lil looked confused at Susie's jumbled approach.

"What do you mean?" Lil asked.

"Well this is usually an Angelica expertise but you know you learn some things when you hang with the person long enough. Basically I've been watching Francine that girl is a walking stick of hate. She's mean-ass bitch. She gets angry _real_ easy if you know what I'm talkin' about," Susie paused making sure Lil was paying attention to her. "Okay, basically what I'm trying to say is that we fake her out. Say we got evidence against her and harp to her about it until she finally admits it," Susie said happily. Lil thought it over then smiled.

"That's a good idea!" Lil said happily. Susie smiled.

"I know... I blame Angelica," she said as she pushed her lips to her side. "I need you to get Tommy to get some papers from the lab, like the sign-in sheet and bullshit IP addresses and things that will intimidate her," Susie stated. "Meanwhile I'm going to keep an eye on her. She's usually around the library or the computer labs so it shouldn't be too hard," Susie said. "I better go, probably missed a whole bunch notes and so did you, see you later," Susie said and with that, she walked away. Lil walked back into class feeling the happiest she'd been all week. Lil texted Jackie and Tommy as soon as she got out of class about Susie's plan.

Tommy received Lil's text and spent most of his lunch sneaking a copy of the sign-in sheets of that day. He got the IP address of the computer and some info on the user who uploaded the video on my My Face. The info wasn't much but it was the best he could do.

As soon as school ended Tommy met up with Lil and Jackie. They waited at the east wings girls' restroom. They were waiting for Susie to text before they made their approach toward Francine. Tommy pulled out his camera and turned it on. Jackie's grimaced at the sight of his camera and Lil frowned nervously.

"What are you doing TOMMY?" Lil asked angrily. Tommy smirked

"I got an idea," he said as he turned on his camera and placed it back in his backpack. He zipped most of it up except a small part where the lens was at. "So _if_ she does squeal we'll have proof," Tommy said smiling.

"Yeah, _if,_ " Jackie said with an exasperated sigh. Lil smiled.

"I think it's a good idea," Lil said. Suddenly Lil's phone vibrated. She opened it and read the text.

"It's from Susie, she said she's in front of the library watching Francine talk to the librarian, to come quick," Lil said excitedly. Tommy, Lil, and Jackie quickly ran toward the library, swerving in and out around students who glared at them confused. They finally made it toward Susie who was watching her from a corner of the window. She smiled as she saw them approach.

"You the got the proof," Susie asked Tommy. Tommy smirked

"As good as any," he said with a shrug.

"It's gotta do because we got nothing else," Susie said. They all waited as Francine finished chatting to the librarian and checked out some books. They all hid around the corner as she walked out of the library and walked down the hall. They all casually walked quickly behind her until Susie and Jackie walked passed her suddenly turning.

"Hey!" Susie bellowed. Francine stopped holding her books close to her tightly.

"Yes?" she asked. Susie let out a small chuckle.

"I heard you like to snoop into other people's lives and make people's business public," Susie continued. Francine took a step back as she glared at them cautiously. Jackie stepped up.

"I'm sure you recognize me. Just a girl who's life you ruined for no fucking reason," Jackie said bitterly. Francine turned but was confronted with Tommy and Lil. Tommy held out his papers and flapped into her face quickly.

"Yeah, it's one thing messing with me. But to mess with my friends?!" Tommy said angrily. "What did they do to you?" he asked angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Francine said angrily. Lil rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right?! What did me or Jackie ever do to you?" Lil asked. Francine shook her head.

"Don't KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!?" she spat back at Lil. Students started to gather around. Soon there were some footsteps.

"Hey, Tommy I was-" Dil was about to greet as he still ran toward them.

"Not now Dil, I'm busy," Tommy scolded as he looked back at Francine. "Keep telling yourself that! I have proof that you're were in the computer lab and I have proof it was you that uploaded it up on My Face," Tommy lied.

"HA! I don't even use my real name on MY FACE!" Francine admitted.

"So you did uploaded it up on My Face," Susie butted in. Francine turned.

"No I just said I don't use my real name on My Face, that's all," Francine snarled.

"DO you know how it feels like being called Lezbo every freakin day. Having others taunt you and ridicule every day?!" Lil shouted angrily. Francine grimaced.

"Look at me of course I do? You know Tommy never did make it that film up to me... I waited and waited, respected his space. FOR WHAT?! Nothing!" Francine yelled.

"Then you of all people should know better! Why do something like that to me, Jackie, or anyone ever!?" Lil asked her hands shaking.

"I'm doing just exactly what Tommy did! IGNORE! I don't care about you or your friends! You're just stupid jocks anyways! Maybe you should choose better friends who're smart enough to log off before they leave a public computer," Francine said angrily as she glared at Tommy, who glared back.

"How do you know that?" Dil asked angrily. Francine frowned her mouth twitching.

"I don't I'm just guessing," Francine said her voice turning a bit higher pitch.

"Is that why you're starting to sweat?! You're such a liar you did do it! Why Lil or Jackie what have they ever done to you?" Dil said angrily. Tommy looked at his little brother in shock, he never saw him so angry.

"They chose to be Tommy Pickles friends, that's all. So what, who cares if others get hurt. It doesn't affect me. Just Tommy and some stupid jock WHORES!" she spat out.

"You bitch!" Lil shouted about to punch Francine.

"Don't! She's not worth it," Tommy yelled grabbing Lil's arm.

"Ha! Even if you do prove it the damage is done you're still going to be known as the stupid jock lezbo whores!" she spat out with a laugh. Suddenly Dil jumped out and punched Francine in the face. She fell into the lockers behind her she was quiet for a few seconds before holding her jaw as she started crying.

"HOLY SHIT DIL!" Tommy yelled. "You just punched a girl!" he said in shock and worry.

"Damn he beat me to the punch," Jackie said in shock. Francine kept crying as her mouth began to bleed. Susie shook her head.

"What?!" Dil said surprised. "She deserved it!" he said in defense.

"Yeah but there some shit you just don't do and hitting girls is one of them," Tommy scolded. Dil frowned as he looked at Jackie who just shrugged and Lil who smiled at him before turning.

"I would pity you but you dug your own hole," Susie said with her arms crossed. Francine slowly pushed herself up and started to run away the halls crying.

"Ughhh that bitch," Lil yelled her eyes watery. "She's right... no matter what the damage is done," Lil said sadly. Susie frowned.

"At least she admitted it. I caught it on film but I also caught Dil hitting her too..." he said looking at Dil angrily. Dil just crossed his arms.

"And to think I once liked her," he said shaking his head, his chatter teeth swinging behind.

"Look what's done is done," Susie stepped in. "You know for sure that Tommy didn't do it," Susie said placing a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "Though you my little man... well you're ass is trouble there's no way out of that," she said at Dil shaking her head. "Mmm mmm mmm, your mother is going to be so pissed," Susie said motherly. Dil frowned.

"Yeah... I just couldn't take it. What she did was unforgivable," Dil said. Susie frowned as she knew it was true. "Look I'm sure she's going to nark on Dil and probably all of us, but she's also in trouble too. So don't even bother trying to edit it. It'll just make us look worse," Susie said at Tommy. "I would take to the principals office or a teacher now," she said. Tommy and Lil nodded.

"I'll go too," Dil said bitterly.

"We'll all go," Susie said and Jackie nodded.

"Yeah we're all witnesses," Jackie said and with that, they headed to Principals Harding's office.


	13. Hanging Out

**Warnings** : Language / Sensitive Topics

Both Francine and Dil were suspended for a week. Didi was distraught over her sons actions. Jackie and Lil were allowed to participate in extracurricular activities once again. Jackie went back to soccer but Lil decided that she was going to wait for next year and try to concentrate on other things other than just sports.

Phil took full advantage of his week off of school. He skateboarded around the park, he hanged in the mall, and mostly he played on video games on his console. It sadden him that his vacation was almost at the end though he was happy that Lil's life was a little bit back in order. There was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Phil asked.

"It's me," Betty replied.

"Come in!" Phil bellowed. Betty walked in shaking her head.

"Okay it's time get out," she said sternly.

"What do you mean?!" Phil asked his eyes glued to the screen as he pressed furiously on his controller.

"I mean you need to get out of the house for a while. Get out and talk to your friends," Betty replied. Phil frowned.

"Awe do I have too," Phil said sadly.

"Yes, why don't you call Ethan or that Skud kid?" Betty asked.

"Why I'll see them when I get back to school anyways," Phil replied simply. Betty furrowed her brows as she bent down and turned off his console.

"Don't make me get rid of your TV," Betty threatened. Phil frowned as he tossed his controller on the ground.

"Awe alright," he finally said giving up. Betty smiled.

"Good, now go find something to do... outta of the house," she added with that she closed her door. Phil took a shower as put on a baggy pair of jeans and a very long t-shirt. He grabbed his skateboard and walked out of the house. He took a few steps and looked down the street he didn't know what to do or where to go. So he placed his board down and pushed forward on the sidewalk. He passed down the suburban stucco houses, they all looked the same just with different shrubbery or items in their front yard. He passed a house he hadn't been in a while, the Finsters. Phil break to a stop and lifted up his board. He stood in front of the house wondering if he should go visit. After a few minutes of contemplating he walked up the small sidewalk and rang the doorbell. He grew a bit nervous as he waited for someone to answer. There was sound of running as the door opened wide.

"Hey-oh it's you..." Chuckie said with a frown. Phil chuckled.

"Well hello to you too," he said teasingly. Chuckie blushed as he smiled.

"Sorry about that, come on in," he invited as he stepped back letting Phil in.

"So who were you expecting? A chick?" Phil laughed.

"Ah- ha ha..." he laughed out sarcastically than frowned. "Yeah," he admitted sadly. Phil chuckled.

"Well the worse thing you can do is look desperate, bro," Phil said coolly as he looked around. "This place never changes," Phil said out of nowhere.

"Which house does?" Chuckie asked as he made his way toward the kitchen. "You wanna drink?" Chuckie offered. Phil nodded.

"Do you still have Capri Sun?" he asked excitedly. Chuckie grinned as he pulled out two Capri Suns and handed threw one to Phil. "Ha! I miss these, Lil doesn't like them so..." he said pushing his straw in the pouch. "Total bummer," he admitted.

"So how is Lil?" Chuckie asked Phil shrugged.

"Better I guess, Susie, Jackie, Tommy, Lil, and surprisingly Dil got even on Francine. Dil is suspended for a week now," he said happily.

"How is that a good thing?" Chuckie asked seriously. Phil shook his head.

"Haven't you ever got suspend?" Phil asked curiously. Chuckie shook his head.

"Do I look like the suspension type?" he asked Phil who grinned.

"Nope," Phil replied taking a drink from his Capri Sun. Chuckie laughed.

"So why the visit? Did your mom kicked out of the house again?" Chuckie asked.

"Yeah... but I mean I kind of wanted to see ya guys too," Phil disclosed. Chuckie grimaced.

"Kind of?" Chuckie said crossing his arms.

"Well yeah, I miss hanging out with ya guys. I had forgotten until that day at school," he said. "Felt nice," he said simply. Chuckie's face turning into a grin.

"Yeah it did... plus you're pretty good on that skateboard," Chuckie admitted. Phil smiled.

"Thanks," Phil said happily. "Hey, do you have Black Ops?" Phil asked suddenly. Chuckie grimaced.

"Nah I do have Assassins Creed Brotherhood," Chuckie revealed. Phil sat up.

"Hell yeah, let's play," he said. Chuckie led Phil up toward his bedroom as he walked upstairs. Then suddenly the door opened.

"Did I hear two pairs of footsteps?" Kimi asked in shock sticking her head out. Chuckie rolled his eyes.

"Phil's here we're going to play Brotherhood," Chuckie said making his way to the room.

"Hey, we're supposed to watch Akira tonight!" Kimi said enviously. Chuckie rolled his eyes.

"We will after Phil and I play for a bit," he said.

"Ooh, can I watch," Kimi said happily. Chuckie shrugged.

"I don't care if you want," he said as he opened his room door. Chuckie and Phil sat in front of Chuckie's bed playing Assassins Creed Brotherhood as Kimi munched on Cheetos while relaxing on Chuckie's bed. After a few hours of getting their asses kicked online, they figured it was time to watch their movie. "Go get the movie, Kim" Chuckie said as he took out his game disc. Kimi jumped off his bed and ran into her room. After a minute she came back holding the movie's cover and handed it to Chuckie who took the disc out and put in his console.

"Have you seen Akira, Phil?" Kimi asked. Phil shrugged.

"Nah is it good?" Phil asked. Kimi gasped as Chuckie looked back at him seriously.

"Is it good?!" Chuckie said in shock. "Where have you been DeVille?" Chuckie asked.

"Ughh sorry?" Phil said simply.

"Akira is a total classic, it's consider the grandfather of all anime," Kimi said as she pushed some of her dreads back. Phil smiled at her girly gesture.

"Well I haven't seen much other than Yu Gotta Go," Phil said sheepishly. Chuckie shook his head.

"Childsplay," Chuckie said simply. Phil felt ashamed and embarrassed.

"Sorry," Phil said again as he played with his wheel on his skateboard. Kimi sat down next to him staring at him for a bit then at his board.

"It's no big deal besides you're watching it now, so," she said as she spun another wheel from his board.

"It's starting," Chuckie said as he sat back next to Kimi. They all sat quietly, the movie started slowly at first but it had the occasional bout of violence about scientists and gangs. Then it got even crazier as this guy name Tetsuo became this all-powerful badass. Phil was impressed as the movie ended.

"Woah... man that is a movie you need to see high," he said out loud. Kimi looked at him confused and Chuckie frowned. "I can't wait to tell my friends," he said happily.

"Phil do you do... you know drugs?" Kimi asked seriously. Chuckie leaned back not sure how to act in this conversation. He contemplated between the cautious overbearing brother or cool chilax brother. Phil shrugged.

"Not really just weed," he said simply. Kimi's eyes widen.

"So is it really like the movies?" she asked. Phil scoffed.

"No, not really. I guess it's different for everyone," he said simply. Kimi frowned.

"So it's not like the movies?" she asked. Phil nodded.

"Yeah... you're thinking of more heavy stuff, I don't try that shit," he said simply. "Ha I guess I'm chicken," Phil said embarrassed. Kimi shook her head.

"I don't think you're chicken, I think you're brave. I mean you do all this scary stuff on a skateboard and stood up for your sister like that," she said nudging Phil happily, which came off slightly flirty. Chuckie frowned as he was silent throughout the conversation.

"So where do you get it from?" Kimi asked out of nowhere.

"Okay... you are not going to tell her that," Chuckie finally butted in.

"Damn it Chuck, you killjoy!" Kimi yelled angrily. Chuckie shook his head.

"No Kim I am not going to have a pothead for a sister," he said strongly. Phil grimaced.

"It's not that bad Chuck," Phil said a bit defensively. "But if you don't want Kimi tryin' I understand," he said simply.

"Yes please, you know how my parents are," Chuckie said desperately. Phil busted out laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha, yeah I can see them going ape shit," he agreed as he calmed himself. "Sorry Kim, too bad," he said nudging her back. Kimi frowned as she sighed.

"Ohhhh kay," she said sadly as she played with his skateboard wheels again.

"I'm hungry I better get back home," Phil realized as his stomach growled and he stood up stretching. Kimi looked up smiling as she got a peek of his abs under his shirt as he raised his arms. They both stood up and started stretching as well.

"Well thanks for visiting," Kimi said happily as she stood up with a sigh.

"Yeah," Chuckie agreed as he opened this room's door. It was late and his parents were still not home. They climbed downstairs and he headed toward the kitchen. "Probably out for dinner," Chuckie said as he opened the cupboard. Kimi leads Phil to the door.

"Thanks for coming it was really nice seeing you again," Kimi started in a low tone. "Like how it was before," she continued. "Make sure to say Hi to Lil, okay..." Kimi stepped forward as she raised her arms about to hug then hesitated. "Uh yeah..." she let out too embarrassed to look up at him. Phil blushed as he stepped out.

"Maybe we can hang out sometime," he said as he turned. Kimi smiled.

"Sure you know where to find me... I mean us," she said rolling her eyes turning a bright shade of pink. Phil let out a boyish grin and turned. Kimi shut the door and leaned against it looking up and smacking her forehead. "This must be how Lil felt," she said to herself.

"Did you say something, Kim?" Chuckie bellowed from the kitchen. Kimi rolled her eyes.

"NO!" she yelled and then sighed, as she started to ponder about her feelings toward Phil.


	14. Dishonored

**Warnings** : Language

Susie concentrated on her AP Calculus as she was in homeroom. She sighed trying her best to zone out other students who were just chatting about or goofing off. Finally, Mr. Avery walked into the room happily.

"Fantastic news! Today I received your report cards," he said simply, he had an obvious English accent.

"Sabrina would you mind passing these out to your fellow students?" he asked Sabrina who smiled with a nod.

"Sure thing Mr. Avery," Sabrina replied. She started saying the names out loud and passing out the report cards. It didn't take too long for Susie to receive her report card. She glanced over it briefly and placed it on the side of her desk. Time ticked closer to end of class and Susie rushed to finish her AP math. She hated homework and the less she had to do home the better. The bell ran and Susie finished her last question. She slammed her book shut stuffed her homework in her binder and placed it in her bag. She grabbed her report card and stood up and looking over it as she walked to the door. Susie's eyes widen as she stopped dead in her tracks. There it was a 78 in World History.

"WHAT!?" Susie gasped. Students glanced at her as they walked passed her exiting the class. Susie had forgotten to breathe as she felt faint. Her honor roll not just AB honor her straight-A honor roll streak... BROKEN! "No! Hellz NO!" Susie shouted.

"Ms. Carmichael, are you okay?" Mr. Avery asked concerned. Susie turned and nodded sadly.

"Yes... I'm just... I gotta go," she said rushing out of class. Susie stepped out toward the crowded hallway. Students were tightly packed in like cattle. She started walking with the crowd gently shoving students that were in her way. "Excuse me... Pardon me...move!" she said growing frustrated. Susie made her way to Mr. Moore's classroom and walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Why hello Susie, is there anything I can do for you?" Mr. Moore spoke with his gentle tones. Susie inhaled deeply then exhaled gripping onto her report card.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you can," Susie said sternly. Mr. Moore raised an eyebrow and sensed that Susie meant business.

"Okay," he replied back seriously. Susie walked up toward Mr. Moore showing him her report card.

"Look," she stated simply giving him time to look.

"Why Ms. Carmichael you have quite impressive grades," he stated simply. Susie frowned growing angrier.

"Yeah was, your 78 ruined that!" Susie said rather loudly. Mr. Moore smirked as he raised a brow again.

"Excuse me?" he asked. Susie looked up glaring at him in shock.

"Yeah... I did all my work! I did my report," she said bitterly.

"Yes you did do your work and your report, I was going to pass it back out today. You got an F, Susie," he said simply.

"WHAT!?" Susie asked angrily.

"Yes, you wrote a report about how the war was bad and stupid. You did not write a report about anything about how World War II, started, ended, anything. It was irrelevant. I get the fact you don't like war. Who does? But that wasn't your assignment and even though you have excellent grammar and points it's not what I asked for. You just proved you've learned nothing in my class," he said sternly as he went back to his desk and grabbed his folder he opened it and handed Susie back her paper. "Here," he said simply.

"Ah well is there anything I can do? I mean can I re-do it or something?" Susie asked desperately. Mr. Moore shook his head.

"No, take this as a lesson learned," he said simply as he made his way toward the door. "At least I know I taught you something this semester," he said coldly and walked out. Susie's eyes widen as she looked at her paper with the big fat F. Susie growled as she shook her head. Her straight-A honor roll was ruined. She was now in the normal student range for college and university entries. Susie stormed out of the classroom angrily slamming open the door.

"Ouch!" Susie heard as she heard the door bang into something. Susie looked behind the door slightly worried.

"Angelica?" she asked confused. Angelica held on to her head as he sat on the ground.

"Damn it, Carmichael," she said angrily. Susie offered her hand down to help Angelica up. Angelica grabbed and Susie helped her off the ground.

"What were you doing behind the door anyways?" Susie asked. Angelica's grinned. Susie rolled her eyes.

"Never mind forget I asked," Susie said figuring it had something to do with Mr. Moore. Angelica dusted herself off and sighed.

"You catch on quick, Carmichael," Angelica said enthusiastically. Susie grimaced.

"Angelica why won't you learn? Mr. Moore isn't interested unless he's idiotic enough to lose his teacher's license which I'm sure he isn't," Susie scolded crossing her arms. Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Do I care?" she said simply. "Okay maybe a little," she said a bit guiltily. Angelia let out a small sigh as she crossed her arms as well. "I just can't help it... he's so good looking," Angelica stated simply. Susie shook her head.

"You need to get your hormones in check," Susie said jokingly. Angelica grinned.

"Yeah I know... so what's the deal. Why were you storming out of Mr. Moore's room anyway?" Angelica asked curiously. Susie started walking sadly.

"Mr. Moore gave me a 78 on my report card," Susie said angrily showing Angelica her report card. Angelica looked over impressed.

"Nice gradage... too bad about that C," she replied handing it back.

"Yeah this sucks he totally screwed me over and gave me no way to make it up," Susie said angrily.

"Really?" Angelica said in shock. Susie looked at her confused. "I mean he lets me make up grades all the time," Angelica replied seriously. Susie stopped in shock.

"What the fuck..." she said in shock.

"Ha! Maybe he does... like me. I still got a chance!" Angelica said happily.

"You don't think he's racist?" Susie asked. Angelica thought it over then shook her head.

"Nah he lets Mark make up his grade to a few times and you know," she replied. Susie frowned.

"Yeah but Mark's on the football team," Susie said but realizing Angelica was right. Mark was the same color as her. "Shit," she said bitterly and continued walking.

"So what are you gonna do?" Angelica asked following after. Susie shook her head again.

"I don't know," Susie said, sadly. "It's obvious that Mr. Moore has some serious vendetta against me," Susie said. Angelica smirked.

"Well you can always just get even," she said simply.

"What?!" Susie asked astonished at Angelica's remark. Angelica closed her eyes quite smugly.

"Okay so he won't change your grade so make him have such a horrible day that he won't dare forget the day he messed with you," Angelica said. Susie turned confused.

"Are you kidding me? This is coming from the girl who wants to screw him...I guess let me rephrase that...wait," Susie said confused.

"Okay maybe I'm upset about him not acknowledging my advances... how many times do I have to throw myself on his desk and bat my eyelashes," Angelica grimaced. "It's time to knock his saintly ass down a notch," Angelica said angrily her hands in a fist. Susie frowned "Look whenever Harvard, Yale, or whatever university is going to look back at your records you have Mr. Moore to thank for that little C amongst all those A's," Angelica said sweetly. Susie growled angrily again.

"Okay... where do I sign up," she said angrily. Angelica smirked deviously.

"Hmm so now you wanna sign up for Angelica's Pickles school of Don't Fuck With Me, huh?" she said sugary as she started walking slowly. Susie rolled her eyes and followed.

"Fine forget it," she said bitterly.

"Okay!" Angelica said dropping the act, knowing that Susie had no patience for her antics. "Look we need to figure out how we wanna fuck with him," Angelica continued. "Physically, mentally, emotionally, all three?" she listed. Susie's eyes widen, surprised that Angelica actually gave things like this much thought.

"I don't know... I just want to see him suffer," Susie said seeing her GPA going down a notch.

"Hmm," Angelica said thinking about it.

"How close are you to Mr. Moore?" Susie asked deviously. Angelica raised a brow.

"I don't know really... why?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know the teacher and a student relationship is pretty bad... he could get fired... blackmailed," Susie replied evilly. Angelica's eyes widen she never has seen this side of Susie before.

"I don't know if you're asking what I think you're asking but that may take a while," Angelica replied thinking it over. "Besides I'm not sure _if_ I even wanna do what you're asking," she said defensively. Susie scowled.

"Okay well how about this... you keep doing what you're doing and when you get to that spot I'll let you decide how you wanna take it," Susie said.

"Either way I know you Angelica when you want something you don't stop until you get it," Susie whispered as a student passed. Angelica smiled with pride because she knew Susie was right.

"Okay how about this," Angelica said. "How about I totally misplace Mr. Moore's papers. He always comes in leaves his stuff then goes back out to grab a cup of coffee," Angelica said. "I'll take them do whatever with them and he'll be stressed out for a like a week with students being pissed off for losing their papers. Especially you nerdy types who actually wanna save your work," she added. Susie grinned thinking it over.

"Doesn't sound too bad," Susie said interested. "What's in it for you?" Susie asked concerned.

"Nothing... I owe you for finding Cynthia and other things," Angelica whispered making sure no one heard that. "Besides it'll be fun to see him sweat and have me comfort him with sweet words," Angelica stated. Susie giggled.

"You are so bad," she teased. Angelica pushed her hair back placing her hand on her hip.

"I know," she said proudly.

"Okay do it and let me know how it goes. You still have my number right?" Susie asked. Angelica nodded.

"I have everybody's number," Angelica stated simply. Susie nodded.

"Good, let me know how it goes..." Susie paused. "I hate saying this especially what I'm asking you to do... so thanks," she said in a mumble.

"No prob, you'll hear me soon," Angelica said as she walked by Susie smugly.


	15. Thursday

Angelica/Susie- **Juniors**

Chuckie- **Sophomore**

Tommy/Lil/Phil/Kimi/Dil- **Freshmen**

* * *

 **Warnings** : Language

A jingle interrupted Ms. Voltaire's class as a student was reading a quote from _The Scarlet Letter,_

"It is a curious subject of observation and inquiry, whether hatred and love be not the same thing at the bottom," the girl read unenthusiastic. Chuckie slid his phone open and checked his message, it was from Tommy.

 _Meet me at the Java Lava today for some smoothies?_ Chuckie grinned as he started texting back.

_Sure what time?_

_After school meet you there._

"Mr. Finster," Ms. Voltaire scolded as she perked a brow leaning against her desk, "Please put that away or it'll be confiscated till the end of class," Ms. Voltaire stated as she crossed her arms. Chuckie blushed as he placed his phone back in his pocket. School ended and Chuckie walked toward the Java Lava it had been quite a while since his last visit. He slowed down as he looked through the windows Tommy was sitting by the far corner avoiding Betty's gaze as far as possible. Chuckie grimaced as he walked in.

"Hey, Chuckie!" Kimi shouted from his right. Chuckie stood up straight startled by his sister.

"Hey Kimi," he said. Vero walked up behind her.

"Hey Chuck," she said casually. Chuckie blushed grinning.

"Hey Vero," he said his throat becoming dry.

"Why you here?" Kimi asked interested.

"He's here to meet with me," Tommy butted in walking up to them. Kimi looked at Tommy startled.

"Hey Tommy, how long have you been here? I didn't see you," Kimi asked. Tommy scoffed lightly as he looked back toward the counter.

"Been hiding from the parentals," he whispered embarrassedly. Kimi smirked.

"Yeah, about that," Kimi said suddenly punching Tommy in the shoulder.

"Ouch," Tommy said rubbing it in shock.

"That's for Lil other than that I have no beef with you," Kimi said playfully.

"Okay well let me get a smoothie and we can hang out someplace else," Chuckie suggested as he started walking toward the counter.

"Oh I need a refill," Vero said following Chuckie. Tommy smirked as he saw them walk toward the counter.

"Hey I think your friend digs Chuckie," Tommy said toward Kimi she sneered angrily looking at them walk toward the counter.

"Yeah... totally not sure how I feel about that yet," Kimi said honestly.

"So heard from Lil yet?" Tommy asked. Kimi smiled.

"Yeah, she told me what you all did. Hey did Dil really punch Francine in the face?" Lil asked in shock.

"Yeah," Tommy replied simply. "Came out of nowhere too," he added. Kimi laughed.

"Has Lil said anything else?" Tommy asked a bit urgent seeing how Chuckie smoothie was almost ready.

"No, not really," Kimi said sadly. "Hey, it's really cool that you're hanging out with Chuck... he really needs to get our more if you know what I'm sayin'" Kimi whispered loudly enough that only Tommy could hear.

"Yeah, just catching up how bout you? How you been?" Tommy asked. Kimi shrugged.

"Been a busy bee as usual," Kimi said smiling.

"Hey, I'm back, ready Tommy?" Chuckie asked happily. Tommy nodded.

"Yeah let's hang at the park," Tommy suggested.

"Ooh say Hi to Phil for me," Kimi said as she waved bye. Tommy and Chuckie exited the Java Lava.

"Hey does Kimi like Phil?" Tommy asked. Chuckie shrugged.

"With Kimi, it's hard to tell," Chuckie said simply. Tommy laughed.

"Well I hope Phil isn't there," Tommy said worriedly. Chuckie looked at Tommy confused.

"Why not?" Chuckie asked.

"Phil got really pissed when that shit happened to Lil. He even thew a brick at my window," Tommy confided. Chuckie raised his brows in shock.

"Really?" Chuckie asked. Tommy nodded. "Well to be honest Phil's going through that rebellious stage," Chuckie replied wisely.

"Aren't we all?" Tommy asked. Chuckie chuckled.

"Haha that's true," Chuckie admitted.

"So..." Tommy started slyly. "You know I think Kimi's friend likes you..." Tommy sang. Chuckie blushed as he pushed up his glasses.

"You think so?" he asked as he took a sip from his smoothie. Tommy nodded.

"Yeah, I do... I'm good at these types of things," Tommy said surely. "Maybe you should ask her out," he suggested. Chuckie shrugged.

"I don't know if Kimi would like that," Chuckie said. Tommy shrugged.

"Ah it's up to you and her, not Kimi," Tommy said. Chuckie smiled as he thought about it. They slowly made it to the park. From afar there could see the skate park which they were sure Phil would be at and decided to stay away, just in case Phil was still mad. "So how's school coming along?" Tommy asked. Chuckie rolled his eyes.

"Not so good... my grades went down for a while but I've been bringing them back up. Plus there's the bullying that I can't seem to avoid," Chuckie said drinking the last of his smoothie. Tommy frowned

"Yeah life's been all mixed up," Tommy admitted. "I just miss hanging out with you guys and then all of a sudden everything just fell apart," Tommy said. Chuckie nodded. Tommy's phone jingled he opened and read the text.

"It's from Angelica..." he said grimacing. "She wants to know if I'm going to be in charge of casting next weekend," he said as he started texting her back.

"Are you?" Chuckie asked.

"Ha nope, in charge of the stage production," Tommy admitted. There was another text this time it was from Lil. "Crap... Lil," Tommy said and read her text. "Are you with Chuckie at the Park?" he read. Chuckie looked forward as he noticed a few skateboarders had stop and were now staring at their direction.

"Oh-oh," Chuckie let out.

"Oh shit," Tommy said angrily as he panicked deciding what to do.

"Just go... I'll figure out what's up with you and Phil," Chuckie said. Tommy nodded and started walking away.

"Text me!" Tommy said and Chuckie nodded. A few minutes later Phil made his way towards Chuckie.

"Hey, Chuck was Tommy around?" Phil asked as he hopped off his skateboard. Chuckie shrugged.

"He was... you scared him off," Chuckie replied with a frown. Phil grimaced. "He's under the intentions that you're going to kick his ass," Chuckie discerned.

"I was," Phil said simply. Chuckie's eyes widen.

"For real?" he asked in shock. Phil nodded.

"Yeah maybe... that's what he gets for being a prick pervert," Phil said bitterly. Chuckie shook his head.

"And you're such a saint?" Chuckie asked. Phil shrugged.

"No... but he really missed with Lil and that pissed me off that shouldn't go unpunished," Phil said bitterly. Chuckie frowned.

"You know I think that's really up to Lil," Chuckie said crossing his arms. "I mean she seemed to forgive him already how else were they able to nail Francine," Chuckie said perking a brow. Phil shrugged.

"Francine wouldn't have nothing to put out if it wasn't for Tommy filming shit he shouldn't," Phil said. Chuckie shrugged.

"True... but you know Tommy's really sorry about it and he wants to bring the gang back together," Chuckie said.

"I guess... still mad though," Phil replied. "Hey, my friend is having a small party this weekend maybe you and Kimi should come," Phil said casual like. Chuckie shrugged.

"Maybe... is it one of your stoner parties?" Chuckie asked suspiciously. Phil smirked.

"Maybe... but that's why I invited both of you so you can keep an eye out on Kimi maybe you can invite that girl you're interested in," Phil said with a chuckle. Chuckie's cheeks heated up thinking about Phil's idea.

"Maybe... she's Kimi's friend," he admitted. Phil bent over laughing.

"Ah ha ha ha... that's gotta piss her off," Phil said angrily. Chuckie grimaced.

"How do you know?" Chuckie asked offended.

"Ughh Wally," Phil reminded. Chuckie let out a small laugh and grinned.

"Oh yeah..." he remembered as she pushed up his glasses again.

"So I'll text you the address are you down?" Phil asked. Chuckie shrugged.

"I'll let Kimi know but yeah I guess," Chuckie said a bit sadly.

"Hey bring that movie we saw too?" Phil asked. Chuckie let out a small scoff.

"I guess..." Chuckie replied unenthusiastically.

"What's the matter?" Phil asked.

"I mean how do I get her to invite Vero?" Chuckie asked feeling a bit sheepish. Phil laughed.

"Vero Kamiyama?" Phil asked. Chuckie looked up and exhaled.

"Yep," he said simply.

"She's pretty hot," Phil said with a nod. "She interested in ya?" Phil asked. Chuckie shrugged.

"Tommy thinks she is," he admitted. Phil shook his head.

"Hmm Tommy does have skills with the ladies," Phil said with a half shrug.

"I'll text her about the party then ask her to bring a friend," Phil said. "She may or may not invite her but I have a feeling she will," Phil said pushing the hair out of his face. Chuckie smiled as he had high hopes of Phil's plan coming into fruition.

"Alright I better go then," Chuckie said as he started to walk away then he stopped. "Oh yeah, Kimi says _hi_ ," he said as he continued to walk away. Phil smiled as he watches Chuckie walk away.


	16. Stoned

**Warnings** : Language/Adult Situations/Illegal Substances

Susie smiled as she entered Mr. Moore's class Friday afternoon. She overall relished over Angelica's phone call of how she took Mr. Moore's papers read over a few of them and then tossed them over the roof of the High School the next day which was particularly windy. Susie had some bit of guilt when she sat in her chair looking over her report with the huge big F. Mr. Moore walked in he had bags under his eyes and looked quite pale for his complexion.

"Okay class," he started with an exasperated sigh. Some of the class glared at him as he walked in as other smiled happily. Rumors spread among the school that Mr. Moore himself had tossed the papers off the building as an act of rebellion against school policies. Other students believed that he misplaced them and a student tossed it off the roof. Either way, he was stressing and in trouble. "So... I got some bad news as you may have already heard that well your reports were mysteriously tossed off the roof of the school," he said bitterly. "However I do have your grades recorded on my grade books still," he said a bit happily.

"Awe," some students said. Susie rolled her eyes.

"So don't you guys worry you're grades are staying for those who did well on your reports and well for those who not did so well... you can try again next time. It's still early in the year so," he said happily. Other students including Susie looked disappointed.

"Wait so there's no way I can use that report for my portfolio?" a student asked. Mr. Moore shook his head.

"No," he said simply.

"Nerd," some student snicked at the kid and Mr. Moore turned.

"Look I don't know how it happened I'm sorry. I promise not to be so careless again," Mr. Moore apologized. Susie huffed seeing Mr. Moore shrugging off the event wasn't nearly satisfiable. Susie walked out of the classroom feeling quite empty as she looked down on her F on her paper wondering what else she might fail at.

Chuckie got ready as he looked over himself in the bathroom mirror. He stared at the blurry reflection of himself in the bathroom mirror. He was a tall lanky sophomore with barely enough muscle to consider tone. He had no car and he wasn't popular. He put on his clothes for the evening and placed on his glasses. He gulped as he looked over himself in the mirror and started shaving becoming nervous. He could hear Kimi talking to her friend on her cell, discussing about what they should wear. After a few minutes, he came out of the bathroom and went to his room to and sprayed on some cologne. He made his way toward Kimi's room and took a big sigh before knocking on her door.

"What!?" Kimi yelled from behind her door.

"Are you almost ready?" Chuckie asked.

"NO! Plus I gotta wait till Vero comes first. Just go! I'll meet you there," Kimi said through her door. Chuckie smiled happy that Phil was right.

"Okay...see ya later," he said unenthusiastically. He didn't need Kimi getting suspicious all of a sudden. Chuckie made his way toward Phil's friend's house. On the way, he could hear music blasting through the street and figured he must been close as he walked up to a single-story house with the garage open. Chuckie nervously walked passed the house at first then walked by again.

"Hey, Chuck what you doin' out there!?" Phil yelled from the garage he was drinking a Mountain Dew. Chuckie smiled as he scratched the back of his head as he walked up to the garage nervously.

"Sorry... wasn't sure it was the right house," Chuckie said as he walked up toward Phil.

"No prob so where's Kimi and Vero?" Phil asked. Chuckie grinned.

"Still getting ready, they'll be here soon," Chuckie replied.

"Cool, okay come on in we're just chill anyways," Phil lead Chuckie inside his friend's garage. "Hey this is my friend Chuck," Phil announced as his friends who were playing video games looked up briefly while the others just looked up. "Chuck this is, Dorian, Chachi, Ethan, Amber, and Skud," Phil introduced. Chuckie lifted his hand up and waved nervously as he looked up at the Skater bunch.

"Hey come sit and relax, Phil told me you're into anime," Skud said as he indicated an empty bean bag chair next to him. Chuckie did as he was told and sat. "So Phil told me you and your sis like the anime?" Skud said again with a nod. Chuckie nodded.

"Yeah we do," Chuckie replied.

"Hey, Chuck wanna drink?" Amber asked as she opened an ice chest. Chuckie nodded.

"Sure what you got?" he asked.

"I got some Orange and Grape Crush, Mountain Dew, Mr. Pibb, just some soda," she said.

"I'll to take a Mr. Pibb," Chuckie said. Amber grabbed it and tossed it at him.

"Have fun Red," she said with a grin. Chuckie blushed as he inwardly chuckled.

"He's more like Big Red cause he tall, yo," Chachi butted in. His other friends laughed.

"So have you ever watch Cromartie High?" Skud asked. Chuckie grinned.

"Yeah that's actually a pretty funny anime," Chuckie replied surprised.

"Man I love that shit, wish I owned it," Skud said. Chuckie smiled as finally felt comfortable at the party. After another hour Kimi and Vero showed up. As usual they were both all dolled up.

"Holy shit, chick alert," Ethan noted as he stopped playing his game to look.

"What am I a dude?" Amber asked playfully.

"You skate like a dude, you hang like a dude, you might as well be a dude," Ethan replied.

"Fuck you!" Amber replied a bit offended.

"You's hot!" Skud replied trying to cheer Amber up. Amber smiled as she patted Skud on the top of the head.

"Hey, we're here!" Kimi walked up to the garage door happily.

"Hey Kimi, Vero," Phil greeted he proceeded into introducing his gang of friends as he did with Chuckie. They soon made themselves comfortable as they started hanging out with them as if they did every day. Chuckie envied Kimi's social butterfly skills as she talked with Vero and Amber about her coming over and giving Amber a makeover. Chuckie sighed as the evening grew darker. Soon they put on Akira again as others would walk out then come back smelling like an odd odor. Kimi sat next to Chuckie and Vero sat next to her. Chachi exited and came back a few minutes later smiling happily looking quite relaxed.

"Hey, you guys smokin it up?!" Vero asked suddenly. Kimi looked at her then at Chuckie confused. Phil and his friends shrugged.

"Maybe..." Chachi said as he started getting into the movie. "If you want some Phil's outside hitting it up," Chachi said as he leaned back with is soda can. "That's a cool bike, yo," he said to Ethan who nodded in agreement. Vero stood up and stepped outside the garage. Kimi frowned as she saw her friend left.

"Man..." Kimi let out a bit put off. Chuckie grimaced.

"Yeah..." he said a bit put off as well. After a few minutes, they both still haven't come back.

"Let's go and see what's up," Kimi said standing up impatiently and for once Chuckie agreed and stood up they made their way outside the garage to the side of the house. They walked around the corner and saw Phil blowing a bunch of smoke into Vero's mouth. Both Kimi and Chuckie grimaced as Vero and Phil started giggling after they were done.

"Oh-kay," Chuckie let outcrossing his arms looking off to the side. Kimi pursed her lips looking just as irritated as Chuckie.

"Hey Kimi, Chuck, you came to join us?" Phil said with a smirk.

"Phil was just shotgunning me smoke," Vero said placing a hand on her hips.

"Looked pretty intimate to me," Chuckie said bitterly. Phil shrugged.

"Hey that's what Vero wanted me to do," Phil said in his defense.

"Don't think... don't you," Kimi said angrily as she walked away. Phil looked upset as he walked after her. Vero frowned feeling she done something wrong.

"Oh-oh," she let out. Chuckie gulped as he was finally alone with Vero.

"So you actually smoke that stuff?" Chuckie asked unsurely. Vero shrugged as she walked passed Chuckie.

"It's not as bad as you think plus I only do it socially," she said with a shrug and walked back inside. Chuckie sat next to Vero as they watched the movie. Their eyes were glazed as they stared at the TV screen.

"Whoa..." Ethan said as he saw a Tetsuo walk out of the hospital room. After a few more minuted they both walked in watching the movie.

"What happened?" Chuckie whispered at Kimi. Kimi shrugged.

"Just told Phil that you like Vero and that shit wasn't cool, that's all," Kimi replied. Chuckie's eyes widen as his temperature hitting a new peak.

"What? You did? How do you even... I mean-"

"Get over it Chuck I'm not an idiot, I'm your sister I have eyes too," she said sarcastically. Amber started lighting up a joint all of a sudden in front of them no longer caring where she was at.

"This movie is a trip," she said inhaling then passing it on to Vero who did the same.

"Shit feeling really awkward here," Kimi whispered to Chuckie who shrugged. Vero passed it back to Amber who held it up in front of Kimi.

"You wanna take a hit, Kim?" Kimi looked nervously at her brother then back at her friends. Chuckie grimaced as he rolled his eyes.

"Just try it... I won't tell Mom and Dad," he mumbled toward her. Kimi smiled as she took it the small wrapped joint and inhaled, she exhaled a small stream of smoke then shrugged.

"I don't feel different," she said suddenly. Both Vero and Amber laughed.

"Holy shit you let her have some?" Phil asked distracted from the movie with the girl's laughter. Amber nodded.

"It's her first time is it?" Amber asked Phil who smiled.

"Yeah she's just a baby," he said as if he was talking to a baby. Kimi stuck out her tongue and made a face in his direction.

"How bout you Chuck? You ain't going to let you little sis do everything why you just watch," Phil said. Amber passed the joint to Chuckie who grabbed hold of it hesitantly. He looked around the room examining all their faces. They didn't seem crazy, nor angry, or upset. Vero smiled at him as she looked at him anxiously.

"Come on hurry up Chuck, I want to shotgun some smoke into your mouth," Vero said happily. Chuckie looked into Vero's hazel eyes then smiled as he put the wrapped joint up to his mouth and inhaled he held for a few seconds and exhaled. Kimi was right he didn't feel any different. He let Vero shotgun smoke into his mouth which he messed up at first because he forgot to suck then got it right the second time. Kimi suddenly thought everything was funny and increasingly got the giggles. He on the other hand just felt relaxed and a bit hungrier other than that he didn't feel too bad. Phil sat next to him after a while and nudged him.

"So you gonna make your move?" he asked as the movie was coming close to an end. Chuckie blinked as he saw the movie with new eyes.

"What move? Oh... you mean?" Chuckie asked and Phil rolled his eyes. "Well I don't know what to do," he said to Phil desperate. Phil shrugged.

"Just go up to her start a convo," he said simply. Chuckie looked at Vero and Kimi who were chatting happily.

"I don't know I mean what about Kimi? They're liked glued right now," Chuckie observed. Phil smiled.

"I'll distract Kimi you go light her fire," Phil said with a laugh. Chuckie shook his head at Phil's remark.

"Hey Kimi, come over here I want to show you a special type of shotgun," he said with a grin. Chuckie looked up at him confused. Kimi stood up and dusted herself off.

"Alright," she said happily and followed Phil out of the garage. Chuckie scooted next to Vero who smiled as she saw him sit next to her.

"So Vero... do you like video games?" he asked suddenly. Vero smiled brightly.

"Duh!" she let out happily as Chuckie smiled.

"Okay... so," Kimi started as she hugged herself looking up at Phil who gazed down at her and smiled.

"I just wanted to get you away from Vero so Chuck could get some alone time with Vero," Phil admitted. Kimi giggled.

"That's actually a smart idea," she said looking a bit embarrassed.

"So are you okay with them hooking up or something?" Phil asked. Kimi shrugged.

"I guess I mean my brother needs more chicks in his life and Vero is as good as any," she said simply.

"Lil didn't like it too much when she found out I liked Wally," Phil reminded. Kimi laughed.

"Oh yeah... that was funny I mean..." she just giggled again.

"You are so high," he noticed.

"Na-uh!" she defended. Phil laughed. "So... what is that _special_ shotgun you wanted to show me?" she asked sarcastically. Phil shrugged as he looked a bit embarrassed.

"We don't have to, I kind of said that to peeve off Chuck," he said deviously. Kimi laughed.

"It worked did you see his face?" she asked happily. Phil became sheepish as he shifted his wait and pulled out whatever was left of his small joint.

"Well if you wanna see it, I'll show you," he said as he lit the small joint. "Are you sure?" he asked her seriously. Kimi nodded. "Okay be ready... and don't freak, okay," he said as he took a big inhale practically burning what was left and threw it on the ground. He suddenly stepped forward bent low and lifted his hands to Kimi's cheeks lifting her face up as they opened their mouths. He pressed his lips to hers and gently blew the smoke into her mouth. Kimi gasped as she felt Phil's lips touch hers and then suddenly started coughing. He stepped back embarrassed and started laughing. Kimi continued to cough embarrassed but then started laughing as well. They both laughed at the moment they just shared.

"Damn Phil if you wanted a kiss you could of just ask," Kimi teased too high to realize what she was saying. Phil slowly stopped laughing as he hugged himself embarrassed. Kimi suddenly stopped laughing realizing what she just said. "I'm sorry... did I just say that?" she asked sobering up. Phil nodded.

"Yeah... I mean...yeah," he said dumbfounded. Kimi kicked the ground sheepishly.

"I mean if you... I'm so sorry," she said running off back into the garage. Phil hugged himself worried if he gave Kimi the wrong impression, though images of him actually kissing Kimi popped in his head and he smiled as he walked back into the garage.


	17. Yearbook Club

Warnings: None

"Earth to Mr. Finster?" Ms. Voltaire asked as leaned against her desk and smiled. She adjusted her glasses and released a small smile. Chuckie looked up startled as the class glared at him. He had been caught daydreaming again. Luckily the class can't read minds as he was figuring out a way to seal the deal with Veronica. "Did you not hear me when I said you're to read lines 340 to 396?" Ms. Voltaire asked again. Chuckie cleared his throat as he blushed looking around nervously.

"Uhh sorry Ms. Voltaire," he murmured.

"No need please pay attention next time," she said with a wave of her hand. Chuckie began reading out loud pushing his daydreams to the back of his head. Chuckie walked out class with a sigh as he held onto his backpack strap nervously.

"Hey, Chuckie!" Tommy said from his door leaning his head into the class real quick.

"Hey Tommy," Chuckie replied examining Tommy snooping into his class.

"What are you looking at?" he asked as he stepped aside so other students could pass. Tommy blushed.

"Your teacher, she's so...sexy, I hope I get her next year," he whispered. Chuckie shook his head and blushed.

"Why does everyone think that?" Chuckie asked. Tommy leaned back in shock.

"Why you don't think she's hot?" Tommy asked in shock. Chuckie grimaced.

"Not really," he admitted as he started to walk. Tommy followed.

"Why not?" he asked curiously. Chuckie shrugged.

"I guess because... well she kind of reminds me of my mom," Chuckie mumbled. Tommy started laughing loudly.

"Really?" he asked.

"Well yeah I mean she's not asian but she has the same mannerisms of mom and clear spoken voice plus she dresses like your aunt all business-like. She has too many mom features," Chuckie said truthfully. Tommy chuckled.

"Well your mom is kind of hot dude," Tommy admitted. Chuckie stopped walking in shock.

"NO! What! Why?!" he asked in shock. Tommy started to jog.

"Phil thought so too he said so last summer," Tommy said with a laugh. Chuckie's mouth slowly opened as he was in shock.

"That is wrong... why did you guys tell me. That's info I don't wanna know!" Chuckie bellowed angrily.

"Hey there chill," Susie said as she passed Chuckie and Tommy.

"Hey, Susie!" Tommy said.

"Sorry... but Tommy just told me that him and Phil both think my mom is hot!" Chuckie said bitterly. Susie smiled.

"Okay you're allowed to be loud about that," Susie said as she rolled her eyes.

"So Susie where's the rush? Have you heard from Lil lately?" Tommy asked as Susie shook her head.

"Nah... maybe you should check up on her you know see how she's doing?" Susie suggested.

"Maybe," Tommy replied nervously.

"Maybe he shouldn't," Chuckie butted in. Susie and Tommy looked at him surprised. "I mean Phil is pretty pissed about the whole Lil thing still," Chuckie said to Tommy sadly. Susie frowned.

"Sorry to hear that," Susie said with a sigh. Tommy shook his head and grimaced.

"Shit for real?" he asked and Chuckie nodded.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Maybe you should text her first and see how it goes from there," Susie said with a small smile. "Oh yeah how's Dil he's back in school yet?" Susie asked. Tommy shrugged.

"Yeah he started yesterday again but I haven't seen him around lately..." Tommy said with shrug.

"Man that shit was real drama, you're mom must have flipped," Susie said. Tommy nodded.

"She did, she gave him double chore duty and took away his video games," Tommy said. Chuckie shook his head.

"Taking away a man's video games is harsh," Chuckie admitted.

"So how you've been Susie hasn't seen you much," Tommy pushed. Susie frowned.

"Been busy dealing with grades after school activities going to sign up for yearbook club," Susie said happily. "You wanna come?" she asked. Tommy nodded.

"Yeah sure why not," he said. Chuckie frowned.

"Count me out, I'm tired I just wanna go home and relax," he said simply. Susie shook her head.

"You need to get involved in something soon... colleges like that. You're a sophomore and you didn't do shit other than the Chess Club," Susie scolded. Chuckie pursed his lips.

"Maybe you're right... pictures aren't really my thing, however," he said defensively. Susie shrugged.

"It's alright just think of something soon," Susie said as she started to walk away. "See ya later," she waved.

"See you around Chuckie," Tommy waved as well. Both Susie and Tommy walked into the yearbook club classroom. There were three other students inside waiting for the authority figure. Susie and Tommy sat down by a table. "So you're ever gonna finish a film that involves you know our drama yet?" Susie said teasingly. Tommy shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"I haven't picked up my video camera since the incident," Tommy said angrily at himself. Susie smiled.

"Yeah well you have talent, you just need to find better topics," Susie suggested. Tommy shrugged. A teacher finally walked in. A short plump lady came in happily with a few papers.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Jones your yearbook supervisor. It looks like we have the usual turn out she said examining the five students. She smiled at least three of you are in my photography class," she said as she looked at the other three students that neither Susie nor Tommy knew. The door suddenly opened and to their surprise came an almost out of breath Lil. Tommy and Susie gave each other looks as they examined Lil.

"I'm sorry I got lost. Am I late?" Lil asked. Mrs. Jones shook her head.

"No not at all come take a seat," she said happily. Lil smiled as she saw Susie and Tommy and made her way toward their table. "Now I'm not sure about you to're three but first off since our club is currently small you all need a camera. That's right a camera we're going to need plenty of pictures and the more the merrier. She said with a smile. Usually we'll get a few students submitting their pictures through the year so I'm not too worried. I also like to state that this is not a real enduring club. We meet up three times a month bring in our pictures discuss which ones to keep and plan out a few page layouts throughout the year," Mrs. Jones said curtly. "I'm not afraid to get down to business and neither are you," Mrs. Jones and smiled. "Anyways I already know you three and you know each other I'm sure so let's hear this group's introduction," she said with a smile looking at Tommy, Lil, and Susie's table. Susie stood up and cleared her throat.

"Hi I'm Susie Carmichael I'm a junior I've been in a few other clubs before including The National Honor Society **,** Book Club, The Green Club, Crime Stoppers, Future Business Leaders of America, Big Sisters Club, Cultural Awareness Club, and once I was in fencing," she said happily. "I've been in Yearbook my freshmen year so I have some experience already," Susie said with a smile.

"Wow, that's lovely to hear that, I'm glad," Mrs. Jones said and then smiled at Lil. Lil stood up as Susie sat down.

"Hi... I'm Lilian DeVille... my friends call me Lil, I'm a freshman," she said with a smile and looked at Mrs. Jones nervously. "Uhm I'm in sports you'll probably see me in a few team photos... I was also in Student Council back in Junior High," Lil said nervously and sat back down.

"Okay good now last but not least our young gentlemen," she said as she smiled at Tommy who stood up.

"Hi I'm Tommy Pickles and I'm a freshman too," he said simply. "I've been I Drama and Video Tech clubs in Junior High," and with that sat down as well. Mrs. Jones smiled.

"Okay well we have a group of talented individuals here," Mrs. Jones said happily. "I can't wait to see what you all will come up with," she said with a smile. Susie, Tommy, and Lil walked out of the class thirty minutes later discussing about their next meet update. "So you're excited?" Tommy asked Susie who grimaced.

"A little I'm part of a lot of other clubs this year and I just failed a science quiz," Susie said angrily. Tommy frowned.

"Maybe you're doing too much," Tommy suggested. Susie shook her head.

"Nah I need to do it. It's for my future," she said strongly. Lil looked at Tommy then at Susie.

"Yeah but it's making you kind of crazy," Lil revealed. Susie shook her head.

"No... well, maybe a little I just need to pass I hate failure..." Susie said angrily.

"Hey Casting is this Friday maybe you should come to try out for the leading role," Tommy suggested. Susie shook her head again.

"I haven't sung in over a year and I probably stink now... I don't know... I'm not sure I can do it anymore," Susie struggled with herself.

"Of course you can you sing so well," Lil encouraged. Susie smiled.

"Maybe I'll come," she said happily. Tommy smiled.

"Good see you at casting call then?" Tommy said as Susie headed toward her next club. Lil shook her head.

"I don't know how she does it being in all those clubs, keeping up good grades, being busy 24/7," Lil said walking with Tommy toward the exit of the school.

"Yeah... I know I can't do half of those things," Tommy agreed. "That reminds me surprised you came today I guess you're a girl of your word," Tommy said happily. Lil shrugged.

"Yeah decided to quit Volleyball and just do softball and this," Lil said with a shrug.

"Man I'm surprised you didn't go back to soccer," Tommy said shaking his head. Lil rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you and the rest of the world it seems," Lil said smirking. Tommy smiled.

"So how you've been?" Tommy asked sincerely. Lil sighed.

"Same shit different day... Francine was right...even though everyone knows she did the video. Me and Jacky are still stuck with the title Lezbos or other offensive lesbian names," Lil said bitterly. Tommy frowned.

"It's all my fault," he said sadly as he stopped walking looking down at the floor. Lil frowned and stopped as well. "I mean I couldn't help it... it was like one of the hottest things I've seen in my life...and it was wrong. I fucked up," he said angrily. "No wonder Phil wants to beat me up," Tommy said turning away. Lil shook her head.

"Yeah you did fuck up," Lil said. "But... wait did you really think it was hot?" Lil asked suddenly distracted. Tommy scoffed.

"Well I wouldn't keep recording if I thought it was disgusting," Tommy admitted. Lil blushed as she placed some of her brown wavy locks behind her ear.

"Really?" she asked walking up to him a bit embarrassed. Tommy smiled.

"Well yeah... okay why the sudden interest? Aren't you suppose to be uber pissed at me too?" he asked. Lil smiled.

"I'm always going to be upset at you for that Tommy... probably for like ever," she paused. "But... I mean shit happens and when it comes down to it... I miss you... as a friend," Lil added in quickly. Tommy smiled then frowned.

"Yeah... I do too," he said as he continued walking away at a bit quicker pace.

"Hey wait up... I thought we were walking home together," Lil said catching up. Tommy looked at her confused.

"And risk being seen together by Phil?" he asked. Lil crossed her arms.

"Don't worry I'll protect you from the wrath of Phil but sooner or later you're going to have to man up and face him," Lil said condescendingly. Tommy shrugged.

"Maybe but if you can hit pretty hard I can't imagine how Phil will hit," Tommy said nervously. Lil smiled.

"Tommy Pickles... a chicken shit... who would have guessed," Lil said teasingly. Tommy grimaced.

"I'm not that chicken... it's just I already know Phil is strong _if I didn't know that_... I would face him," Tommy said quickly feeling his manhood being taken away by Lil.

"Oh yeah... good excuse. You'll fight a random guy whose strength you can't estimate but not Phil?" Lil asked confused.

"Why do you want me to fight your brother so much anyways?" Tommy asked angrily. Lil frowned and looked down embarrassed.

"Because he won't forgive you until he does," Lil said sadly. "He needs to feel that he's gotten even for me or he'll never get over it," Lil said depressed. "A part of me doesn't want you guys to fight but another part of me wants you guys to get it over with so we can be a gang again," Lil admitted. "I know it's selfish... but I miss hanging out _all of us_ , all together," Lil said sadly.

"How could you forgive me so easily? I don't get it. I mean if I was you I'd probably still be mad at what I've done too," Tommy said ashamed. Lil shrugged.

"You forgive Dil for things he's done... and the truth is I don't know... I just can," Lil said feeling a bit liberated.

"I guess I forgive you Tommy but I'm still upset and I'll never forget what you've done," Lil said surely. Tommy stepped up to her and smiled.

"Thanks that makes me feel a little better," he said as he shuffled in place. Lil smiled as she saw Tommy's face light up as he used to when they were younger.

"Let's go it's getting late," Lil said as she continued to walk. Tommy caught up to her as they continued walking home together.


	18. Casting Calls

**Warnings** : Language

Susie woke up remembering that she promised Tommy and Lil to show up for The Beauty and the Beast casting call. She took a deep sigh as she closed her textbook and pushed it aside. She had fallen asleep doing homework again. It was becoming a routine lately doing homework late as she had a club or two every day. Plus grades for her other classes were starting to slip. Susie got up and made sure to pick up some of her best clothes. Since she was sure she was going to be judged by a teacher and watched by many students trying for the part.

Susie went to her classes everything was fine, morning classes through lunch. However, after lunch she caught her mind wondering about the casting. What if she gets nervous and her voice cracks? What if she forgets a line? How many other students would see that? Susie grimaced as she tried to concentrate on her studies. Time kept ticking and she could no longer concentrate finally school ended and Suzie casually made her way toward the theater. Somehow she didn't want to be the first showing up. After a good fifteen minutes, she walked into the theater. There were quite a few students there sitting casually in the theater seats and hanging around the stage. Susie made her way toward backstage where she was sure to find Tommy. She pulled the curtain and not to her surprise Tommy was there helping a few others pick out some props.

"Ssssph," Susie whispered. Tommy looked around curiously. "Tommy over here," she whispered again. Tommy turned his head and smiled.

"Come on in Susie," Tommy greeted with a wave. Susie smiled back and walked up toward Tommy.

"How's it going?" she asked casually. Tommy shrugged.

"Okay... a bit worried there seems to be a lot of females here and not enough males," he commented. Susie frowned.

"That does suck, what you are guys gonna do about it?" Susie asked. Tommy shrugged.

"Probably have another casting call demanding more males or they'll make us fill in," Tommy said with a frown.

"Eeeh," Susie said with a frown.

"So what you got there a candlestick?" Susie noticed Tommy holding onto a candlestick. Tommy smiled.

"Yeah we're finding props to help the actors get into the roll more," Susie said.

"Hey look a rose!" Troy said picking it up. Susie looked up at the rose and smiled.

"I defiantly want to hold onto that," Susie said staring at the Rose and checking Troy out. Tommy shrugged.

"You can if you wanna. Oh hey! You wanna sneak a peek at the lines?" Tommy asked deviously. Susie nodded.

"You betchya," she said. Tommy took Susie toward a table on the side of the stage. There were many scripts to many of the main characters. Tommy picked up the leading role Belle and handed it to Susie. There were many lines from the play and of course a song. Susie frowned.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"Nervous... been messing up a lot of shit lately," Susie admitted. Tommy frowned at her reply.

"Don't say that you'll do fine," Tommy said patting her shoulder. Susie shrugged.

"Great it's bad enough Savannah's here but you too Carmichael?" a familiar voice sarcastically let out. Tommy and Susie turned. Angelica stood there her arms crossed, grimacing. Tommy's eyes widen as he looked up at Susie then back at Angelica.

"You sure Savannah's here?" Tommy asked. Angelica rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Positive she's chilling with the wannabe jocks," Angelica pointed at her direction. Tommy frowned.

"Crap... it's bad enough there's hardly and guys but who did show up is probably gonna be talentless," Tommy conceived. Susie shook her head.

"Give them a chance Tommy, who knows there may be some talent in that bunch... except maybe Savannah," Susie said with a grin. All three of them grinned.

"Okay, you've done peeking it's my turn!" Angelica said as she grabbed the script from Susie's hands. Susie rolled her eyes.

"Careful Angelica we only have one copy," Tommy scolded.

"Shove it," Angelica said as she read into the script and walked off. Tommy sighed.

"Such a pain," he said through gritted teeth.

"Typical Angelica," Susie said in agreement.

"Alright alright! _I'm_ here finally so... TOMMY!" Mrs. Parker announced as she walked in all high and mighty. Susie raised a brow.

"Yeah, she does that... see ya later," Tommy said with a wave and walked toward Mrs. Parker's direction. A few minutes later Mrs. Parker came back out and cleared her throat.

"Okay since we only have one set of the script each actor will have five minutes to rehearse their lines before acting up on stage. I also like to remind you all that there will be only one Belle... yes only one. BUT there are many other roles you females could fill in. Many extra since there are not nearly enough males," Mrs. Parker trailed off looking at the mass majority of females. "Oh well one of you lucky guys may get to play Gaston and the Beast so technically there should be more males here," she babbled again. She suddenly shook her head and smiled. "Okay well we're going in alphabetical order so... Linda Applegate?" she announced.

Everyone sat patiently as the first girl grabbed her script and went backstage. Most of the audience goofed around waiting for Linda's turn. Finally, after five minutes she went on stage and yelled her lines and sang on stage. Half the audience clapped she was okay but definitely not best.

"Alright, Susie Carmichael?" Mrs. Parker announced. Susie shook her head.

"Ughh can I go last... I'm kind of nervous," Susie said as her stomach started to churn and her heart began to beat faster. Mrs. Parker frowned.

"Very well so Mary-Anne Dudley!" Mrs. Parker called out. The routine went as followed many students were starting to get bored and they shorted the rehearsal time from five to three minutes. After another two girls, it was Savannah's turn. Both Susie and Angelica snickered. Savannah grabbed her script impatiently and walked on stage took off her loud clunky sandals and stood there. "Are you gonna rehearse?" Mrs. Parker asked. Savannah rolled her eyes.

"Like no... I like totally love Beauty and the Beast," Savannah said crossing her arms. Mrs. Parker perked a brow and taken aback.

"Very well you may start," Mrs. Parker replied. Savannah smiled and raised her head up high and clearing her throat.

"Little town, it's a quiet village  
Every day, like the one before  
Little town, full of little people  
Waking up to say..."

"Bonjour!" Tommy yelled his eyes wide in shock. Both Susie and Angelica's eyes widen with shock. Savannah surprisingly had a good singing voice or maybe she just really loved Beauty and the Beast as she said. After she was done singing she tossed the script behind and walked off the stage as if she owned it.

"Crap..." Angelica let out.

"No shit... she's gonna be a hard act to follow," Susie said looking at Angelica.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Mrs. Parker clapped she looked down at her paper and calmed herself.

"Angelica Pickles!" she yelled out. Angelica turned pale immediately.

"Man sorry bout that," Susie said as Angelica's eyelid twitched.

"Shut up," she said angrily and stood up. She casually stood up and made her way off stage. Angelica came back out and smiled nervously. Susie raised a brow she had never seen Angelica this nervous. Angelica cleared her throat. She started with a few lines which she spoke loud and clear and then suddenly started singing. She started out nervously but she also had a surprising talent for the roll. Mrs. Parker clapped.

"Well done!" she said happily. Angelica handed Mrs. Parker the paper and smiled. Tommy gave her a quick thumbs up and smiled. Angelica smiled back.

"Okay... Cinthia Wilson?!" Mrs. Parker announced. The theater was quiet. "Cinthia Wilson!" Mrs. Parker bellowed again. "Hmmm okay... well Susie Carmichael you're the last one here," Mrs. Parker said as Susie walked up to her grabbed her script, and walked backstage. Susie stared at her script reading it thoroughly. She sang low to herself trying to remember the tune. It was nerve-wracking. Remembering how both Savannah and Angelica did. They were definitely shoe-ins. Finally, Susie walked on stage hearing her step against the hollowed wood. She took a deep breath as she stared at the audience. Tommy smiled excitedly as the others looked at her with anticipation. Susie started to sing the first lines went okay then her voice cracked. Everyone looked around nervously. Susie could see the look of unimpressed on Mrs. Parker's face. Susie realized she was trying to make herself sound like Belle from Beauty and the Beast and not sing with her soul.

"Mrs. Parker, can I start over from the second half?" Susie asked nervously. Savannah giggled. Mrs. Parker let out a long sigh.

"Very well," she said unenthusiastically. Susie glared at her, _always someone gotta bring me down_ , she thought as she glared back at Mrs. Parker. She cleared her throat and started singing. It was low and nervous at first but her voice grew louder and louder as she soulfully sang with each high note and powerful verse she sang out staring at the bright stage lights in front of her. Then suddenly it dawned on her. Why was she giving a fuck?! She was still young, she had talent, there was more than life than just books and grades. She liked singing, she liked feeling carefree and most of all she felt happy and proud. She stopped singing catching her breath looking around the stage and she smiled. "Well..." Mrs. Parker let out breathlessly. Tommy stood up and clapped others looked around and started to clap as well. Everyone clapped except for Savannah who looked irritable. Soon Susie grabbed her bag and started to leave the theater she had some clubs she needed to drop.

"Damn it, Carmichael..." Angelica said as she was too leaving.

"What!?" Susie asked defensively. Angelic scoffed then smiled.

"You did it again... I'm glad," Angelica said with a small smile. "Besides if that smug Savannah gets the role I'm going to protest," Angelica added. Susie smiled.

"Thanks but she did do a great job," Susie admitted. "And honestly... I don't care if I get the role or not. I honestly don't care. I guess it was one of the moments you know," Susie said. Angelica tilted her head confused.

"Okay... then nice talking to you... weirdo," Angelica said her brows raised as she turned and walked the opposite direction. Susie smiled it was a good day.


	19. Helping Out

**Warnings** : None

Phil laid on his bed with his arms behind his back. It was late and fall was heading into winter. It started to kill his enthusiasm for boarding after dark but in the end, he was still bored. He was tired of playing video games, he didn't feel like reading a book or drawing. His friends were all busy doing other things as well. His mind started to wonder as he remembered the good old days when he and the gang would hang out. Before making lifestyle decisions and pursuing other interests. At least he still had Lil but he could hear her chatting to another girl on phone through the walls. She was laughing a lot so it was most likely Wally or Trina. Phil smiled at the thought of Wally then it faded as he remembered he was supposed to help Chuckie hook up with Kimi's friend Vero. He knew his friend was no good with the ladies. He needs to be tactful about it and he needed Kimi's help. Phil grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and started texting.

 _Hey, Chuck! What's up wanna do something?_ Phil texted back after a couple of minutes there was a reply.

 _Maybe what do you want to do?_ Chuckie replied.

 _Let's hang out invite Vero. You do got have her digits, right?_ Phil texted.

 _Not exactly :(_ Chuckie texted back Phil rolled his eyes.

_You either do or don't. Which is it?_

_No :(_ Chuckie finally revealed. Phil sighed and shook his head. He decided to go another route.

 _Hey, Kimi what's up? You wanna help hook Chuckie up with Vero?_ Phil asked Kimi. Within a few seconds, Kimi replied.

_Yeah! :D_

_Okay well you need to send Chuck Vero's digits_

_WTF! No way that's not gonna work Chuckie's gonna know I'm in on it and he'll just back off and sulk instead. No, he'll only accept your help not minez_

_D: Damn I guess you're right so you wanna do?_

_Let's all go see a movie! :D_ Kimi texted. Phil thought about it.

 _Just us?_ he asked confused.

 _All four of us_ she texted back. Phil grew even more confused.

 _Like a date?_ he asked for clarification.

 _No dum dum well maybe like a fake double date. Neither has to know we can make up this whole fake story. OMG, I'm brilliant!_ Kimi texted back. Phil smiled it was a good plan but bad at the same time. First off it was bad to date friends, to begin with. Kimi is a friend who's also a friend's little sister. It was a double negative.

 _I'm not sure that's gonna fly Kim. I want to help Chuck not have him hate my ass LOL_

_:( I guess you're right but it's a good idea still. OH, I know! How about this we accidentally meet each other there. You take Chuck and I'll go with Vero and be like OMG you're here too!?_ Kimi texted. Phil could see the scenario playing out in his head. He liked it. It was safe but also a little risky.

 _Sounds fun lets do it! Text me which theater you're going and what movie you gonna see_ Phil texted Kimi. He returned back to Chuckie.

 _Hey let's hang out and go see a movie like in an hour?_ Phil texted.

 _A movie now? Okay :_ p Chuckie texted back. Phil chuckled.

"Yeah that took real convincing," he let out playfully. Phil got up he needed to buy some snacks to sneak in.

Chuckie came out of his room and knocked on Kimi's door.

"Hey going to the movies see you later," he spoke but there was no answer. Chuckie knocked again. "Are you asleep?" he asked opening the door. The light was off and the room was dark. "Not home?" he said to himself. He continued walking downstairs.

"Oh sweetie you going out too?" Keira asked. Chuckie shrugged.

"Yeah, Kimi's gone?" Chuckie asked confused.

"Yeah she took off a few minutes ago said she was going to Vero's she was in a hurry too," Chas added. Chuckie just gave a half shrug.

"Okay well I'm going to the movies with Phil," Chuckie said making his way toward the door.

"Phil DeVille?" Chas asked.

"Yep," he replied.

"Oh honey I'm so happy for you guys, I'm gonna put yours and Kimi's dinner in the microwave, have fun sweetie!" Keira said happily as she continued chopping onions.

"Bye Mom, Dad," Chuckie said with a wave and exit the door. Chuckie met up with Phil half ways and headed toward the local theater. They talked about video games they liked and what anime's Phil should see. After a while they made it. Phil checked his cell phone and casually stop to look at each movie poster.

"Hey that looks cool I so wanna see that when it comes out!" Phil said happily looking at a horror film. Chuckie tilted his head.

"Eehh his movies are okay," he commented.

"You think this one is gonna be funny? He's a funny guy hey maybe we should see a comedy?" Phil asked. Chuckie shook his head again.

"Ahh he's okay but I guess I wouldn't mind seeing a comedy," Chuckie replied.

"Phil! Chuckie!?" Kimi's voice came out of nowhere. Chuckie turned in shock as he saw Kimi and Vero walking up toward them.

"Oh... hey Kimi... Vero," Chuckie croaked out. Phil smiled.

"Hey guys," he said casually.

"You guys are here too?! What you are guys gonna see?" Kimi asked over-excited. Vero looked at Kimi embarrassed.

"Don't know still deciding," Phil admitted.

"We're thinking about seeing Bask in Blood," Vero said crossing her arms with a smirk. Phil leaned back in shock.

"Whoa like us too!" Phil lied. Chuckie looked back Phil confused but Phil winked quickly and nodded.

"Ugh yeah," Chuckie agreed.

"I really like gory horrors come on lets get our tickets!" Vero said happily. Chuckie, Kimi, and Phil followed suit and waited in line. They all bought their tickets as they made their way inside toward the lobby.

"Me and Vero got use the Girls Room... right Vero," Kimi forced out a smile. Vero rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Right see you guys in a bit," Vero said happily as she followed Kimi to the restroom. "What?!" Vero asked excitedly. Kimi smiled as she took out her alien plush backpack on the counter and pulled out some makeup.

"Okay, there something I need to tell you," Kimi started as she put on some shimmering lip gloss. Vero started doing the same.

"What?" Vero asked.

"Okay you know when you asked if Chuckie's been with other girls well he has," Kimi started as she made a popping sound with her lips.

"You mean he's not a virgin?" Vero asked applying mascara.

"Eww gross! No! Well, I don't know about that if you find out tell me," Kimi said shaking her head. "I mean every girl he went out with made the moves first," Kimi said strongly. Vero giggled.

"What do you mean?" she asked adjusting her top.

"I mean Chuckie has _never_ pursed a girl in his life. NEVER," Kimi said with a nod. Vero raised a brow surprised.

"Never?" she asked. Kimi nodded seriously.

"Never... Chuckie just doesn't have the confidence to try to go after a girl. Every girl he dated was because she approached him first. I mean I think _once_ he did but it didn't turn out so well. Didn't think it was gonna scar him for life but it seems it did," Kimi said trying to remember. Vero laughed.

"Well if that's what it takes. Then that's what it takes," Vero said with a smile. Kimi smiled as well. Soon they walked out and made their way into the theater. Kimi sat next to Vero who sat next to Chuckie who sat next to Phil. They got good seats toward the middle of the theater. Within a few minutes into the movie, the gory scenes were started to reveal. Each time both Chuckie and Vero squirmed. Kimi constantly looked over toward them or past them. Chuckie couldn't tell as the theater was dark.

"Going to smoke a joint I can sense talking scenes are coming up he let out playfully," with that Phil got up and left. After a couple of minutes, Kimi got up as well.

"Gonna get something to drink, be back in a bit," Kimi said unenthusiastically as she got up with a sigh and left.

"So enjoying the movie so far?" Vero whispered toward Chuckie. Chuckie looked around to see if there were people near them luckily there wasn't.

"Ugh yeah. It's real cool," he lied. Vero smiled.

"Coolness," she smiled. Suddenly there was a shriek as the girl in the movie opened a box with a person's head in it. Vero jumped up startled as she tugged a part of Chuckies clothes. "Uhh sorry, that usually never happens. I just got startled," Vero confessed slightly embarrassed. Chuckie grinned.

"It's okay..." he replied as he readjusted his glasses. There was sinister laughing as scary music started to play.

"Eww I hate rats," Vero said tugging on his clothes more. Chuckie yawned as he stretched his arms out.

"Hey buddy you're blocking my view!" a man's voice came from behind. Chuck placed his arms down quickly.

"Sorry!" he apologized. Chuckie looked at Vero embarrassed but she was staring at the screen. He realized his arm was around her. _Success! Mission Accomplished_ , he thought to himself letting out an excited grin. Vero hid her head into his chest as a chainsaw started cutting up body parts. He hugged her shoulder close to him. "Don't worry I won't let that happen to you," Chuckie let out calmly but cheesy. Vero smiled.

"Awe that's so sweet!" she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Chuckie was happy it was dark as he was sure he was brushing a deep crimson.

"Is it working?" Kimi asked as she sipped on her soda. Phil leaned over at an angle.

"Yeah he's totally made some typical guy moves I think we should give them some more time though," Phil let out a smile as he took a bit out of his candy bar.

"So what did you say to excuse yourself?" Kimi asked deviously. Phil looked up saintly.

"Said I was gonna smoke a joint," Phil said as he shook his head. Kimi rolled her eyes.

"Did you?" she asked.

"Was gonna but left my joint at home, running out anyways," he revealed. Kimi shook her head.

"So should we go back in now?" Kimi asked getting tired of standing around. Philip shrugged.

"In a little bit," he said. "Let's give them some more time," Phil said looking in some more. Kimi frowned for a moment.

"Hey I don't wanna ruin the fun or anything but I need to ask you something..." Kimi started shyly as she stared down into her straw.

"Sure what is it?" Phil asked. Kimi looked off nervously to the side.

"Uhm well, it's about well..." Kimi started as she began to get second thoughts.

"Come on don't be shy that's Chuck's job," Phil teased. Kimi looked off the side and smiled.

"Okay okay well it's about earlier. Did you really think Chuckie would get mad if you said you liked me? Or... did you just say that because you... you know don't want to hurt my feelings or pretend. I mean now that I think about it pretending to like someone would be hard. And pretending to like you back would be just as awkward. It makes sense now. Thinking it over more clearly. It would of looked way too fake and set up he would never fall for it. Yeah... yeah," Kimi said to herself as she walked back in the theater sipping on her drink. Phil looked confused as he did not what just happened. He scrunched up his face trying to decipher Kimi's babbling but he shook his head. It was no use. _Chicks were just plain weird._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha sorry for the lack of abbreviation during their texting. >_> I'm trying to convey that these kids are too busy and don't care much about their grammar during texts.


	20. Mixed Messages

**Warnings** : Language

Kimi sat on her bed watching Black Butler while she snacked on a bag of Skittles. She totally loved the anime because pretty much all the guys on the show were hot. Kimi's cell made a jingle she picked it up and looked to see who it was. It said _Vero_ , Kimi smiled and flipped her cell opened and started to read the message.

 _Happy Halloween Chuck! I can't wait for you to see my costume. I know you'll like it. I also know how you like it when my tongue wraps around your-_ Kimi flipped her phone shut and yelled in horror.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! Nee-ooo! GROSS!" Kimi shouted from her bed. Kimi ran out toward the backyard where Chuckie was out messing with one of his projects for his chemistry class. "CHUCKIE!" Kimi yelled storming out onto the lawn. Chuckie pushed up his glasses confused at why Kimi was so angry. "LOOK! LOOK AT IT!" she seethed. Her phone was open and she held up the message in front of his face. Chuckie blinked as he began to read it increasingly turning red. He grabbed the phone and closed. it.

"I'm sorry but it's not my fault!" he said in high squeak looking everywhere but Kimi. His face was a bright crimson.

"This shit has to STOP! I'm tired of getting your messages or Vero's messages to each other on ACCIDENT! What the fuck don't you guys bother to double-check to see who're you sending it to!?" Kimi's eyes were wide as she was seriously angry. Chuckie placed his hands in his pockets.

"I'll talk to Vero about it, okay," he said pushing his lips to the side.

"You better because she hasn't talked to me in like two days! TWO DAYS!" Kimi said and stormed off.

Phil received a text from his friend Chachi.

 _Hey dude let's go to the haunted house tonight! The whole gang is getting together are you in?_ Phil mocked laughed as he started texting back.

 _Hellz YEAH!_ Phil replied back. Then he remembered. _Aye is it okay if I invite Lil and some other friends?_ he decided to Text as well.

 _Sure the more the merrier dude :p_ his friend texted back. Phil sent out a message to Lil, Chuckie, and Kimi. _Hey, you all wanna go to the Haunted House?! Me and my buds are all going, so come!_ Phil just texted. A few minutes later Lil texted back.

 _Sure but I have basketball practice today I might be there late_ Lil text back. Phil frowned he really missed hanging out with his sister but then shrugged.

 _Count Vero and I in!_ Chuckie replied.

 _YES! I'm tired of Chuckie and Vero and their bullshit!_ Kimi texted. Phil frowned.

"Oh shit, already?" he asked out loud to himself and started to text Kimi back.

 _Sorry I asked them to come to and they said yes. :(_ Phil sent out.

 _Damn it fine! I'll just chill with your friend Amber she nice and stuff_ Kimi texted back. Phil took a deep breath and exhaled hoping that will be the only drama for today.

"Lil what's the hold up pass the ball!" Trina shouted from across the court. Lil let out a small grimace.

"Hold up I'm texting someone," Lil said.

 _Tommy wanna come to the haunted house with me and Phill_ she put than thought about it. _Tommy wanna come the haunted house with me._ And sent it out.

"Earth to Lil!" Mary-Anne said with a giggle.

"She's texting Tommy to see if they wanna go to the haunted house together," Jackie read over her shoulder. Lil turned a bright red.

"Jeez thanks Jackie!" Lil said sarcastically. Jackie laughed then smiled.

"Sounds fun can I come?" Jackie said. Lil shrugged.

"I don't see why not," Lil said.

"I wanna come too!" Mary-Anne said.

"Count me in I'll drive!" Trina invited herself as well. Lil's eyes widen what was she suppose to say _No_?

Tommy smiled as he saw Lil's text.

 _Sure can't wait to meet you there._ He texted back. Tommy grew excited at the prospect of walking through the haunted house with Lil. Even though Lil was a strong girl she was such a chicken when it came to scary things. Tommy smiled as he made his way toward the shower. He got dressed, shaved, splashed some cologne on and gelled his hair. Yeah even though Lil was a friend she was a girl too and he didn't want to look bad in front of her or the rest of the crowd.

"Hurry up T! I gotta pee!" Dil shouted.

"There's more than one toilet Dil!" Tommy yelled through the door.

"It's a double whammy!" Dil shouted. "Why are you taking so long? Are you going on a date?" Dil asked. Tommy frowned and open the door.

"NO! For your information Lil invited me to the haunted house," Tommy said with a grin. Dil's eyes lit up.

"I wanna go!" he said awe.

"NO!" Tommy said passing him making his way toward the room.

"Why not?! I thought it wasn't a date?" Dil said grinning.

"It's not... but she didn't invite you," Tommy said bluntly then felt a bit bad.

"So what! I wanna come! Let me come with you guys pa-lease!" he begged.

"No! It's just me and Lil," Tommy said checking himself over the mirror.

"Why not?!" Dil asked and Tommy rolled his eyes with a throaty sigh.

"Because man you always act all..." he didn't want to finish his sentence.

"What?!" Dil asked angrily.

"Weird," Tommy finished.

"MOM!" Dil yelled. "Tommy won't let me go to the haunted house with him and Lil!" Dil bellowed.

"Tommy! You take Dil with you or you're not going either!" Didi yelled from downstairs. Tommy scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"FINE!" Tommy shouted and closed the door on Dil's smiling face.

Phil and his small group of friends met up around 8 pm at the haunted house which was actually an old abandon building. There was already a long line with people ahead of them.

"Damn is the line even moving?!" Dorian asked as he tip-toed up to look at the people ahead of them.

"Not really," Chuckie said as he just bent his neck up to look at the top of the heads of the same people still ahead of them.

"Don't worry we can do something to pass the time," Vero said flirting as she leaned into Chuckie with a big smile tip-toeing to get a kiss. Kimi rolled her eyes and turned making sure not to get her fairy wings caught on Vero's wings. Phil saw the act of intimacy and grinned.

"So Amber what have you been up to lately?" Kimi asked smiling. Amber shrugged.

"Same Ol' Same Ol'," Amber replied as she crossed her arms.

"Man where is Lil she's sure is taking her lazy ass time," Phil said as he lifted up his hockey mask. They all stepped forward as the lined moved. Kimi crossed her arms as she stared around. A car pulled up with four girls. Lil, Trina, Mary-Anne, and Jackie all got out of the car still in their school uniforms.

"Hey look Jock alert," Ethan said. Amber elbowed her brother and gave him a look.

"She's Phil's sister," she whispered to him. He made a face before frowning.

"Oh yeah," he whispered back. Lil and her friends made their way in the back of the line. Phil frowned his friends had already gave Kimi, Chuckie, and Vero cuts but Lil and three other chicks would get back of the line punishment for sure. Phil tilted his head toward Lil with an obvious shrug. His eyes widen as he shook his head. Lil noticed and shrugged back with a frown.

After a few more minutes Tommy and Dil showed up. Tommy saw Lil with all her friends and frowned as well.

"Well so much for that little plan, huh," Dil said crossing his arms grinning.

"Shut up, Dil," Tommy said grimacing as they made their way in the back of the line.

"Hey is that Tommy?" Kimi noticed as she pointed out obviously. Chuckie immediately put her arm down.

"Don't point it's rude," he scolded but he looked nervous instead of angry.

"Hey, it is Tommy. Hey Tommy!" Kimi waved toward the other end of the line. Tommy waved back as did Dil. Phil looked down at his direction scowling. Kimi noticed as she slowly stopped waving. Chuckie gave Kimi a look in which she understood.

"Woops," she said and smiled. Vero giggled and grabbed Chuckie's face toward her before kissing again. Kimi turned and stuck out her tongue in disgust crossing her arms. Phil smiled and noticed as he made playful smooching sounds as he bent low at Kimi. Kimi's eyes widen for a second before narrowing hers as she grabbed his hockey mask and pulled it down back on his face. She stepped forward as the lined moved again. Skud laughed and started doing the same to Amber in which she raised a brow but he went further as he started to hug her. She looked embarrassed but not angry as she shoved him off of her. Phil laughed as he raised his mask back up.

"Sorry," he said with a boyish smile. Kimi had her arms crossed angrily before she stared up at his smile. She couldn't help but smile back.

"It's okay," she said bitterly.

"Yeah, I know..." Phil said as he saw Chuckie and Vero in a full make-out session. He laughed again.

"Yeah it's getting better for him tonight too," Kimi whispered making a face of disgust.

"All right!" Phil cheered. Kimi's eyes widen as she looked up at him in shock. Phil nudged her playfully.

"Hey it's your big Bro let him score," Phil whispered toward Kimi.

"I swear I'm starting to feel like the only reason she became my friend was to get with my brother," Kimi said through gritted teeth. Phil raised a brow.

"Jealous much," Phil said. Kimi gave him a glare so severe that he stepped back as he covered his face back with his hockey mask.

Tommy looked at everyone in front of him.

"Damn it Phil and his crew are almost to the front and I'm still near the back... this is such shit," Tommy said angrily.

"Move aside!" Tommy heard as he saw Angelica and her friends make their way toward the front of the line.

"Great... the whole gang is practically here but Susie and yet... we're still very separated," Tommy observed, as he frowned seeing Angelica and her group of friends. Phil and his group of friends. Chuckie kissing a girl in which he didn't bother to mention the fact to him that he had a girlfriend. Lil with all her friend's midways through and himself. Overall the Rat's were talking to one another again but still very separate.

"Ironic isn't it, so close yet so far," Dil said as he crossed his arms as well. They both stared as Angelica and her friends were turned down and sent to the back of the line.


	21. Practice

**Warnings** : Language

The Holidays were coming fast as Thanksgiving grew near. Susie walked around the stage rehearsing her lines as the leading role Belle. At the same time, the theater was having secondary tryouts for the male roles as only one male who tried out last time was decent.

"Father? Have you seen my father?!" Susie asked out.

"That's real good Susie," Tommy complimented as he looked over the script. Susie smiled.

"Be easier if there was an opposite to this scene... honestly almost all scenes," Susie said crossing her arms. Tommy frowned.

"I know but that's why practice is cut short we're having secondary tryouts, hopefully, more guys will show up," Susie rolled her eyes.

"Hopefully," Susie said.

"Hey Bro," Dil said simply.

"Hey Dil," Tommy replied looking over Susie's script then double glancing back at him. "Dil? What are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

"Going to try out for the play, duh!" Dil said shaking his head.

"I thought you couldn't... besides why didn't you tell me?" Tommy asked. Dil crossed his arms.

"Mrs. Parker is desperate she says if I do well she'll talk to the principal about an exception," Dil said with a smile. Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever... good luck," he said smiling softly. Dil nodded.

"Don't worry I got this," he said confidently as he walked away. Susie chuckled watching him walk away. Tommy shook his head.

"Dil..." Tommy let out simply. Susie smiled.

"I wonder what part he'll get?" Susie asked Tommy. Tommy shrugged.

"I have no idea," he let out.

"French Maid... why do I even bother showing up," Savannah said as she looked over her script. "I'm cast as the play's slut what's with this?" Savannah talked to Angelica who frowned.

"You're complaining I'm the hag enchantress!" Angelica said angrily.

"Hey you turn beautiful too you know," Susie said.

"Yeah for like one minute!" Angelica said bitterly. Tommy shrugged.

"Honestly your parts are so small you probably shouldn't have to worry about practice till after Christmas break," Tommy said. Susie nodded with agreement.

"Yeah like you're little cuz is right," Savannah said thinking it over. Angelica shrugged as she let out a sigh.

"Students... it's time for male rehearsals. Actresses clear the stage!" Mrs. Parker announced. Angelica took a seat in the audience and zoned out. The only good thing was that Sean Butler made the part of Lumiere. Angelica couldn't help but stare at him. She sighed Sean was really attractive but intellectually... he was well... dumb.

"I said you were FORBIDDEN!" Dill shouted out angrily. Angelica's head snapped up at Dil's performance.

"RARRR!" he yelled with his hands in the air and ran off the stage. Angelica and rest of the audience couldn't help but giggle.

"He's not half bad," Sean admitted. Angelica chuckled.

"Yeah," she agreed.

"Bravo! Mr. Pickles! BRAVO!" Mrs. Parker let out. Both Savannah and Sean's head snapped at Angelica who just stared straight as she could clearly feel their gazes burning a hole on the side of her head. "A little over the top but I'm sure I have the perfect part for you," she said happily. Tommy clapped as Dil ran toward him for a high five.

"Good job Dil!" Tommy congratulated. Angelica looked over at them briefly and lifted a thumbs up at Dil's direction.

"Another one?" Savannah asked.

"Sorry if my family's genes are popular," Angelica said slyly. Sean and Susie giggled at the remark.

"Good one," Susie commented as she turned to face them from the front roll. Angelica smirked at Susie. Savannah rolled her eyes.

"What-ever," she replied. Angelica sighed as another boy walked on the stage. Angelica left excited Dil got the part of Maurice, a Junior named Sam got the part of Cogsworth, and Troy got the role as the beast. Finally, the cast was complete and it gave all the actors a boost of excitement as the play was progressing. Angelica made her way toward her small red Miata and got in. She looked at the binder on her passenger seat. She had a debate coming soon and she hadn't done any research for it at all.

Angelica lazily got up and took a shower. She didn't have debate that day but she needed to do some research. Angelica continued with her morning ritual as she grabbed a granola bar and left for school. She could smell the deliciousness of breakfast; eggs, toast, sausage, her mouth watered up as she opened the granola bar and headed past the cafeteria toward the library. She opened the door and walked in it was nearly empty except for the typical chess geeks quietly playing chess with each other. Angelica threw her binder on the table and opened it. She browsed through her math homework and pulled out her debate. She pulled it out it was on Infatuation vs. Love, Are you or are you not in love? Angelica frowned.

"Damn it's one of these types of debates," Angelica said as she looked over her debate more. Negative you are to reason with the audience and judges that you are in fact _not_ in love. She let out a loud groan as she rolled her eyes. Angelica walked up to the librarian.

"Why Hello Angelica how are you doing today?" asked Mrs. Reed

"Peachy... look I need Psychology books maybe sociology, I'm doing a debate on infatuation vs. love," she said holding her paper. Mrs. Reed grimaced.

"Oh my such a difficult topic well I'll see what I can scrounge up, follow me," she said as she leads Angelica toward the shelves that could help. Teen Love, The anatomy of Love, and other books similar titles. "I think these will suffice," Mrs. Reed said with a smile.

"So how's your hentai love kitten?" a boy asked.

"Fine and stop calling her that," Chuckie said. Angelica's head snapped as she grabbed the books the librarian handed her. "We're fine everything's going just swell," Chuckie said with a breathy sigh as he sat down.

"Is that all?" Mrs. Reed asks with a smile. Angelica looked at her and nodded. "Okay I'll be on my way," she said and walked back behind her desk. Angelica quietly made her way toward her binder and opened her book. She placed her reading glasses on as she started browsing through the books reading some parts and taking down notes. Chuckie started playing a game with one of his friends.

"So how does it feel dating a _hot chick_?" the boy asked as he made a move. Chuckie smirked as he stared at the board patiently.

"Fine I guess, I mean I can't say there's a difference," Chuckie said simply.

"Oh man, whatever guys totally respect you now. Instead of laughing when you pass they just stare at you with a silent manly kind of respect," the kid said waiting for Chuckie to make his move.

"More like Vero," Chuckie said finally moving his piece. The boy frowned.

"Damn it!" the kid yelled.

So he's dating Vero Kamiyama now, Angelica thought. Impressive he's moving up the social ladder, she thought again as she turned a page. A few minutes later Angelica closed the other book. She needed to use the internet for more research. It was ten minutes till the bell she packed up her things made her way out.

"Hey Angelica," Chuckie said as he turned noticing her passing by behind him.

"Why, Finster I overheard you got a girlfriend," Angelica said with a smirk. Chuckie turned bright red.

"You over heard that?" Chuckie replied as his chess buddies started giggling. Angelica raised a brow and looked at them. Immediately they stopped laughing as they hurriedly rushed out of the library. Chuckie stared at them shocked at the power of Angelica had over them.

"Yep, heard it's going well too. So tell me how does it feel dating above the social ladder instead of on par?" Angelica asked haughtily. Chuckie rolled his eyes.

"Shut up," he said as he started walking away.

"Just give up you know you can't make me," she said with a smile walking toward the door as well.

"So you gonna introduced me? Have you even taken her out someplace nice yet?" Angelica asked curiously.

"Nope... haven't been working and no I really don't want to introduce you to her," Chuckie said making his way toward the library's exit. Angelica frowned.

"Why not?" she asked overly sad. Chuckie narrowed his eyes.

"Do I really have to list all the reasons?" he asked unenthusiastically. Angelica grinned.

"Fine but you should really consider getting a job, chicks love it when guys buy them things," Angelica advised.

"But how? I'm still a sophomore in high school and Dad won't let me work at the Java Lava," Chuckie said stating the obvious. Angelica tilted her head and thought.

"Hmm," she let out and then shook her head.

"You're smart right?" Angelica asked. Chuckie shuffled in place holding onto his backpack's strap.

"Yeah I suppose," he answered. She stepped forward and leaned in real close.

"I'm going to tell you a little secret," she whispered loudly. Chuckie turned a bright red. He had never been this close to Angelica that he actually could smell her perfume or shampoo. He couldn't tell which all he could tell was that it smelt good. "Half of the school are idiots even the popular ones... okay scratch that especially the popular ones. They're always struggling to get through classes," she said backing up with a smile.

"So you're point is?" Chuckie asked growing impatient.

"Duh tutoring! Half the idiots take tutoring and pay for it as well," Angelica said. Chuckie pushed his glasses up thinking about it.

"Tutoring or doing their homework for them?" Chuckie asked bitterly.

"Depends on you. You can help them or you can _help_ them," Angelica said with a smirk.

"You just gotta be confident, surely, and well demanding," she said with a playful shrug. Chuckie thought about it some more. "Think about it," Angelica added as she stared at the door. She looked at the door then back at him. "Well?" she asked. Chuckie rolled his eyes grabbing open the door. "Damn Finster learn some damn chivalry," Angelica scolded.

"Yeah yeah by the way you're glasses are still on," he said stepping out into the hall letting go of the door.

"Shit," she swore under her breath and took them off quickly as the door banged into her shoulder. "So much for chivalry!" Angelica shouted at his direction down the hall. Chuckie smirked as he glanced at her before picking up his pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sims 4](https://sims-4-fabrication.tumblr.com/post/629801520989388800/these-two-usually-engage-in-the-library-oddly)


	22. Season's Yearning

**Warnings** : Language

Kimi sat in between her friends Sachi and Akira. She was the black cat stuffed between the rabbit boy and the panda girl. Their eccentric cute headgear kept them warm as the weather grew colder as Christmas neared. She glared at Chuckie's direction full of malcontent. She wasn't sure who she hated more her brother for stealing her friend or her friend for choosing her brother over her. It wasn't like Vero and her didn't talk, they did but it wasn't the same. It was like Chuckie was her best friend and not her. And when they did talk all they talked about was about _Chuckie_.

"This sucks," Kimi said bitterly watching Chuckie and Vero cuddle up against a corner near a wall.

"Tell me about it," Sachi said just as bored.

Tommy sat down staring inside his bag. He placed his hand in and adjusted the zoom. He made sure he got a close up of Kimi's bitter face. He laughed as he shook his head.

"Poor Kim," he said to himself. Tommy moved his backpack toward Chuckie and his friend. They were both making out against the wall. He zoomed in for a moment then zoomed out. "Looks like Chuckie's got some kissing skills," he said impressed as he moved his bag toward Kimi again who stared at their direction angrily. He looked up as he felt someone staring at him. He moved his bag at the direction at the eerie stare and zoomed across the yard. He finally saw the owner of the eerie stare. Lil was holding up a camera taking a picture of him. _Him?_ Tommy looked up at her direction and smiled. Lil removed the camera out of her face smiling back. He opened his mouth and sighed. Lil got off her one knee and started walking toward him. Her wavy brown hair was flowing with the cool breeze. He blinked realizing he was still recording he quickly turned off his camera and closed his bag. He stood up and dusted himself off.

"Hey, Tommy!" Lil said happily as she held up her camera. "Just taking pictures for the yearbook," she added. Tommy looked off toward his side and smiled.

"Yeah I'm glad you're taking it seriously," Tommy noticed. Lil smiled.

"Well yeah," she said as she pushed her bangs back, which were now colored white.

"Hey, I like your bangs you look like Rogue from X-Men," Tommy notices as he grabbed one of them and examined it.

"Really I never thought about that. I was thinking white like snow," Lil said as she looked at Tommy's hand holding on to her bangs. He saw her eyes staring at his hand and let go.

"Sorry," he said turning red. "So what you doing for Christmas?" Tommy asked. Lil let out a long sigh.

"We're going skiing, the whole family I heard the Finster's are going to Paris," Lil said. "Mom and Dad have been wanting to go for a while," Lil added. Tommy frowned momentarily then shook it off.

"That's cool," Tommy said with a small shrug.

"How bout you?" Lil asked. Tommy looked down and started kicking around on the dirt.

"Just staying home," he said sadly. "The same thing we do every year," Tommy reminded.

"Awe, sorry," she said embarrassed as Tommy looked truly saddened by the thought. "I mean honestly who wants to be around all that snow right?" Lil said trying to make him feel better. Tommy tilted his head and shook it. "Not working?" Lil asked sorrily.

"Nope," Tommy said a bit happier.

"Hey I mean I'll call or text whichever and send you some pics of Phil bombing. He's bound to wipe out on his snowboard a few times," Lil said with a small laugh. Tommy smiled

"Since he's still not talking to me that though does make me feel better," Tommy said starting to walk toward class. Lil smiled happily.

"Good I knew I could cheer you up... whoa look at Kimi," Lil noticed. Tommy tried hard not to laugh.

"I know she's totally not liking Chuck's new squeeze," Tommy noticed.

"Heard it was one of her friends," Lil whispered as they passed.

"Well Veronica is pretty hot I can see why Chuckie is always making out with her," Tommy said trying hard not to look at them.

"You know what they say, the fire burns the hottest also dies the quickest," Lil said. Tommy looked at Lil who was staring at Chuckie and Vero.

"That was hot," Tommy said. Lil stepped back and laughed.

"You're such a dork," Lil said rolling her eyes.

"I don't know why but that was like real wise and smart," Tommy said thinking it over. Lil pushed him away on the shoulder playfully.

"Shut up, you're making me blush," Lil said trying to hide her face.

"It's true," Tommy said honestly.

"Yeah yeah I gotta go see ya later," Lil said walking away toward her class.

Kimi started walking toward her class she readjusted her mittens as she looked around the school grounds full of students bundled up in their coats and the idiots without one. She never understood how can some students could not be cold enough to wear one. Especially when it was clearly cold. Kimi looked toward the skating ramp. Phil was wearing a loose hoodie he was pushing his hair back from his face as he talked happily to Amber and her brother. Kimi let out a small sigh. Then her eyes widen.

"Oh...no," she said walking a bit faster. "Did I just do the love sigh?" she asked herself. "No it must have been the crush sigh," she argued with herself as she stared at their direction again. She let out another small sigh and smiled. "Oh no it was the crush sigh," she whispered to herself shaking her head. It's too late I'm totally crushing on Phil and I don't know what to do? Think Think Think. Has Phil even giving me a real clue that he even likes me scratch that okay he did semi-kiss me, he also plainly turned down the fake double date opportunity. That would have been an ideal chance to make a move on me. So he's still in the friend zone. I just need to find a way to keep my thoughts in the friend's zone too. Think think think. "Wait! I got it!" she said out loud as she walked through the halls. It's his fault Chuckie and Vero are hooked up. Just place the blame on him. Honestly, if he hadn't lets get Chuckie a new girl attitude, Vero wouldn't be with him sucking his face as her life depended on it. Kimi nodded as she held onto the door handle.

"Hey Kimi are you going to step into class or what?" a girl asked from behind her. Kimi turned pink for a moment as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Kimi said walking in stepping into her class. School ended and Kimi was grateful as her teacher reminded her class that there were only a week and a half of school until Christmas Vacation. Kimi walked out of the hallways as she started snapping her fingers and dancing. "It's almost, It's almost vacation, vaca-a-a-a-tion!" she sung as she looked side to side happily.

"Hey nice moves Finster though you totally dance like my sister," Phil said sneaking up on her. Kimi rolled her eyes.

"It's because I used to dance with your sister the same exact dance, duh!" Kimi said as she finished up her dance.

"So wanna hang out?" Phil asked suddenly. Kimi stopped dancing immediately and started thinking. _Initiate Plan Friend Zone_ , her mind processed. Kimi sneered.

"Nah you've done enough hanging out already," Kimi said with a wave of her hand as she started walking away. Phil leaned back away in shock.

"Whoa, where did that come from?" Phil walked up to Kimi and asked. Kimi stopped turning to face him.

"You know exactly what I mean," she said simply. Phil shook his head confused.

"No, I don't. What's the deal are you on your rag?" Phil asked. Kimi smacked him a few times on his arm

"Don't every ask girls that!" Kimi scolded. "And Nooo! I'm not on the rag," she spat out. "Look because of you Chuckie is always with Vero like 24/7. It's like I don't exist and it's really really irritating. Each time I see them kiss I wanna gag," Kimi seethed as she placed her hands in fist and started stomping. "Plus their accidental text messages. You know what Chuckie sent me... I can't wait to see your breast! That's NOT SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN EVER!" Kimi shouted. Phil started cracking up.

"Really that's fucking hilarious," Phil said bending over laughing.

"I'm not laughing... it's disturbing," Kimi said angrily.

"You know that message was for Vero," Phil said plainly. "So why worry?" Phil asked. Kimi gave an exasperated sigh.

"Because I just don't want to know... never wanna know. They're things you don't want to hear about your siblings Phil. You should know how that feels more than anyone," Kimi whispered angrily. Phil stopped laughing turning red.

"That's different," Phil said angrily.

"How is it different? Her's was on camera for all of public to display and my brother is literally in front of the public for their display," Kimi said angrily, Phil crossed his arms.

"It wasn't my idea alone. you helped. You agreed to it. You even thought of the plan that got them together, if anyone you should be blaming it should be yourself!" Phil said as he walked passed her nudging her angrily. Kimi grabbed her shoulder and as she tries to keep balance. She frowned. Phil was right the misery she was in was clearly brought upon by herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sims 4](https://sims-4-fabrication.tumblr.com/post/629801356161679361/one-of-the-first-ones-i-did-usual-hangout-spot-is)


	23. The Holidays

**Warnings** : Language

Phil leaned as he shredded through the fresh powder of the sparkly crisp white snow. He leaned forward and slightly back as he started boarding toward the other direction. There was a slope coming up it was a good opportunity to try to do a trick. He readied himself as he leaned down low trying to gain speed as the slope tilted down at first. He drew nearer and nearer waiting for the right time to jump. The slope tilted upward for a few seconds then he jumped twisting in the air grabbing on to the tail end of his board. He spun around in mid-air for a few seconds before landing goofy style sliding out of control before wiping out rolling in the snow.

Lil took out her cell phone camera and took a picture of Phil lying lifeless for a few seconds. She giggled as looked over it.

"Awesome," she teased as Phil began to slowly sit up and dust off some snow.

"Shit I don't see you tryin'," Phil said trying to stand up.

"Sorry but I don't have a death wish," Lil said wobbling up toward her brother lending out her hand. Phil grabbed a hold of her hand and Lil pulled trying to help him up. Lil wobbled over toward her ski poles and picked them up.

"Whatever at least I'm trying what are you doing, just sitting there," Phil said trying to push himself near the nearest slope. Lil continued to wobble to the nearest slope as well. They looked down watching people ride the lift ski and snowboard around the slopes. The huge hotel was full of people hanging out building snowmen, building snow angels, playing with the snow. It was a white Christmas just how they always wanted it. They both smiled watching the scene. "Hey I'll race you down toward the hotel, last one there has to carry all the equipment back to the room, deal?" Phil asked. Lil looked at him her eyes narrowed. She placed her goggles on her face and smiled.

"You gotta deal," Lil said seriously. Phil smiled he loved competing against Lil. She was a fierce competitor.

"Alright let's do this," Phil said shaking it up getting in position. "On the count of three," he said and Lil nodded. "One, two... THREE!" he shouted as they both pushed off. At first, they struggled to avoid hitting each other as they realized they were to close to each other to gather the speed to go down. Then they grew apart and they both became determined to win. Lil kept her knees bent as she pushed herself determinedly with her ski poles. Phil bent low constantly trying to lean in keeping as arrow dynamic as possible. They both constantly tried their best to avoid hitting other people as they passed by the bunny slopes and ski lift.

"Move it!" Lil yelled.

"Hey you're not supposed to be skiing here!" a person yelled.

"Sorry," Phil said as he zoomed by. They both realize they were coming into too fast and too close as they both struggled to stop. Lil tried her best to break digging her poles into the snow as she turned. Luckily they dug right in keeping her from losing her balance. Phil on other hand had a harder time as he fell spinning into the snow. Lil started laughing as she pulled out her camera and snapped another picture of Phil wiped out on the snow. Phil rolled over and sat up.

"Another one?" Phil asked as he started taking off his snowboard.

"These are what memories are made of Philip," Lil said teasingly.

"Watch out!" a kid yelled as a snowball hit Lil on the back of the head. Immediately Phil took out his cell and took a picture of Lil's neck and back covered in snow.

"Watch it! There are people here!" Lil yelled at the children who ran off giggling.

"You're right these are what memories are made of," Phil said looking at his picture. Lil grimaced as she bent over and took off her skis. Phil carried his snowboard and Lil's skis and ski poles to their room. Later that night they sat in front of a fire sipping on hot cocoa.

"This was fun," Lil said staring into the fire. Phil perked a brow and smiled.

"Yeah it was," he said happily. "It's fun hanging out with you sometimes," Phil admitted. Lil smiled.

"I agree, I miss you too," Lil said taking a sip of her cocoa.

"Isn't it romantic?" Chas said to his family as the stared at the brightly lit Eiffel tower. It was decorated in many different colors this year as they had a light show for the public at 8 pm. The streets shops and trees were also covered in lights and overall the atmosphere was festive.

"Oh honey it's so very romantic," Keira said as she leaned into his shoulder as they walked holding each other. Kimi let out a small lopsided grin. It was okay to see her parents act romantic once in a while. However, the idiot on the cell phone behind her wasn't so pleasant.

"Okay I'll send you pics I promise," Chuckie said as he walked a few feet behind his family for some privacy.

"Alright... kisses, bye," he said as he hung up.

"Man even here miles and miles away from home and she _still_ manages to butt into my life," Kimi said. Chuckie grimaced as he heard Kimi's comment. He understood how she must felt having a friend all to herself one moment and all of a sudden not. It was how he felt about the rest of the old gang. That and the fact that Vero was starting to get on his nerves a bit.

"Nice evening," Chuckie started as he pushed his scarf back.

"Yeah," Kimi said looking at the sidewalk. Chuckie frowned.

"Oh come on she's not that bad," Chuckie suddenly replied. Kimi grimaced.

"Yeah whatev," Kimi replied just a melancholy. Chuckie growled.

"Well I mean she was your friend too," Chuckie said defensively.

"Keyword...was," Kimi said. There was a pause as Chuckie had nothing to say to that. "Look it's no big deal, it's just you know, I missed talking to her, miss talking to you, separately. Now all she does talk about is you," Kimi said. Chuckie frowned as he placed his hands in his pockets. "I mean we used to talk about other things like anime, music, clothes, makeup, hair, secrets, food, girl stuff," Kimi said looking up at the sky sighing. "Now nothing...but you," she said bitterly. "I mean what do you guys even talk about?" Kimi asked looking up at him seriously. Chuckie looked away from her with a small grimace.

"Nothing much really," Chuckie replied. "We mostly just kiss... a lot," Chuckie said with a small smile. "Vero is the most physical relationship I ever had and well it feels nice to feel so attractive," Chuckie said. Kimi made a face of slight disgust then frowned. It must be hard not feeling confident in who you are. She can understand why Chuckie was so attached to Vero she made him feel good about himself.

"I guess I understand," Kimi said as she rubbed her mittens together as they reached the bridge.

"Here we are!" Chas said happily. The family waited patiently with other couples and families who were waiting for the show. Finally, within a few minutes the lights turned off. It was completely dark then suddenly a color of light turned on along with others in a certain sequence. It was actually pretty amazing seeing it in person. They all looked at the Eiffel Tower with awe as the lights lit up the sky.

Dil and Tommy sat in front of the TV watching a Wonderful Life next to their mother and father. It was a family tradition in which hey didn't mind so much other than they watched too many times that there was nothing left for surprise. Dil yawned as Tommy tried to stifle his but failed.

"Oh-oh, looks like our little men are getting sleepy," Didi said happily.

"Mom please, not Uncle Drew Santa again," Dil begged. Didi smiled.

"No no I'm just saying if you're sleepy you know where the room is," Didi said happily. Dil sighed as he walked up and headed toward his room. Tommy stood up as well. He looked at his Christmas tree in all it's glory with it's neatly wrapped gifts and little gingerbread men hanging off from it. Then a quick glance at the Menorah on top of the fire place.

"I better go too," Tommy said as he headed upstairs. He headed towards Dil's room first to stop by to see what he was doing.

"Ah-ha! I knew it," Tommy said as he caught Dil on his Nintentdo DS. Dil grimaced.

"Shhhhh!" Dil said as he stuffed the DS in his pillow just in case his mother heard. "It's not like you weren't planning on doing the same thing I bet you were going to get on your computer," Dil argued. Tommy grinned.

"Okay so maybe I was... I just can't stand watching that movie again, it was putting me asleep," Tommy said as he walked in and closed the door.

"I was yawning, a real yawn," Dil said muffling another yawn. "Can't wait for Christmas though," Dil continued with a smile. Tommy smiled too.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Tommy agreed as he walked towards Dil bed and sat on it. He was quiet to himself thinking.

"What's wrong bro?" Dil asked as he saw his brother's contemplative face.

"The school semester is halfway over and the gang isn't well a gang," Tommy said sadly. Dil frowned.

"Yeah I know but hey at least we're talking again...some of us are...to each other," Dil added trying to cheer Tommy up.

"Yeah I'm only talking to Lil, don't get me wrong I like Lil... a lot but it's not the same as talking to everyone else all the time whenever," Tommy admitted.

"Maybe the gang isn't supposed to be a gang anymore. Maybe it's just the end of the Rats," Dil suggested as he paused his game. Tommy shook his head.

"No!" he said standing up.

"I'm not going to give up," Tommy announced. "I have faith in all of us," he said as there was a jingle near his pocket. Tommy took out his cell and flipped it over. A small smile crossed his face. "Hey wanna see something funny?" he asked. Dil nodded as he paused his game.

"Yeah," he replied. Tommy walked closer and placed the phone inches away from Dil's face. A picture of Phil wiped out on the snow was on the small screen. Dil let out a small chuckle. They both started laughing out loud together.

"Lil's a lady of her word it seems," Tommy said as he made his way toward the door. "See ya tomorrow Dil. Oh yeah, Happy Hanukkah Christmas" Tommy said closing his door.

"Merry Christmas Hanukkah to you too, T," Dil replied with a smile.


	24. Tutoring

**Warnings** : None

The new school semester started and Chuckie decided to take Angelica's advice. He posted his name and his tutoring credential on the student bulletin board. Within a couple of days, he started getting calls.

"Hey, you good at Chemistry right?"

"Uhh, who's this?" Chuckie asked as he looked around the school hallways suspiciously.

"It's me Craig. I'm diagonally across you, the one in the Lakers jersey," he said with a wave. The boy was clearly on his cell phone.

"Oh... well yeah I'm taking AP chemistry and I'm also taking Physics class as well," he said looking around hoping no one else nearby heard him.

"Really you're just the man I need. How much do you charge again?" the kid asks.

" Fifteenth dollars a session," Chuckie said sternly.

"Hmm alright meet me outside at lunch. You know the table next to the cheerleaders," he clarified. "I'll just skip recesses since I got practice after school," Craig added. "See ya after class," the kid said as he hung up with a slight nod. Chuckie stared at him confused

"Uh okay?" he let out as he closed his phone. He continued switching out his books as he left toward his next class. Class ended and Chuckie headed toward his locker brought out his Chemistry book just in case Craig forgot his and headed toward the cafeteria. He bought his lunch and carried his tray outside. It was really cold yet there they were. All the popular students sitting outside chatting about. Chuckie took a deep breath and exhaled. A wisp of smoke came out of his mouth.

"Hey over here!" Craig yelled with a wave. Chuckie smiled as he nervously walked toward the table. He soon made his way toward him placing his tray on the table pushing his lunch aside.

"It's okay if I tutor you while eating, right?" Chuckie asked sternly. He was extremely nervous but for once he felt he needed to take Angelica's advice. Craig shrugged.

"Sure, no prob," he said with a shrug as he bent over bringing out his homework and placed it in front of him. Chuckie looked around as the cheerleaders and other jocks sat around him minding their own business. He took a deep breath and exhaled once more calming himself. Focus, he thought.

"So what do you need help on?" Chuckie said with a bright smile. Craig smiled back.

"All these protons and neutrons shit," Craig stated simply. Chuckie gave a small nod as he took out a banana. He had a lot of explaining to do. A few minutes passed and a girl walked up to them.

"Hey, Craig like what's up? Doing work?" a girl asked in a valley girl accent. Craig nodded.

"Obviously but I got my dude Chuck here, he's explaining it to me and I think... I think I understand it," he said with a tilt of his head. The girl tilted her head back.

"Oh my gawd, like seriously?" she replied tilting her head looking at their work. She blinked a few times. "Ughh like already that shit is giving me a headache. It's like giving me a headache just staring at it," she said crossing her arms. "Well like good luck, if Craig like gets a good grade maybe I'll hire you someday," she said walking back to her table. Chuckie's eyes widen. As if he wasn't pressured already he was really feeling the pressure now. To he honest, he could not think how could it get worse.

"Chuckie Monkey!" Vero yelled running toward him. Craig muffled his mouth giggling as he smiled at Chuckie who turned a bright red. _It got worse_.

"Vero?" Chuckie asked. Vero ran up to him looking severely upset.

"I've been looking all over for you!" she yelled angrily her hands on her hips. "Why haven't you called?" she asked bitterly. Chuckie frowned.

"I'm working... I sort of forgot," he said letting out a toothy smile, his braces clearly showing. Vero rolled her eyes.

"It's no excuse!" she yelled angrily.

"Hey! Hey... like chill you pretty little head, my bro is just helping me, plus he's getting profits," Craig butted in. Vero leaned back confused.

"You're getting paid?" she asked confused. Chuckie nodded.

"I'm sure part of this little profit will be spent on you so like cool off, inhale and relax, cause you cutting into our time. My time, that I paid so cutie pie so step back and let yo' man work," he said boldly. Vero swallowed as she crossed her arms and quietly walked away.

"Thanks," Chuckie said embarrassed.

"It's no prob, you got a fine lookin' chick by the way, very fine," he said with a nod of approval. Chuckie pushed his glasses up nervously.

"Yeah I know," he said with a smile.

"Yep, now let's move on," Craig said pushing his paperback in front of him. Chuckie barely helped Craig finished his work on time. The only thing he could do is hope for the best. Chuckie walked back toward his class. Other students gave him a nod of respect. Chuckie looked toward his side was that Sean Butler? Chuckie asked himself shaking his head. No... no way I am becoming... _Popular that fast_. The thought shoved shivers up his spine as he held himself in shock. Memories of him being popular back in Junior High came up to him. No, this time things were going to be different. He was going to stick to be being his true self.

Chuckie walked Veronica toward her door. She invited him to stay but he turned her down. He needed some alone time. Time to actually miss her. Time to spend with Kimi and Phil and the others. It all sounded reasonable in his head but it didn't come out too well for Veronica. In the end, she gave a melancholy shrug and closed the door. Chuckie returned home and closed the door. He stopped clueless for a while. He had forgotten what he had wanted to do. He was so used to just having a make-out session with Vero that he forgot what he liked to do right after school. The sound of someone coming down the stairs made him snap out of his thoughts.

"You're home early," Kimi said in shock as she held an open soda can and took a sip.

"Yeah... wanted to spend some alone time," he said with a shrug.

"Why you guys got into a fight?" Kimi asked with a too enthusiastic tone. Chuckie rolled his eyes as he followed Kimi toward the kitchen.

"No we didn't but she seemed really put off by the idea," he said with a sigh. Kimi shrugged as she opened the fridge.

"She'll get over it, let's make nachos," she suddenly replied. Chuckie grinned.

"Yeah okay," he said. Kimi brought out the Velveta cheese. Within a few minutes, they had the cheese heating up in the microwave. They both bent low staring into the window of the microwave slowly watching the block of cheese melt.

"Smells good," Kimi replied eyes wide.

"Tastes good," Chuckie said his mouth-watering.

"Right," Kimi agreed. Then the doorbell rang. "Wonder who's here I'll get it," Kimi said making her way out of the kitchen. "Make sure it doesn't burn!" Kimi reminded her brother as she made her way toward the door. She happily opened the door then sneered. "What do you want?" Kimi asked as she looked up at Phil who was holding onto his elbow nervously.

"I wanted to speak with Chuckie," Phil said looking off toward the side.

"He's busy...making nachos," Kimi replied seriously. Phil let out a lopsided grin as he looked off toward the side.

"Oooh that sounds like mission impossible to me," he said sarcastically. Kimi pursed her lips together then sighed.

"Why do you want to talk to him anyways?" Kimi asked.

"I just wanna hang out okay?" Phil asked which came out more like a demand. Kimi lifted her head up and exhaled.

"Fine," she said letting him in. She closed the door and turned bumping into his chest. "Whoa," Kimi let out as he stepped back. "Man I thought you'd be half ways there by now," she nasily remarked rubbing her nose.

"Sorry Chuckie junior... but I want to apologize first," he said looking down at her. Kimi's eyes widen.

"Now? Couldn't do it by the door?" Kimi asked in shock. He stepped forward and leaned down a bit.

"No... well, I figures since I'm hanging out I better make peace with you first," he whispered. Kimi rolled her eyes.

"Look it's fine, you're right it was my fault too, I was just frustrated," Kimi whispered shoving him back as she rubbed her nose some more.

"Are you sure?" he asked in shock. Kimi nodded.

"Yeah, just... I don't know go..." she said looking away. Phil smiled as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Kim, you're a nice girl," he said and turned. Kimi rolled her eyes with a sigh. Her eyes looked at the shoulder he just touched and frowned. _Emotions are such bitches_. She thought as she saw Phil enter the kitchen.

"Hey Phil just in time!" Chuckie said toward Phil.

"Yeah Nachos!" he said happily.

Chuckie, Kimi, and Phil sat in Chuckies room happily watching random episodes of anime as they shared Nachos and soda. Hey it's that song! Kimi said standing up. Chuckie stood up as well dusting off some Nacho crumbs. Suddenly a song came on as a group of anime school students started dancing. Phil looked up at Chuckie and Kimi who were dancing with them.

"How do you know this dance?" Phil asked in shock.

"Practice!" Kimi said.

"Don't tell anyone! Not even Vero!" Chuckie said as he kept dancing. Phil chocked up with laughter.

"Awe man this is hilarious!" Phil said cracking up. "It's not even fair people need to see you guys!" he said shaking his head.

"Hey, maybe we should!" Kimi said excitedly.

"Shut up," Chuckie replied embarrassed.


	25. Infatuation vs Love

Angelica/Susie- **Juniors**

Chuckie- **Sophomore**

Tommy/Lil/Phil/Kimi/Dil- **Freshmen**

* * *

**Warnings** : Language, Sensitive Issues

Angelica kept anxiously looking at her cell phone. Just three more minutes until she can excuse herself and head towards room 102, it was an empty classroom near the library that was used mostly by the student council and other extracurricular activities. She quietly slipped her binder into her backpack. She eyed around making sure no one noticed. _Just one more minute,_ she thought to herself. Time stretched on as the class quietly read to themselves. All that was left was her stupid French book.

SLAM

"Sorry Mrs. DuBois but I gotta go, debate," she said stuffing her book into her pack. She got up and hurriedly left the class. Angelica made her way towards room 102. It was thirty minutes before school was about to end and yet the school was dead silent. Except for the sounds of her heels echoing about the hall. Teachers closed the doors as she neared. Angelica let out a small smirk. _Damn right everyone better know my presence_. She thought to herself. She opened the door and walked into room 102.

"Angelica right on time," Mrs. Lawston said with a big smile. Angelica smiled with a nod. "Can you help with these tables?" she asked suddenly. Angelica placed her bag down and nodded.

"Sure Mrs. Lawston," Angelica said happily. Mrs. Lawston looked like she could be Suzie's aunt. At the first time she met her she thought it was her mother. Though after the mix up she soon learned Mrs. Lawston used to be a lawyer but hated it and instead started to teach Biology instead. They soon moved the tables in the right order. Slowly but surely the rest of the debate team showed. The bell rang and school was out for the day. Angelica grabbed her folder and headed out.

"Remember debates start in fifteen minutes," Mrs. Lawston reminded as Angelica left the room. Students were walking everywhere. Angelica headed toward the nearest girls' restroom and looked over herself. She calmed herself placed her reading glasses on and looked over her notes. She took a deep breath before reading out loud to herself.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, fellow students, I'm Angelica Pickles and here to prove to you-"

"Hey, Angie what brings ya here?" Tamera and Brianna walked in. Angelica turned a light shade of pink.

"Oh just practicing for debate," Angelica said placing her notes back into her folder.

"In other words nerding out," Brianna said as she walked into the nearest stall. Tamera brought out her makeup bag and started checking over herself.

"Damn it this zit!" she said bringing out some concealer.

"Class is over Tam who are you trying to impress?" Angelica asked as she took off her glasses.

"Duh cheerleading practice and besides, Josh is looking pretty hot lately if ya know what I mean," she said with a smirk.

"Josh Gable?" Angelica asked.

"Duh!" Tamera said as she smoothed out her concealer. The toilet flushed and then Brianna walked over toward the sink.

"I know Angie where have you been lately?" Brianna said. Angelica crossed her arms and raised a brow.

"Oh I don't know planning for college, planning for life after High School," Angelica let out sarcastically.

"Told ya nerding out," Brianna sang. Tamera laughed as Angelica turned red.

"Don't worry we all can't be born beautiful some of us actually have to study," Tamera said as she finished retouching her lip gloss. Angelica shook her head.

"I mean honestly Savannah has been thinking a trio is just what we might need," Brianna let out slyly. "Come on let's go," Brianna said and Tamera placed her make up bag away.

"See ya Angie don't let all those cookies and doughnuts go to your hips... or ya head," Tamera said as passed by checking her over. The door closed and Angelica rushed to lock it. She took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Stupid Bitches," she said to herself and looked over herself in the mirror. She stepped toward her side. She had a nice butt it wasn't too big. Her breast weren't the smallest but weren't like Tamera's D cups. Her arms looked a bit flabby. So what if popularity isn't everything. Who am I kidding it is EVERYTHING! Angelica thought as she placed her arms the counter and placed her head down. Then it came to the bubbling, nauseous feeling that sunk her heart with it. The taste of today's lunch rising in her throat. Angelica shook her head. "No no I'm not like them. I'm not fat, I'm fucking Angelica Pickles I can do what I want I have the power. I can make them pay! But..." suddenly she started gagging, she ran to the toilet, and after a few more gags her lunch came out. Tears came out of her eyes. "Okay," she breathed. "Okay, this is not a problem. I'm not like them I'm not going to let them win!" she said as she slowly made her way to the mirror and saw a piece of vomit on the side of her mouth. She turned on the faucet and cleaned herself up. "Okay, I just need to make time for working out that's all. Join sports or something, yeah!" she said to herself making herself feel better. She checked her breath and leaned back in disgust. She gargled some water and then sprayed some breath freshener then some perfume. She checked over her self once again. She honestly looked a bit thinner. Maybe. She shrugged. This wasn't going to happen again maybe.

Angelica walked into room 102.

"A little late Angie what took you so long?" Mrs. Lawston asked.

"Uhm nerves," Angelica said with a small smile.

"You nervous? You're are the best debater," she replied confused.

"So the ice queen isn't made out of stone," a fellow student replied to the guy next to her.

"Who knew even she has confidence issues," the guy replied. Angelica headed toward the podium and turned fiercely. So she took it from the beautiful people but _**she was not**_ going to take it from the little people. Oh no, she was Angelica Pickles after all. A lanky blonde girl with braided pigtails walked on to the podium next to her.

"Hi!" she said happily. "I'm Amy Winters and I'm going to prove to you that the person you're with now is in fact your one and only!" she said happily and giggled. Angelica placed her elbow on the podium and propped her head on her hand. _Let's see what this peace-loving hippy has to say_ , she thought.

"Yo Chuckster! Over here!" the guy called to him from afar. Chuckie turned and smiled.

"You must be Omar," he said walking up to him. "Wow you're tall," he said sticking out his hand. Omar took his hand and shook it.

"Hell yeah MVP two years in a row," he said happily. "You're pretty tall yourself maybe you should check out basketball," Omar said examining him. Chuckie shook his head.

"Me and balls in general never got along to well," he said nervously.

"It's cool let's find an empty class," Omar said walking to the nearest door. They walked closer toward it and Omar pulled it open.

"Woops!" he let out. Chuckie took a few steps in and stopped suddenly. Two podiums a room full of students made him shudder in embarrassment. Even worse one of the girls on the podium was Angelica she gave him a smug smile as she raised her brows examining Omar.

"Omar! You're here for debates!" Mrs. Lawston said happily. Omar's eyes widen.

"Ugh... not exactly," he replied embarrassed.

"Come on don't be shy," she said teasingly.

"No mam I'm I'm sorry I was just looking for an empty classroom to study in," he admitted. A few students giggled.

"Ah well that's quite honorable Omar sorry to keep you," Mrs. Lawston said. Omar and Chuckie backed out and walked across the hall there was clearly an empty classroom with its door propped open.

"Okay here we are nice, cozy, and definitely empty," Omar said making his way towards and empty desk. Chuckie shook his head and agreed.

"Okay," he said as he made his way toward a desk next to him and bought out his math book.

"Tell me what you need help on?" Chuckie asked happily.

"Dude everything," Omar admitted. Chuckie looked off toward the side as he pursed his lips. _Figures_ he thought then sighed.

"Okay well let's start with today's homework," Chuckie said with a toothy smile.

"Alright," Omar said bringing it out.

Omar was a slow learner but he seemed to actually try doing what he was told. Chuckie would solve a problem slowly by explaining it and then passed the pencil.

"Here you try," Chuckie said giving him the pencil.

"Okay, here I go," Omar let out nervously. Chuckie examined the concentration on Omar's face. It was odd seeing a talented player struggle trying so hard. It made him feel a bit better about himself. Okay, so Jocks weren't so bad after all, at least some of them.

"Oh man what do I do next?" he asked.

"Ughh let's see, oh right here, you forgot about your exponent," he pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Omar said erasing his work. The sound of the door propped open with a whiff of air made Chuckie exit his thoughts.

"- that you are in fact not in love," he heard Angelica say. _Great Debate room must of opened their door._ He thought sarcastically. "Infatuation the state of being completely carried away by unreasoning passion or love; addictive love. Infatuation usually occurs at the beginning of a relationship when sexual attraction is central. That's right we're all adults here almost at least."

"Okay is this right?" Omar suddenly asked. Chuckie shook his head and looked over Omar's work.

"Okay it looks right, wait... no it's right," he said pushing his glasses up.

"Cool, let me try this one," he said.

"We're young right lets not admit our faults when it comes to age. Why not stop their all ages fall victim to infatuation. Just older people are _wiser_ enough to pinpoint it out! Let's look at some key differences between love and infatuation. Let's look at how closely the line _really_ is. Let me go over the definition of infa-"

"Okay check this for me will yah?" Omar asked. Chuckie inhaled as he looked over his work.

"Right again!" Chuckie let out happily sliding his paper back toward him.

"Oh hell yeah. Here can you explain how this works?" Omar asked turning a page from his book and pointed at a problem. Chuckie read the explanation trying his hardest to push Angelica's debate out of his head.

"Love is about not giving up in midst of conflict. Well, how many rumors do we hear about so and so breaking up with so and so a day? Think about in reality we're just a bunch of infatuated teenage zombies. Not lovestruck puppies!"

"Okay this is how you do it," Chuckie finally spoke, he tried his best to explain himself to Omar who gave him confused glances every once in a while but nodded. "Let me try this one see," he said and started to solve a problem explaining it to him. "Now you try," he said sliding his paper back to Omar. Omar nodded and started to do another problem. Chuckie sighed.

"Let's look at this chart shall we," Angelica announced.

"Objection we did not discuss using visual aids," the other girl said.

"There was nothing stated against it on the assignment Ms. Winters. Considering the topic I would have thought you would have gone a similar route," Mrs. Lawston replied. There was a moment of silence.

"Shall we?" Angelica asked. "Okay so let's look at the-"

"Okay how about now," Omar asked. Chuckie looked over Omar's work.

"No... it's wrong look-" After ten more minutes Omar paid Chuckie for his tutoring. They started walking towards the door.

"I'll see you again, thanks for the help," he said and Omar walked away. Chuckie started slowly walking down the opposite direction listening to Angelica's debate echoing down the halls.

"After the high of lust and sexual desire falls what happens next? Oh, this is when the good part happens. Emptiness you start to feel like a cheap piece of- I mean used. Soon that love-struck puppy starts to seem like a stalker." Chuckie suddenly stopped as he gripped onto his backpack. Suddenly compelled to listen to what Angelica had to say. "You get annoyed and bored when all their faults are magically revealed. Well, news flash they were always there. You were just too infatuated yourself to see it."

"Is that Angelica? Yeah, do you hear her if she keeps that up she's going to kill everyone's mood before Valentine's Day," a girl said as she passed by him.

_Valentine's Day?_

"At this point is when we _should_ realize; not saying all because come on this is high school, after all, should start to realize " _Hey if I'm feeling annoyed at their faults am I really in love?"_ That's right because a person in love would see their faults and instead of being annoyed would just give a soft sigh of acceptance." Chuckie blinked as he continued to walk away.

What am I doing? When has Angelica been the voice of reason? Those girls are right she's just trying to crush all those people's dreams. I mean she doesn't even have a boyfriend she's just sour, he thought. Chuckie counted his money he had about fifty bucks enough to get Veronica a nice Valentine's Day present. He walked out of the school with the sound of clapping echoing down the halls.


	26. Secrets

**Warnings** : Language

Tommy did his best to muffle his laughter.

"Belle my sweetest daughter will you bring me that rag, my dear?" Dil said melodramatically.

"Yes father, here it is! Oh, look at your face father you're all a mess!" Susie replied pretending to wipe Dil's face.

Tommy once again tried to cover up his laughter. Mrs. Parker gave Tommy a warning glare.

"Eh sorry," he said calming himself. Mrs. Parker released a smile. The brightness of a flash made Tommy suddenly turn.

"Lil?" he whispered as he made his way towards her.

"Tommy," she replied curtly.

"Lil you're not supposed to be in here," Tommy scolded.

"Why not?" Lil asked sorely.

"Because you'll mess up the actors' concentration," he replied.

"Oh yeah they're actors," Lil teased.

"Ugh yeah this is why you're not in theater Lil," Tommy said rolling his eyes as he turned Lil around and started escorting her out the theater.

"Hmph," Lil let out as she pulled herself away from him.

"Whoa what's the deal Lil it's not my fault it's just the rules," he said as Lil continued walking away.

"Speaking of rules, Tommy Pickles isn't there something you'd like to mention me?" Lil asked as she turned.

"Ugh.. no why?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all?" she asked looking at his backpack from afar.

"No nothing, what's with you, Lil?" Tommy asked. Lil turned as she sighed.

"Nothing I just hope you don't cause any more trouble than you already have," Lil said as she walked away.

Lil rushed out of the theater slamming the door wide making sure the sun's light hit the actors' eyes which it did as she could hear Susie, Dil, and the others moan in complaint. Lil let out a small satisfied smirk and walked across toward the girl's gym. She opened the door and she could see the girls doing some basic rounds dribbling around the gym.

"Hey, Lil!" Mary-Ann greeted.

"Lil come to practice?" Trina asked.

"No, just here to shoot some photos," Lil said with a sigh.

"I guess that will be the only thing you'll be shooting this year," Jackie said scornfully. Lil frowned.

"Okay girls shoot some hoops we have a photo-op look good!" Trina said. Lil took some photographs of the girl's basketball team practicing for a few minutes.

"Okay, that's it all done. Nice job girls," Lil said.

"You heard the girl nice job round-up see you all in a bit," Trina said.

"Thanks, Trina, I owe you one," Lil said.

"No prob I mean publicity is publicity it's for the school, see ya around," Trina said. Lil smiled and walked off. She could hear the squeak of sneakers from the gym next door in the guys gym. An inkling of guilt came over her. She should at least take some pictures of the boy's basketball team after all. Lil walked in and snapped a shot. She looked into her camera and checked it over. Her eyes widen suddenly as she slowly backed away from the gym.

"Is that Phillip!?" she asked herself out loud. "Oh my god, I need to tell mom!" Lil said to herself excitedly. She rushed toward the girl's locker room and opened the door.

"EEEK!" Kimi squeaked and closed the door.

"What?!" Lil said and opened the door again. "Kimi what are you doing here?" Lil asked as she walked into the girl's locker room.

"Hiding," she replied nervously.

"From who?" Lil asked. Kimi ran into a stall and closed it.

"From you and maybe Phil," she said nervously. Lil started laughing.

"But why? Wait did you know about Phil being on the basketball team?" Lil asked.

"No I mean... yeah I just found out today. My friend Akira told me he saw Phil at tryouts. Akira didn't make it but he told me Phil might have. So I decided to find out and then I saw you walking toward the girl's gym so I hid," Kimi replied.

"So you just barely found out too?" Lil asked. Kimi opened the stalls door.

"You mean you didn't know either?" Kimi asked in shock. Lil shook her head.

"No was going to call Mom and asked if she'd knew about it," Lil said.

"Wow," Kimi said pushing her long dreadlocks aside. Lil smiled at Kimi's fashion choice.

"I've been thinking about taking them off," Kimi said. "Before summer comes and it gets too hot," she said with a shrug.

"I think they look cool," Lil said.

"Thanks," Kimi replied. There was an awkward silence.

"Wait a second..." Lil said out loud. "Why were you so concerned about what my brother's doing?" Lil asked. "Were you spying on him?" Lil asked releasing a smile. Kimi turned a bright shade of red and hid back into the stall.

"I don't know!" Kimi replied.

"Lies! You got it for my brother don't you!" Lil teased.

"NO!" Kimi denied.

"Ugh yeah! Come on you can't fool me!" Lil replied. Kimi opened the door again.

"Okay, maybe I kind of do... I don't know!" she covered her face with her hands. Lil shook her head as she facepalmed.

"This is so weird," Lil said as she placed her camera away.

"What's so weird about it? I mean are you mad?" Kimi asked Lil who shrugged.

"Not really," Lil said as she sat on a bench.

"I mean first of all I'm really psyched about Phil joining the basketball team. Kind of peeved about him hiding it but oh well, right?" Lil said with a shrug.

"Ugh I meant about me liking your brother," Kimi murmured out.

"Getting there," Lil said with a grin.

"Well, I mean okay well how this happened, when and for how long?" Lil suddenly asked. Kimi rolled her eyes and sat down next to Lil.

"For how long- not long, when- not sure and how- well I don't know!" Kimi replied.

"O-kay," Lil let out.

"I mean it kind of just happened. Over the course of the semester and I've been fighting it. I'm sorry," Kimi said.

"Sorry? For what?" Lil asked confused.

"For liking your brother," Kimi admitted. Lil shrugged.

"I mean you shouldn't have to apologize for that. I mean we like who we like," Lil said with a nod. "Does he like you?" Lil asked her brown eyes wide. Kimi blinked and frowned.

"That's the thing... I don't know," Kimi admitted. "Phil's kind of hard to read," she replied.

"Well my brother isn't direct about anything that's for sure," Lil agreed.

"You're his twin you got to know something right?" Kimi asked desperately. Lil's eyes widen as she saw the look on Kimi's face. Even worse she didn't know how to respond. Lil looked away guiltily.

"I don't know either I mean we kind of grew apart," Lil admitted sadly.

"What? No way!" Kimi asked in shock. Lil nodded.

"It's true I mean we live in the same house and sometimes we hardly speak to each other," Lil admitted.

"Wow," Kimi breathed. "I talk to Chuckie all the time," Kimi revealed.

"Thanks that made me feel better," Lil replied sarcastically.

"Sorry," Kimi replied.

"Well if it makes you feel better, Chuckie and I have been talking less because of my ex-friend is now his girlfriend shit," Kimi replied.

"Yeah I heard about that, sorry," Lil replied.

"Really?! You know about that? GRRR!" Kimi growled. "It's so embarrassing," Kimi let out frustrated.

"Well at least Chuck is getting some attention he deserves," Lil said with a shrug.

"Yeah yeah," Kimi replied sorely. Lil laughed at Kimi's reply.

"Hey let's go mess with Phil about his little secret, C'mon!" Lil said standing up. Kimi smiled.

"Okay," she said following Lil out of the locker room.

Both Lil and Kimi spied on Phil during practice through the doors.

"Don't take offense but your brother looks totally hot with that black jersey on," Kimi replied. Lil rolled her eyes.

"Man you do got it bad," she teased. "Okay he's going to change let's go," Lil whispered. Lil hid behind the bleacher's as Kimi waited in the gym. She brought out a ball and started shooting some hoops horribly but whatever kept her entertained while she waited. Soon Phil walked out and stopping suddenly.

"Kimi?" he asked. Kimi grabbed the ball and placed it on her hip.

"So how's it going hotshot?" Kimi asked with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asked his voice coming out a bit more of a croak. Lil muffled her giggle from behind the bleacher and Kimi smiled as she could see Lil covering her mouth.

"Oh just a friend told me you tried out for basketball, I guess he was right," Kimi passed the ball to Phil and stuck out her tongue.

"Okay... yeah well, just don't tell Lil okay?" he asked as he caught the ball.

"And why not?!" Lil suddenly asked. Phil turned eyes wide with embarrassment.

"Shit," he let out.

"Sorry but she already found out," Kimi replied as she walked up to them.

"When were you going to tell me about this _Phillip_?" Lil asked.

"How about NEVER _Lillian_!" Phil replied. Kimi this time muffled a giggle.

"Ha! I'm a jock and in the yearbook club! That was never going to last!" Lil said crossing her arms. "I'm hurt Phil," she said turning.

"It's cause you always made fun of me when I said skateboarding is a sport! I knew you were going to tease me about it me joining a ' _real'_ sport," Phil said looking away. Lil frowned.

"You're right... I would have teased you but I would have been happy for you afterwards," Lil admitted. Phil grimaced as he looked down at Kimi who looked at them both silently. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way. It's just skateboarding is so dangerous you can get-"

"I can get hurt playing B-ball too. I can spring an ankle. Blow out a knee cap, get elbowed in the face!" Phil defended.

"Okay okay... I get it," Lil said walking away. "So did you tell Mom yet?" Lil asked.

"I might of mentioned it," Phil replied walking as well.

"Hmm well at least someone knows your secrets, isn't that right Kim," Lil asked. Kimi's eyes widen.

"Ughh right?" Kimi replied. Lil rolled her eyes. There was a jingle on his phone. Phil pulled it out and read it.

"Hey, Dorian is having a party this weekend. You all wanna go the whole school is invited," he said with a grin. Lil shrugged.

"Maybe," Lil said walking through the door.

"Definitely," Kimi replied.

"Cool see ya there," Phil replied as he walked off toward another direction.

"So aren't you coming?" Kimi asked Lil.

"Maybe I might come to keep my eye on Phil or maybe just relax. Haven't been to a house party in a while," Lil admitted.

"Cool it'll be nice if you come. I can use your sound advice," Kimi replied. Lil smiled.


	27. Regrets

**Warnings** : Language, Adult Situations

"Chucki-e-Mon-key" came Veronica's voice in a ghostly howl. Chuckie turned around to see Veronica running toward him. For some reason, she looked liked her usual self except her face expression was one of a loon.

"Whaaaah!" Chuckie yelled and started to run through the crowds of fellow students. Chuckie ran in an unbelievable pace, zooming in and out of students as they casually walked toward the school. His legs were of those a god, super fast, and yet he didn't seem to get tired as he started to run the path toward his home.

"Chuckie Baby WAIT!" he heard Vero yell. He dared to look back and there she was arms forward still chasing after him. Chuckie ran down toward the end of the street and turned he ran down another street and turned again. He ran down another street though this time he decided to take a shortcut as he ran into a neighbors yard jumped into his backyard with and effortless leap. He ran into their backyard and leaped again climbing into his own backyard. He ran toward his glass back doors slid it open and closed it once he got in. His breath was heavy but it wasn't from running it was from fear. A few seconds later she heard scratching on the glass as Vero was standing behind the glass of the sliding door. Scratching them with her long fake nails. "Chuckie... let me i-n" she sang again.

"No! Go away! You're all weird and well crazy," he said pushing up his glasses. Her face expression turned sour as she slid open the glass door with an abnormal force.

"You will let me in! You will _love_ me!" she said angrily. Chuckie backed away nervously.

"About that-" he started.

"About what poopkins!?" she asked as she leaped toward him and hugged him.

"It's about us... I mean, I do love you, I do... I think," he second guesses himself as he struggled to pry her away from him.

"Don't deny me Chuckie you will never win. I'll always win," she continued slowly. "You know you can't resist," she said seductively.

"Resist what?" he questioned. Vero revealed a wicked grin as she stood up straight and took a step back her arms wrapping around his shoulders.

"Resist my body," she said simply and suddenly the room was dark yet they were in a spotlight and Veronica was wearing only a black lacy bra and panties. Chuckie gulped as he head started to sweat.

"Uhh Uhhh that is hard to resist," he let out as his eyes wandered up and down her body. She had a perfect body down to her perfectly round breast, silky olive skin, a pearly white smile, her exotic hazel eyes. _What am I thinking?_ Denying a beautiful creature like this who wants me _?_ He thought in his head. Suddenly his hormones took over with lust as he forcefully pulled her toward her and started making out passionately.

"Beeep" Vero pulled away and let out electronically.

"What?" Chuckie let out confused.

"Beep, Beep, Beeep," she said again.

"Huh!?" he said again and all of sudden he woke up. Suddenly he sat up in a cold sweat he blindly swung his arm toward his alarm clock and turned it off. He fumbled for his glasses and slipped them on. He blinked a few times as he looked down at himself to see the obvious signs that his body enjoyed his dream more than he'd like to admit. Chuckie rolled his eyes slightly pink as he pulled the covers up and got ready for school.

Chuckie's day went on as usual. Vero didn't seem weird or scary like the dream, she didn't seem overly clingy at all and came off kind of cute.

"Hello Chuck, I know it's been a while since you know... and Valentine's Day is coming up so I was wondering what would you like for Valentine's huh sweetie?" she said placing her fingers on his chest and climbing upwards towards his nose, pushing it gently with her index finger.

"Nothing really, I mean I never really got a Valentine's Day gift," he said with a shrug.

"I know what you can get him and it's totally free too," Phil interrupted as he leaned against a locker, winking.

"Ughh Phil you perve leave them alone," Lil suddenly hissed as she pulled Phil away.

"Hmm I think that's a good idea, in fact... why wait for Valentine's Day, how about tonight let's break the mold," she said as she stuck out her pierced tongue before throwing him a kiss and walking away. Chuckie let out a goofy grin, having a hot girlfriend had its perks. His phone got a text.

"Like tutoring lunch with Craig for like chemistry smarty pants, me and him = $30 bucks what do ya say?" Chuckie read his text. He shrugged.

"No prob, see ya at the same table?" he text back.

"Duh, see ya there," she replied.

Chuckie went on with his day. The rest of Chuckie's day went on as usual. He made an easy thirty bucks at lunch. Amazed how much money popular kids had to throw around. He had to thank Angelica later for that he noted. Then it hit him, her voice repeating the speech in the back of his head. _Infatuation usually occurs at the beginning of a relationship when sexual attraction is central._ Chuckie shook his head as he headed toward his next class. He kept zoning out during Ms. Voltaire's literature class. As he constantly stared at the clock. Thoughts battled within his head. Items and gift ideas to get Veronica would pop up. Earrings, Locket, Pendant, Rings, maybe a set, a Teddy Bear, _After the high of lust and sexual desire falls what happens next?_ Angelica's voice interrupted again. Flowers, maybe he should ask Kimi what girls want for Valentine's Day. The bell rang and Chuckie walked out, gripping his backpack tightly as he walked anxiously in the halls.

"Hey Chuck," Tommy suddenly interrupted.

"Oh hi Tommy," Chuckie replied.

"Wow you look tense is there anything wrong?" Tommy asked. Chuckie grinned he hadn't heard Tommy's voice of concern for quite a while.

"Well not really," he let out.

"Come on you can tell me about it. I got nothing to do today, it's my only after school day off," he revealed.

"Wow really? You must keep busy," Chuckie replied.

"Yep but don't change the subject. What's bothering ya?" he asked again. Chuckie groaned as he frowned.

"It's about Valentine's Day I don't know what to get Veronica for a gift," he said simply.

"That's not too hard," Tommy said.

"Let's go to the mall, I'm sure we can find something," Tommy said. Chuckie and Tommy took the bus to the nearest mall and started walking around looking at different things. They walked into the nearest jewelry store and started browsing. Chuckie immediately spotted some cute pink sapphire earrings.

"Excuse me?" he asked and the sales lady walked towards him.

"How much are those?" he pointed to the earrings on the glass.

"Those are $275.00," she said simply.

"Wha-" Chuckie let out in shock.

"Whoa!" Tommy let out. "Maybe we're in the wrong store," he whispered toward Chuckie who nodded nervously.

"Uhh sorry to waste your time," Chuckie said and walked out.

"Hmm let's go here," Tommy suggested as they walked toward a gift shop. It was littered with bears, flowers, and heart-shaped boxes full of candy. "Hey look thirty bucks for this little bear holding a small box of chocolates, not bad huh?" Tommy said pointing it out. Chuckie shrugged and walked out.

"Too typical," Chuckie replied and walked out unenthusiastically.

"Yeah you're right," Tommy agreed. They both continued to wander around the mall. Passing by some stores that had nice affordable things. Yet for some reason they were never good enough or just didn't seem _right_. Tommy frowned as he noticed Chuckie's demeanor becoming more and more down. "Hey Chuck are you sure you alright? Is there something else bothering you?" Tommy asked concernedly. Chuckie shrugged as he kept walking his eyes facing the floor.

"Hey watch it geek!" an older man said as he bumped into Chuckie before stepping aside.

"Hey you, watch it!" Tommy defended. "Wow, that man is clearly an older dude and he was a jerk!" Tommy realized.

"He's right I am a geek," Chuckie replied.

"Whoa! Hold on there what's wrong?" Tommy asked growing upset. Chuckie sighed as he kept walking.

"It's just I don't know I'm just confused," Chuckie revealed.

"Confused about what?" Tommy asked.

"Vero... everything," Chuckie said again.

"Okay?" Tommy replied still confused.

"It's just... I had this dream and it's all..." he paused "Angelica's fault!" Chuckie yelled frustrated. Tommy laughed.

"I know Angelica has been a pain most of our lives but come on now, she hasn't messed with us since we started High School," Tommy added.

"I know it's not that. It's just well I was tutoring this guy named Omar-" Chuckie started

"The basketball player?" Tommy interrupted.

"Yes, and then halfways through the debate team opens their door and practically the whole school could hear Angelica's debate about Infatuation vs Love or something like it," Chuckie replied frustrated.

"Oh..." Tommy understood.

"And now I had this dream about Vero chasing me like some lovesick freak but at the same time she's so freaking HOT!" Chuckie said covering his face ashamed.

"Wow," Tommy replied.

"She is a hentai love kitten and I LIKE THAT!" Chuckie yelled out of anger. "I mean let's face it Tommy I'm not going to ever find a girl like her again... probably never. Not anytime soon. Look at me I'm a geek, a nerd that other nerds won't even hang out with!" Chuckie replied.

"Hey hold on there," Tommy said. "That's no reason to beat yourself up. In fact, that should be more of a reason to be more confident in yourself. I mean I never had a girlfriend as hot as Veronica," Tommy admitted. Chuckie's eyes widen.

"You're right I need to buy a gift why am I wasting time?!" Chuckie croaked out.

"Wait a minute," Tommy grabbed a hold of Chuckie's backpack and held him back.

"What are you doing?! Let me go we're wasting time all the good gifts could be being sold this very moment!" Chuckie argued.

"Calm down I mean think about it. Maybe Angelica's speech is having an effect on you because maybe some of it is _true_ ," Tommy started. Chuckie stopped struggling and stood there listening. "I mean it's obvious that you _like_ Vero but do you honestly _love_ her?" Tommy asked seriously. Chuckie stood there silently for a few seconds. He looked down hunching, his demeanor growing weak, ashamed.

"It's just... she sleeps with me. I mean she gives herself to me and yeah maybe I don't love her but maybe she loves me. At the very least I owe her a gift," Chuckie spoke softly. Tommy let go of Chuckie's bag. He had nothing to say.

"Oh hey, Lil! How was your day with your brother?" Kimi asked, speaking into her cellphone, as she sat on her bed, painting her toenails on the phone.

"Good, a little awkward but hanging with Phil and his friends wasn't so bad," Lil replied on the other end.

"Great so you're going to that party then?" Kimi asked.

"Yeah, sure why not," Lil replied.

"Thank you! I'm sure the whole school has heard about it by now and I know Vero and Chuckie are going to be there annoying the shit out of me," Kimi replied. Lil laughed.

"Speaking of your brother how is the growth spurt?" Lil asked. Kimi rolled her eyes.

"I don't know haven't seen him all day... wait a second," Kimi said pausing. She heard the sound of footsteps climbing up the stairs along with a familiar girly giggle. Kimi walked toward her door and stuck her head out. Chuckie was pulling Veronica toward his room as she clung to him playfully. They stopped to kiss before leaning against his door and Chuckie without looking opened his room and pulled Veronica in it slamming it shut behind him. "Ughhhh!" Kimi let out and slammed the door as well. "You won't believe what is happening right this moment!" Kimi said in disgust.


	28. Party Hard

**Warnings** : Language, Substance Abuse, Adult Situations, Graphic Details

Lil checked the cell phone she had about half an hour to dry her hair and finish getting ready to go to Phi's friend's house party. Lil blow-dried most of her hair and started with her makeup. She was more into the natural look. She placed a bit of blush, eyeshadow, mascara, and lipstick. She got out a striped off the shoulder asymmetrical dress and some black heels. She picked some of her hair up with pins and placed on some hoop earrings. Lil took a double look at herself. She hadn't seen herself this dressed up since over a year. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Lil you ready?" she heard Phil ask.

"Yeah let me get my...purse?" Lil said with a shrug.

"Okay?" Phil replied. Lil grabbed her purse and made sure she had everything she needed. She grabbed a picture and placed it in as well.

"Okay ready!" Lil yelled as she opened the door.

"Alright..." Phil cheered until he got a look at Lil. His eyes widen as his jaw dropped for a bit. Lil pushed Phil aside before heading downstairs.

"Let's go I promised Kimi to meet her half ways there," Lil said.

"You're going out like that?" Phil said following.

"Hey dressing up to you is a black bowling shirt, baggy jeans, and a chained wallet, mines is a cute dress and heels, big deal," Lil defended. Phil turned red.

"Yeah, yeah," Phil replied biting his tongue. Halfway down the street, Lil started to regret wearing heels as they met up with Kimi who waited by a corner. Kimi was wearing a cute Lolita style dress with stack lace-up boots.

"Hey, Kimi you look cute!" Lil greeted. Kimi smiled happily.

"Thanks, Wow! Lil you look... great!" Kimi said as she looked over Lil. "I mean I never seen you dress so-" Kimi hesitated to find the right word.

"Girly?" Lil asked. Kimi nodded.

"Yeah," she replied with a giggle.

"Okay okay, I get it well let's go," Lil pushed.

"So Kimi how high are those stacks?" Phil asked as he centered himself between his sister and Kimi. Lil perked a brow.

"Oh three inches... any higher and I won't be able to walk," Kimi admitted.

"Well now you look taller than me," Lil added.

"That's the point I'm tired of being short," Kimi revealed.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with being short," Phil added.

"Nothing wrong with being tall either," Kimi argued.

"Still taller," Phil teased. Kimi elbowed him playfully as they continue to walk. They reached the party as it was already getting crowded. It was at Phil's friend Dorian's house. His parents were away in the Bahamas. They walked up to the front door the sound of people talking and music can be heard.

"Well, shall we?" Phil asked. Both Lil and Kimi nodded. Phil opened the door. "Ladies first," Phil said suavely as he let Lil and Kimi walk in.

"Hey Phil, Kimi! Hey is that your sister?" Amber asked from afar. Phil walked up and gave her a half hug.

"Yep, Amber this is Lil. Lil...Amber," Phil introduced.

"Hi! It's like about time I get to meet your sister. Phil really talks about you... in a good way of course," Amber added as she saw Lil's face reaction at the moment.

"Oh... thanks," Lil added as she shook her hand.

"Ah don't be shy give it there," Amber said embracing her suddenly. Lil's eyes widen for a moment before she saw Kimi step forward and give Amber a hug as well.

"Hey, Phil nice of you to bring tha momasitas!" Chachi yelled from afar.

"Shut UP! Chachi!" Phil threatened playfully.

"Hey Phil, ladies I'm your host Dorian we got some beers in the kitchen an open bar in the backroom, help yourselves," Dorian said suavely.

"Uhhh okay... sure," Lil replied.

"See ya chicks later I'm going to the kitchen I promised to make my special guacamole," Phil said making his way toward the kitchen immediately grabbing a beer Chachi offered him.

"Damn it, Phil he better not get drunk," Lil said hugging herself.

"Don't worry Phil's really mature I never seen him butt drunk yet, so," Amber said. Lil frowned angrily. More and more students started making their way to the party wandering about the house drinking casually. Soon a garage band made themselves comfortable by the pool. Phil finished the guacamole and was now grilling some hotdogs.

"Great Chuckie and Veronica are here," Kimi noticed as she grimaced as they walked in holding hands.

"I know but hey don't let them mess up your day okay," Lil said reassuringly. "Speaking of which so what are you gonna do about Chef Boyardee over there?" Lil teased.

"Well he seems kind of busy and happy at the moment," Kimi noticed as she stared at Phil talking to his friends Skud and Chachi as he grilled away.

"Oh I'm sure you can think of something," Lil replied. "Why don't you ask if he needs help or something," Lil suggested. "Go..." she shoved Kimi who took a few steps forward. "Oh and get me a drink!" Lil added. Lil smiled as Kimi nervously made her way towards Phil. She shook her head it was too obvious that she liked him. Sadly Phil can be so dense at times.

"Hey, Phil need any help?" Kimi asked interested. Phil smiled as he turned a hotdog.

"Nah it's cool of you to ask though," Phil said simply.

"Hey I'll take over for yah Phil, you gotta try this stuff man it is the shit!" Skud replied slightly stoned. Phil shrugged.

"Okay don't burn the weenies or else," Phil said seriously. Phil walked inside the house. Kimi rubbed her arms feeling put off as she went inside to get Lil's drink.

"Wow look at this party you think Kimi's here already?" Veronica asked as she clung to Chuckie's shoulder. Chuckie smiled.

"Yeah... I'm sure. You know Kimi she loves social events," Chuckie said as he made his way around.

"Hey is that Lil DeVille she looks all girly and whatnot," Veronica pointed out. "She looks nice," Veronica added. Chuckie looked at Lil's direction and didn't even realize it was her until he looked again.

"Wow, you're right, let's go say Hi," Chuckie said leading his way toward Lil. At the same time, Kimi came back with Lil's drink.

"Hey, Lil!" Chuckie said.

"Here's your drink...Lil," Kimi ended unenthusiastically. Lil nervously took her drink.

"Thanks, Kim, Hi Chuckie, Vero is it?" Lil asked.

"Oh yeah Vero, this is Lil, Phil's twin sister. Lil this is Veronica Kamiyama," Chuckie greeted.

"Hi, heard so much about you," Lil replied with greeted teeth.

"I hope it's good," Vero replied.

"Uhhh sure," Lil replied as she glanced at Kimi as did Chuckie who grimaced. Kimi sneered back.

"So Vero, Chuck wants a drink? Maybe some weed? How about you Vero?" Kimi spat out quickly.

"Hell I'm up for it," Vero said simply. Chuckie's eyes widen as he glared at Kimi.

"Yeah, I overheard someone saying there's a hookah in one of the upstairs rooms," Kimi advised. Vero started making her way across the yard.

"What's your deal Kim?" Chuckie scolded and Lil stepped back for she actually agreed with Chuckie.

"Nothing just showing Vero a good time," Kimi replied lightly.

"You know how I feel about that stuff," Chuckie whispered.

"Whateve you act like you never tried. It's not so bad," Kimi crossed her arms. Lil gasped.

"You did?! Chuckie Finster tried-"

"Shhhh!" Chuckie hushed Lil and started following Veronica. Kimi giggled.

"Damn Kim why haven't you spilled?" Lil asked.

"Uhh well kind of forgot about it till now," Kimi replied. The band started playing a song and Kimi and Lil started to dance with each other as others danced around as well. An hour passed and the party gradually became louder and wilder. "Hey is that Tommy? Does he know Phil's here?" Kimi pointed out as Lil turned.

"Probably not... not good," Lil said nervously. They were both slightly drunk.

"Man I didn't know Tommy was into carrying man purses or bags..." Kimi said as she saw Tommy fumble with something in his shoulder bag. Lil turned immediately and started walking toward his direction.

"Okay then... now I'm dancing here by myself," Kimi sang as she felt awkward.

Tommy zoomed on the stack of empty plastic cups on the island counter then moved up on Keira and her girlfriend making out on the counter behind them.

"This is raw, a real high school party," Tommy said to himself as he slowly steered through the kitchen toward the crowded living room. "Hey Chuck," Tommy greeted. Chuckie was pulling a giggling Veronica down the stairs. He had a sour expression on his face.

"Hey Tommy...you better not let Phil or Lil see you with that," he warned as he continued to pull her across the room.

"Crap," Tommy breathed out as he lowered his camera.

Chuckie dragged Veronica to a more private part of the house. He pulled her into a study kicking some freshmen off the computer.

"Ooh, nice spot! You want me to be your sexy secretary?" Veronica asked playfully. Chuckie smiled at the thought of it but shook his head.

"No I just want to talk you know about us and where we're going?" Chuckie replied as he locked the door and leaned against it. Suddenly Veronica planted a kiss on his lips. He kissed her back before shoving her gently off.

"What? What is it?" she asked seriously.

"I got you something, I wanted to wait till Valentine's Day but... here," he pulled out and crystal-encrusted panda pendant. Veronica yanked the pendant out of his fingers.

"Awe! This is so cute!" Veronica said happily.

"You like it?" he asked.

"I love it!" she said happily she leaned in to kiss him.

"Wait!" he said moving toward the side.

"What is it?" Veronica asked frustrated.

"Look Veronica I like you I really do but when's the last time we actually talked?" he asked simply.

"We talk all the time silly," Veronica teased.

"No, we don't. Do you even know my favorite band? My favorite subject? Who did I use to date? My favorite video game?" Chuckie asked. Veronica blinked as her hazel eyes became watery.

"Uhhh you like fighting games and card games?" Veronica guessed.

"What?! That's a lucky guess but look at me I don't even know what's your favorite anime or band? I don't know anything about your family!" Chuckie replied. "We don't talk!" he said strongly.

"So what we don't need to talk!" Veronica argued.

"Yes, we do! What kind of couple are we then?"

"We're the passionate kind," Veronica replied.

"I- I need more... I'm not happy with just passion and lust. I want to get to know you... the real you. Maybe we should start over," Chuckie said.

"Start over! What am I to you, a videogame?!" Veronica yelled. "Some kind of thing you can press the reset button on!?" Veronica seethed becoming teary-eyed.

"No of course not!" Chuckie replied.

"Shut up!" Veronica yelled as she shoved Chuckie aside unlock the door left the room. Chuckie sighed into his hands frustrated at what just happened.

"Tommy!" Lil scolded. Tommy turned nervously.

"Oh hi Lil," Tommy replied.

"Follow me," Lil said as she grabbed Tommy's wrist and pulled him outside in the front yard.

"Okay what's the deal Lil?" Tommy asked rubbing his wrist.

"You are not doing what I think you're doing," Lil scolded.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tommy lied. Lil rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"Tommy I'm not dumb," Lil replied. She took a step forward and Tommy blushed as she placed her hands along the strap of his shoulder bag sliding toward his bag. She slid it open and took out the camera.

"This! I knew it!" Lil scolded as she handed him the camera. Tommy grabbed it and frowned.

"Shit... sorry you weren't supposed to know," Tommy replied.

"Haven't you learned your lesson?" Lil scolded. Tommy looked down embarrassed.

"It's just you know I can't help it," he replied. "I really want to make this movie. You don't understand this film might be the one that can get me into film school," Tommy said sadly. Lil frowned as she saw the expression on his face. Lil sighed.

"Yeah, I know... it's just... I know you love films like I love sports. I'm just more pissed that you were hiding it from me... again," Lil replied.

"You're not mad?" he asked in shock.

"Not too mad, just doesn't anyone trust me with their secrets!?" Lil complained. Tommy smiled as he pulled up the camera and turned it on.

"You tell me one of your secrets and I'll tell you one of mine," Tommy teased as he zoomed into Lil's face. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I think I've had enough camera drama, don't you think?" Lil asked. Tommy laughed.

"I won't add our secrets to the movie how about that," Tommy said as he zoomed out. Lil rolled her eyes. The sounds of people yelling and footsteps coming toward them got louder.

"I'm gonna do it! Yeah!" a guy yelled.

"Oh my GOD! What is he doing!?" a girl yelled.

"Ethan! It's Dorian he's on the roof!" Amber yelled.

"What's going on?" Lil asked as she stepped back. Tommy zoomed onto the roof. A tall kid who had a bloodied nose was wailing as he lifted his arms and cheered..

"It's Dorian!" another girl yelled.

"Someone call the cops!" a person yelled. Tommy zoomed out.

"I'm gonna do it!" Dorian said again as he bought his skateboard.

"Holy shit!" Tommy gasped.

"PHILIP!" Lil yelled. "Phil! Someone get him!" Lil yelled in panic.

"Don't do it!" a guy yelled. Suddenly he got on his skateboard and rode down the roof of his parent's house. There was dead silence as he fell from the second story roof onto the concrete below. The sound of bones breaking along with yells of horror followed. Tommy ran toward the scene Dorian laid eyes open neck broken arms twisted, blood spilling out of the corners of his mouth, he was dead.


	29. Mourning

**Warnings** : Language, Graphic Details

Tommy sat in front of his computer. He was editing clips for his movie. He fast forwards some parts and stopped when he realize he had captured Dorian's death on film. He pushed play and the moment relived as the camera went from Lil's beautiful smile, to Dorian's bloodied nose, to him falling off. The shakiness of the camera as he ran towards the crowd of people staring in terror over his dead body. He zoomed in on his twisted ankle then slowly moved upward toward his wrist and elbow then to his neck and the blank stare of his face.

"AHHHHHH!" came a shrilling scream from a girl near him.

"AHHHHHHH!" Tommy yelled as he woke up in a cold sweat. It was Monday morning. He dreaded getting out of bed for he knew what was going to happen that day at school.

There was a gentle knock on a door.

"Philip," Lil whispered loudly. "Phil it's Monday and I know you probably don't want to get up I understand but... well, never mind," Lil said as she walked away.

Kimi got out and wiped the tears from her eyes. She was sad, scared, and confused. She didn't know Dorian too well but she knew Phil did and so did Amber at the matter. Lil remembered as she heard a few people yelling. "He's on the roof!" Kimi stopped dancing to look up. She couldn't see anyone from the backyard. She could see people running around the side towards the front of the house and did the same. Half ways there she could hear Lil yelling for Phil to do something then it was too late. All she saw was a crowd of people huddling around the body and others screaming in terror. Kimi started hyperventilating as she got a glimpse of Dorian's body. She immediately grew nauseous as her legs grew weak. Suddenly Chuckie was near her side grabbing her arm and pulling her toward him.

"Come here, don't look," he whispered to her as he pulled her close and hugged her. Kimi started crying as she was scared.

"Oh my god, oh my god," she repeated in shock. As someone started calling 911. Amber held on to her brother and her friend Skud as she starting crying loudly.

"Oh...my... GOD!" Amber shuddered falling to her knees. Soon Phil ran out his hair was disheveled along with his clothes. Right after Veronica came out and immediately she placed her hand on Phil's shoulder and she started crying and then _Phil turned to hug her_. Nausea came back along with a huge pit of anger and denial. Kimi stepped back as she slowly lifted her head up as she knew Chuckie must have been thinking the same thing. Though he was looking at the Dorian still.

"The cops! Everyone BAIL!" a guy yelled. The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance. That's when he turned his head and he saw it. Chuckie's eyes narrowed as he saw them hugging each other.

"MOVE IT!" a girl yelled and shoved Kimi to the side. The crowd exploded as others started shoving and running in all directions.

"Let's go, Lil!" Tommy said and he pulled Lil as soon as he saw Lil moving, he stopped as he let go of Lil and ran toward Chuckie and Kimi. "Hey Chuck, Kim we need to go!" Tommy said as he pulled Chuckie's shoulder. Lil walked up to Kimi and grabbed her arm.

"Let's go, Kim," Lil said plainly. Kimi turned and grabbed Chuckie's hand.

"C'mon we need to go," Kimi said and started pulling him away from the scene. They followed Lil and Tommy down the street.

Kimi walked down the corridor in school hugging the books for her class. An announcement was made by Principle Harding.

"Students, Faculty, Staff as you all may have heard of the tragic events that took past this weekend. The passing of Dorian Gilespey a young and bright freshman. We know he will be missed by his friends and loved ones. Funeral services will be held this Thursday at 2 pm. Counseling for those who deem it necessary will be available this afternoon for the next two weeks. That is all."

Kimi took a long sigh as she continued walking.

"Kim-chan, I'm sorry I heard you were there at the party," Akira said as he walked up behind her. Kimi nodded.

"Yeah... it was awful, kind of don't want to talk about it," Kimi replied. Akira nodded and walked away.

"Kimi are you alright I heard you were there at the party," Susie suddenly said as she walked up to her as well.

"Yeah... it was awful," Kimi repeated a bit irritated.

"Man I was actually thinking about showing up too but I had a report due," Susie continued. Kimi shrugged.

"Consider yourself lucky, it was a horrible night all around," Kimi said. She looked up and saw Chuckie lethargically grab a book and slam his locker shut. Kimi frowned. "Can I talk to you later I need to talk to Chuckie," Kimi suddenly sprung up. Susie nodded.

"Sure, if you ever wanna talk, you know where to find me," Susie said and walked toward her class. Kimi walked up toward her brother.

"Chuckie," Kimi whispered loudly. Chuckie hunched even lower as he stared at his feet.

"What is it?" Chuckie asked as if there was nothing wrong.

"I know you saw them that night," Kimi said seriously.

"I saw everything that night," Chuckie replied.

"Yeah but... I- I know but aren't you mad?" Kimi asked confused. Chuckie started walking away. Kimi sighed.

"I guess that's a yes," she said simply.

The following week was just as depressing. The funeral was cold as it had slush like rain falling soaking everyone up. Phil stopped talking altogether and Chuckie avoid the issue with Veronica every chance he got. Kimi was stumped. She never seen this side of her brother before. He wasn't one to hide his emotions for too long but now he was just silent and moody. She wasn't used to him being the brooding type it was usually her being the silent moody type.

"Philip! Lilian! Dinner come and get it!" Betty yelled as she placed their plates on the table.

"Coming!" Lil yelled as she put on her slippers and started running downstairs. She walked toward her usual seat and sat down.

"Mmm Tuna Helper smells good mom," Lil complimented.

"Thanks, hun," Betty said getting drinks. "PHILIP!" Betty yelled again, before pausing. "PHILIP BETTER GET DOWN OR I'M SENDING YOUR FATHER UP!" she bellowed again. Suddenly the sound of footsteps came thumping down. Phil emerged from the living room.

"I'm not hungry," he said simply and started headed toward the front door. Lil slid her chair back and got up. She started running toward her brother.

"Phil!" Lil said grabbing his arm.

"Shut it," he said pulling his arm away.

"Philip you need to let it go!" Lil said.

"I said shut it! I'm going out, going to take my mind off of things," he said and grabbed his jacket and slammed the door. Betty frowned.

"I wonder who's he been seeing?" Betty said sadly.

"Probably, Chachi or one of his other skater friends," Lil answered.

"I don't know talked to that Skud kid and Ethan said they haven't seen him since the incident," Betty said. Lil's face went blank as an inkling of suspicion popped into her head.


	30. Situations

**Warnings** : Language, Adult Situations

"STOP!" Mrs. Parker yelled out. "Troy you need to really get a hold of Susie, it's supposed to be a romantic scene and yet you look absolutely terrified to touch her," she scolded. Troy frowned.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Parker I- I get nervous that's all," he apologized.

"You mustn't be you're the Beast! You must exert your power, your masculine presence," Mrs. Parker said. "Tommy lights!" Tommy reset the lights as they begin to practice the dancing scene again.

"It's okay don't be shy," Susie said with a smile. Troy's face turned even paler.

"I'm sorry Ms. Carmichael," Troy apologized.

"Oh stop, I told you can call me Susie," Susie said happily with a smile. Troy smiled back and relaxed.

"Oh come on!" Savannah yelled becoming bored.

"Shhhh, okay once again," Mrs. Parker yelled. The lights dimmed and the music started again. There was a month left till the play was going to be performed. Practice became more serious and wardrobe and stage management were also starting to feel the pressure.

Angelica kept checking her watch as she was becoming irritated as well.

"Sorry I got some business to take care of, tootles," Angelica said and left. Angelica walked straight back towards the school. She had to pick up her next debate topic. She heeled down to Mrs. Lawston's room. Though it was too late it was already locked. There was a folder by the door. Angelica picked up the paper with the post-it note with her name on it.

"Well better late than never," Angelica said to herself. She started walking as she began to read the paper. "Ouch!" Angelica let out as she looked up. "Oh Mr. Moore? I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

"It's okay Angelica, is that your debate topic?" he asked curiously. Angelica smiled.

"Yeah, it is," Angelica said simply.

"Really? You were outstanding in your last debate. I couldn't help but overhear it," he complimented. "So well-spoken, confident, I was really impressed," Mr. Moore stated. Angelica blushed.

"Oh well-thank you," Angelica said as she pushed some hair back.

"No problem, perhaps we can discuss your next debate topic, maybe sometime after school, tomorrow?" he said simply. Angelica looked away for a second.

"Oh yeah sure, can't wait," she said a bit flirty. _OH MY GOD DID I REALLY SAY IT LIKE THAT?!_ She yelled in her head.

"In that case me either," Mr. Moore responded and with that he walked away. _Start walking, start walking,_ Angelica told herself and forced herself to walk away. Angelica released a smile, was Mr. Moore that impressed? Did he just flirt back? Angelica thought as she walked toward her car.

The sound of jingle made Kimi reach for the remote and pause her anime. "Lil?" Kimi answered.

"Kim, we need to talk," Lil replied.

"Tell me about it," Kimi said with a sigh.

"Okay well I have a bad feeling about Phil," Lil started hesitantly.

"I think I know what you're going but I not sure if I'm reading to hear it," Kimi said her stomach growing nauseous with angst.

"Well... it's just well..." Lil blubbered.

"Okay spill," Kimi replied taking a deep breath.

"I think Phil is seeing Veronica," Lil spit out hastily. Kimi exhaled as her head leaned back.

"I figured," Kimi replied.

"What?! You knew?" Lil said in shock.

"Not really but I suspected ever since the party," Kimi said sadly as she the images of Phil holding onto Veronica, comforting her popped into head.

"Damn..." Lil said.

"I saw her... I saw her hugging him. Chuck told me about their fight they had that night," Kimi said growing angry and hungry at the same time. She pulled open a bag of Doritos and started munching. "That bitch! I curse the day I ever talked to her!" Kimi yelled angrily.

"Grrr, well I think she's totally well you know...you know what with my brother," Lil whispered.

"That slut! I knew it! I knew it!" Kimi said bitterly.

"What you gonna do?" Lil asked.

"What am I suppose to do?" Kimi asked.

"Well it's really none of my business," Lil replied. "So make it your business," Lil pushed.

"Look what am I suppose to do... slap her for no reason? It's not like Phil even liked me or knew I liked him. I'll look more like an idiot than I already do," Kimi said grabbing another chip and stuffing it in her mouth.

"Well, you need to do something cause I'm tired of Phil being all hush hush about it. Sneaking in and out of the house...it's really unnerving," Lil let out. Kimi stuffed another chip in her mouth.

"Well I tried talking about it with Chuckie but he's being a prick, moody, bastard about it," Kimi replied.

"Hmph, typical... wait," Lil paused. "I mean Chuckie doesn't really know about them dating doesn't he? I mean it's not like the whole school knows about them," Lil replied.

"I'm sure he had his suspicions Chuckie is smarter... than me," Kim whispered. "Don't tell him I told you that," Kimi added quickly.

"Well maybe it's about time he found out," Lil said deviously. Kimi smiled deviously as well as she nodded.

Angelica broke her kiss with Mr. Moore gasping for air as she struggled to get her hands under her shirt. Mr. Moore sucked on her neck as his hands roamed her body. She could feel the heat of her teacher's body up against her, she can feel how aroused he was as the bulge in his pants grew harder. She leaned her head back closing her eyes savoring in the moment. Her victory, her ultimate conquer over someone she was forbidden to have. She grinned slightly wondering if he was thinking the same thing about her. She knew what he wanted, he wanted a beautiful young girl, with a sexy thin body, though with intelligence and cunning wit. He liked smart girls. The sound of her blouse popping open broke her thoughts. From the chalkboard to the desk he propped her up as he stuffed his face between her breast. She lifted her hand and ran her fingers through his soft golden hair, he soon placed his hands under her skirt and her eyes widen as he slowly slipped them off.

Angelica leaned against the bathroom door as she held onto her binder. Thinking back at what she had just done. She stared at the tile wall in front of her. Her body ached, she was exhausted, physically, mentally, emotionally.

"You know that speech... was _very_ impressive," Mr. Moor said from behind his desk. Angelica beamed as she pushed her hair back.

"Well you know it is a debate after all," Angelica said lightly.

"It's not often that a teacher like me runs into a girl like you..." he said with a slight smile. "Bright, brilliant, gorgeous... you're the whole package," Angelica smiled. "What I wouldn't give to be five years younger or you be five years older," he replied lightly. Angelica scoffed.

"What does age matter? It's maturity... attraction... think about the odds of running into a girl like me? I'm not trying to toot my own horn but look at the student body, not many are smart, beautiful. Not many are willing to risk it you know... sleeping with a smart, handsome, sexy man such as yourself," Angelica said silkily. Mr. Moore was quiet as he thought over her words.

"I could lose my teaching permit," he said seriously.

"Why would I do that? Ruin our chances or us ever being together?" Angelica said as she stood up she headed toward the door. "I thought we were going to talk about debate Mr. Moore," she let out sarcastically with a smile. She grabbed the handle and started opening the door. Suddenly the door closed as Mr. Moore's hand pushed against it.

"Tell me... what do you see in a guy like me? Why?" he asked. Angelica looked up at him and smiled. She placed her hands upon her forehead, thoughts of regret started to slip into her head. She slid down to the floor, her eyes widen scared out of her mind.


	31. Goal

**Warnings** : Language

"Be our guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test!" members of the theater sang as Lil and Kimi passed by heading toward the gymnasium.

"Seems like the play is almost done," Kimi noticed.

"Yep, you're gonna go see it?" Lil asked.

"Let me think, Tommy, Dil, Susie, Angelica all involved or in it so yeah, gonna go see it," Kimi said with a smile.

"Yeah dumb question," Lil said sticking out her tongue.

"Even if it was just Susie I would of gone to see it anyways," Kimi replied as they walked into the gym and headed toward the bleachers. They sat midways up chatting as other students filled up the bleachers.

"Ugh... don't look now but, you know who, just sat down in the second row," Lil whispered her eyes darting toward the side.

"You mean Lord Voldermort?" Kimi asked as she stared at Veronica's back. Hoping her eyes would turn into laser beams and burn Veronica's head, catching her hair on fire, watching her yell in horror. Kimi smiled at her daydream. Lil noticed and perked a brow as she stared back at the court. Soon the basketball team ran in and Phil was one of the starting members. The teams circled up ready for the ball to be tossed in the air. Phil jumped up pushed the ball toward one of his teammates.

"Yeah way to go PHIL!" Lil cheered.

"WOOO! Go, Phil!" Kimi cheered. Phil ran across the court his head in the game.

"You CAN DO IT, BABY! C'mon!" Veronica yelled, Phil glanced at her direction quickly then back at the game.

"Did he just acknowledge her?" Kimi asked standing up pushing her dreads back ready to walk down across the bleachers. Lil held her back and sat her down.

"Chill," Lil replied. The game continued the scores were close, as Phil made a slam dunk and hung onto the rail, the referee blew the whistle as the crowd cheered as they still received a point.

"YEAH PHIL GOAL!" Veronica cheered.

"Goal?!" Lil repeated as she stood shaking her head, about to walk down the bleachers as well.

"Uhh, chill... remember?" Kimi said pulling Lil back down as well.

"Goal? It's a slam DUNK!" Lil replied disgusted by Vero's lack of knowledge about the game. The buzzer rang as half time began, people started to get out of the bleachers to do their business. Veronica walked off and headed toward the concession stands. Lil nodded and as Kimi sneered as she walked down as well following her. As soon as Kimi left someone sat down taking Kimi's seat. Lil's eyes widen appalled for someone doing such a thing.

"Hey Lil," Tommy said with a smile. Lil blinked as she realizes who it was and smiled back.

Kimi made her way to the concession stand in line next to Vero.

"Oh hey, Vero? Enjoying the game?" Kimi asked happily.

"Yeah... it's a good game," Vero replied. "A large popcorn and a diet soda," she said as she brought out her wallet.

"Yeah... oh yeah I ran into Phil on the way here, he said to meet him in the parking lot when the game is over," Kimi said simply.

"Really?" Vero asked her eyes wide.

"Yep," she said with a smile. "Two large sodas and a bag of sour worms," Kimi replied putting her money on the counter as well.

"Thanks for the info Kim," Vero said grabbing her things and started to walk away.

"No prob," Kimi said with a fwap of her hand as she faced the concession stand. "Bitch," she whispered to herself.

"So Lil you never got around to telling me that secret," Tommy said as he leaned into her playfully. Lil rolled her eyes.

"Well as I remember neither did you," Lil replied leaning back just as playfully.

"Well maybe we can hook up sometime and you know... talk about it," he asked turning a light shade of pink. Lil blinked as her eyes widen. She gulped as she blushed looking away.

"Are you... asking me out?" Lil asked too embarrassed to look at him. Tommy stared straight ahead and grinned.

"Maybe," he replied as he saw Kimi heading back toward them. Lil noticed as well and smiled.

"I'll think about it," Lil replied.

"Definitely not a no," Tommy replied getting up and heading up toward the bleachers again. Lil tried her hardest not to grin but couldn't help it. The idea of Tommy hitting on her made her feel... happy, she was even more impressed on how confident and suave he was about it, even when she didn't say yes. In fact, she can see why all the girls he asked out did say yes.

"Hey was that Tommy just now?" Kimi asked as she sat back down. Lil smiled and nodded.

"Yeah," she said. Kimi smiled.

"OH MY GAWD, you're totally blushing," Kimi noticed as she handed her, her drink.

"No..." Lil said seriously looking away.

"Yes, you are... what just happened?" Kimi asked interested.

"Nothing..." Lil replied.

"You totally suck, you better tell me about it later," Kimi said taking a sip of the drink. The game continued and the team lost barely but still lost. People starting leaving their seats and Lil made her way toward the boy's locker room.

"Hey you're not supposed to be in here," a guy replied.

"Shove it," Lil replied.

"Hey aren't you a Lezbo?" another guy asked.

"Shove it!" Phil replied as he walked out. The guy nodded and walked away.

"Phillip," Lil said placing a hand on her hip.

"Lillian," Phil teased back.

"It's good to see you," Lil said as they started walking together making their way out.

"Yeah, yeah," Phil replied.

"So... when were you gonna tell me you and VERO are an ITEM?!" Lil scolded. Philip looked down at her and leaned back. Phil could have sworn he saw a blackish-red aura radiating from her. He shook his head.

"Whoa too much anime," he said to himself.

"What?" she demanded.

"Ughh nothing... so what does it matter, it's none of you business," Phil said quickening his pace.

"Uhh yeah but it totally is Chuckie's business! You know Kimi told me they didn't really officially break up," Lil said.

"Well according to Vero they did," he replied.

"So that's it you just gonna move right in," Lil replied in shock.

"Yeah... why not, she's a hottie and it's his loss," Phil replied.

"Damn it Phil the shit that comes out of your mouth... grrr," Lil growled. "Don't you care about Chuckie's feelings in this at all?" Lil yelled out.

"Uhh no... _his_ loss," he repeated as he placed a towel over his shoulder.

"Not even Kimi's?" Lil said out loud by mistake before suddenly looking away her eyes wide. Phil who was walking away stopped.

"What?" he asked as he turned. Lil crossed her arms.

"Uhh nothing, never mind," Lil said quickly.

"What about Kim?" he asked interested.

"Well uh..." she paused to think. _Lie, Lie... think of a lie!_ "Well I mean she was her friend after all and she is Chuckie's brother..." Lil said as a matter of fact.

"So what does it have to do with her?" he asked with a shrug.

"Nothing..." Lil said looking toward the side.

"Well tell her to mind her own business," he said bluntly and turned to walk away but stopped suddenly. Phil stared down looking at Kimi, her arms crossed looking away from him.

"Kim..." he said simply.

"I'm just minding my own business," Kimi replied bitterly and walked passed him towards Lil. Lil gave him a worried look and walked with Kimi toward the exit as well.


	32. Crying

Angelica/Susie- **Juniors**

Chuckie- **SophomoreF**

Tommy/Lil/Phil/Kimi/Dil- **Freshmen**

* * *

**Warnings** : STRONG Language

Kimi grabbed a pen and started stabbing into a picture of her and Veronica. First stabbing through the eyes than through the mouth then all over her face piercing through the picture. After it was full of holes and little remained of Veronica's face she tossed it aside and continued taking out her frustrations with the next photo.

"Stupid... slut... you fucking... bitch... hate...hate HATE" she stabbed until there was knock on her door. "Yes? Who is it?"

"It's me dinner honey," Keira said through the door.

"Okay..." Kimi replied as she gave it one last stab and sat up and headed towards the door. Kimi calmly sat on her seat at the table and smiled as her mother placed her plate down. She took a whiff of her mom's food. Steak noodles, with cabbage, carrots, potato with herbs and spices. She grabbed her chopsticks and looked across at her father who always seemed to struggle with his chopsticks. She smiled before glaring toward Chuckie who noticed and glared back.

"So... how was school?" Keira started.

"Fine," Kimi answered simply.

"Fine," Chuckie replied the same. Keira took a deep breath as she glanced at both of them.

"Okay..." she said and started to eat as well.

"Charles... how was work?" Keira asked.

"Oh work was great, tons of students been coming in the shop lately... summer heat," he replied. Chuckie grimaced as he used to work at the shop and missed the extra cash. "So nothing new at school? Heard from Tommy or Phil lately," Chuckie suddenly spilled over his noodles causing a huge mess.

"Honey!" Kiera said as she stood up and went to grab a paper towel immediately.

"I'd like to be excused," Chuckie replied and walked off and headed toward his room. Keira looked at him sadly.

"But dinner!"

"NOT HUNGRY!" Chuckie yelled back and slammed his door. Keira and Chaz frowned before looking at Kimi. Kimi frowned looking away.

"What can I say other than drama," Kimi replied as she started slurping up her noodles.

Angelica hummed to herself happily as she looked through the shelves for her next debate. Suddenly she felt a light hand on her hip and then a whisper near her ear.

"So being a diligent student I see," Mr. Moore spoke. Angelica smiled and shrugged.

"Gotta keep those grades up," she replied simply. His brows raised as he grinned.

"So... coming over to my place tonight?" he continued to whisper.

"Sure..." she replied. "How about five?" she asked.

"A bit early but I'll be there around that time if you don't mind waiting," he said simply.

"I don't mind," she replied grabbing a book off the shelf, and with that, Mr. Moore walked away. She looked back at the spot the book was in and saw a familiar set of frames and freckles looking back at her. "Ahhh" she yelled back placing back the book and started to walk down the aisle. However, Chuckie was there waiting for her.

"What was that about?!" Chuckie asked blocking her way. Angelica turned and walked down the other direction.

"None of you business Finster, so beat it," Angelica replied. He grabbed her shoulder and forced her to turn.

"I didn't like the way he was talking to you," Chuckie said seriously.

"Uh so? It's none of your business, speaking of business... heard about your little soap opera with Phil and your ex... talk about BURN!" Angelica teased changing the subject. Chuckie leaned up straight shaking his head.

"So you heard," he said simply looking away.

"Duh!" she said shoving past him.

"That's it?" he asked as he turned. "No, you're such a _loser Finster_ or there goes your popularity?" he asked. Angelica shrugged.

"Nope... I guess not," she said as she started walking away.

"Well it was your fault anyway," he said under his breath turning. Angelica stopped and turned heel.

"What did you say?" she asked. Chuckie turned pushing his glasses up, lifting his head up high.

"You heard me," he said simply. Angelica tilted her head her eyes wide.

"Last time I checked it was you that was dating her not me," Angelica replied. "How is this my fault?" she asked.

"Your stupid debate about Infatuation vs Love," he said loudly.

"Shhhhh!" a student replied.

"You heard that?!" Angelica whispered loudly in shock.

"DUH!" he replied back.

"So? What does it have to with me?" she asked again.

"You stupid debate confused me... it messed with my head, it made me..." he paused. Angelica nodded finally understanding.

"Oh I see... it made you realize that you didn't really _like her_ like her?" Angelica asked. Chuckie narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah... what's wrong with the word love?" he asked curiously. Angelica gulped looking away.

"Nothing," she replied. "Don't change the subject, so you're mad at me because I saved you from a potentially bad relationship?" she asked for clarification.

"YES!" he said defeated. Angelica giggled.

"SHHHH!" someone said again.

"Sorry!" he apologized in a loud whisper.

"No, he's not!" Angelica shouted back and took his wrist and pulled him to a more secluded part of the library.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked turning a bright shade of red.

"In a corner so we can sit down and talk," she said simply.

"Wha- what?" he let out nasily.

"You heard me," she replied as she found two sofas in the far corner of the library and sat down. Chuckie hesitated as he stared at Angelica.

"Who are you and why did you take me to the make-out corner?" he asked.

"What!? Ewww... just sit down," she said and placed her books aside.

"Fine," he replied and sat. Angelica cleared her throat brought out a notepad and a pen.

"Okay Finster work with me here," she started. Chuckie rolled his eyes as a flashback popped into his head.

"How? Work with what?" he asked irritated.

"Don't be dense, so you broke up with _Veronica_... so what went through your mind the day you broke up?" she asked.

"Sadness," he replied.

"Right before you broke up," she clarified.

"Well I guess I realize we didn't really know... each other?" he asked.

"Ughh was that a question?" Angelica asked as she placed on her glasses.

"No..." he answered bitterly.

"Okay so you felt less connected and I assume this led to the argument that led to the breakup?" she asked. Chuckie nodded.

"Yeah," he replied simply.

"Okay, what words were going through your head?" Angelica asked. Chuckie sighed.

"I don't know, it's all confusing. I just wanted to talk to get to know her better, to start over, and she flipped out!" he said loudly.

"SHUT UP! Loser!" they heard a guy say with a laugh.

"You shut the fuck up!" Angelica yelled back.

"Damn..." the guy replied. Chuckie let out a small laugh, the things that came out of Angelica's mouth amazed him sometimes.

"Okay, this isn't working. Let's go back, what happened? Why did my debate confuse you?" she asked.

"Well... I had this dream and it was Veronica acting all crazy and half-naked and she was like love me-love me but I was like no! Ahhh! But she was hot looking and we started making out," he replied clearing his throat. "Did I mention to you she was half-naked?" he said pulling his collar. Angelica rolled her eyes.

"So you were upset because you realized Veronica was just infatuated with you?" she said perking a brow. "Wow this is a crazy world I'm living in," Angelica said in disbelief. "Never thought I would being saying that... to you... I mean myself-"

"Okay I get it, so yeah you're right now what?" he asked.

"Hmmm," she let out. "Well just get over it," she replied simply.

"Just... get _over it?_!" he repeated in a deep tone growing angry. Angelica shrugged.

"Yeah times up buddy, pay up or shut up," she said pushing up her glasses and standing up. Chuckie stood up growling suddenly pushing Angelica back in her chair.

"Now you listen here!" he said loudly. Angelica's eyes widen offended and slightly scared.

"Damn," a guy replied.

"SHUT UP!" Chuckie yelled at him. "You bring me here sit me down, act like you're going to help me, tell me it's my fault, and then say _get over it_!?' he ranted angrily. Angelica crossed her arms looking away, then looked up venomously.

" _You listen here, Finster_... if you're so dumb and blind to realize it wasn't your fault you guys broke up, then you _are_ dumber than you look. Don't you get it? It wasn't your fault! You tried to make the relationship better, you tried to take it to the next level, you _tried...to... make...it...work_!" She spat, standing up facing him. "She was the one infatuated not you and if you ever touch me again... I WILL make your life a living hell got that!?" she asked looking up at him so close that he can smell her minty breath. He blinked a few times before nodding.

"Yeah," he replied defeated looking away ashamed of himself.

"Good," she said storming off until she heard him whimper. Angelica stopped her eyes widen as she could hear him muffle his sobbing with his hands. She rolled her eyes as she sighed. "Why do I even care?" she asked herself out loud as she continued to walk away then stopped rubbing her forehead. Angelica turned around and walked back to him. "Alright..." she said simply.

"What?... what do you want... don't look at me," he said turning away from her trying to quickly wipe his tears from behind his glasses.

"I mean C'mon... I'm sorry... I'm sorry that you broke up with Veronica... I mean I know how it feels and it... _sucks,_ " she said stepping forward hugging herself. "I mean when I broke up all I really wanted was a shoulder to cry on and luckily Suzie was there for me," she admitted solemnly. "Look I messed up... I- I just wanted you to realize that it wasn't your fault," she said. "Forget it... just come here," she said walking up to him instead and placing her arms on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze. He pulled away at first but Angelica held on. "Just turn will ya' before I change my mind," she said and pulled him toward her. He uncovered his face and looked at her his soft blue eyes watered up and then looked down as he stepped near crying on her shoulder.

"I just wasn't...ready..." he sniffed, "for it to end. It hurts," he cried softly. Angelica's heart sank as she heard the way he cried. Guilt and memories of pain flooded in as she hugged him knowing she was finally doing the right thing. "That's it Finster... let it all out," Angelica said in a motherly tone rubbing his back trying to give what little comfort she can.


	33. Low Heat

**Warnings** : Language

Angelica's eyes shot open as she heard the sound of water pouring from the bathroom. The squeaks of the faucets and the spray of the water meant that he was in the shower. Immediately she sat up and looked at the alarm clock. She quickly made her way toward her undergarments placing them on she pulled out her clothes from her backpack and placed them on quickly. She grabbed her shoes, her backpack, and quickly made her way out the front door. She got into her red Miata and looked at her rearview mirror. Her hair was a mess and her makeup smeared. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and turned on the engine as she quickly backed out his driveway. She would just have to get ready at school.

Lil and Kimi walked down the hall whispering to one another.

"Okay here's the deal, Chuckie already knows about Phil and Vero but he's totally fizzing about it," Kimi said.

"What do you mean?" Lil asked. Kimi's eyes widen with worry.

"I mean he's starting to actually get _mad_ ," Kimi replied. Lil furrowed her brows.

"You serious?" Lil asked. Kimi nodded.

"Dead serious I mean last week he was totally mopping about it, not wanting to talk about it. Now he's slamming his locker, cracking his knuckles every time he hears Phil or Vero's name," Kimi replied.

"Man... this isn't good," Lil agreed.

"No shit," Kimi added.

"We gotta keep them separated," Lil said as she whispered lower. "No mentioning of Phil or Vero, make sure they don't run into each other or anything," Lil advised.

"That's a... lot of work," Kimi said nervously.

"What else can we do," Lil said with a shrug. Kimi frowned.

"You're right," Kimi agreed.

"Hey, guys have you seen Angelica?" Suzie suddenly asked from behind. Both Lil and Kimi gave each other looks along with a shrug.

"Nope, haven't seen her, why are you asking?" Kimi asked curiously.

"Oh.. nothing just gotta talk to her, that's all," Suzie said avoiding the topic.

"Alright, well, Oh! If you see Phil or Chuck by the way avoid the topic of well Phil and Vero going out thing to Chuck," Lil added. Suzie spat out a laugh.

"You serious?" Suzie asked.

"Dead," Lil replied. Suzie chuckled.

"Yeah... sure that's all the gang needs more drama," Suzie said shaking her head.

"Wait... did you just call us... a gang?" Kimi asked. Suzie shrugged and walked away. Lil smiled as memories of them hanging out altogether was just something they took for granted. Kimi let out a small sigh.

Angelica looked over herself in her compact mirror. The play was only two weeks away and even though her part was... well tiny, she was still going to be watched by most of the student body and even some freak goody two-shoe parents giving their children support. She checked her teeth making sure they were pearly white and that there was no food stuck in between them.

"Hey!"Angelica heard as she turns to see who was shouting.

"Oh hey Carmichael," Angelica replied simply.

"I've been looking all over for you," Suzie said in a high whisper.

"For what?" Angelica asked closing her compact.

"For this!" Suzie said holding up her cell phone in front of Angelica's face. Angelica's brows narrowed irritated.

"There's nothing on there," she said irately.

"What?! Oh?" Suzie said looking over and clicked a few buttons then suddenly closed it out of frustration. "Never mind that," she let out. "Where were you last night?" Suzie suddenly asked. Angelica gulped as she turned pale.

"Wha- what do you mean?" Angelica asked.

"I mean your mother texted me last night thinking you were at my house," Suzie said crossing her arms.

"Really?" Angelica replied confused.

"Yes really. So where were you because you weren't home, you certainly wasn't at my place either," Suzie said adding it up.

"I- I was at Savannah's," Angelica spilled out.

"Nice try we all know you two get along like a bunch of wild badgers," Suzie replied. Angelica looked away frustrated.

"I was just busy... who cares!" Angelica suddenly lashed out. Suzie's eyes widen.

"You're shittin me..." Suzie said in shock. "Look next time your mother comes callin or textin my ass about where you at. I'm NOT going to cover for you," Suzie said angrily as she turned and walked toward the wardrobe. Angelica frowned defeated before crossing her arms in anger.

Tommy walked in and checked the lights half-hearted as he let out a long sigh.

"What's buggin you bro?" Dil asked. Tommy sighed again, "Nothing... I don't know," he said with a shrug.

"Well, something has got you stuck in cloud nine?" Dil said as he spread his arms wide across. A person took his measurements as another placed needles on his wardrobe.

"Well it's about... this girl," Tommy revealed. Dil smiled.

"Oh really?" he replied deviously.

"Yeah, I just can't get her out of my mind lately, and well I'm not sure what to do next," Tommy said simply.

"T, you're like a pro at this," Dil said unenthusiastically. "Just do what you always do, turn up the Pickles charm," he said smiling. A girl muffled a giggle taking off his costume as she smiled brightly.

"Well, that's just the thing... I mean what if the usual charm and pick-up lines don't work this time?" Tommy said looking over his notes.

"Have you even tried?" Dil asked. Tommy blushed.

"Yeah..." he said nervously. Dil's eyes widen.

"What she say?" he asked excitedly. Tommy shrugged.

"She said...she'll...she'll think about it," he said a bit defeated. Dil let out a loud chuckle.

"Wow! That's gotta be a first," Dil said in shock. Tommy let out a lopsided smile.

"Yeah this girl... she's different," Tommy said staring into space. Dil blinked worriedly.

"Wow you really got it bad, don't you?" he asked.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked sadly. Dil nodded. Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Crap," he let out.

"PLACES! We're starting from scene twelve!" Mrs. Parker yelled.

"Hey, Phil wait up!" Skud said as he kicked faster on his skateboard trying to catch up to Phil. Phil rolled to a stop and waited as he took off his hood. Skud who was shorter had to kick a few more times to catch up. "Hey haven't seen you in a while," Skud said happily as he looked up at him pushing his blonde locks back. Phil smile and shrugged.

"So what's up my little man?" he asked as he began pushing off. Skud shrugged.

"Nothing just bored," he said.

"Why aren't you with Ethan and Amber?" he asked. Skud shrugged.

"Why aren't you?" he asked simply. Phil looked away.

"Not cool," he replied.

"It's the truth man, we miss you," he said angrily. "We all do," he said pushing past him then stopped when he realized Phil wasn't following. Phil pulled out his cell phone and started texting. Skud frowned. "It's that girl isn't?" he asked sadly. Phil rolled eyes.

"You act like it's a bad thing," Phil said pushing off again. Skud followed.

"It's not... I mean it's not my problem it's yours," he said simply. Phil scoffed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked.

"Tch, if you don't know by now you'll find out sooner or later," Skud said.

"Whatever," Phil said with a chuckle.

"Hey, I've been thinking..." Skud started nervously.

"What?" Phil asked as they headed on some asphalt.

"You know.. prom is like next month and well..." he paused as he picked up his board and continued again.

"And?" Phil asked curiously.

"And I've been thinking..." he said his voice breaking like a nervous child. "I've been thinking about asking Amber out," he said. "To the PROM! I mean," he added quickly. Phil started laughing.

"Go for it," he said simply.

"Really?" Skud replied.

"Sure why not?" Phil said happily. "She ain't my sister," he added teasingly.

"Yeah, I know..." Skud replied sadly.

"Look Ethan is our bro he ain't gonna do shit, besides Amber is a big girl she can decide who she wants to go out with," Phil said making a right turn. Skud stopped as he watched Phil push toward the opposite direction from his house.

"Guess he is gonna see that girl again," Skud said to himself as he watched Phil board down the street. Only the sound of wheels and wood clanking against the cracks of the sidewalk could be heard.


	34. Be Our Guest

**Warnings** : NONE!

A week passed and Beauty and Beast were finally going to start it's opening night. Seven O'clock rolled in and the doors for the theater finally opened.

"Man I told you we should of came earlier!" Kimi whined as she leaned to the side trying to see how many people were ahead of her.

"Well it was Phil's fault first he's coming next he's not..." Lil said bitterly.

"Oh I'm sure this has nothing to do with me right," Chuckie said sarcastically as he crossed his arms.

"Well we're here right so that's good," Lil said as she looked away rolling her eyes. After a few more minutes and three dollars each they got in. Luckily the theater was only half full.

"Let's get those seats quick," Kimi pointed as she saw a row with available seats. They quickly made their way toward their destination and sat down. They sat patiently as the theater filled.

"Ugh... are you guys done with that mask yet!? I mean how ugly does one hag have to be!?" Angelica asked as she stuffed her hair under her hood.

"Belle's missing a shoe here! This is Beauty and the Beast, not Cinderella!" Suzie yelled across the stage. Luckily there was so much noise from guest and backstage talking that no one really heard her.

"Are you ready?" Tommy asked looking down at his younger brother. Dil made a face.

"Psh... I'm always ready," he said confidently.

"Places! Places... the show stats in five minutes!" Mrs. Parker yelled. " Prince! Enchantress, you're up!"

Finally, the room went pitch black and background music started playing. Tommy got the mic and started narrating.

"Long ago... in a faraway land... in a faraway place...there was a castle that belongs to a selfish and vain prince," he started. The curtains finally opened and stood a castle entrance with fake snow falling on the stage. An old hag with a cane slowly walked on the stage. Immediately Kimi and Lil started giggling as they knew who was playing her. The hag knocked on the door but there was no reply, she knocked again. Finally, the door opened and out stepped out Troy the Prince.

"Who dares knocks on my door this late of the night!?" he bellowed.

"It is only I... an old homely beggar," Angelica said in her best old lady voice.

"Well begone beggar you have no place here in my castle," he shooed.

"It is snowing your highness and I am very cold may I please spend a night or until the snow has passed?" she asked.

"What do you have to offer me?" the prince asked. "You're … ugly," he said as he shivered.

"I only have this rose," Angelica said as she pulled out a rose from her cloak.

"That's it? Ha! A rose I can get from my garden? If that's your payment then you can just begone old crone!" he said.

"Are you sure?" the old hag said.

"Absolutely Begone!" he yelled about to close the door. But the hag stuck out her cane and pushed it against the door.

"Very well!" Angelica said as she took off her mask and her robes. She stood up straight as she wore a fairy-like costume. "You show no mercy to the weak, you're vain and cruel and have no right to rule a beautiful kingdom such as this! For this, you shall be... PUNISHED!" Angelica said happily as she took out a wand. The prince fell to his knees.

"No... I had no idea... I beg of you do not punish me! It is...my upbringing!" he yelled clasping his hands together.

"It's too late," the Enchantress said, and with that, the lights started blinking fake snow flew all over the place and suddenly the prince had a beast mask and claws on.

"Wow that was pretty impressive," Lil said. Kimi nodded.

"Your punishment is to have the world see you for who you really are... a beast," the enchantress said.

"And since you say you were raised in this matter your help and staff are cursed as well," she added.

"There must... there must be a way to break this horrible curse!" the beast yelled.

"It can only be broken if you can find true love even with your hideous visage. Only then the curse shall be broken," the enchantress said as she walked away and with that, the curtains closed. The play progressed slowly very slowly.

"Quick... the girl is coming this way like hide!" Savannah yelled as hid behind a curtain.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Suzie called out.

"It's the girl! The girl that belongs to the old merchant," Josh said out. "We must not let her proceed any further-

"RARRR! What are you doing my castle!?" the Beast roared.

"Too late," Josh said.

"Kimi fought off sleep as her head fell on Chuckie's shoulder.

"Kim it's not over yet," Chuckie said as he shoved her off.

"What is that I'm feeling... this kindness behind the mask..." Belle said.

"Wake up Kim, Suzie is about to sing," Lil said as she shrugged Kimi.

"Okay okay, I'm up!" Kimi said loudly. The play proceeded as Suzie sang her love song with Troy as they danced together. Some students giggled as they waltzed around on stage. '

"This is Disney..." Chuckie said crossing his arms as he shook his head.

"So?" Kimi replied.

"I mean there are other versions of Beauty and the Beast out there," Chuckie said.

"How do you know?" Kimi asked.

"I... just do!" Chuck replied turning red.

"Ugh... BELLE my DAUGHTER!" Dil yelled.

"Father!? Is that you?" Belle asked.

"Yes, my daughter I'm sorry you had to see me in such a state... I only... I only wanted you to come HOME!" he said dramatically like. Half the audience giggled at Dil's performance.

"Oh, father... I am alright I saw you wandering through this magical mirror," Belle said. "C'mon father lets get you home," Belle said.

"Yay almost over!" Kimi replied.

"No! Oh, Beast... please don't die," Belle cried. The stage lights went crazily as sparkles fell down and the Beast was no longer a beast but Troy... a prince. The audience clapped loudly as the curtains fell for a bit then opened as the cast held hands and bowed.

"FINALLY" Lil said as she stretched.

"I'm sorry to say that I'm glad it's over... I'm hungry," Chuckie said as he clapped. "Don't tell the others I said that," he added.

"Our lips are sealed, right Lil?" Kimi asked and Lil nodded. They made their way backstage and greeted the others.

"Hey, Dil you were awesome!" Kimi said she padded his shoulder.

"Totally you're the most entertaining," Lil agreed.

"Hey, guys how did you like it?" Suzie walked up to them and asked.

"It was AWESOME!" Kimi said loudly.

"Yeah..." Lil agreed.

"It was nice... long but nice," Chuckie added nervously.

"Bull you're just glad it's over!" Angelica said from behind as she munched on a bag of chips.

"Suzie my darling this student wants to take a picture of you and Troy!" Mrs. Parker yelled from across the stage. Suzie sighed.

"Talk to you guys later," Suzie said with a wave.

"Can I have some?" Chuckie asked Angelica as he stared at her bag of chips. Angelica sighed.

"Here have it, Finster... I'm passed my daily intake on carbs anyways," Angelica said as she handed him the bag. Immediately Kimi and Lil dug in.

"Hey, she gave it to me... you guys!" Chuckie whined.

"Sorry but we're hungry," Lil said as she started munching.

"Any of you guys want to help clean up?!" Tommy yelled. They all gave each other glances. "There's going to be free pizza involved," he added.

"Just hand me the broom, Tommy" Chuckie said sternly.

"Here ya go, Chuck," Tommy said happily handing him the broom.

"Ha he's going to be doing this all by himself, isn't he?" Kimi said to Tommy and Lil.

"Here's a bag," Tommy said handing Kimi a bag.

"Awe... free pizza..." Kimi struggled with herself.

"So got an extra broom or bag?" Lil asked. Tommy smiled.

"Both actually so what do you want broom or bag?" he asked. Lil shrugged.

"Bag," she said.

"Alright," he said and handed her the bag. Within minutes the stage was clean from fake snow and glitter and the pizza had arrived. The gang and cast stayed enjoying their pizza.

"Hey it's been a while since there's been this many of us all together," Tommy noted as he examined the room.

"Yeah!" Suzie said in agreement.

"The only one missing is Phil," Suzie pointed out. Lil rolled her eyes.

"What can I say... my brother is an idiot," Lil said bitterly.

"Well I for one think this glass is 90% full," Dil replied. "Not 10% empty," he added.

"You are so weird," Kimi said.

"Thank you," Dil replied. The others laughed as they finished their pizza.


	35. Breaking Point

Angelica/Susie- **Juniors**

Chuckie- **Sophomore**

Tommy/Lil/Phil/Kimi/Dil- **Freshmen**

* * *

**Warnings** : Strong Language - _Long Chapter_

Angelica got to school early as her last debate was coming up. She needed to do research for "Teachers should not be allowed to contact students through social media," this topic made Angelica's stomach churn since she's was the one proving it in the wrong. She stopped by the lunchroom grabbed a parfait and casually started walking through the halls. She passed by Mr. Moore's room and smiled until she heard whispering. Angelica stopped.

"Isn't a little early to be having a conference?" Angelica said to herself. She took off her heels and quietly stepped by the door. It was closed but small windows with the blinds on the side of the door gave her access to the peak. She could see Mr. Moore talking to another female student though she couldn't really hear what they were saying she could tell by body language that it was personal. It became even more personal when he reached up and caress the student's cheek. Angelica's eyes widen as she slowly backed away and took off running around the corner. She leaned against the wall as she tried to muffle her laughter. She covered her face as tears came out of her eyes. She didn't know if she was crying or laughing. Her emotions were so conflicted her body did not know how to process the situation.

"Breath... just breath," Angelica said to herself as she placed on her heels and started walking toward the library. She covered her face with her hands as she started laughing. "I can't believe I just saw... that," Angelica said to herself as she pulled open the library's door. She took a deep breath and exhaled. _Concentrate on the debate...just think about... why stupid ass teachers and students shouldn't talk through social media._ She told herself. She loudly dropped her binder on a table and made her way toward the bookshelves. _I can't believe I'm so stupid! To think...I was the only one... special, HA!_ She said as she let out a growl. All I can think about is... revenge. Revenge. The idea made Angelica smile as she immediately thought of ways to get even.

"Earth to Angelia," a familiar voice said from her side. Angelica's turned and blinked.

"Oh... hey Finster," Angelica said lightly as she tried to hold on to her revenge plan.

"Why are you just standing there staring at the bookshelf like that?" he asked. Angelica shook her head and shrugged as she thought about telling Susie. "Okay... well I guess I'll leave you to it," he said as he started walking away.

"I slept with Mr. Moore," she suddenly revealed as she looked up at him. Chuckie halted before slowly turning to face her.

"You did what!?" he shrieked. Angelica smiled.

"You heard me," she said.

"I knew it! I knew there was something up between you... but... that!" his voice broke. Angelica laughed.

"Yeah... that," she said defeated.

"But why?" he asked confused.

"Why do you think? He's hot duh!" she said to him. He walked up closer to her as he pushed up his glasses.

"That is a stupid reason," he said. "I thought you were better than that," he said as he shook his head. Angelica shrugged.

"Okay... I fucked up... no one was supposed to find out... but well... it was until I saw him caressing some other slut's cheek," she said bitterly.

"By slut I'm guessing female student," he clarified. Angelica nodded.

"You got it... sluts... sluts... sluts..." she took a deep breath then dropped her head down. "I'm a slut too," she said bitterly. He placed his hands on her shoulders and shrugged her gently.

"You're not a slut... you're just young and naïve. I mean he's the adult here he's the one who should know better. He's the one who has the power to say no," he said. Angelica gulped.

"I know... I know... I'm just so angry at myself for well...doing it," she said too embarrassed to look up. "I feel like I sullied myself you know," she said as she looked up at him finally then blinked. "How tall are you?" she suddenly asked. "Cause I'm like 5'11 in these heels," she said as she looked down then back up.

"I'm 6'3 let's not change the subject... so are you gonna report him?" he asked.

"Yes... no... not yet anyway," she said. "It's my word against his besides I need to make him suffer," she said her voice turning serpentine. Chuckie backed off.

"You scare me sometimes," he said truthfully.

"I know," she said happily as she released a smile.

There was a second showing of the play and once again, Chuckie, Kimi, and Lil stayed to help but mostly for the free pizza.

"Pssst Susie," Angelica whispered and held up her cell. Susie rolled her eyes and checked her message. _You know that night I lied to my parents well I spent the night with Mr. Moore,_ Susie read. Her eyes widen as she looked up at her angrily and in shock. Angelica checked her message.

 _Are YOU FUCKIN SERIOUS!_ Susie had texted back.

 _Serious... what's even worse I'm not the only one!_ Angelica replied.

 _Are YOU FUCKIN SERIOUS!_ Susie replied again.

 _YES!_ Angelica replied back.

 _OMG gurl you get yourself involved with the deepest shit sometimes. So what you gonna do?_ Susie text back.

 _You Wanna Pass that class of his?_ Angelica text back. There was a pause. As Susie sighed and looked around the room nervously she took a deep breath and finally text backed.

 _Hell Yeah!_ Susie replied.

 _Good! Plan getting even has officially started._ Angelica's text back. Susie got up and sat next to her near a corner.

"Angelica you … uh girl you do some stupid shit sometimes," Susie whispered as she shook her head.

"I know I know... but I couldn't help it... I conquered and won... or he conquered and won," she said bitterly.

"I'm guessing he conquered and won," Susie said irately. "So what you got planned?" Susie asked as she crossed her arms.

"I need Tommy's video camera... and one more night," she said.

"Are you crazy you're gonna sleep with him again?" Susie asked loudly.

"Shhhh!" Angelica said as she looked around. "Yes..." Angelica said. "Let's go," She said lifting up Susie and started walking out.

"Hey, Tommy... I need to ask for a favor," Chuckie said as he sat next to Tommy and the others.

"Sure Chuck what is it?" Tommy asked.

"I need to borrow your camera," he said seriously.

"Yeah... sure for what?" Tommy asked.

"You better not be turning into Tommy here... recording stuff you're not supposed to," Lil said angrily.

"Hehe no of course not," he replied nervously then looked back at Tommy. "So can I?" he asked.

"Yeah it's by the table, the gray camera bag," he said as he pointed by the pizza boxes. Chuckie stood up headed for the camera.

"Well I trust him with it more than you," Lil replied.

"I don't know... he's kind of a klutz," Kimi said.

"Damn I forgot," Tommy said sadly. "Oh well I trust Chuck," he said surely. "Let's go," he said. Susie followed Angelica to the parking lot as they continued walking toward Angelica's car whispering to themselves.

"So why don't you just tell on him get him fired?" Susie asked.

"Don't you see? It's my word against his? He'll just say _Oh Angelica, yes she's one my female students who has continually made many flirty attempts to start a relationship. Of course, I turned them all down, this must be her way on getting revenge,_ " she said mimicking him.

"Damn, you're right," Susie admitted.

"Debate Queen, here," Angelica said as she crossed her arms. Chuckie ran up to her wheezing.

"Here's the camera," Chuckie said handing it to Angelica who placed it in her car.

"What? He knows? Even before me?" Susie asked. Angelica shrugged.

"He was the first person I ran into after I saw them... I needed to vent and he was there," Angelica said simply. Susie sighed.

"Well I actually feel a bit better not holding this dark secret all on my own," Susie said crossing her arms.

"Alright I promised him to come over tonight... I need you to cover for me Suzz," Angelica said as she got in her car.

"Okay... you better be careful I don't want to find out he's a serial killer and a child molester as well," Susie said.

"I know... such a naughty man he is," she said as she backed out of her space.

"Why did she say it like that was attractive?" Chuckie asked.

"She's Angelica that's why," Susie said as they saw her take off. Susie began walking toward her car. "So you want a ride?" Susie asked.

"Nah I promised Lil and Kimi to walk home with them," he said with a shrug. Susie checked her watch.

"Oh, I'm running late. I promised the neighbors to babysit for them tonight, easiest $75 bucks ever. The kids will be asleep in three hours anyway," she said as she backed out. "See ya later Chuck! Keep in touch!" she yelled as she drove off. Chuckie texts Kimi and found out they were already down the street, he ran to catch up to them.

"About time!" Kimi yelled as her and Lil waited for him to catch up.

"I know right, we thought you took off with Susie or Tommy," Lil said. Chuckie bent over catching his breath.

"Nope," he simply replied.

"Whatever, let's go," Kimi said. "I want a Fudgesicle," she added.

"Oooh that sounds good," Lil agreed. He shook his head as they started walking. They eventually passed the park near their house. Many children where there still playing, swinging on swings, spinning on the merry-go-round, sliding.

"Man remember those times?" Kimi asked.

"Yeah... those were the days," Lil said remembering. "Hey look skaters... I wonder if they're Phil's friends? Can't tell from this far," she said wincing.

"Who knows let's cut through the park anyways and find out," Kimi suggested. They walked up toward the playground and watched the children play. Then they walked toward the group of skaters but couldn't recognize them either. They walked passed them and saw a couple making out on leaning on a tree.

"Ah young love," Lil replied.

"Yeah..." Kimi said until they gotta better look at them. "Oh... crap," she said as she stepped back.

"Phil is that you?" Lil said walking up to them. They both stopped kissing as he leaned back hitting his head against the trunk of the tree. Veronica stopped tiptoeing and turned. "Enjoyed your make-out session?" Lil asked crossing her arms disgusted.

"Why you wanna watch?" Phil asked deviously. Lil threw her head back disturbed.

"Augghhh!" Lil let out.

"You're such a prick Phil," Kimi said.

"Hey... Kim... Lil," Vero said happily then noticed Chuckie glaring at them bitterly. "Chuckie," she said quickly.

"C'mon let's go... these bitches just want to cause trouble," Phil said holding Vero's hand dragging her away. Kimi made a face as she glanced at Lil who made a similar face.

"Yeah real smooth Philip, is that how you're gonna treat your sister and your friends?!" Lil yelled bitterly.

"Who said you're my friends," Phil yelled out.

"Man... I can't believe..." Kimi hugged herself disappointed and disillusioned. Memories of them in the theater talking, when he apologized to her at their house. Seeing Chuckie's gaze when he saw them hugging the party. Then suddenly Kimi looked up her eyes piercing as she marched up toward them. She pulled Veronica back away from Phil before throwing her arm forward slapping her loudly. Veronica fell to the ground holding her cheek.

"What the fuck, Kim!" Phil yelled. Kimi pushed him away.

"I'm not talking to you yet!" Kimi yelled at him.

"Owe...what, what was that for?" Veronica cried as she sat on her side on the ground.

"That's for sacrificing _our_ friendship so you can _fuck_ my brother. Fine. I can deal with that but then you _fuck_ him and _leave_ him... for this... _asshole_!? My brother just wanted to make your guys' relationship better! Not fucking dump you! You're the STUPID BITCH you're the one who fucked up! You don't deserve him! In fact, you deserve each other!" Kimi cried. "I hope you both get what you deserve!" Kimi yelled up at Phil. Both Chuckie and Lil stared at Kimi wide-eyed as neither didn't know what to say.

"Who are you to even judge? Why should I care what you or any of you guys think?!" Phil shouted back down at her. "All I am is some kind of loser! I see it, the way you guys look at me and my friends," he said. "Well fuck you! You don't know me you have no right to fucking judge me or Vero!" he yelled back.

"Where the fuck were you these past fifteen years? What the fuck are we to you, imaginary friends?" Kimi replied. "I think growing up with each other gives us the damn right to judge! And I know her ass longer than you know her and that gives me the fucking right to judge her too!" Kimi yelled as she pointed at Veronica who was still on the ground obviously confused. "We grew up together... Lil... she's your sister," she scoffed. "She's always going to be there for you no matter what... why are you treating her like shit?" Kimi asked. "Fine treat me like shit... Tommy, Dil, Susie... but Chuckie whose girl you took... your sister... they don't deserve it, Phil!" Kimi said strongly. Phil swallowed as he pushed his hair back and looked down. He grabbed Vero's hand and pulled her off the ground.

"Get up let's go!" he said dragging her.

"Owie... owie okay okay," Veronica repeated as she was being led.

"Are you done?" Phil asked Kimi as he glares down at her. Kimi crossed her arms and looked up.

"Yeah I'm done," she said looking away.

"Good," he said as he pushed her out of the way. Kimi lost balance for a few seconds then regained her balance. Suddenly there was a popping sound and Phil was on the ground.

"Don't you touch my sister!" Chuckie shouted angrily. Phil wiped his blood off his sleeve.

"Alright fine... I accept that," Phil said getting up. Then Chuckie punched him again. "That's for being a lame-ass friend who steals girlfriends and treats his friends like shit," Chuckie added. Phil shook his head as he glared up at him angrily as he pushed himself up and tackled Chuckie on the ground.

"Crap!" Lil said as she ran toward them.

"Ugh.. you idiots!" Kimi yelled staring at them as they punched each other on the ground.

"Stop it! Stop it both of you!" Veronica yelled. Lil tried pulling Phil away from Chuckie who was being punched in the face. Kimi saw her brother cover his face trying to block Phil's punches. Kimi then ran around trying to help Lil pry, Phil, off of Chuckie also. "Both of you guys stop fighting!" Veronica cried. They managed to pull Phil off but then Chuckie retaliated again and then elbowed him in the cheek.

"Damn it, Chuck! Stop it!" Kimi yelled pulling him back.

"I'm going to call the cops if you guys don't stop! You're going to get hurt!" Veronica yelled again.

"Shut up and help you stupid ass!" Kimi yelled at her. Veronica nervously tried to help Lil pull off Phil who once again tackled Chuckie. Lil tried pulling his shoulder but he kept repeatedly shrugging her off. Kimi saw her brother on the ground covering himself once again, so started dragging Chuckie away from Phil, who kept furiously trying to punch him.

"Stop it!" Lil said as she pulled Phil's shoulder away. He jerked his arm and elbowed Lil in the face. Everyone looked up at Lil as she fell back on the ground. Finally, Phil had stopped fighting as everyone stared at Lil who's mouth was bleeding badly. Phil's eyes widen his face filled with fear.

"Lillian... I'm-I'm sorry," he stuttered. Lil closed her eyes fighting back tears. He crawled up to her. "Lil are you alright?" he asked. Lil opened her mouth to speak however a bunch of blood poured out instead. Phil tried catching her blood as if was going to help. "Lil... I'm sorry...I didn't mean to" he said again as his eyes teared up. "I'm sorry.." he repeated as he looked down sobbing. Lil turned over and spat out some blood. Kimi started crying as she hugged her brother who had a black eye and bruised cheeks. His glasses were cracked as he looked at both of them with pity. Phil grabbed his sister's shoulder trying to lift her up when suddenly she pulled away and punched him back. "Owe!" he yelled.

"Ugh... I bit my tongue... you jerk!" Lil said her mouth still bleeding. She looked like she came out of a horror film.

"That's it I'm going home!" Veronica said storming off. Phil whipped his tears as he sniffed.

"Are you gonna be alright?" he asked.

"No you idiot..." she paused her mouth drooling blood. "I need stitches we need to go... to the hospital..." she said slowly drooling blood coming out from in between. Phil lifted up his sister as Kimi called her parents. Keira and Chaz took them to the hospital without asking questions. Chuckie had his cheek and black-eyed drained as Lil needed stitches. Phil had only minor injuries and was going to recover the fastest. Betty and Howard picked up their children from the hospital.

"You idiots... I thought I taught you better than this..." Betty said as she looked over all of them. "We're going to have a long talk when we get home," she said as she pulled Phil off the chair and dragged him out.

"What's gotten into you guys? Why? Why? I thought you were friends... I thought everything was good between you guys," Chaz asked. Chuckie looked away bitterly holding his jaw. Kimi let out a sigh.

"It's my fault," Kimi said. Chuckie's head snapped at Kimi's direction.

"What?!" Keira and Chaz both said in shock.

"I got upset... so I slapped Veronica... because she was dating Phil," Kimi said.

"You're friend Veronica?" Keira asked and Kimi nodded.

"Yeah well she dated Chuck then started dating Phil and I thought it was fu- wrong... so I slapped her and chewed out Phil for being a jerk," Kimi said crossing her arms.

"You were dating Veronica?" Chaz asked Chuckie who blushed through the green and purple bruises.

"Ugh... for a little while," Chuckie admitted glaring at Kimi. Keira shook her head.

"Phil got upset so he shoved me as he was trying to walk away with Vero well Chuck didn't like that and then punched Phil and well Phil punched back. They both started fighting. Lil and I tried to stop it and then Phil accidentally elbowed Lil and yeah... that's what happened," Kimi finished.

"Oh... my goodness..." Chaz said as he sat down looking feint. "Where's my inhaler?" he asked. Keira started fanning him.

"Kimi-Chan what have you become?" Keira asked angrily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sims 4](https://sims-4-fabrication.tumblr.com/post/630575983246901248/the-love-triangle)


	36. Ashamed

**Warnings** : Adult Content, Uncomfortable Situations, Language

Angelica hid Tommy's camera in her backpack. She usually didn't carry one but since last week she started carrying one just in case she needed to bring an extra pair of clothes. She suddenly pulled out the camera and turned it on. She had it face her as she spoke to the camera.

"Hi... I'm Angelica Pickles," she paused as she took a deep breath. "And you're probably wondering what I'm doing. Well..." she paused again as she stood up and turned the camera back the other way. "I'm a student at Mr. Moore's house. That's right in his own personal home. Let's take a look around shall we?" she started on a high note. She walked toward the kitchen and opened his refrigerator. There were typical food items and a few bottles of wine. "Yeah wine... one I'm actually partial to myself. He'll be serving this later when he comes back with his take out," Angelica said as she walked out of the kitchen down the hall and toward his bedroom. She got a good look around. "Here in his room... which... you've probably figured out by now we have sex," Angelica then walked toward his nightstand drawer opened it, and pulled out a few condoms he had inside. "Look protection!" she teased. She released a heavy sigh as she heard his car pull out of his driveway, quickly looking around. "You probably don't want to see what will happen next," She started. "I'm gonna hide the camera," she said and the camera was off. Angelica hid the camera in her backpack and covered it with school belongings and extra pair of clothes.

The camera was back on it was facing the very edge of the bed and mostly a drawer with a mirror. She suddenly ran out of the room. For the next thirty minutes talking could be heard. Ten minutes later they were in the room. An hour later the sounds of water running confirmed that he was in the shower. Angelica half nude ran toward the camera and faced it.

"I admit I did flirt with Anthony Moore... I regret it now," she said solemnly and turned off the camera.

It was Saturday morning and Lil's tongue was tender. She picked up the phone and started texting Kimi.

_Hey Kim... feel like shit. How's Chuck?_ Lil asked.

_He looks and feels like shit. He's pretty moody right now. How's your tongue?_ Kimi asked.

_Don't blame him. My tongue hurts taking pain killers and antibiotics got these dissolvable stitches. Have to eat puree and stuff till I get better._ Lil replied.

_WOW that sux!_ Kimi text back.

_Talk about it._ Lil replied. Memories of the fight flashed in her head. The look Kimi had in her eyes as she hugged herself the pain she must have felt. _Kim... about yesterday I mean that must of really hurt._

_What do you mean?_ Kimi asked.

_I mean emotionally standing up to Phil like that... seeing him kiss Veronica and have him defend their relationship so boldly._ Lil replied. It was a awhile before she responded back.

_Yeah... well it hurt. A lot and it doesn't matter he never knew about the crush anyways. It was just a crush. I don't even like him anymore!_ Kimi replied. Lil placed her cell on the charger. "You're such an idiot Phil," Lil said to herself.

Kimi turned over and faced the side of her bed. She frowned as she didn't know how to feel. She was so pissed off at Phil for hurting her brother, Lil, her. Kimi sighed grabbed her phone and started texting.

_Tommy there was a big fight between Chuckie and Phil yesterday night. Phil accidentally elbowed Lil in the mouth. She bled a lot she's got stitches._ She finished texting.

_Really? I missed that? How's Lil is she alright?_ He responded.

_Yes... maybe you should go see her._ Kimi replied back with a smile.

_You really think so?_ Tommy asked.

_Yeah sure I guess as long as Phil isn't around and if so who cares!_ Kimi replied as the thought of Phil seething in anger if Tommy showed up to their door. Tommy liked the idea of visiting Lil in her time of need but he wanted to make sure it was alright with Lil first.

_Hey Lil how are you feeling?_ _Kim just told me about what happened._ Tommy replied. Lil sighed and shook her head.

_My tongue is swore and numb from pain killers. I can't talk well either. I sound like a dufus._ Lil replied.

_Awe don't say that I'm sure you sound just fine_. Tommy replied.

_Ha Ha!_ She responded.

_H_ _ow's Phil?_ Tommy asked.

_Peachy he kicked Chuckie's ass. Chuckie and I came out looking liking the victims._ Lil replied.

_No way_?! Tommy text back.

_Way,_ Lil replied.

_Ehh and to think you wanted me to take Phil on awhile back. Chuckie is way taller than me and yet he still got his ass kicked._ Tommy replied.

_Eh he he. Well you're still not talking to each other :( Makes me sad._ Lil replied.

_:( me too._ Tommy replied.

Angelica and Susie sat in the park sipping on smoothies as they both silently watched the tape. When it finally ended Susie looked up at Angelica.

"Are you alright?" Susie asked. Angelica nodded.

"Yeah," Angelica simply. Susie frowned. "It's just... you know... I feel like an idiot," she said swallowing. Susie wrapped her arm around her and gave her a half hug.

"It's okay... I know this must of sucked to do this but now we have evidence. We can take this scumbag down!" Susie said strongly.

"I know... I just need to push away this weak emotional bullshit aside. Just gotta concentrate on what to do next," Angelica replied.

"And what do you want to do next?" Susie asked. Angelica released a long sigh.

"Well first of all I'm going to scare the fucking crap out of him. Make him give every student an A!" Angelica said grinning. "Threaten him a bit then near the end of school year sink him," she said. "If he's scared you'll have that A. If not well he's going down either way," she said with a scoff.

"I'm happy if he goes down even now. I mean yeah he broke my honor roll and all but the shit he did to you... to who knows... other girls?" Susie shook her head. "He's a prick and deserves to rot in jail," Susie said. Angelica frowned.

"I don't really want him to rot in jail. I mean honestly, he was a good teacher... he just-"

"Come on even if he was that doesn't make what he did right!" Susie interrupted. "I mean you're just infatuated with him... yeah sure your attracted to him and him to you. But fuck... you're not the only one!" Susie said shaking her head in disbelief. Angelica's eyes widen as she thought about Susie's words.

"Infatuated..." Angelica repeated.

"You heard me," Susie said taking a sip from her smoothie. "Just like Mr. Fisk...IN-FAT-U-ATED!" Susie sang. Angelica shook her head.

"Oh my gawd I'm totally buggin!" she said in shock. "You're... you're right!" she said becoming more angrier at herself.

"Of course I'm right," Susie said confidently. Angelica leaned back and covered her face with her arms as she whined.

"I'm such a loser!" Angelica whined. Susie shook her head again.

"I hope you've finally learned your lesson," Susie said as Angelica dealt with her self-pity and guilt.


	37. Prom Fever

**Warnings** : Language/ Long Chapter

A few days passed and Angelica and Susie kept their secret well undercover. Angelica made up excuses not to sleep with Mr. Moore though she lead him on with a few make-out sessions. She didn't want him to suspect it was her that sent him the threatening emails and letters. It made it even better when Susie took a few picks of him and flirting with Angelica at a local diner. Susie smiled as she stared into her phone. She felt bad that she was spying but at the same time, it felt so good when it was out of revenge.

"Hey Susie," Lil said as she walked up to her. Susie closed her phone and turned.

"Hey, girl how's that tongue of yours?" Susie asked. Lil shrugged.

"Better..." she said. Susie shook her head.

"Don't worry I'm sure it'll be better before Prom," Susie said. Lil's eyes widen.

"Prom?" she asked. Susie nodded.

"Oh yeah... and I'm running for Prom Princess," Susie replied. "Oh that reminds me," she then took out a picture with her as Belle in Beauty in the Beast with a lollipop rose. "Vote for me as Prom Princess... spread the word. I gotta go to class," she said and with that, she ran off. Lil stared at it her mouth open. Lil ran toward Kimi down the next hall.

"Did you hear? Susie is running for Prom Princess?" Lil said. Kimi grabbed the picture and stared at it.

"No way! Susie?" Kimi asked as Lil nodded. "I thought she wasn't into that kind of stuff," Kimi replied. Suddenly the sound of heels storming toward them came forward.

"No way it is true! Susie Carmichael is running for Prom Princess!?" Angelica asked in shock as she gave them her Picture with sugar-free chocolate. "Grr... well she better be prepared because I'm not the only competition she has. Savannah is running for it too!" Angelica said.

"Wow you guys take this stuff seriously," Kimi said. Angelica shook her head.

"I'm surprised you're not. Considering freshman can run for Prom Lady," Angelica's replied simply.

"You can?" Lil asked confused.

"Duh!: Seniors King and Queen, Juniors, Prince and Princess, Sophomore, Duke and Duchess, Freshman Lord and Lady... Royal Court plus cutest couple and other blah blah," Angelica informed as she leaned against a locker. Lil and Kimi gave each other a look as they both perked a brow.

"Don't bother I'm... not going for it," Lil said suddenly. Kimi shrugged.

"Neither am I," Kimi replied haughtily. Angelica's rolled her eyes.

"What's the matter? Afraid to risk your friendship for a little healthy competition?" Angelica said with a smirk. Both Kim and Lil turned the other way.

"Ha we're not like you and your friends Angelica," Kimi replied.

"Yeah... we're above all that pageantry," Lil replied.

"Oh... we'll see about that. Whether you run or not... you will find yourselves involved trust me... you will," Angelica said deviously as she walked off then turned. "Oh don't forget to vote for me!" she said and turned the corner passing out more card chocolates.

"Man she really takes that stuff seriously," Lil said. Kimi nodded.

"Let's go, Lil we're above all that see you at lunch," Kimi said. Lil met up with Kimi in the cafeteria and waited in line together talking about their day.

"Hey Lil and Kimi?" a girl suddenly asked from their sides.

"Oh hey, Trina!" Lil replied. "Yeah this is Kimi Finster," Lil reminded.

"Sorry about that," Trina said. Kimi shrugged.

"It's okay," she said.

"I just want to let you know that I'm running for Duchess! Wish me luck I'll have some cards by next week," Trina said. Lil smiled happily.

"You know you got my vote!" Lil said. Trina nodded with a thumbs up.

"Thanks!" Trina said.

"She seems nice," Kimi said.

"She is nice and mature too," Lil replied. Kimi nodded with agreement.

"Maybe I'll vote for her," Kimi said as they walked outside. They walked passed the doors then stopped suddenly there was a whole cheerleader squad cheering for Savannah as Angelica stood on a table with a bull horn mic saying to vote for her. There were other candidates making a scene as well.

"Savannah who? Oh, that's right Stuck Up Cheerleading Squad leader that pays her squad to cheer for her! That's WHO!" Angelica yelled.

"Angelica get your butt down from there before you get in trouble!" Susie said from behind.

"No, I can't!" Angelica yelled.

"So... where do you wanna sit?" Lil asked nervously.

"I don't know... anywhere?" Kimi replied as they searched for seats. They sat by Kimi's gang as they watched as other people made spectacles of themselves.

"How is making a fool out of yourself cool?" Akira said in a calm voice. Sachi shrugged.

"Since forever it seems," Sachi replied. Suddenly Tommy appeared.

"Hey ya guys enjoying Prom Fever?" he asked. Lil scoffed.

"Yeah having a blast," Lil said sarcastically. Tommy sat next to them and nodded.

"Yeah... Angelica said it's the same every year," Tommy replied.

"Really?" Kimi asked and Tommy nodded.

"Oh joy!" Lil let out sarcastically as she got up and dumped her food in the trash. Kimi did the same soon after. They walked around the school grounds and realized it was probably quieter inside the school itself.

"Vote for me Summer Saunders for Prom Queen," a beautiful blonde girl with who smiled gave them a paper as they walked inside.

"Hmm modest and not over the top," Lil replied taking it.

"Yeah some of us take the whole Prom thing a little too seriously. Honestly, I think it's funny when people take it to extreme but what can I say it's a tradition," Summer said. Kimi shrugged as she and Tommy took the paper and walked inside. "Have fun," she said teasingly.

"Chaos near the end of the school year a tradition?" Tommy asked.

"What better time than that..." Kimi said sticking out her tongue.

"Did you see who's running for Duke... ah ha ha ha! Hilarious!" a girl said as they passed.

"Poor dude," Tommy said.

"Yeah," Lil agreed. "Who are all the candidates running anyways?" Lil suddenly asked.

"I heard there's a bulletin board at the end of Clique Boulevard," Tommy said. "Let's go check," he said. They casually made their way toward the bulletin board which was crowded by other students. Chuckie soon walked up to it looking quite pale.

"Hey, Chuckie!" Kimi said as she ran up and gave him a hug. "Looking better," she said happily. Chuckie's face had a greenish hue from the bruises he still had from the fight. His glasses were fixed and the cuts were scabbing over.

"Hey, Chuck enjoying the chaos?" Tommy asked as he padded him on the back. Chuckie shrugged as they all looked up at the bulletin board. Staring at the list.

**Prom Queen**

Stephanie McGuire

Melanie Melanchie

Eva Melendes

Cora Wachaowski

Summer Saunders

**Prom King**

Drake Wilson

James Little

Mike Evans

**Prom Princess**

Susie Carmichael

Lee Anne Myers

Angelica Pickles

Savannah Shane

Amy Winters

**Prom Prince**

Sean Butler

Dean Austin

James McKormic

Louis Thomas

**Prom Duchess**

Emily Adams

Lorina Adams

Trina Williams

**Prom Duke**

William McKinley

Samuel Santiago

Charles Finster

John Little

**Prom Lady**

Clarissa Burns

Eliza Dantry

Veronica Kamiyama

Ellie Nelson

**Prom Lord**

Adam Ramsey

"Ehhck Veronica!" Kimi yelled as she crossed her arms.

"Ha well Prom Lord's got it made!" Tommy noticed. Lil elbowed him and pointed back at Prom Duke candidates.

"Look more closely," she whispered toward Tommy.

"I think... I think I'm gonna be sick," Chuckie groaned.

"Whoa, you're running for Prom Duke?! Why didn't you tell me?" Tommy asked in shock.

"Like yeah!" Kimi asked looking up at shock. Chuckie stepped back shaking his head.

"I didn't do it! I never put my name in!" Chuckie yelled confused.

"What? Then who did?" Kimi asked confused.

"I don't know!" Chuckie said covering his face in his hands.

"Ha Ha good luck Finster!" a guy said as he walked away. Chuckie shook his head.

"This can't be happening! Maybe I can take my name out! Maybe I can resign!" he said out loud.

"Hey wait a minute? You're just gonna give up?" Tommy asked. Chuckie nodded.

"Yes!" he yelled.

"No! Can't you see this is fate! You're gonna stay in this race and I'm gonna help you!" Tommy encouraged. Kimi smiled and stepped up.

"Yeah, I am too!" Kimi said.

"Count me in!" Lil said happily. Chuckie stepped back confused.

"Are you all crazy!?" he bellowed.

"Yep!" Kimi said hugging him happily. Tommy smacked his back.

"Don't worry about our guidance you can't lose!" Tommy said. Suddenly Dil ran up to them.

"Hey, so it is true! Chuckster running for the Duke... very dignified if you ask me," Dil said as he nodded.

"With us as your campaign how can you lose?" Tommy asked. Chuckie gulped nervously as he looked at all his friend's faces.

Kimi and Lil started walking home. Lil let out a long sigh then smiled.

"Ha... Angelica was right... we are involved in this thing," Lil realized. Kimi giggled.

"How did she know?" Kimi asked shaking her head. Lil shrugged.

"Who knows... but now it seems kind of fun actually... like we have the power to make you or break you!" Lil said playfully as she twisted her fingers evilly.

"Well I'm definitely gonna break Veronica if I can," Kimi said. Lil shrugged.

"Well she's got competition but so does Chuckie," Lil said gripping her backpack.. "Plus Chuck's gotta soft ego... so we gotta help him win this one!" Lil said. Kimi nodded and sighed.

"I still wonder though... who put Chuckie's name up for nomination?" Kimi asked. Lil frowned.

"I don't know... it's pretty messed up thing to do without the person's consent," Lil agreed.

"Well, I bet they did just to make Chuckie feel bad if he loses..." Kimi said bitterly. Lil nodded.

"That's why we're going to help him win. That reminds me Tommy is going to make Chuckie some flyers and cards with Photoshop find all the best pics you can find of your brother and bring them to Tommy's house tomorrow night. Operation Duke Finster has officially started," Lil said grinning. Kimi smiled as she turned the other direction.

"Got it! Can't wait, text you when I get home!" she said and walked off.


	38. Working Together

**Warnings** : Language

"Hello Mr. Moore why you're looking quite tired," Susie noted as she handed in her homework.

"Ah yes... I'm just having trouble sleeping that's all," he said as he took her paper and smiled weakly. Susie turned smiling deviously. Susie walked out of class and caught up to Angelica who was hastily walking with the crowd to her next class.

"Carmichael?" Angelica said curtly.

"Pickles," Susie replied just as curt. "I just came to inform you that Project M is taking the news as expected," Susie replied.

"Fantastic, progress reports are due in two days. If you have an A out of nowhere then it's working," Angelica said smiling.

"Of course, when do you plan on initiating plan Game Over?" Susie asked as staring straight ahead.

"Sometime after Prom," Angelica stated.

"Can't wait, got to see that scumbag burn," Susie replied.

"Don't worry you will," Angelica said releasing a satisfied smirk. With that, they turned opposite directions toward their separate classes.

Kimi and Lil looked over the photos she bought over from home as they huddled closely leaning against the lockers.

"So what do you think?" Kimi asked smiling. Lil laughed.

"Oh man, why does he look like he's going to make a break for it in half these pics?" Lil said as she continued to laugh.

"You know Chuck totally camera shy," Kimi revealed. "Ohh there's one of me," she said and placed it behind the other fast.

"Oh my gosh you look totally different without your dreads," Lil noticed.

"Ha I know... oh look at this one... it isn't too bad?" Kimi asked tilting her head. Lil looked at it closely as well.

"Yeah this one will do," Lil said. It was a picture of Chuckie nervously waving Hi, his mouth smiling wide, his braces clearly showing but it was the most natural out of all of the pics. "Just bring it to Tommy's after school and see what we can do," Lil said nodding.

"Oh, I was talking to mom and dad about it. They're sporting half-off coupons for the Java Lava to help Chuck out," Kimi said grinning.

"I bet you Chuckie is totally tripping out about it," Lil said. Kimi chuckled.

"Yep but they said if he wins Duke they're going to give away free small smoothies the following Sunday! Your mom and my dad are going to sport the bill..." Kimi said with a shrug.

"That's fantastic!" Lil said in shock.

"I know all we need to do is spread the word!" Kimi said happily.

"Awe man I'm starting to think Chuck actually might have a chance!" Lil said excitedly and with that, she walked toward her next class.

Lunchtime was chaos once again. Savannah had pizza delivered to the school and gave a slice to anyone who signed a promise that they were going to vote for her, for Prom Princess. Angelica was once again on top of a table with a Bullhorn.

"Why not to vote for Savannah Shane... first off...she's a bitch, she's rich, and she's an idiot. Who wants a C student for Princess?" Angelica yelled into her mic. "Also Susie Carmichael, hmm let's see she's smart and well that's about it, teacher's pet, joins every club known to the school, no life,... BORING!" Angelica yelled.

"Ms. Pickles I'm asking you to get off the table and stop slandering your rivals," Ms. Voltaire said as she walked up to her.

"Awe... do I have to?" Angelica asked.

"Play nice or your bullhorn will be taken away," Ms. Voltaire said walking away.

"Man if there is one person I don't want to win, it's Angelica," Lil said as she walked into the school with Kimi.

"Seriously I agree," Kimi said. "If we can make Chuckie win then I can make Angelia and Veronica lose," Kimi said with a devious smirk. Lil smiled just as deviously in return.

Soon school ended and Kimi and Lil headed for Tommy's house. Dil opened the door and smiled.

"Hey ladies!" he said happily backing away. Lil and Kimi stepped in.

"Hey Dil," Lil said as she entered. "Where's Tommy?" she asked.

"He's waiting for you guys in his room," Dil said as he sat back down and continued watching his favorite cartoons. Both Kimi and Lil made it up to Tommy's room and entered.

"Hey Lil, Kim, just hooking up this scanner here," Tommy said as he bent over to plug it in. Kimi headed to his bed and sat down. Lil stood next to him examining him as he hooked up the plugs. After a couple of minutes, he was done. "So got the pic?" Tommy asked. Kimi took the picture from out of her bag.

"Here it is... it's the best I got," she said as Lil grabbed the picture and handed it to Tommy. Tommy stared at the pic and smiled. He placed it in the scanner. Within a few seconds, it popped onto Tommy's computer screen. "Okay so I was thinking simple is better. Not too much fluff, honest, real, down to earth. I think those are Chuck's best qualities and that's how... we... should... sell him!" He said with a few clicks. "There, so what do you think?" he asked Kimi and Lil. They both stared at the screen then smiled.

"I think it's him," Kimi said happily.

"So just got to print tons of copies and hang them all over the school," Lil said. "I was thinking about the faculty lounge," Lil said with a devious grin.

"Ooooh, you bad girl," Kimi teased. Lil stuck out her purplish tongue. Kimi received a text then frowned.

"What is it?" Tommy asked.

"It's Chuck he wants to drop out of the race," Kimi said sadly.

"No!" both Lil and Tommy shouted. Kimi looked back eyes wide.

"Okay but what if he still does it?" Kimi asked.

"Well talk him out of it. Tell him that gives us a week to help him out," Tommy suggested.

"Right," she said but received another text.

"Oh crap, he's down at the student council office," Kimi said standing up.

"Crap!" Lil said. They all started to panic. "Lie!" Lil said suddenly. Both Kimi and Tommy looked up at her confused. "Tell him... that oh! That Veronica is home and wants to talk to him.. no I got it even better one. That my brother Phil is there and he's throwing a brick through his window!" Lil said as she shook her head. "Yeah," she said thinking about it. Kimi nodded.

"Okay," she said texting quickly "I'll use both!" she added and pressing send. They were all quiet for a while. Finally, there was another text. Kimi read it and smiled. "He's coming back home!" Kimi said smiling. She stood up and sighed. "I better go maybe when he's home I can talk some sense into him," Kimi said leaving. "See ya guys later," she said and left. Lil laughed as she rolled her eyes. Tommy looked away shyly.

"Ah... I don't blame him," Tommy said a bit defeated. "I mean it must be tough having to deal with all that attention," Tommy said with a shrug. Lil sat on his bed and shrugged.

"Yeah," she said. They were an awkward silence.

"Still I wonder who submitted his name in?" Tommy wondered out loud. Lil shrugged again.

"Chuck isn't really the most popular guy in the school could be a number of people," Lil said looking around Tommy's room. Tommy stood up and stretched.

"You want anything to drink, munchies?" Tommy asked. Lil let out another shrug. Tommy pursed his lips looking away. "Okay... well I'm going to get something I'll be right back," he said and left his room. Lil smiled nervously and then suddenly texted Kimi.

_Alone in Tommy's room and I totally feel awkward._

_So,_ Kimi text back.

_So what am I suppose to do Tommy asked me out a while back and I said maybe,_ Lil replied.

_WHAT?!_ Kimi replied.

_Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you,_ Lil replied back.

_Obviously. EEEK well just act normal do you like him or not?_ Kimi asked.

_I don't know_ , Lil texted back.

_We'll decide and make it clear if you do or don't,_ Kimi advised.

_Like how? Crap I hear him coming back_ , Lil texted back and placed away her phone. Lil stood up and fixed her hair really fast. Tommy struggled to open the door as his hands were full. He opened the door and closed it with his hip.

"I got some chips, cookies, Capri-Sun, do you-" he started asking before being pushed back on the door. His lips being pushed heavily at first then it softened as their tongues met. He dropped his snacks as he wrapped his arms around her. After a minute, Lil pulled away staring at him. Tommy gulped not sure what to say. Lil looked down blushing.

"I-" she started then looked down. "I just wanted to say... yes on that whole date thing," she started. Tommy nodded as he let out a lopsided grin.

"Well...is it okay if we... can start now?" he asked slyly. "I think we already got passed the getting to know each other part I mean... how about-" Lil giggled as she shook her head.

"Got it," she said as she started kissing him again.

Lil walked back home as it was starting to get late. They're kisses ended up leading to a full-on make-out session which there was definitely a second base. Lil sighed wondering if she made the right decision. She walked into the home and headed upstairs.

"Dinner is on the stove!" Betty yelled as she passed.

"Okay..." she replied about to open her door when Phil's opened.

"What's with you?" he asked as he started to walk past her. Lil blushed confused and in shock.

"Nothing...why?" she asked as coolly as possible.

"You look all flushed," he pointed out. Lil crossed her arms and shrugged. "Besides where were you all this time? It's not like you're in sports," he asked suspiciously. Lil rolled her eyes.

"For your information, I was at Tommy's with Kimi... we're helping Chuckie out on this whole Prom shit because some douche bag decided to enter his name in!" Lil said shaking her head. Phil laughed.

"Give it up! Phil exclaimed. "No one is going to vote for a dweb like him," Phil added.

"How do you know?" Lil asked angrily.

"Believe me I know how this school works," he said.

"Whatever!" Lil yelled exasperated.

"I hope he gets humiliated," he said through gritted teeth.

"Why would you say that!?" Lil yelled confused.

"Why wouldn't I?" he said simply. "I put his name in the ballot," he said stepping downstairs. Lil eyes widen as she stared at her brother dumbstruck.

"What has gotten into you?" Lil whispered to herself she entered her room and closed the door locking it.

"Lil! Dinner!" Betty yelled again.

"Just a minute!" Lil yelled back as she looked down on her cell phone feeling frustrated and guilty at the same time.


	39. Through the Eyes of Dil

**Warnings** : Language, Long Chapter

Dil woke up got dressed in his usual attire and ate his favorite cereal. Fruity Loops. He was usually done by the time Tommy drowsily made his way towards the breakfast table.

"Hey T! Same ol' same ol'?" Dil asked as Tommy sat down and poured himself some Reptar Bites.

"Yeah," Tommy said stifling a yawn. Dil smiled as he started texting his friend Rene.

"Ah ah ah! Dil! You know how I feel about texting at the table," Didi scolded as she took his phone from his hand and slammed it on the table, making their spoons clink in their cereal bowls.

"Hehe busted," Tommy said with a smile. Dil stuck out his tongue at his brother playfully as he started eating his cereal. Dil and Tommy made their way out toward the bus stop. Where they waited around five to seven minutes for the bus to show up. A girl dressed in mismatch clothing and a knitted over the shoulder bag walked up to them. She had long wavy blonde hair and big blue eyes. She had fake flowers adorned to hair and a calm voice with a hint of an English accent. Dil held his breath as she made her way toward them.

"Good Morning Dil... Tommy," the girl said with a bright smile as she started waiting for the bus as well.

"Good Morning Cecile, not so sunny, nice cool breeze, not so much precipitation- uhh," Dil stammered as he actually ran out of things to say. Cecile smile broadened as she stared at Tommy who didn't reply back. Dil elbowed his brother.

"Earth to T," Dil said and Tommy snapped out of his daydream.

"Huh? What? What is it?" Tommy asked confused.

"Good Morning," the girl said again blushing. Tommy shrugged.

"Oh yeah..good morning," Tommy replied simply. A few others casually made their way to the bus stop.

"So enjoying Spring Fever so far?" Cecile asked.

"No," both Dil and Tommy replied in unison. The girl frowned.

"Really?" she said in shock.

"It's a verbal slugfest! An excuse for girls to dress up and belittle everyone else who doesn't make the social par!" Dil argued. Tommy's brows raised in shock.

"Well what do you think Tommy?" the girl asked a bit flirty. Tommy looked around feeling a bit insecure.

"Well...I guess it could be worse. Wait I mean the truth is our friend Chuckie is running for Duke so I guess it can't be too bad," he said changing his mind. Cecile smiled.

"That's cute... I was wondering-"

"Hey, the bus is coming!" Dil yelled out unusually rushed.

"I was wondering if you would like to-" Cecile started again but the squeak of the bus breaking to a stop cut her off. Immediately the small group started boarding the bus.

"Oh...sorry," Tommy said as he bumped into Cecile on accident.

"Oh it's no problem," Cecile replied. "Go ahead," she added her tones docile. Tommy blushed as he smiled back.

"No it's not a problem after you," he said gentleman like.

"Just go somebody!" a boy from behind them yelled. Cecile giggled as she boarded the bus followed by Tommy and the irritable and three others behind them. Dil finally stepped on letting out a deep breath as he pursed his lips. Tommy sat next to his friend Jake on the bus. Cecile sat diagonally across her seat open. Dil smiled as he made his way toward the empty seat.

"Hey, Dil saved you a seat," his friend Rene called out. Dil stopped wide-eyed as he looked down at his friend patting the open spot he saved him. He stared down at the open seat and his friend's ignorant happy face then back at Cecile's spot as she stared at Tommy from behind.

"Hurry it up kid!" the bus driver yelled. Dil moaned and sat down next to his friend.

"What's the matter, Dil, you look upset?" Rene asked. Dil sighed.

"I don't know," he replied simply. He sneaked a peek back at Tommy then at Cecile who smiled at Tommy's direction. Dil sighed as he shook his head. "This isn't going too well," he said out to himself.

"What is?" Rene asked as he pulled out his Nintendo DS.

"Nothing," Dil said simply. He was too embarrassed to talk about his crush having a potential crush on his older brother. In fact, he wasn't even sure if he knew how to start one.

"Anyways I've been doing some research about Anarchy for our class project and was thinking how it still exists in society today," Rene started. "I mean take school for example the whole idea of a principle being in charge and his faculty I mean aren't they suppose to teach us? Serve us?" Rene started as he continued to play his game. Dil pursed his lips.

"You're thinking too obvious," Dil replied. "Dig deeper... think social norms. I mean like the whole idea of popularity and Clique boulevard. Who made up this invisible law that lets a person treat everyone else like shit!?" Dil raved. Rene stared at him intently. "I mean think about it... if it wasn't for these stupid rules like Jocks can't hang out with Drama geeks or nerds, or rockers, it's like who made this up? Why do people still cling to these invisible social barriers!? Barriers that are the real reason why the Rats stopped hanging out!" Dil said passionately.

"The Rats?" Rene asked.

"My old group of friends... before I met you," he clarified.

"Okay?" Rene replied still confused.

"It's beside the point... I'm saying what if there weren't these rules? Why can't we anarchy against them?" Dil replied.

"I don't know," Rene shrugged.

"You know why? It's because the school lets it happen! The whole building with its small little social ecosystem," Dil said bitterly. Rene perked a brow.

"Dude you're weird," he said.

"I know... I know," Dil repeated as his eyes narrowed. Dil got off the bus and immediately his brother took off with his friends toward the other Drama geeks. While he and his friends made their way toward the school. Passing by Kimi and her small group of friends excluding Veronica who was watching Phil do a couple of kickflips. Lil who was talking to her friend Trina about _Prom_. Dil shook his head. He entered the hallways toward their favorite spot. Their friend Paul was already waiting for them as he sat down leaning against his locker.

"Hey Dil, Rene," Paul replied.

"Hey, Paul... doing homework?" Dil asked.

"Math," he replied.

"Good luck with that," Dil replied as she sat down next to him. The sound of heels storming then suddenly stopping made Dil and his friends turn their heads.

"I can't believe this! The Debate finals are the same day of the Prom! What is this a freakin movie?!" Angelica complained out loud to Susie. "I have to drop out of the debate," Angelica said frustrated.

"Are you crazy!?" Susie asked.

"No! I mean what if I win Prom Princess and I'm not there!" Angelica complained.

"Uhh, Earth to Angelica that's _if_ you win Prom Princess and what if you do _win_ for the Debate team?" Susie replied.

"I always win!" Angelica replied. "I've won every year!"

"Yeah well, Junior and Senior years look the best for college portfolios!" Susie said.

"I don't care... aren't four enough?" Angelica whined. Susie shook her head.

"Don't do it!" Susie said strongly.

"Oh, what do you care? All you care about is college... college this, college that! You just want me to go so if I do win I can't claim my crown and it gets passed down to the runner up!" Angelica said.

"I don't think that's even possible! Besides college is important," Susie argued.

"Whateve! This talk is over Carmichael," Angelica said holding her hand in front of Susie's face rudely. Susie crossed her arms as she rolled her eyes. Angelica walked toward them then made a sharp left heading toward the library. When suddenly Chuckie walked out but wasn't paying attention as he was looking back into the library waving bye to his friends. Angelica tried sidestepping him but failed as he stepped right into her.

"Owe...oh hey Angelica," Chuckie said as he rubbed his arms. "Sorry," he apologized.

"You better be sorry and heard you were running for royal court. A little confident are we?" Angelica said as she placed an arm on her waist and perked a brow. Chuckie turned a bright red.

"You heard?" he said depressed.

"Ha...who hasn't?" Angelica teased. Chuckie looked away glum. Angelica rolled her eyes.

"It's no big deal it's just school," Angelica said.

"Besides... I mean have you looked at your competition?" she leaned in and whispered. "Chubby jock boy, no looks but cool personality gangster boy, and remotely good looking but average popularity boy," she listed as she placed a hand behind his back and lead him towards the other side of the hall. "I mean the odds are in your favor," she said seriously. Chuckie's brows furrowed.

"Seriously? You think so?" he asked. Angelica nodded.

"I mean you got to date a very hot and pretty popular girl. Everyone saw it! The whole school knows about your once-notorious catch. I mean you do tutor some of the most popular kids in school. Who happens to know your name and not the others," Angelica added. Chuckie's face brightens as he smiled.

"Oh my gosh you're right!" he said excitedly as he leaned in gave her a half hug. The sound of high heels clicking nearby made Dil and his friends look the other way. As they saw Savannah and Tamera make their way toward them. Immediately Angelica pushed Chuckie against the locker face forward his glasses askew.

"Eww hands-off Finster!" Angelica said as she noticed Savannah and Tamera make their ways toward them. They both giggled as Chuckie put his glasses back on properly, passing by Angelica.

"What's that I smell a traitor in the air," Savannah said as she walked passed Angelica who eyed her back.

"What was that for?" Chuckie whispered.

"Sorry but I can't be seen hanging around with you especially in front of Savannah Shane!" she whispered back loudly.

"What does it matter she's not your friend anymore," Chuckie complained.

"Doesn't matter her social standing is still gold and believe it or not her word _can_ and _will_ put a dent in my reputation," Angelica said looking at them turn down another corridor. Chuckie shook his head irritated.

"Whatever... I still think it's stupid," he whispered back loudly.

"I didn't make up these rules," Angelica replied heading into the library. Chuckie soon walked off toward the same direction as Savannah and Tamera went. Dil shook his head. Once again the rules of popularity wins.

"It's amazing what you'll see in the halls," Paul replied finishing up his math homework.

"Yep," Dil agreed. Dil went on with his day and headed toward the cafeteria for lunch. He noticed how Lil and Kimi sat by each other these past following weeks and noticed how Tommy would stare at their direction.

"Hey Dil!" Tommy yelled out as he walked toward him.

"Hey T!" Dil replied.

"I was wondering if you would like to help pass out or hang up some Vote for Chuckie banners?" Tommy asked. Dil smiled.

"How can I say no... it's for Chuck!" Dil said.

"Great thanks! I'll meet you after school... I'll do this lunch session," Tommy said and walked off. He looked for some seats around the crowded cafeteria. When he spotted Cecile sitting lunch by herself in the corner which she did often. Every once in awhile someone would feel sorry for her and sit next to her and talk. But more often then not she was by herself.

"Let's sit outside and see the verbal word slinging!" Rene said.

"Yeah let's see what the royal court has to say today," Paul agreed. Dil sighed as he followed his friends outside the cafeteria where once again they were sure not to be disappointed. As a group of cheerleaders did a cheer for Savannah Shane. Lil and her friend Trina also had a crowd as Trina showed off some of her athletic skills with soccer and a basketball.

"Man I'd vote her... I mean I think she can seriously kick my ass if I don't and besides that's kind of hot," Rene said as he admires Trina's athletic ability.

"Vote for me Susie Carmichael for Prom Princess because let's face it, we need someone with real _talent_ here. Someone who has and always looked out for her fellow peers. Someone who's not afraid to work hard... and do it with style," Susie said out loud as she passed out some of the flyers.

"This is Prom, not Student Council!" Angelica yelled from behind a table. Susie rolled her eyes as she continued passing out her flyers with her lollipops.

"Hey wanna play some Hacky Sack?" Paul offered. Dil shook his head.

"Maybe in a little bit," Dil responded.

"Sure I'll play," Rene said standing up.

"Man, did you see what Angelica brought?" Kimi asked Lil in shock.

"Uh yeah who couldn't," Lil replied as they taped some posters of Susie on a tree. Dil noticed Angelica had bought a well-decorated cake.

"Vote for me Angelica Pickles! Here has some sugar-free/gluten-free/ cake!" Angelica said with a smile. A large crowd formed near Angelica.

"It's made by Mrs. Constance our Home Ec teacher," Angelica said happily.

"How did you get her to make it?" a girl asked.

"My mom helped her bakery out plus a small sum of cash," Angelica answered honestly. "Fork?" she asked. Both Lil and Kimi noticed the positive attention Angelica was getting.

"Is this cake really sugar-free?" a guy asks.

"Yes... it's made with sucrose," Angelica answered.

"This is so not fair if Susie had the money to do this I'm sure she would have totally owned this," Kimi said.

"I know," Lil replied sullen then glanced toward her friend Trina raising a brow. "Unless..." she paused. "we do something first," Lil replied. Kimi looked at her confused. "Remember the power to make and break?" Lil said crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah!" Kimi said. "I really wanted to break Veronica but I guess we can do a test run on Angelica," Kimi said crossing her arms as well. They suddenly walked up behind the tree and started whispering even lower. Dil knew they were up to no good. But seriously what harm could they really do? Then it became clear when Lil called out from behind.

"Hey pass the ball to me, Trina!" Lil said happily. Trina smiled and threw the ball toward Lil caught it and passed it back taking a step back. Trina passed it back once again and Lil took another step back. "Let's do this go for a jump catch!" Lil yelled.

"Alright!" Trina yelled and jumped and tossed the ball toward Lil. Lil leaped high in the air catching the ball and crashing into Angelica who in turn landed partially onto her cake. Covering most of her left arm and right hand. Her left side of the face was covered with frosting as well.

"Oh shit... I'm sorry Angelica!" Lil apologized.

"Grrr De Ville!" Angelica yelled out as others started laughing at Angelica. "You ruined my cake!" she yelled bitterly.

"I said I was sorry!" Lil repeated.

"Sorry!?" Angelica shrieked as she grabbed a piece of cake and threw at Lil who stepped back but got cake on her shoulder.

"Okay okay...geez," Lil replied.

"Hey, she said she was sorry!" Trina said walking up toward Angelica.

"Stay out of this you giraffe," Lil's eyes widen as Trina turned a bright red. She suddenly pushed Angelica back and this time landed all the way on her cake on her back. Angelica yelled as she stood up frosting falling off her back toward the floor.

"Oh! My cake!" she released in a high pitch cry. Once again the crowd laughed at Angelica's predicament. Lil and Kimi scoffed as they quickly made a break from the scene. Trina sighed.

"Look I'm sorry but I don't like being called a giraffe... it pisses me off! Besides you're fucking tall too! Shit girl you should know better!" Trina said. Angelica had nothing to say as everyone started walking away. Angelica silently started cleaning up the mess as Susie made her way toward Angelica and started helping her clean up as well.

"Man that Susie she's sure is nice... I mean isn't she, her competition?" Paul said.

"Yep," Dil replied watching the scene shaking his head.

"I can't believe Lil and Kim would sink so low," Dil said out loud to himself.

"What do you mean?" Paul said. Dil shook his head.

"Nothing," Dil replied as he started heading back to class. His school day went on as usual as the last class of the day ended. Dil, Rene, and Paul started heading toward the bus pick up area.

"Oh I forgot I was supposed to meet up with my friend in the Yearbook club after school," Paul remembered stopping. "I'll see you guys later, I'll text you guys! Bye!" he said walking back. Soon Rene and he made it toward the bus pick up when suddenly there was a honk.

"Rene!" an older woman yelled. Rene looked at the blue car. "Rene you have a dentist appointment hurry up!" his mom yelled.

"I do?!" he yelled back.

"Yes hurry up and get in we're going to be late!" she yelled. Rene started running off toward the blue car.

"See ya Dil!" Rene waved as he got in the car and drove off. Dil sighed as he stood there by himself until suddenly Cecile appeared with the rest of the group that waited for the bus. She stood there waiting patiently as the two buses parked filled up with students from other neighborhoods. Dil took a deep breath. He wanted to walk toward her and talk to her but he didn't know what to say. _Hi remember me Dil?_ No of course she knew who he was and they just spoke this morning. _Hi_ y _ou're hair looks pretty._ NO! She'll think I'm some sort of hair fetish creep. _Hi how was school?_ Dil frowned could it really work. That simple? He looked away wishing he was as suave as Tommy. He shrugged why not. He was about to start a conversation when he noticed she was gone. Dil panicked his chance was slipping away. Their bus pulled up toward a stop and there she again appeared from the middle of the crowd behind some really heavy set boy and his friend. Dil smiled if he could sit next to her on the bus for sure he can start that conversation. Finally, fate has given him a chance taking Rene, Paul, and Tommy out of the picture.

"Hey Dil! Did you forget already?" Tommy asked from behind. Dil's face went pale as he turned and smiled wearily.

"Forget?" he asked.

"Yeah to hang up posters for Chuck remember?" Tommy said playfully. Dil glanced at her then smiled.

"Oh yeah! Haha totally slipped my mind!" Dil said hitting his forehead playfully.

"Okay well let's hurry if we're lucky we can catch the last bus home," Tommy said handing him some posters and tape. Dil looked back and saw Cecile stepping into the bus. He turned around and grimaced. _And there goes my one and only chance to talk to Cecile Monday._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sims 4](https://sims-4-fabrication.tumblr.com/post/630576013418577920/dil-usually-admires-cecile-from-afar-and-engages)


	40. Speech

Angelica/Susie- **Juniors**

Chuckie- **Sophomore**

Tommy/Lil/Phil/Kimi/Dil- **Freshmen**

* * *

**Warnings** : Language/ Long Chapter

Lil stared into the mirror. She had met up with Tommy after school yesterday afternoon and once again ended up in a full make-out session. She tilted her head to the side which confirmed her suspicions that she did in fact have a hickey. Lil groaned frustrated with herself. She grabbed her cell phone and texted Kimi.

_OMG I have hickey on my neck wtf I'm suppose to do!?_ She texted in panic.

_Duh cover it up!LOL_ Kimi texted back.

Lil got out her makeup back and bought out some concealer. She didn't use makeup very often and only used it for the occasional pimple. She dabbed a bit on her neck and did her best to cover it up. However, it still seemed a bit greenish.

_Crap you can still notice it if you look at my neck long enough :(_ Lil texted back.

_Well just say you burnt your neck curling your hair._ Kimi advised.

_I have wavy hair!_ Lil texted back.

_Oh yeah! Woops well I don't know what else to tell you...Oh I got it wear a scarf or something._ Kimi texted back.

A scarf it's like almost summer! I don't even know if I have one. Lil texted back.

_I'll bring you one of mines when I get to school._ Kimi replied back.

_K thanks. :)_ Lil texted back feeling a bit relieved. Lil decided to put on some more makeup. Suddenly there was another text from Kimi.

_What are you wearing?_

_Why?_ Lil texted back.

_Duh so it can match. You'll look totally suspicious with a mismatch scarf!_ Kimi texted. Lil's eyes widen when she realized that she was right.

_Ummm some white and baby blue T-shirt and a tennis skirt._ Lil texted back.

_EWW! Wear something pink or purple I found a scarf that will go good with that_. Lil sighed and went back towards her closet. Lil made sure to get the early bus as she knew perfectly well that Phil usually woke up late and took a later bus. She nervously rode the bus silently as she made sure to cover her neck as much as possible. She stared out the window mentally kicking herself for forgetting the consequences of hot make-out sessions. Soon the bus stopped and luckily Kimi was there grinning waiting for her with a purple/pink floral scarf. Lil smiled as she stepped off.

"Here put this on," Kimi said as she wrapped it around Lil's neck and tied it. "There, not too bad," she said with a grin. Lil sighed.

"Totally, not my style let's hope I can pull this off," Lil said. Kimi shrugged.

"You look kind of diva-like...like Angelica actually," Kimi said with a guilty smile. Lil frowned as she continues to walk toward the cafeteria.

Chuckie stared at the chess piece concentrating as he waited for his friend's Gilbert move. He already plotted the next move ahead if he decided to take the most logical moves. Finally, his friend moved up a pawn and Chuckie smiled as he moves his knight. His friend grimaced as he stared at the board once more.

"Hey, Sir Charles Finster... Duke of the Library master of chess," a geeky kid named Glen teased as she sat down next to him. Chuckie frowned forgetting one of his moves.

"Ha ha good one!" Gilbert noted.

"So are you ready to give your speech today?" Glen asked. Chuckie's face went blank.

"What speech?" he asked.

"Uh, the speech that everyone gives today. This Friday is ballot casting. This is your last time you guys can really give a big speech to persuade the masses," Glen replied back. Chuckie's face went suddenly pale.

"I-I I didn't know there was suppose to be a speech!" Chuckie stuttered his voice becoming high pitch with fear. His friend Gilbert smiled as he moved his piece.

"Your move," Gilbert said simply. Chuckie blinked a few times shaking his head as he picked up his rook and moved it.

"Checkmate... I gotta go," he said standing up grabbing his backpack running out of the library.

"No fair I was distracted!" Gilbert yelled.

"And he wasn't? Man...you suck," Glen said looking down at the chessboard shaking his head. Chuckie ran through the halls looking for any of his friends. When suddenly he ran into Kimi and Lil walking out of the cafeteria.

"Hey, Chuck what's wrong?" Lil asked concerned. Chuckie huffed before taking a deep breath.

"Speech... I need a speech!" he yelled in panic.

"What?" Lil asked confused.

"I need a speech! I need to say a speech today!" he said again.

"Calm down Chuckie for what?" Kimi asked.

"For PROM!" he yelled as he grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Calm down!" Lil said this time.

"I... think... I... get... it...now," Kimi replied as she shook. Chuckie finally let go and looked down at Lil.

"Help," he squeaked out. Both Kimi and Lil gave each other glances.

"Okay... let me text Tommy and ask for some help," Lil said and Kimi nodded. The bell suddenly rang signaling the start of the first period.

"Oh crap," Kimi said as a rush of students entered the building.

"We'll meet up during lunch, I'll text you guys later," Lil said as she was about to walk away. She suddenly placed a hand on Chuckie's shoulder looking up at him. "Don't worry we'll figures this out. Be strong," she said and took off to class.

"You heard Lil, be strong... let's go," Kimi said pulling Chuckie out of the way so other students can pass.

Soon it was lunchtime and Tommy, Kimi, Lil, and Chuckie got together in an empty classroom trying to help Chuckie prepare for his speech.

"Okay according to Angelica's the last period of the class is cut 40 minutes short so we can be ushered toward the stadium where we hear you're guys final plea... I mean speech. Heh, her words not mine," Tommy added in quickly. "So I was thinking since there's going to be a lot of low blows. I was thinking you should do exactly the opposite. Well not exactly but stay away from all that nonsense," Tommy suggested.

"What do you mean?" Chuckie asked.

"He means be honest," Lil said.

"Yeah," Kimi replied.

"Mostly if not everyone is going to go the Angelica route. Badmouthing their competition," Kimi said.

"Which is entertaining to watch but it isn't really appealing to the masses," Tommy replied. "Let's face it you my friend aren't a trash talker," Tommy pointed out. Chuckie gulped.

"It's true," Chuckie admitted.

"Exactly so let's go with this...nice simple introduction, then go into a little about yourself-"

"Ooh don't forget about that deal my mom and your dad promised about the free smoothies," Lil reminded.

"Right," Chuckie nodded.

"And don't shuffle your feet," Kimi added.

"Okay," Chuckie said.

"Be confident," Tommy said.

"Okay," Chuckie replied again.

"Remember short and simple don't blab on and on," Kimi added again.

"I know!" Chuckie said.

"Don't forget-"

"ENOUGH! Forget it I'll do it myself!" Chuckie yelled fed up walking out of the classroom. All three of them frowned now worried for their friend. Once again they were all in class anxiously waiting for their early release from class. Kimi hid her cell phone within her textbook and started texting quietly.

_It's our last real big chance to take down Veronica! It has to be now._ Kimi texted back.

_Oh yeah but how?_ Lil replied back. Kimi frowned as she realized she didn't have a plan.

_I don't know :(_ Kimi replied back. Soon the teachers told the class to put away their things and head out toward the football field. A huge mass of students loudly and slowly make their way toward the stadium. Many kids goofed off along the way causing teachers to yell and scolded them from afar. Immediately Tommy and Dil made their way out towards Chuckie.

"Hey, Chuck nervous?" Dil asked. Chuckie just simply nodded.

"Did you have to ask?" Tommy scolded Dil. Dil shrugged.

"Mr. Finster please head over here where the rest of the royal court participants will be at," Ms. Voltaire said loudly as she spotted him within the crowd. Chuckie gave them a worried look and then suddenly walked away.

"Man she's smoking!" Dil noticed.

"I didn't realize you had such good taste," Tommy teased. Dil blushed.

"I just thought a teacher was hot...kill me," Dil said pulling down his sherpa covering his face ashamed.

"Relax everyone thinks she's hot," Tommy revealed.

"Well in that case I don't feel so bad," Dil said pulling it back up.

"Philly-Poo! Give me a good luck kiss will you?" Veronica yelled out. Phil made his way to Veronica. She wrapped her arms around him looking up at him with a worried expression. "I'm so nervous, Philly-Poo Bear, what if I mess up?" she asked hugging him. Phil smiled softly.

"Don't worry you won't mess up... just think of them naked or something," he added. Veronica smiled.

"That's so silly," she said as she hugged him tightly. She got on her tippy-toes and Phil bent down to kiss her.

"Good luck, Babe," he said comforting her.

"It's time to go Miss Kamiyama," Ms. Voltaire said sternly. Veronica nodded.

"I'm going to go the restroom real fast I'll be in the audience cheering for you," Phil said. With that, he walked against the crowd back toward the halls. Lil crossed her arms bitter and slightly jealous of the treatment Veronica got from Phil. He treated her like a princess while she and her friends like yesterday's garbage. It was practically night and day, Lil thought. She took out her cell phone and started texting. Lil had enough.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen I'm Miss Leigh and I'm glad to welcome all of our proud students here. As some of you might know I'm the school's event coordinator. I know who cares so let's get to the good stuff!" Some cheers and boos came out from all directions. "Very good anyways I'm sure we all want to get out of school early so let's hope this year participants make this quick. We're going to start out with the freshmen first. Please welcome our first runner up for Royal' Court's Lady Clarissa Burns!"

Kimi was touching up her makeup in the girl restroom making sure she looked okay. She was planning on cheering loudly for Chuckie and just in case she and her friends were the only ones cheering at least she would look good doing it. Suddenly her phone jingled. A girl next to her washing her hand had gotten startled and giggled. Kimi giggled as well as the girl blushed and left the restroom. She pulled out her phone and read the message.

_Phil casted Chuckie's name in the ballot._ Kimi read staring down at it for a few more seconds before suddenly snapping her phone shut. It was as if a spark had lit up on her. She stormed out of the restroom and headed outside. Suddenly there was another text from Lil. _Phil's at the East Hall's bathroom._ Kimi snapped her phone shut and turned back around. It was as if Lil had read her mind. She opened the door to catch Phil casually making his way out of the restroom. She quickly made her way toward him and pushed him against the locker with all her might.

"Hey! What the fuck!" Phil said in shock and angry at the same time.

"You fucking asshole I can't believe you!" Kimi said angrily.

"What?!" he said confused. Kimi shook her head and slapped him in the chest hard.

"You... you put Chuckie's name in the ballot!" Kimi shrieked angrily. Phil looked away guilty.

"Did Lil tell you?" Phil asked. Kimi started repeatedly smacking him.

"Yes...how could you... why?" Kimi cried out. Phil tried covering himself from Kimi's barrage of half-hearted smacks.

"It was just supposed to be a... joke," he said simply.

"You fucking liar! You know how Chuckie is when it comes to crowds and attention! You wanted to hurt him! Haven't you done enough!? Haven't you hurt him enough!?" Kimi cried fighting back tears. "First you take away Veronica from him and then you beat him up! Now you humiliate him in front of the whole school!" Kimi yelled as she tried hitting him again. This time Phil grabbed a hold of her wrists preventing her from hitting him.

"Look that whole Veronica thing was an accident! Okay? And besides, you hated them together I did you a favor!" Phil said. Kimi's eyes widen as her jaw dropped slightly in shock.

"A favor!? You prick! I never wanted you to date, Veronica! You know how Chuckie liked her!" Kimi said. Phil rolled his eyes as he shook his head.

"Besides I think we make a better couple than her and Chuckie... I mean we get along unlike-"

"You shut the fuck up!" Kimi cut off angrily. "I don't care! That's beside the point and _you know it_!" Kimi said through gritted teeth. "I'm asking you _why_?"

"Why what?" Phil asked confused. Kimi looked away shaking her head. She wiped a few tears from her cheek.

"I can't believe you can be so dense..." she said to herself. "I mean why hurt Chuckie?! What has he ever done to you? He's done absolutely nothing to you and you know it!" Kimi shrieked. Phil looked away as he had nothing to say. "WELL!?" Kimi demanded.

"You're right I had no reason for it okay! I was just angry still from the fight. I thought he'd of bailed by now," Phil said looking anywhere but at her.

"I can't believe... I thought you cared... cared about us... cared about me," she said taking a step back hugging herself.

"What are you talking about... I do care about you. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at Chuckie," he said simply as he took a step forward.

"If you cared about me then you would of know that hurting Chuckie would hurt me too!" Kimi said as she tried hitting him again. Phil immediately grabbed her wrists protecting himself. "He's my brother you idiot! I care about him and when I see him hurt... I hurt too!" Kimi yelled as she tried pulling away.

"Look it wasn't suppose-"

"Shut up!" Kimi yelled out kicked his leg with her combat boots. Phil let go immediately his eyes watering up from the pain as he grabbed the front of his calves.

"Owe..." he moaned.

"What was I thinking...I can't believe I actually..." Kimi cut herself off and ran off back toward the stadium.

"Damn where are they? They just missed all of the Lords and Ladies' speeches," Tommy whispered toward Lil. Lil hugged herself letting out a small shrug, looking slightly guilty. Soon Kimi made her way toward them looking quite red.

"What happened?" Tommy asked in shock.

"Nothing... I just got," Kimi paused then looked away. "I got allergies," she said simply. Tommy frowned as he looked at Lil who tried not to look at him. Soon Miss Leigh announced the first of Duchess Emily Adams.

"Are you alright?" Lil asked confused.

"I'm fine... what else did you think was going to happen?" Kimi sniped. Lil shrugged.

"Not to you come out looking like a train wreck," Lil whispered back.

"It hurt okay... it hurt a lot," Kimi replied. Lil frowned looking away realizing she had made the wrong decision on telling Kimi the truth. Everyone gave simple one or two-minute speeches. Soon it was Chuckie's turn. He nervously made his way up toward the mic and smiled.

"GO CHUCKIE!" Tommy yelled.

"You can do it!" Lil said.

"You ROCK!" Kimi yelled.

"BRO BE COOL!" Dil yelled.

A few students around them started giggling. But all four of them didn't care. Chuckie looked up at their direction and smiled. He realized at that moment that as long as he had his friends who care about the rest of the school. They will always be there to back him up. Chuckie cleared his throat and looked up at the rest of the student body.

"Hi...I'm Charles Finster...and well mostly you guys know me as Chuckie or Chuck," he added. "I know most of you guys don't know me and don't care about who I am either. I mean I know I'm not good looking... I know I'm not witty or popular or smart," he paused.

"DUDE you're SMART!" a guy yelled at random. Chuckie couldn't tell who it was but he was pretty sure it was Omar by his tone of voice. Chuckie smiled once again. "Okay, maybe a little bit smart. Well... I.." he stammered becoming nervous. He took a deep breath then sighed. "Look the truth is I didn't even put my name in the ballot. Someone probably did it to be mean and make me feel like a loser. Which worked by the way. I'm just me... Chuckie, I'm just some kid who usually gets bullied, pranked, smacked, and _dumped_ on. I'm just an average kid like you and me. So if you vote for me.. Thanks.. but if not...thanks anyways for sitting here and listening to my speech,"

"Smoothies!" Kimi suddenly yelled.

"Oh yeah and if I win free smoothies at the Java Lava the following Sunday...thanks and please don't boo me," and with at that Chuckie walked off the stage. Suddenly a loud amount of people started clapping and cheering. Chuckie looked back to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. But he wasn't most of the student body cheered. Chuckie swallowed as he felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders. He sat back down as he saw Angelica smiling and Susie giving him two thumbs up in his direction. For once in a long time, he was happy to be himself. Soon the speeches carried on and soon it was Susie's turn. Susie nervously walked up the stage and smiled.

"Hi I'm Susie Carmichael and well if you don't know who I am by now then I'm sure you this speech isn't going to make a difference on who you're going to vote for or not. I mean 75% of the student body already know who they're going to vote for within the first three days," Susie informed. "The truth is I just wanted to run for princess because I thought it was going to look good on my college application," Susie admitted. Angelica's eyes widen as she looked around in shock. "Ha! I know stupid right. As if Ivy league colleges care about pageantry or class court. Well the truth is I don't know and the more I think about it, the more I don't care," Susie said with a shrug. "So I'm saying this... don't vote for me. If anything votes for my friend Angelica...yeah I know she's a pain and a diva. But that's just how she is on the outside. She's like those candies with a real hard shell but is really sweet in the inside. This girl here cares more than anything about winning this contest. She cared so much she was going to drop debate because the Debate finals were on the same day as Prom! I mean really!" Susie said shaking her head. "So I'm just saying vote for her and make this girl's dreams come true, that's all," with that Susie walked off the stage everyone clapping loudly for her. Angelica looked around confused and quite pale as the next girl went up on stage. Angelica threw her head back frustrated. If that wasn't the best case of reverse psychology she had ever seen, then she didn't know what is. Soon it was Angelica's turn and Angelica proudly walked on stage. She took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Hi I'm Angelica Pickles and yes it's true I'm Susie Carmichael's friend. I was going to come up here with a speech already well prepared, well written, and well-practiced. However since my friend here _supposedly_ doesn't care about winning and asked you to vote for me," Angelica released a frustrated sigh. "It's true I do want to win but no more than any other person who's up here. Except for Chuckie and Susie of course," she added in quickly. "Okay, we all can't be saints. So yeah I know I'm fierce and overly competitive. I let my ego get the best of me and yeah I can sink low. I'm not going to drop out of debate and I'm going to finals. So if you want to vote for Susie it's fine with me," Angelica let out bitterly. "I-" she paused as her voice broke. "I don't care!" she cried out. "Okay I do care but I don't...Just forget it!" she yelled and with that Angelica ran off stage.

"That's our debate champion?" some girl behind Tommy asked her friend.

"Haha man everyone must really suck if she's champion," her friend said. Tommy shook his head confused.

"Man that didn't go so well for Angelica," Tommy said toward Dil.

"Yep she saw defeat staring her right in the face and it wasn't a pretty sight," Dil said. Tommy let out a small sigh.

"Oh well," he said simply. "So you're going to the dance?" Tommy asked Dil suddenly. Dil leaned back in shock.

"Uhh Dance?" he asked confused.

"You better hurry up and ask a girl quick or do you plan on going stag?" Tommy teased.

"I thought I was going with you," Dil said confused.

"Sorry I already got a date," Tommy replied.

"Ah already!?" Dil said in shock.

"SHHH!" a kid hushed from behind them.

"Who?" Dil asked confused. Tommy just let out a huge grin staring at the next girl give her speech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sims 4](https://sims-4-fabrication.tumblr.com/post/630575988834795520/this-is-actually-closest-to-a-scene-in-my-fanfic)


	41. Oh Shit!

**Warnings** : Language

Lil walked out of the yearbook club since the yearbook was about to go to print, they were only waiting to add all the senior quotes and pictures from the prom. Lil walked out a bit disappointed that Tommy wasn't there as she held onto her backpack that was over her shoulder. She walked down the hallway and opened the hard metal door. An orange light shined as the sun was setting, a cool breeze blew her wavy hair back gently. Lil let out a light sigh and smiled. She started walking her way home until she heard someone clear their throat.

"Hey beautiful," a familiar voice made themselves known. Lil smiled as she turned knowing who it was until she saw the video camera. Lil rolled her eyes, her smile turning to a grimace.

"I'm guessing you haven't learned your lesson," Lil let out irritated as she continued to walk once again.

"Oh really maybe I need you to teach me a lesson, huh?" Tommy teased. Lil muffled a giggle.

"You perve!" she teased as she blushed. She turned back and smiled. "Come on why don't you put that camera away and then maybe I'll dish out your punishment," Lil teased back. Tommy immediately turned off the camera and placed it in his bag. "So why you're out so late?" Lil asked suddenly.

"Waiting for you," Tommy admitted. Lil shrugged.

"Okay, why?" she asked.

"Because..." he started then looked away blushing. Lil perked a brow as she looked both ways quickly before crossing the street. Tommy followed quickly behind her.

"Okay well, I guess I'll just say it..." he paused once again.

"You wanna go to the dance with me?" he blurted. Lil stopped and smiled.

"About time!" she said pulling him closer for a kiss.

"Worried you didn't I?" he asked. Lil smiled.

"Well you do have a reputation, girls seem to flock towards you, it's annoying actually," Lil admitted.

"Is that jealousy I hear?" he asked. Lil pursed her lips looking away.

"Maybe," she admitted. Tommy leaned in to give her another kiss. She stepped back leaning against someone's fence. She dropped her bag to her side looking up smiling. "Are we're gonna do this here?" she asked a bit embarrassed looking around. "Like a block away from school?"

"Does it matter? I got nothing to hide," Tommy said wrapping his arms around her. He leaned staring down at her light brown eyes before leaning in kissing her. They kissed for a while before he started to roam downwards toward her neck. Lil gulped and pushed him gently back.

"Eh hold it!" Lil said warningly.

"Hold what?" Tommy asked slightly confused. Lil shook her head.

"I think we should cool it off a bit," Lil said strongly. Tommy tilted his head confused.

"Why?" he asked stepping back offended. Lil looked down than to her side.

"Well it's like this we've been friends for quite a while, practically all our lives, and even though I know you and you know me... I just don't want to do the Chuckie and Veronica path you know... burn bright and then fizzle," Lil said. Tommy frowned a bit.

"You mean you want to take a step back?" he asked. Lil shrugged then nodded.

"Yeah," she admitted sheepishly. Tommy leaned on the fence next to her.

"How far back?" he asked sadly.

"Not too far back I mean you know that stage when you just barely admitted that you like someone and you're in that holding hands and little kisses stage, flowers, and love notes and stuff," Lil said.

"You mean that girly romance stuff?" Tommy asked.

"Yes," Lil said simply.

"Oh," he said looking down.

"I mean I want that, I felt like we skipped that part of our relationship and I need it. I guess I'm saying I need the romance," Lil said strongly. Tommy let out a chuckle. "What?" Lil asked offended.

"Nothing... just didn't know you were that kind of girl," Tommy said. Lil rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm that type of girl just because I love sports doesn't mean I don't want to feel like a girl once in a while," Lil said crossing her arms. Tommy smiled looking away. The sun slowly set and the sky turned into a blend of purples, oranges, and reds.

"Okay," Tommy said simply.

"Okay?" Lil replied.

"Let's go," he said and picking up his bag, grabbing her hand. He took a couple of steps forwards and grabbed her back too, carrying it as well.

"Where are we going?" Lil asked.

"I'm walking you home," Tommy said simply. Lil let out an embarrassed giggle.

"Oh...okay," she said still giggling.

"What?!" Tommy asked confused and embarrassed.

"Nothing... I think it's cute... I'm just processing the thought of this happening still and well I like it... and it's...just new to me too, okay!" Lil spat out as she caught up to Tommy's stride.

Lil walked in her home her heart flutter, even though they didn't talk much on their walk home, holding Tommy's hand spoke more words to her than anything that could have been saying. His warmth that radiated off his slightly sweaty palm, his gentle yet firm grip, the way his thumb brushed against her knuckles every so often. Lil smiled as she closed the door behind her until she realized it was a dark silent house. "Hello?!" Lil called out. It was like stepping from a dream to a numbing nightmare. "Mom?! Dad!?" Lil called out.

"They're not here," she heard from upstairs. Lil walked forward and with the little light that came from the outside window she threw her backpack on the couch and turned on the kitchen light.

"Where's mom and dad?" Lil asked out to the darkness.

"They're out for their anniversary," Phil said simply from upstairs. Lil slowly started to climb upstairs.

"Oh man, I totally forgot!" Lil said in shock. "Ever heard of lights?" Lil asked sarcastically. She climbed the top step and turned on the hall light. To her surprise, Phil was sitting in the hallway leaning against his room's door. "Okay... weird," Lil said staring down at him. "What's up with you?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. Phil let out a half shrug.

"Am I really that dense?" Phil asked out of nowhere. Lil was about to enter her room but stopped as she stared down at her brother. One leg curled up toward him while his other was laid out straight. It was obvious he had been smoking with his ashtray next to him. Lil released a heavy sigh as she let go of her doorknob and sat in front of her room door as well.

"Did you really have to ask that?" Lil asked with a slight scoff.

"Yes!" Phil said bitterly at first then smiled. "I guess not," he said with a smirk. Lil shook her head.

"Good because I was seriously going to smack you for being so dense to even ask that question," Lil teased. Phil chuckled. "So why the glooms?" Lil asked. Phil let out a heavy sigh.

"Me and Vero got into a fight...right after those Prom speeches. She got all pissy about me missing her speech...hmm I wonder why?" Phil let out sarcastically glaring at Lil. Lil crossed her arms glaring back.

"I'm not going to apologize for nothing," Lil said sternly.

"Why not!? It's your fault! Kimi totally bitched at me about Chuckie and then Vero bitched at me right after! A double bitch fest!" Phil said bitterly. Lil rolled her eyes.

"Don't act like you didn't deserve it! You know what you did was wrong," Lil said slapping her hand on the floor beside her.

"Yeah but your timing could have been better," Phil said shaking his head. Lil shrugged.

"Maybe... but you know sooner or later I had to spill, I mean what you did wasn't right Phillip," Lil scolded.

"Yeah, you don't think I don't know that! _Lillian_ ," Phil snapped back. He then smacked his ashtray away from him.

"Eww, real mature _Phillip_ ," Lil scolded once again. Phil huffed. They were both silent for a while. "You better clean that up before mom gets home," Lil warned. Phil remained silent. Lil let out a long sigh and stood up. She stretched her legs about to enter her room once again.

"Kimi said something...something about hurting her? Phil said all of sudden. Lil looked down at him confused. She wasn't sure if he was talking to her or to himself as he stared past her. She didn't know what to say as she slowly turned the knob to her door and pushed the door open, letting out a loud creak.

"Well yeah... what you did was douchey," Lil said stepping in not sure what else to say.

"Yeah... I guess...but..." Phil uttered. Lil eyes widen feeling a bit awkward yet hopeful.

"But?" Lil asked.

"Why do I feel so guilty?" Phil asked out loud.

"Maybe because you do care?" Lil said frustrated.

"Nah..." Phil said.

"OH please! You know you do!" Lil said in shock. Phil shrugged.

"It's just the way she said it like she was so disappointed in me and I think that's what hurt the most," he said. Lil eyes widen.

"Did my ears just deceive me? Did you say hurt?" Lil asked interested and in shock.

"Yeah...so?" he defended.

"So what else did Kimi say to you?" Lil asked anxiously.

"Something about how hurting Chuckie hurt her too... and that she thought I cared about her and Chuck. I mean I do... it's just I was so angry, at Chuckie I mean I didn't think about how it was going to affect her, you know," Phil admitted. Lil walked up to him and patted his head.

"There there my dear brother," Lil said haughtily. Phil dunked.

"Okay," he said embarrassed.

"So I fucked up... sue me," he finally admitted pushing her hand away.

"About time you manned up," Lil said walking to her room once more.

"I'm still confused about one thing, though," Phil said a bit happier.

"What?" Lil asked.

"She hugged herself saying I can't believe I actually...what?" he asked himself.

"You are dense," Lil said rolling her eyes.

"No, I'm not!" Phil defended standing up. Lil looked up at him crossing her arms.

"Yes, you are!" Lil said shaking her head.

"No! I'm mean I'm still going to prom with Vero see I'm not that dense to actually talk myself out of a bad situation," Phil said proudly. Lil threw her head back and growled.

"You are such an idiot!" Lil yelled.

"Ha, whatever!"

"You idiot! YOU couldn't even tell that Kimi had a crush on you! You DUMBASS!" Lil spat out at him. "Oh shit!" Lil said covering her mouth in shock. Her eyes widen as she silently stepped backwards into her room. Phil's face went blank suddenly.

"What?" he asked simply. Lil shook her head.

"Uhmmm nothing," she said stepping back into her room, grabbing her door about the slam it shut. Phil threw his arms forward holding the door open.

"Wait! What did you just say!?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Lil said trying to close it still.

"NO! That wasn't nothing!" Phil said trying to pry it open.

"It doesn't matter you weren't ….suppose...to...know!" Lil said putting all her weight against the door.

"Bullshit!" Phil said pushing the door as hard as he can. Lil struggled pushing back harder.

"It doesn't matter!" Lil yelled.

"Why?!"

"Because ... you're dating Vero! Duh!" Lil said struggling.

"I still want to know! For sure!" Phil said pushing forward with all his might.

"I said it doesn't matter! You idiot...you're so dense! It's too late!" Lil said as her feet slid against the carpet.

"Why!?" Phil asked putting all his weight and strength pushing forward once again. Lil stepped away from the door and fell back as the door slammed open. Phil fell on the floor hitting his arm against her clothes drawer.

"Owe...that...hurt," he let out holding his arm. Lil pushed the hair out of her eyes, frowning.

"It's because...she said she doesn't like you anymore..." Lil admitted with a hint of symphathy in her voice.

"Owe..." he said once again his face scrunching up. Lil wasn't even sure he even heard her.


	42. Almost Prom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, lots of POV changes in this chapter.

**Warnings** : None

"So the debate Championship starts at five and Prom at seven. If I'm lucky I can clean the floor with Valley View," Angelica spoke to Susie on the phone.

"If you're lucky and what if you're not so lucky?" Susie asked. Angelica shrugged.

"Ha like I said I always win, so no worries," Angelica said as she grabbed her colorful Betsey Johnson dress and place it in front of her in the mirror. "Man I look good! This dress is worth every penny!" Angelica said smiling. Susie laughed.

"Uh-hu... so what you're going to do about Mr. Sleep with my girl Students?" Susie asked.

"Don't worry plan Game Over is still on schedule. I'm just worried what if Mr. Moore goes all James Bates on me?" Angelica asked worriedly.

"Hmmm doubt it that ass is going to jail, don't know how long but by then you'll be in working probably have you're own personal security," Susie said with a shrug.

"So what dress are you wearing?" Angelica suddenly asked.

"Just a normal Prom dress like the rest of middle-class America," Susie said angrily.

"I'm wondering what Savannah is going to wear?" Angelica asked.

"Get your head in the game! You got debate Champs tomorrow, goodnight!" Susie said irritated and hung up.

"Good morning!" Dil said as Tommy came into the kitchen.

"Good Morning D," Tommy said happily.

"Wow you're wide awake," Dil said in shock.

"Cause I have a date to Prom and I'm betting you don't huh?" Tommy teased.

"Rub it in why don't you," Dil said bitterly. Tommy chuckled. "So who's the lucky lady?" Dil asked.

"Nope it's a surprise," Tommy said simply.

"Oh really?" Dil said perking a brow.

"Yep," Tommy said simply. Dil shrugged.

"Doesn't matter maybe I got a little surprise of my own," Dil said under his breath.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing," he said simply.

"Hurry eat up or you're going to be late," Didi warned.

"Yes, mom," they both said in unison.

"Hurry up!" Lil yelled out.

"Sorry if you told me we were going to ditch school and run a marathon, I wouldn't have worn these boots!" Kimi said running after the public bus as well. Lil stopped the bus and the door opened, both Lil and Kimi stepped on to the bus gasping for breath. They paid their dollar and sat down. They both quietly sat next to each other slightly paranoid by the other passenger's appearance. Finally, after half an hour they made it to the mall.

"Yay! The mall!" Kimi said happily. Lil smiled.

"Man it feels good to ditch and just shop once in a while," Lil said simply as they walked towards the mall. They both stepped in and sighed as angels sang in a light _Ahhhhhhh_.

"The mall," they both sighed in unison. Though within a few seconds it became clear they weren't the only kids ditching.

"Is it me or is the mall a little packed today?" Lil asked Kimi who looked around more carefully.

"Totally... is today a school day? Kimi suddenly asked.

"Yep but doesn't seem like it but let's go before all the good dresses are gone!" Lil said. Kimi nodded. They both made it to their favorite stores. Kimi decided Lil should find a dress first considering she actually had a date to Prom. It wasn't easy for Lil to decide. She didn't want traditional tacky prom dresses which most girls wanted though she didn't want to stray too far from the boat. She wanted something that was her. Lil first went into Aeropostale which had dresses she liked but weren't formal enough. Then she went into a Chanel store which she found formal ones she liked but were way too expensive. Finally, after an hour she decided to go for a glitzy sequin mini dress.

"That dress is so...gor-ge-ous-," Kimi breathed out.

"You think so?" Lil asked examining herself.

"The gold and silver sequence... you look like a million bucks!" Kimi admired. Lil smiled.

"Fine, I'll take it! Let's go pay for it and then we can look for something for you and maybe find some grub?" Lil suggested.

"Me?"

"I already know what I want and what store," Kimi said. Lil smiled rolling her eyes.

"I'm betting is something dark and punk-looking," Lil said.

"Yeah... but not all of it is dark," Kimi said sticking out her tongue. Soon Lil paid for her dress and followed Kimi to her store of choice. The punk/goth store was actually quite crowded and made it hard to move. Everyone gave Lil awkward gazes as she passed by.

"Ignore them, they're idiots only living by labels," Kimi said. "They're just visual posers," Kimi said then gasped.

"OH my GAWD! I must have it!" Kimi said. Lil stared at a purple plaid, puffy tutu dress. It was actually really cute and really Kimi.

"Wow that is cute," Lil agreed. Kimi went right for the rack. Her and this other girl started browsing at the sizes until suddenly they both grabbed the same size dress.

"No way I found it it's mine!" Kimi yelled.

"Shut up! I was here first!" the girl yelled back.

"Too bad I touched it first!" Kimi retaliated.

"Don't think so see my hand, I grabbed it first," the girl said pulling it off the rack.

"NO way I did!" Kimi yelled pulling it toward her.

"Yes way I DID!" the girl screamed back. They both started pulling the dress's hangar fighting over the dress. Lil turned around embarrassed at the situation.

"I can't believe this is happening," Lil said covering her face ashamed.

"Ladies...ladies, can I help you?" a tall goth guy came towards them.

"Yeah you can tell her to let go of my dress!" the girl said.

"She's lying I grabbed it first!" Kimi yelled back.

"No I did, I was here first!" the girl yelled.

"Can't you find one in another size?" the guy asked.

"NO!" they both yelled.

"Okay... then," he said scared. They both continued to fight over the dress. "Security!" clerk yelled and Kimi let go, startled.

"HA!" the girl yelled.

"Damn it!" Kimi said bitterly.

"Sorry toots, that's how the game rolls, next time shop sooner," the goth guy said walking back to the register. Kimi turned glaring at the other girl.

"Makes me so freakin mad!" Kimi whispered to Lil. Lil handed her another dress. It was not as puffy and more gothy but cute all the same.

"You like?" Lil asked with a smile. Kimi looked over it then smiled.

"I do!" she said grabbing it and looking over it. "And it's my size! Let's go try it on," Kimi said happily and ran towards the changing room. Lil let out a sigh of relief. Soon they made their way to the food court and ate some lunch. Afterward, they soon rode the bus back to the school and from their back to their homes.

Tommy arrived home his stomach growling.

"Mom I'm home!" Tommy yelled.

"So glad you are!" Didi yelled as she helped her father bring out a bright light.

"What's that?" Tommy suddenly asked.

"This my son is a lamp," his father Stu answered.

"Yeah... why?" he asked.

"Where's your brother?" Didi asked.

"I don't know," Tommy replied.

"Because we're gonna take a Prom picture of you," Stu replied.

"Uhh not so hungry anymore," Tommy said nervously running upstairs.

"Where's Dillon?" Didi asked once again.

"Don't know thought he was with you!" Tommy yelled before closing the door.

"That boy," Didi scolded.

Susie pinned up her hair in a soft bun letting two curls hang out on her sides. She smiled as she started putting on some lip gloss she ran toward her closet and started looking for her shoes.

"Mom did you see where I left my shoes at!?" Susie yelled.

"No sweety!"

"Awe man," Susie said to herself bitterly. She looked over toward her bright orange, reddish dress. She looked like a fire goddess in it. Though without her red shoes she'll just look like a fireball. Susie frowned remembering her mother and her wore the same shoe size. Susie suddenly made a mad dash to her mother's room.

Angelica was in a public bathroom putting a hairpin in her messy beehive bun. She was curling her eyelashes with an eyelash curler. She could hear the current debate in the stage behind her. It was her turn soon, she started curling her other eye and started placing lip balm on. When suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Angelica you got three minutes," another student said to her.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Angelica yelled back she let stopped curling her eyelashes and blinked. She adjusted her dark blue cardigan and placed on her glasses looking over her notes. She looked back up at herself and frowned.

"Oh my gosh I look like a nerd," she said depressed and stepped out.

"Hurry up, Chuckie I have to get my mascara!" Kimi banged on the bathroom door.

"Just hold your horses!" Chuckie yelled frustrated.

"I don't have any horses!" Kimi yelled back.

"I'm almost done!" Chuckie yelled placing on some aftershave. "Owe," he squeaked out.

"Now Kimi-chan you know this is a very nervous day for your brother," Kira said to Kimi trying to calm her down. "Here you can use my mascara," Kira offered.

"Awe alright," Kimi said.

"Well don't sound so sad about it," Kira said offended.

"Yes mom," Kimi said.

"That's better... you look cute, by the way sweety," Kira said walking away. Chuckie started placing on his baby blue bow tie then stepped back. He frowned examining himself. He opened the door and walked into Kimi's room.

"Kill me...now," he said. Kimi glanced at him then did a double-take. She suddenly burst out laughing.

"OH MY GAWD is that dad's old tux!?" Kimi asked.

"YES! It's from the 70's. This tux should have been burned!" Chuckie said covering his face.

"Oh my gosh, I don't think I want to be seen with you..." Kimi said looking at him wide-eyed.

"Yeah real funny..." Chuckie said angrily.

"No seriously! You look... oh my gosh..." Kimi said. Chuckie turned and groaned. Kimi turned back to the mirror trying to finish getting ready muffling her laughter as her brother walked out of her room. She picked up her cell and started to text Lil.

_OH MY GOSH you won't believe what Chuck is wearing!_

Chuckie walked downstairs his face pale.

"Oh...sweety... you look so cute," Kira said.

"Ah, it's like staring at a younger me!" Chas said happily.

"Oh..." Kira said trying to her hide her laughter.

"I'm hideous!" Chuckie said sadly.

"No... though those pants are a little high water..." Kira said grabbing a pair of scissors. "Let me uncut the seems I think your father had them folded and sewn on the bottom," Kira said running toward Chuckie's ankles. Soon Kimi walked down wearing her gothy punk prom dress. Her hair in a high ponytail with a huge tulle bow and long stack boots.

"Uh, mom what are you doing?" Kimi asked nervously.

"Just helping out your brother," Kira said.

"Oh my gosh, you look like that guy from _There's Something About Mary_!" Kimi said shocked. Chuckie groaned in embarrassment again.

"Now, now it isn't that bad... I'm almost done... there!" Kira said standing up taking a step back.

"Awe aren't they cute. Let's take a picture!" Chas said holding up the camera. "Now say cheese!" Chas said happily.

"Cheese," they both said unenthusiastically. Kimi was looking up at Chuckie embarrassed as Chuckie released a nervous lopsided toothy grin.

"So cute," Kira said happily. "Come now let's go... next year we can get you guys a limo," Kira said as she leads her way to the door.


	43. Prom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angelica/Susie-Juniors
> 
> Chuckie-Sophomore
> 
> Tommy/Lil/Phil/Kimi/Dil-Freshmen
> 
> Also POV changes as well.

**Warnings** : Very Long Chapter/Strong Language

"Ahem, the judges have finally reached their decision," a female judge started speaking into a microphone. Angelica and three others who showed up to the Championships stood next to her on her left. To her right were her competitors who made it to the finals who happen to be Edison High. "It was a close decision both parties brought up great points but we think one rebuttal was just more profound than the other," the judge continued on. "So without further ado, the winners are...James High School."

"YES!" Angelica yelled out as her peers hugged her.

"We did it!" a guy next to her cheered.

"As usual you're counterpoints are the best!" another guy complimented.

"I know, I know- now shut up and smile," Angelica said grabbing a huge trophy smiling. A big flashing light blinded all three of them. Immediately Angelica ran towards the emergency exit and toward her red Miata. She placed her trophy in the back seat by her dress and shoes. Immediately she started driving back to school.

A small minivan pulled up to the front of the school. Immediately the side door opened and both Chuckie and Kimi quickly stepped out.

"Bye MOM!" Kimi yelled.

"Have a good time," Kira said happily.

"Okay bye!" Kimi yelled again looking around nervously as the limos pulled up instead. Kira started to drive off.

"Oh don't forget to call me when it's over," Kira stopped to yell.

"Right! Okay!" Chuckie said this time. Other students were starting to giggle and stare.

"Oh and Good Luck!" Kira said finally driving off.

"Ughhh I thought she would never leave!" Kimi growled frustratedly. Chuckie just nodded as he looked around at everyone else and their suits.

"Can I just run and hide now?" Chuckie asked.

"Yes!" Kimi said loudly. Chuckie ran towards the school.

Lil waited around the corner from her home. She looked down examining her legs. She rarely wore skirts, to begin with but a high cut skirt? Lil let out a sigh, she felt exposed.

"Lil?" she heard Tommy say. Lil turned around immediately.

"Hey Tommy," Lil said smiling.

"Wow..." he breathed out. He gulped as he stared. "I- I wow... you look so...sexy," he said simply. Lil rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, luckily hot was what I was going for," Lil said with a shrug. Tommy let out a lopsided grin.

"Yeah..." he paused realizing he was acting silly. "I mean... so I-uh brought you this," he said regaining his composure. He opened the clear plastic container and bought out a white lily and rose corsage. Lil smiled as she started blushing as Tommy grabbed her hand and slipped the corsage around her wrist. "Okay... shall we?" he asked. Lil nodded as they started walking toward the school.

Kimi and Chuckie walked into the gym's entry hall. The music could be heard pulsating from the metal doors in front of them. The gym was decorated with as Billionaire's Ball theme.

"Hey, you guys you wanna take a picture?" Miss Leigh asked. Chuckie and Kimi both shrugged as they frowned.

"We don't have dates?" Kimi said sadly.

"Oh!" Miss Leigh frowned. "I'm sorry I thought you were-"

"OH my GAWD NO he's my brother!" Kimi said covering her ears. Miss Leigh closed her eyes embarrassed.

"I am so sorry but if you guys still wanna take a picture go on right ahead," Miss Leigh pointed out to a photo area that was decorated with a gilded pantheon theme with fake gold and jewels everywhere.

"Whoa!" both Kimi and Chuckie breathed out.

"That actually looks cool," Kimi said stepping up into it posing. Chuckie started walking toward it as well. "Uhh like no! Wait your turn it's bad enough someone thought you were my date!" Kimi warned as she posed. The photographer chuckled as he took her picture.

"Next!" the photographer said. Soon Chuckie stepped up and stood there.

"You sure just wanna stand there? Most kids do a pose or make a face of something," the photographer said.

"Uhh," Chuckie let out.

"Let's try smiling," the photographer suggested. Chuckie let out a nervous smile and immediately the photographer snapped a shot.

"NEXT!"

Soon Tommy and Lil arrived and took a picture together. They decided to pose as secret agents posing back to back pretending they were holding up guns. A few minutes later Phil and Veronica showed up and decided to go with a typical couple pose.

Angelica got stuck in traffic on the freeway. She heaved a sigh as she honked her horn. "I got a PROM to go to!" she yelled. She shook her head and pulled off her cardigan and started unbuttoning her blouse. If she was going to being a slave to traffic she might as well make better use of it and change into her prom dress.

Susie arrived finally stepping in nervously. It was more crowded than usual but this time she was a Prom Court nominee and it was making her nervous. She glanced around the gym looking for her friends and immediately found Chuckie with his baby blue 1970's tuxedo, sticking out like a sore thumb. Susie made a face as she walked toward their direction.

"Enjoying Prom so far?" Susie asked. Chuckie jumped up startled before turning.

"Oh hey, Susie! Hey, you're looking good," Chuckie complimented. Susie smiled with a half shrug.

"Thanks," she replied simply.

"Hey Sooze, wow liking your dress!" Kimi said grabbing a piece of the material.

"Thanks, yours is... so you," Susie said with a shrug.

"BOO!" Lil sneaking up behind Susie.

"Lil!" Susie said a bit embarrassed.

"Hahaha sorry, look what I got!" Lil said happily showing off her corsage.

"Holy crap Lil does Phil know you're wearing that?!" Chuckie asked checking Lil out. Lil shrugged.

"No and who cares, Phil's not the boss of me," Lil said haughtily.

"So how did you get them pretty flowers?" Susie asked.

"Tommy," Lil said simply.

"WHAT!?" both Susie and Chuckie yelled out.

"Kimi didn't tell you?" Lil asked.

"Oh yeah... surprise!" Kimi said nervously. Susie rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to get some punch," Susie said making her way to the punch bowl.

"I think I'll drink some punch too," Chuckie said as well following Susie.

"Eeek so how are you and Tommy getting along?" Kimi asked excitedly.

"Quite well, actually decided to slow things down a bit," Lil said sheepishly.

"Oh really, hey where is Tommy?" Kimi suddenly realize.

"Oh getting his camera from his locker, going to record the Prom," Lil said it bit unhappy.

"You're letting him?" Kimi asked in shock. Lil sighed.

"It's his dream to become some big director who am I to get in the way? Besides, it makes him happy and well when he's happy...I'm happy," Lil said with a soft smile. Kimi's eyes widen.

"That was so deep," she said in shock. "I'm so happy for your guys," Kimi said hugging her.

"Oh speaking of happy look down south," Lil pointed behind Kimi. Kimi turned to see Veronica wearing the same dress she fought over with some girl at the mall.

"Oh my gosh... talk about close. Imagine me and Veronica showing up to the prom with the same dress!? It would have been in a nightmare," Kimi said hugging herself.

Susie and Chuckie stood by the punch bowl table looking around the gym, most of the student body was dancing about or talking in small huddled groups.

"Oh look if it isn't Susie Carmichael," a girl said to her right. Susie snapped her head to her right perking a brow.

"Oh look Savannah Shane and your little mindless drones," Susie retaliated.

"Uh!" Brianna gasped shocked and insulted at the same time.

"Hmph, that was pretty low of you, didn't know little miss perfect could be so bad... and when I mean bad I mean bad fashion sense, who made that dress?" Savannah asked holding her punch close to her very snooty like. Susie grimaced.

"Nobody special, I didn't come here to win, I came here to have a good time and besides I don't need expensive ass things to make me feel better about myself, so you go take your plastic ass self and the rest of your ghetto wannabe Barbies and jingle-jangle your bony asses that way," Susie said pointing across the room. All three girl mouths dropped in shock.

"Come on girls we don't need to be seen around a nerdy ass loser anyhow," Savannah said storming across the room.

"Wow, you just told Savannah Shane off!" Chuckie said in shock. Susie smiled as she nodded.

"And it felt good too... I don't know what Angelica saw in them to begin with," Susie said crossing her arms. "Speaking of Angelica where is that girl?" Susie suddenly asked.

Angelica zoomed down the streets she was about ten minutes away from the school. Suddenly the light turned red and Angelica's car came to a screeching stop. Her face swung forward then back.

"Damn it!" she yelled then suddenly she felt something cold on her lap. Her frappuccino had fallen on her lap bursting open on her $500 dress. "DAMN IT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lil watched as Phil and Veronica danced on the floor. Surprisingly Phil had become better at dancing then the last time she saw him. He spun Veronica around happily as she spun in circle then looking up at him smiling. Lil had to admit they both looked cute together.

"Hey smokin' hot girl wanna dance?" some random guy asked. Lil shot her hand in front of his face.

"No, taken," she said simply continuing staring at Phil and Veronica. They spoke to some of Phi's friends, she was pretty sure it was Skud and Amber before finally walking off the dance floor.

"Ohh I'm so hot can get you me some punch Philly-Poo?" Veronica asked.

"Sure be right back," Phil replied making his way toward the punch bowl. Lil casually followed behind him. Phil started pouring himself some punch when Lil stood next to him doing the same thing.

"Well enjoying yourself _Phillip_?" Lil asked casually. Phil smiled.

"Duh!" he said before looking down. "What the-" he let out realizing what Lil was wearing. "When did you get that?" he asked looking around. Lil looked down and shrugged.

"Today," she said simply.

"Why!?" Phil asked just as simply.

"Why not? I'm allowed to wear whatever I want you know!" Lil yelled up to him. Phil shook his head and growled.

"Fine!" he said simply looking back at the punch bowl getting Veronica a glass.

"Besides I'm just here to remind you about that little thing you promised to do?" Lil spoke quietly.

"Now?" he asked.

"You owe them an apology it's long overdue!" Lil said. Phil sighed frustrated and grimaced.

"Fine let me just give Veronica her drink," Phil replied short.

"Good boy," Lil said happily.

"Yeah, yeah," Phil said rolling his eyes and started walking away. He made his way back to Veronica.

"Here you go sunshine," Phil said handing Veronica her cup.

"Oh thanks, Philly-Poo!" Veronica said taking it happily. "Is that your sister over there?" she asked suddenly.

"Yep," Phil said.

"She looks so pretty, she really does look like a Billionaire," Veronica admired.

"Yeah," Phil agreed bitterly.

"She's got a corsage, I wonder who she came with?" Veronica pointed out.

"What!?" Phil let out.

"You didn't notice?" Veronica asked surprised.

"Yeah, I mean no!" Phil said getting upset making his way toward Lil.

"Babe... maybe you shouldn't cause a scene! BABE!" Veronica yelled at him upset. Phil stormed up to Lil angrily picking up her hand with the corsage.

"What's this!?" Phil suddenly asked.

"This? It's called a corsage," Lil said sarcastically.

"No shit, who gave it to you?" Phil suddenly asked. Lil looked toward her side nervously. "Well?" he bellowed.

"It was TOMMY! Happy?" Lil said angrily crossing her arms.

"Where is that bastard!?" Phil said turning around looking around the gym.

"Phil you better not!" Lil said chasing after him.

"Philly-poo... I think you should calm down," Veronica came catching up to him.

"I am not calming down... out of all people to date why him? The bastard who made your first half of the year miserable?" Phil asked.

"Because I like him!" Lil said simply following Phil through the crowd.

"Lil why can't you control your brother?" Veronica asked angrily. "He's going to ruin our date!"

"Don't you think I'm trying... he's going to _beat_ up my date if we don't stop him," Lil said angrily as she turned back around. "Phil?" Lil called out searching for him within the crowd. "Crap," she said bitterly walking around looking for him. Phil searched around the gym looking for any signs of Tommy and finally found him near the stage recording the band that was currently playing. Phil shoved his way towards Tommy.

"Hey!" Phil said suddenly within seconds he grabbed Tommy's shoulder turning him around then punching the eye that wasn't covered by the camera making Tommy fall back. Students around the area gasped circling around the scene. "That's for dating my sister, you fucking bastard!"

"Phil you idiot!" Lil yelled making her way through the crowd. Tommy held his eye in pain trying to stand up.

"I'm not going to fight you, Phil," Tommy said simply.

"What?" both Lil and Phil said confused.

"I know why you're mad and I would be too but this was Lil's decision too I never forced her to come to Prom with me. She chose...and you know what? I like your sister... a lot so I'm not going to stop dating her because of you," Tommy said shaking his head.

A few awes were heard and whispering was spreading about.

"What's going on here?" Miss Voltaire said with a security officer and a Coach Wesker.

"There was a fight," a girl said simply.

"Both of you come with me," Miss Voltaire said angrily. The security guard grabbed Tommy and Coach Wesker grabbed Phil. Phil raised his arms up sighing.

"It's not his fault I started it," Phil admitted. Lil, Tommy, and Veronica were both in awe. "I caused it he didn't do anything wrong so just take me, okay," Phil said. Miss Voltaire asked another student around the area.

"Is this true?" she asked and the person nodded. "Fine Mr. DeVille come with me I'll be escorting you out of the gym, Prom is over for you," Miss Voltaire said making their way through the crowd.

"No-!" Veronica yelled in sorrow following Phil through the crowd. Lil bent down and picked up Tommy's camera and took him aside.

"Are you alright?" Lil asked him full of concern. Tommy nodded.

"Yeah I'll be fine," he said simply. Lil smiled.

"Let me see your eye," she asked taking Tommy's hand from his eye.

"Is it bad?" he asked. Lil smiled brightly.

"Could be worse," she said simply.

"How could it be worse?" Tommy asked sadly.

"Could be swollen with blood," Lil said reassuringly. Tommy shrugged.

"Yeah thanks," he said sarcastically. Lil cupped his chin and stepped forward and kissed him.

"I'm proud of you. You did the right thing not fighting my brother and... I think he respected that," Lil said with a smile. Tommy smiled as well before leaning in for a hug.

"Oh my god, what happened?!" Kimi said suddenly running toward them.

"Exactly what you think happened," Lil said with a grimace. "I'll be right back I'm going to check on my brother," Lil said making her way out of the gym. Lil walked outside looking for her brother who was getting scolded. Veronica rushed passed her wiping off her running mascara. Miss Voltaire decided not to have him suspended but decided to give him a week's worth of detention for it. Soon she stepped back inside the gym.

"Hey," Lil said cautiously walking up to her brother.

"Hey," Phil said leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"I'm sorry this happened... I mean I should have told you... you know," Lil said leaning against the wall next to him. Phil shrugged.

"It was none of my business," he said simply. Lil grimaced.

"Yeah but... it was real brave what you did. I mean taking all the blame not dragging Tommy with you," Lil continued.

"Well it was all my fault so," Phil said.

"Yeah...you did what was right and I'm proud of you," Lil said hugging herself becoming cold. Phil smiled.

"Yeah...it's been a long time since I've done something that was _right,_ " he admitted. Lil smiled.

"Well it's a start," she said placing a hand on his shoulder. Phil smiled.

"Yeah, it is... in fact... I'm going to finish it," he said more surely. "Go find Chuckie and Kimi and tell them to meet me outside. I want to finally apologize to them," Phil said. Lil let out a small chuckle.

"Alright wait right here," Lil said making her way back inside. Lil made her way back toward Tommy and the others. "Hey Kim, Chuck I need you guys to do me a big favor and walk outside and turn toward your right," Lil said awkwardly.

"Why?" Chuckie asked confused.

"Just do it for me, please," Lil begged. Chuckie shrugged.

"Okay," he said defeated.

"Alright," Kimi said confused but she trusted Lil. "Let's go, Chuck," Kimi said and they both left. At that moment Tommy received a text message, he took out his phone and read it.

"Who is it?" Lil asked.

"It's from my Mom, she's worried. She hasn't seen Dil since morning," Tommy said worried as well.

"Hmm, maybe he's at a friend's house?" Lil asked. Tommy shrugged.

"I don't know it's not like him to not text or make himself known all day," Tommy said.

"I'm sure he's fine. I mean Dil is actually smart he even skipped a grade," Lil said a bit envious. Tommy grinned.

"Yeah that's true," he agreed, placing an arm around Lil as they leaned against the stage.

"Hey Chuckie...Kimi," Phil said embarrassed.

"Hey," Chuckie replied nervously as Kimi crossed her arms remaining silent. "I know you're probably wondering why I called you out here and...well the truth is... I was going to apologize to you guys, about everything. About all the crap I did to you guys. Then I got distracted about Tommy and kind of forgot," Phil said feeling more sheepish. "Look I fucked up a lot this year... I don't know why... I did the things I did but I did them, you know. So I'm saying I'm sorry... I'm sorry I took Veronica from you and I'm sorry I beat you up and I'm-"

"Forget it... I mean it's okay," Chuckie said cutting him off. Phils's face brightened up surprised.

"Are you sure? I mean-" Phil started. Chuckie nodded.

"Look a lot of the things you did made me really upset but because of it... I'm a stronger person," Chuckie admitted. "And besides I just want Phil DeVille back as a friend," Chuckie finally admitted. Phil smiled brightly.

"Man... that is so deep," Phil said leaning in for a half hug. "That means a lot to me," he admitted. Chuckie stepped back.

"Yep, sure...don't ever do that again," he said a bit nervous.

"Sure thing that was awkward for me too," Phil admitted with a chuckle. Both Chuckie and Phil started laughing.

"Look I better go back inside they're going to start announcing soon," Chuckie noted. Phil nodded.

"Sure, good luck," Phil said as Chuckie made his way back inside. Kimi hugged herself nervously as she kept her eyes to the floor.

"That was...weird," Kimi admitted. "But I'm glad it's finally over with," Kimi said as she started walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Phil asked bluntly. Kimi perked a brow.

"Back inside with my brother, where it's warm," Kimi replied just as bluntly.

"Come back here, I haven't finished yet," Phil said signaling to come back.

"Uhm how about no," Kimi said bitterly. Phil sighed defeated as he pushed himself off the wall and walked towards her. He grabbed her wrist and brought her back to his spot out of the light. "What are you doing?" Kimi asked strongly.

"Look I know I messed up this year and as I said I fucked up... a lot. I kind of hurt a lot of people this year. Intentionally and unintentionally. You're one of those unintentionally people," Phil said hugging himself looking everywhere but her. "I-" he paused looking around then finally looking defeated on the ground. "I mean you're a nice girl and I know I hurt your feelings a lot...maybe even more than Chuck's and Tommy's," he whispered.

"What?" Kimi asked confused and slightly scared.

"I'm saying I'm an idiot and I'm sorry," Phil said a bit louder. Kimi held her breath before releasing a heavy sigh. She looked up at him and grinned.

"That actually kind of makes me feel better," she admitted finally accepting his apology. Phil grinned as well.

"Kimi...just don't hate me please?" he asked awkwardly. Kimi chuckled looking up at him.

"Okay? Okay... I'll try really really hard not to hate you," Kimi teased. Phil smiled as he shuffled on his feet.

"Good," he said looking down at her happily. They both slowly stopped smiling as they caught each other's eyes. Kimi looked away embarrassed.

"I-I gotta go," Kimi said running back inside, leaving Phil confused and in the dark.

"Hello student's it's Miss Leigh here your Prom organizer and you know what time it is. It's time to finally reveal your Prom's royal court!" Miss Leigh cheered. The whole gym clapped excitedly to hear the results. "Alright let's get the show on the road shall we?" Miss Leigh started. "Okay for Prom Lady... runner up is... Clarissa Burns!" everyone clapped as Clarissa made her way up on the stage waving excitedly. They handed out a bouquet of flowers and a gift certificate envelope. She soon stepped aside in the back. "Okay now for our Prom Lady...it's...Veronica Kamiyama!" Miss Leigh announced. There was a loud yell of excitement as Veronica made her way onstage. "And our lord of course is Adam Ramsey!" Soon Adam made his way on stage as well. Veronica received a bouquet and a tiny tiara. Adam got a tiny crown and a sash. The whole gym started clapping.

"Oh my gosh... she won!" Kimi said walking up to Lil who was just as in shock. "She's royalty now...this blows!" Kimi said bitterly.

Suddenly the door busted open and Angelica came running in holding onto her team's championship trophy with her letter cardigan.

"I... made...it!" she heaved gasping for breath. She soon walked closer to the stage.

"Hey Angelica you made it, you had me worried there, girl," Susie said looking at her happily. "And you won!" Susie added excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah... doesn't make up for spilling coffee on my designer dress. It's ruined! Why did I wear pastel blue?" Angelica said bitterly.

"I don't know but it was a cute dress, especially with that hot pink ribbon you have for a belt," Susie said as she lifted Angelica's letter jacket up to see her dress.

"What do you mean _was?_! _"_ Angelica let out bitterly and Susie just smiled.

"Now for runner up for Prom Duchess... it's Lorina Adams!" the crowd clapped as Lorina too go her bouquet and certificate. "Alright thank you and for your Prom Duchess it...is... Trina Williams!" Trina ran upstage giving everyone a high five as she passed by.

"Yay! Way to go Trina!" Lil cheered as she passed her with a high five.

"Woot!" Trina cheered as she bent down to get her tiara and bouquet.

"Hey, I know that girl!" Angelica noticed as Susie just shrugged. Chuckie suddenly became nervous as he became increasingly pale. Kimi held onto his arm trying to comfort him.

"Okay for our runner up for Prom Duke is Samuel Santiago!" Miss Leigh suddenly announced. Samuel ran up and received his sash and envelope. Chuckie was now a light shade of green as he was holding his breath closing his eyes tightly. "Okay moving on... our Prom Duke is... it's...Charles Finster!"

"Phew I lost, I'm glad that's over with," Chuckie said relieved.

"You idiot you won!" Kimi said letting go and shoving him toward the stage.

"Way to go Chuckie!" Tommy cheered.

"Eeek I'm so happy for you!" Lil squealed as Chuckie slowly made his way up on stage. His legs became weak as he wobbled up on stage.

"OH MY GAWD!" Angelica released in utter shock.

"You better believe it! Go CHUCKIE DUKE of tha Royal COURT!" Susie yelled happily as she clapped. Chuckie felt like he was in a dream as he turned around and faced the cheering crowd clapping for him. He couldn't believe it these people voted for _him_. They cheered for him.

"Here you go," Miss Leigh whispered asking him to bend down low enough to place a crown upon his head and sash. He waved nervously before stepping aside. "Alright runner up for Prom Prince is James McCormick!" James ran up on stage happily bending over receiving his sash and envelope. "Congrats now okay our Prom Prince yes... it's Sean Butler!" Sean casually made his way up on stage grabbing his sash and his crown.

"Thanks, I'll take it from here," he replied casually.

"Oh...alright now for our Prom Princess! This race was an unusually close one between runner up and winner," Miss Leigh announced. Both Susie and Angelica held their breaths becoming tense. "Runner up..." she paused as the room quieted down. "Is...Miss... Savannah Shane!" Savannah quickly and bitterly walked up the stage to receive her bouquet and envelope. She waved with a sour smile. Susie and Angelica gave each other nervous smiles as they both still had a chance to win. "Now our Prom Princess is...," she paused for quite a while trying to open the envelope. "Sorry there folks our Prom Princess is... okay yes it's Miss Susie Carmichael!" she announced.

"Yes!" Angelica cheered stepping forward before realizing she lost as Susie made her way forward.

"Oh my gosh... thank you so much!" Susie thanked as she made her way on stage. Susie hand-kissed the audience as she bent down receiving her medium size tiara and bouquet of flowers. She stepped back and glanced over at Savannah who became increasingly red. "Suck it bitch," Susie whispered before turning back around toward the audience smiling broadly.

"Now runner up for Prom King is..."

Angelica stood there in utter disbelief as Miss Leigh started announcing the runner ups for Prom Queen and King. It was like staring up into a dream though instead of seeing herself she saw Susie and sadly Savannah. Soon the runner up got on stage and laughed as Prom King was called almost immediately. James Little did a little dance as he received his sash, crown, and scepter.

"Calm down Mr. Little...okay runner up for Prom Queen is Stephanie McGuire!" Stephanie however didn't show up. "Okay... poor Steph is sick with food poisoning so here we go... our new Prom Queen is Summer Saunders!" the whole gym cheered as Summer stepped on stage looking absolutely gorgeous as she got her bouquet, crown, and scepter as well. "And there you have it this year Royal Court!" everyone clapped loudly moving out of the way clearing the floor bringing Angelica back to reality. The royal court got off the stage in pairs and made their way to their dates soon the band started playing as they started to lead in the dance. Susie didn't have a date however but decided to take Troy's hand as a fill-in her opposite in the play. Veronica who had Phil as a date was now dateless and so was Chuckie. "Please get your partner's hand, if not take each other's hand and lead the dance," Miss Leigh said quickly. They both scoped the room nervously before walking to each other and started a slow dance.

"Psh... that is so wrong!" Tommy teased as he recorded Chuckie and Veronica dancing with each other, both with apparent frowns on their faces. "Have you ever seen a couple so miserable?" Tommy asked Lil who shook her head.

"Nope," she agreed. Soon the rest of the floor joined in on the slow dance. Angelica sat with the female wallflowers looking sullen and defeated.

"Nice trophy," a girl said to her.

"Yeah I know...thanks," Angelica replied looking up at the blonde with long wavy hair and a soft voice. She had a bohemian looking dress on with a knitted sweater and with a big flower pin. "I can't' keep it anyways it goes on display on the trophy room," Angelica said bitterly.

"I take it you were running for royal court?" the girl continued to ask.

"Pathetic isn't it? All the money I spent on trying to get votes and a dress I ruined before I ever got to show it off in prom," Angelica said feeling more sorry for herself. "This day sucks so badly," Angelica whined her voice cracking. "I'm going to go get some punch, watch this for me?" she asked stepping away from the bleachers and heading for the punch bowl. She tried her best not to cry when she realized she wasn't even runner up she was third or even last. It was a cold hard truth to swallow. Angelica took a deep breath and relaxed. So what she didn't make Royal Court, she had next year after all and the truth is she didn't want the others to see her cry, to see her defeated. Angelica stood there sipping her punch looking quite proud as she watched everyone dance. She took a few steps forward noticing something odd. _Tommy and Lil were dancing with each other...intimately!?_ "Ah... I can't believe I didn't even know!" Suddenly her eyes focused on the tall redhead with the awfully bad suit coming toward her direction.

"Hi Angelica, sorry you lost," Chuckie said looking down at her. Angelica released a heavy sigh. Then smiled.

"Well congratulations on your win Duke," Angelica replied looking up at him with a forced smile.

"Yeah well... I can't believe I won I thought I was going to lose," Chuckie admitted.

"Yeah..." Angelica replied half-heartedly.

"Hey weren't you the one that said it's _just Prom?_ " Chuckie asked.

"Did I?" Angelica asked numbly.

"Well... do you wanna dance?" Chuckie asked nervously.

"Huh?" Angelica replied snapping out of her melancholy.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Chuckie asked even more shyly than before. Angelica smiled trying hard not to chuckle. It was obvious that Chuckie was nervous she looked away smiling.

"Okay... just this once," Angelica said walking out to the floor. She started to have second thoughts as she felt a few others stare at her. She hugged herself feeling insecure as she searched for Savannah Shane and her lackeys. Then suddenly she felt his hand placed upon her shoulder startling her. Angelica looked up nervously and shook her head. "Sorry...I...let's do this," she said holding his hand as well. Chuckie nervously took the lead swaying from side to side. Angelica felt nervous with each clumsy step but slowly the nervousness stopped and a strange kind of comfort started to settle in the longer she danced. "You know you look awful in that suit," Angelica started feeling a bit like her normal self.

"And you look like a geek in that letter cardigan," Chuckie whispered. "I'm almost embarrassed to be dancing with you," he teased. Angelica gasped a bit insulted when she realized he was just teasing.

"Touché, Finster," Angelica replied.

"Feeling better?" he asked sincerely.

"A little bit," she said honestly.

"I know how much it meant for you to win Prom Princess, I'm sorry if I could give up my crown so you can be a Princess with Susie too, I would," Chuckie said feeling sorry for Angelica who looked up at him wide-eyed.

"You'd do that?" she asked in shock. Chuckie shrugged.

"Yeah it's no big deal," he replied back.

"No big deal!?" Angelica spat out then calming herself. "Thanks, that's one of the nicest things any guy has said to me," Angelica said as she suddenly stepped forward hugging him. Chuckie tensed up as he didn't know how to react as everyone was starting to whisper giving them quick glances. Chuckie smiled nervously.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked he slowly led her off the floor. Angelica didn't say anything as she was too ashamed to look up at him or answer.

"Devastated," she finally admitted to herself no longer having the strength to fight off the tears of frustration and embarrassment.

"Man I think Angelica is taking this losing thing hard," Tommy noticed as he saw her cry into Chuckie's shoulder.

"Yeah," Lil agreed feeling bad as well.

"Man it's weird seeing Angelica so vulnerable and to Chuckie of all people... it's like whoa," Kimi said.

"Hey is that Dil?" Lil asked pointing out as she saw a kid across the dance floor dressed up in an old 1920's style suit.

"I think so... I thought he wasn't going to come," Tommy said in confusion. Dil nervously made his way across the dance floor to where the wallflowers sat. He stared nervously down at Cecile who stared at the dance floor bored and sad.

"Hi," Dil said simply. Cecile blinked a few times before looking up.

"Oh hello Dil," she said with a smile. Dil smiled back.

"I just was wondering if you would have liked to dance?" Dil asked. Cecile's smile broadened.

"Sure I would like to dance," Cecile said standing up.

"You would?" Dil asked looking away embarrassed.

"Yes, I would have," Cecile said walking up to him.

"Damn... I wished I would have asked then," Dil admitted to himself.

"Asked what?" Cecile asked.

"You to the Prom...I mean... I like you...I liked you for a long time, you're so beautiful and graceful, and nice, and sweet," Dil spilled out. "I... I wish I could have danced with you," he said defeated.

"Why can't we dance now?" Cecile asked confused.

"Because we can't," he answered simply. Cecile tilted her head confused.

"Well maybe some other time," she replied sadly.

"Dance with me outside...away from here," Dil finally spat out.

"Well okay," Cecile said with a confused smile. Dil stepped up to her and smiled back brightly.

"Meet me outside in fact..." Dil paused checking his watch. "It's too late," he said simply and with that, the fire alarm started ringing as the sprinklers started pouring water from the roof. "Time to go!" Dil said grabbing her hand and dragging her toward the exit. Students started yelling in panic as they tried to make their way out of the gym.

"What's going on?" Kimi asked confused.

"It's a fire alarm, let's go!" Tommy said. Suddenly Susie ran toward them.

"Holy crap this can't be happening!" Susie yelled confused.

"It is let's go!" Tommy yelled. "Wait where's Lil?!" Tommy noticed.

"She was just here!" Kimi yelled confused. Suddenly Phil appeared out of nowhere.

"I thought you were long gone!" Susie said toward Phil.

"Was about to...where's Lil?" he asked panic-stricken.

"We don't know!" Kimi yelled becoming panic as well.

"Let's look for her," Tommy said running against the crowd. Kimi, Phil, and Susie began searching as well.

"Angelica!" Susie yelled.

"Hey, Sooze let's go!" Angelica yelled as she led Chuckie by the hand. His glasses were soaked and he was having a difficult time seeing.

"We can't we're looking for Lil," Susie replied.

"Crap!" Angelica yelled.

"Lil!" Phil yelled.

"Phil!" Lil called back. A table full of food had fallen on her. Dil and soon Tommy ran towards her, they immediately lifted the table off of her.

"Thanks...Owe!" Lil said holing her stomach. "It hurts," she groaned in pain.

"Let's go!" Tommy yelled. "Susie, Kimi, Angelica, Chuckie! Over here! Let's get out of here!" Tommy yelled. They made their way toward the exit and started running toward the parking lot.

"I wouldn't go in that direction if I was you," Dil said out of nowhere. He was holding onto Cecile who looked confused but complacent at the same time.

"Dil where have you been?!" Tommy scolded. "Mom's been worried sick!"

"Let's go through the fields it's safest," Dil said.

"How do you know? The way to the parking lot looks safe, to me," Tommy said looking straight ahead.

"Oh, you'll find out in about 32 seconds, come on let's go!" Dil yelled. Tommy and the others gave each other looks before following. They soon started to run through the fields. Tommy and Phil both helped Lil run as she was limping and holding onto her stomach. Suddenly a loud explosion could be heard. Both Susie and Kimi yelled in shock.

"How did he know!?" Chuckie suddenly asked turning to look at the fire. Soon they all stopped and stared. They were at a safe enough distance to see the school slowly burn. The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance.

"You didn't!" Tommy threatened Dil who just grinned back.

"Did what?" he said simply.

"Man your brother needs serious help," Susie said worried and confused.

"I'm glad we're all safe," Kimi said hugging Chuckie.

"I can't believe my cousin is an arsonist," Angelica whispered toward Cecile trying to hide her face.

"Hey at least we're all back together," Dil said as a high note. "I'm sorry about that dance Cecile, maybe next time," Dil said toward her. Cecile smiled back softly. Tommy held onto Lil's hand for comfort as he saw the school burn trying to push the fact of what might happen to Dil in a few days. Lil stared at Tommy then toward her brother, whose shoulder she held onto for balance. Phil shook his head then chuckled.

"Man I was about to leave too, I'm glad I stayed this was an awesome night," he said excitedly.

"You're crazy! But you're right I think I'll never forget this night," Kimi said next to him.

"Man too bad for plan Game Over," Susie said to Angelica. Angelica stood next to her crossing her arms.

"Don't worry, it'll happen don't you worry about that," Angelica said bitterly.

"Thanks for leading me out," Chuckie thanked as he looked down at her. "With my luck, I would have tripped and been stampede on," he said nervously.

"No way, you don't have to thank me beside you would have done the same for me," Angelica said as it was nothing. They all stood watching the bright fire that lid up the sky. Firemen battling the fire with their hose, students watching in awe. It was a night they would never forget.


	44. The Ward

**Warnings** : None? 

**Two Weeks Later**

Didi and Stu Pickles sat in the office on comfortable chairs, yet they were feeling quite the opposite. The door opened and a woman with a white lab coat and a manila folder walked in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Wainwright. I'm one of the observers who's been watching your son," she introduced as she shook both their hands. She then sat across them opened her folder and cleared her throat.

"Now your son Dillon Pickles, one of three students who tried to burn down James High, right?" Doctor asked and Didi nodded sadly. Dr. Wainwright perked a brow.

"Right, okay well as we all know that destroying public property is a felony and with a large fine depending on the crime. You're son burnt down 15% of the school with over $500,000 worth of damages. That's Third-Degree Arson, if found guilty your child will be sent to Juvenile Hall and most likely will not be accepted into any public schools. However..." Mrs. Wainwright paused as she crossed her legs and let out a cough. She turned a page from her notes. "If found mentally unstable you're son will then be placed here, where he will stay until treated. The school's insurance will pay for the damages without you worrying about paying any additional fees," Mrs. Wainwright explained.

"What's the condition of my son? Is he alright?" Didi finally asked.

"Dillon is a special case. He shows signs of mental instability however he shows signs of great intelligence and self-awareness. Which is very conflicting. As you may not know I am not the only one observing him. We all have to come to a unanimous vote on his state of mind," Dr. Wainwright added.

"The kid is weird, Didi," Stu finally spoke up looking at Didi who just frowned offended.

"No... I mean he's just unique... I mean if my son does stay...here... wouldn't it affect his future negatively?" Didi asked.

"Mrs. Pickles your son's future will be impacted negatively no matter what," Dr. Wainwright stated flatly. Didi frowned.

"My poor son," Didi said crying into a tissue. Dr. Wainwright frowned.

"I'm sorry I can't offer you any more information," Dr. Wainwright stated. Didi sniffed.

"Can't we at least see him?" Didi asked. Dr. Wainwright sighed.

"Yes... you will have to set up visitation rights with the front office. Now if you excuse me I have other issues to attend to," Dr. Wainwright said as she stood up and held the door for Didi and Stu leave her office as well.

Tommy opened Dil's room and just stared. It was empty, a normal average kids room but with no Dil. He frowned wondering what he could of done to stop this, to change his mind. Tommy stepped in it was so cold and empty. He shook his head he felt like an awful brother. Saturday came Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Susie, and Angelica made their way toward the Dr. Lipschitz Child Psychiatric Center.

"Man never in my day I thought I'd be stepping into a place like this," Susie said as she got out of her car. Tommy, Phil, and Lil got out of her car as well.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" Angelica asked as she held onto a ticket.

"Duh put on the windshield," Phil answered. Angelica made a face and did what he said.

"Okay follow me," Tommy said leading the way. He led them up to a long pavement entrance with a well-kept lawn.

"Well it doesn't look too bad," Lil said as she started hugging herself.

"Oh man I wonder if they let them walk around out in the open like that movie," Phil said out loud.

"Yeah the non-dangerous ones at least," Tommy answered. Kimi and Lil gave each other nervous looks.

They all stepped in. A security guard a metal detector was at the entrance. They all took off their purses and empty their pocket and placed them in a basket. They passed through a metal detector and were given back. After a couple of minutes, they were done.

"Man it's like going through an airport," Kimi said surprised.

"Don't want ya guys sneaking in some dangerous objects," the guard said. They all walked toward the front desk.

"Uh hold it! All of you can't be in vising at the same time all at once," A nurse said as she saw the large group. "It's three at a time only," the nurse clarified. Tommy frowned.

"Damn," he said. "Can't you let us just this once?" he asked. The nurse raised a brow and shook her head.

"Who are you here to see?" she asked.

"Dillon Pickles," Tommy said. The nurse typed on her computer and smiled.

"Look Dillon Pickles is already seeing another person. Though since he's considered a non-threat we can have him come out here. Just don't pass the security area and you'll be fine. I'll send an orderly up to get him," the nurse said. "You can all wait here, it might be a few minutes," she added.

"Great," Angelica said as she crossed her arms. "Why did I agree to this again?" she asked.

"Because he's your cousin," Susie reminded. Angelica frowned.

"Oh yeah... family," she said simply.

"Ugh my stomach is growling," Chuckie said nervously as he watched a man argue with a plant in the corner.

"Man Chuckie didn't you eat?" Tommy asked.

"That's an obvious no," Chuckie replied.

"Hey look a snack machine, got any money?" Phil asked as he pointed. They all took out what little change and headed toward the machine. They can hear the echoes of a man laughing madly down a corridor. Susie's eyes widen as she got nervous.

"Okay I'm creeped out," Lil said holding on to Tommy's arm. Phil perked a brow.

"Just so weird," Phil said leaning into Susie who scoffed.

"I bet Chuckie thought the same thing at first too," Susie said with a raised brow. Phil blushed. "Okay you're right I got no excuse," he said. A young black doctor came to escort an old elderly lady who kept talking about cats down a corridor.

"Whoa, he... is fine," Susie said checking him out.

"And he's a doctor," Angelica said smiling. Susie gave her a look crossing her arms.

"Please gurl," Susie said to Angelica bitterly. "You caused enough drama," Susie added, Angelica stuck her tongue out as she opened her bag of bite-sized cookies. Soon Dil appeared with Cecile.

"Hey, you guys! You're all here!" Dil said happily as he ran down toward them and gave a Tommy a hug.

"Bro!" Dil said. "I miss you!" he said happily.

"I miss you too Dil," Tommy replied hugging back.

"Hey Cecile," Tommy said. Cecile smiled.

"Hello," she replied back.

"Cecile has been visiting me, ain't she beautiful," Dil said with a lopsided grin.

"Great," Tommy said a bit sarcastic.

"Well I for one think that's a good idea," Susie spoke up. "Dil needs a little company and a girl in his life, well maybe you can talk some sense into him," Susie said with a strong nod. Cecile smiled broadly.

"Oh Cecile knows all about the ward, she's been in one herself," Dil informed suddenly. All of their faces went blank and silent, except Angelica who muffled sounds of laughter.

"Oh," Susie said simply.

"Ha ha ha. Did you see all your guy's faces!" Angelica laughed suddenly.

"It's true," Cecile admitted. "I... I tried killing myself...twice actually," she said simply.

"Wow," Tommy said in shock.

"But I'm over it now... I know how lonely it can be in here, I'm here to see that Dil's day isn't so, isn't that right Dillon?" Cecile asked. Dill smiled brightly as he held her hand.

"Awe they're so cute!" Kimi squeed happily.

"Yeah...match made in heaven," Phil agreed sarcastically. Kimi elbowed him as her smile faltered a bit.

"Anyways let's sit down and chat for a bit. Maybe we can even play a game, there's enough room after all," Dil said. They all sat on the chairs at first munching on their snacks as they talked over things that happened. Suddenly Angelica got up, bringing out another dollar.

"I need more cookies," she said and walked toward the snack machine.

"I need water," Kimi said.

"Me too," Lil said following Kimi.

"So how long are you staying in?" Phil asked.

"Until I'm legally sane," Dil answered proudly.

"I have a feeling that's going to be a long time," Chuckie whispered to Phil who nodded.

"I'm going to go get a snowball want anything Chuck?" Phil asked. Chuckie shook his head.

"Nah I'm going to save my money for some Taco Bell," Chuckie said.

"Man I miss Taco Bell," Dil said simply.

"Hey get me a snowball Phil," Lil asked as she made her way back toward her seat.

"Here take this one, catch!" Phil yelled as he threw the snack toward Lil and hit her hard on the face.

"Ouch! You idiot!" Lil shouted as she threw it back toward him, however, missed instead hitting Angelica in the face making her drop her cookies.

"My cookies!" Angelica gasped as she picked them up. "Look! Three of them fell out of the bag!" Angelica said bitterly. Susie giggled as Chuckie picked up the Snowball snack and threw back at Lil hitting her in the face as well.

"Oh, my gawd! Chuck really?" Kimi said as Lil rushed toward them.

"Run!" Phil said as he started running. "Don't let her catch you!" he said. Chuckie just stood there readying himself when Lil got near he suddenly ran passed her chuckling.

"You come back here," Lil shouted as she turned suddenly.

"Ouch, you stepped on my foot!" Angelica said angrily.

"Sorry," Lil said as she ran after Chuckie who hid behind a chair.

"She can see you," Phil said obviously.

"Uh, you think so?" Tommy butted in as he Chuckie suddenly hid behind Tommy's chair.

"Out of my way Tommy," Lil said running near.

"You guys shouldn't be running," Susie said as she walked up to them eating Lil and Phil's snack.

"Hey!" Phil noticed.

"Whaahh?" Susie asked her mouth full.

"You guys settle down or leave," a nurse warned.

"Awe," Dil let out. "It was fun watching you guys act like...well a gang again," Dil said happily.

"Hey this is good," Susie said after she swallowed.

"Okay well we better go the gang is getting hungry," Tommy said standing up.

"Do you want a ride?" Tommy asked Cecile.

"Sure," she said simply.

"Alright, visit me soon and call me," Dil said as he stood up. They all said their goodbyes and headed toward the exit. Dil watched as he as his friends loudly exited the building with a sad sigh of satisfaction.


	45. Game Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of POV changes once again.

**Warnings** : Sensitive Topics, Language

School continued but because of the fire damage, their football field had newly added portables while half of the school was off-limits until further notice. Finals were only a week away and after that was summer vacation. Tommy concentrated on his report for English class, typing furiously. He didn't want to be bothered and had turned his cell phone off, suddenly there was a knock on his door.

"Who is it? I'm busy," Tommy replied, expecting his brother or one of his parents to reply back.

"It's me Chuckie," Chuckie answered. Tommy furrowed his brows.

"Hold on a sec," he said finishing his last thoughts. "Okay coming," he said making his way toward the door and opening it. Tommy looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Chuck! Just the man I'm looking for, still excellent in grammar?" Tommy asked slyly. Chuckie blushed as he gave a lopsided grin.

"I'm not too bad," Chuckie admitted.

"Well great I need you to edit my report," Tommy said happily. Chuckie grimaced as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he said simply.

"So why the visit?" Tommy asked.

"Just came by to check up on you, see how you're doing without Dil..." Chuckie replied as she sat on his bed looking around. Tommy sighed.

"I'm okay... it's so much quieter without him though. To be honest, my parents are taking it harder, especially mom," Tommy added. Chuckie frowned.

"Yeah I mean I can't imagine how my life will be without Kimi, she's always there talking, chatting well being Kimi," Chuckie said. Tommy frowned.

"Believe me cherish it," Tommy said as he sat down next to him. Chuckie nodded, there was a lull suddenly.

"So you're still making that movie of yours?" Chuckie asked suddenly. Tommy shrugged.

"Yeah, sort of," Tommy replied. "It's a huge mess really," Tommy said. "I'm thinking I should do it in parts you know separated by school years," Tommy added. Chuckie shrugged.

"Your work not mine," Chuckie replied simply.

"So why the curiosity?" Tommy asked.

"Well it's about something Angelica told me yesterday and well if you don't have any finals... well let's say have your camera, fully charged and ready to go," Chuckie said standing up and scratching the back of his head. Tommy's face scrunched up confused.

"What do you mean, is she going to do something incredibly stupid or outrageous again?" Tommy asked. Chuckie blushed becoming nervous.

"Believe me I wish I could tell you but she'll kill me... and I swore not to," Chuckie started to spill nervously. "I-I just... promise not to hate me after tomorrow," Chuckie said rushing toward the door. Tommy stood up anxiously.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"I gotta go," Chuckie said and walked out of the room. Tommy looked at his unedited report and frowned.

Angelica and Susie sat on a stone table in front of the school, lunch had just ended and everyone was already back in their classes. Susie stared over her hardly worked on A and smiled.

"Isn't it beautiful... all A's," Susie said smiling at her report card like it was a precious child. Angelica stared from her cellphone over Susie's shoulder and smiled.

"Nice gradeage," Angelica complimented. "It seems you got it all this year...Princess," Angelica said a bit envious. Susie smirked.

"Shut your jealous face," Susie replied playfully. "Is it done?" she suddenly asked.

"Just about," Angelica said staring into her phone. Susie let out a long sigh.

"I never felt so evil and happy all my life," Susie said.

"Done," Angelica said as she snapped her phone shut.

"Did we really do the right thing?" Susie asked.

"Oh...now you're getting second thoughts," Angelica said a bit peeved. Susie shrugged.

"Well you do have a point he _was_ a good teacher," Susie said. Angelica scoffed.

"Keyword, _was,_ " Angelica replied. Susie brought out her phone and checked over their just newly added YouFace video they uploaded. Which they sent a link to every student and faculty member of James High School. Within seconds 10 views shot up to 33, then to 56. Within minutes the sounds of sirens could be heard.

"Ms. Finster please put away your cell phone... students...what are you all watching that has you all worked up?" Kimi's math teacher asked as she made her way toward her. Kimi covered her mouth in shock.

A sudden knock on the door followed shortly by Lil opening it loudly interrupting Tommy's English class.

"Tommy, have you seen it?" Lil asked in shock.

"Seen what?"

"Are you kidding me?" Lil asked. A girl who had just recently checked her messaged gasped loudly.

"OH, my FUCKING GAWD... is that Mr. Moore?" a girl asked as she streamed the video on her cell. The whole class got out of the seats to watch over her shoulder including Tommy, others brought out their own cell phones. The sound of sirens could be heard in a distance.

"Holy fucking shit, have you seen the video?" Phil texted Chuckie.

"No but I've heard," Chuckie texted as students showed Ms. Voltaire the video. A look of panic came across her face as she rushed out of the class.

"I want you to all stay in your seats and lock the door do not open it," she said walking out putting on her blazer. She left the classroom and after a minute immediately the students ran up to the door and followed out the halls. Phil saw Ms. Voltaire high tail it to Mr. Moores's classroom which was unusually quiet. She opens the door and suddenly dunked as a gunshot was fired. Phil stopped immediately in his tracks. He took out his cell phone laid on the floor and started recording from an angle. Mr. Moore had suddenly pointed a gun to his head, threatening to kill himself. His classroom was quiet as they stared at him frightened.

"Don't come any closer, Viv..." he threatened. Ms. Voltaire held her hands up.

"I'm not going to... you don't have to do this," she said simply. He shook his head.

"I have to," he breathed out as he shook his head. "I'm ruined... my life is ruined," Mr. Moore said simply.

"You're only 26 years old, you have so much to live for... don't let this mistake take your life," she said simply. The sound of sirens grew louder. Tears started to run down his eyes.

"No! No-!" he yelled. "You know what they to guys like me in prison!" he cried out. Ms. Voltaire nodded simply.

"You've done enough...look at these students they're frightened...traumatized if you do this you'll scar them for life," Ms. Voltaire pleaded.

"I'm already scarred, I failed you... I failed us, Viv," Ms. Voltaire released a heavy sigh as she shook her head.

"There was...never an us, Anthony... but... but I won't give up if... you promised to put down the gun," she added quickly. He started to cry shaking his head.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry," as he pulled the trigger but nothing happened. He pulled the trigger again. "NOOO!" he cried out as he tossed the gun. Suddenly a few cops with guns came into the room and tackled him to the ground. They immediately started to handcuff him as his students ran out of the classroom panicked. "Just... kill me," Mr. Moore cried. Ms. Voltaire suddenly stepped out of the classroom wiping a tear from her eye. She took a deep breath and looked down.

"Get up Mr. DeVille," she scolded suddenly. Phil snapped his phone shut and got up. "Clear the halls please," she said as her usual manner as students were out in the halls.

Tommy held his camera as the cops escorted Mr. Moore out of the school. He followed the police as they walked through the halls and towards the front door which was already full of students who were waiting for them to escort him out. The doors opened a blinding light and along with the sound of jeers from other students. Immediately Tommy ran up the doors opened them and followed out. As the police escorted him toward the police cars students with cell phones recorded while others threw trash and cursed him. For a brief moment, he felt sorry him as they shoved in the back seat of the car and drove off. Some of the police stayed to settle down the school. Tommy was about to turn off his camera when he saw Susie and Angelica who stood on top of one the tables watching the police car drive in a distance. He zoomed in to briefly capture the look of pity on their faces.

Tommy sat on his bed looking down at his camera confused as he replayed the events that happened earlier that day. There was a soft knock and the door opened as Lil stepped in.

"Hey Tommy," she said softly as she closed the door. Tommy smirked as he scoffed, still watching the video.

"Do you always just barge into someone's room without permission?" Tommy asked. Lil smiled.

"I know it's a bad habit. I don't do at home ever since I accidentally walked in on Phil-"

"Damn it Lil, too much information," Tommy said looking up at her blushing. Lil giggled.

"Well... I learned my lesson..then," she said as she walked across his room and sat next to him. "Man, that was really heavy stuff, huh? How are you feeling?" Lil asked. Tommy shrugged.

"Confused," Tommy said simply. "I mean this camera captured the ruin of two separate lives... I mean it makes me wonder how long before I ruin my own," he said as he turned it off and placed it down. He looked up at her seriously. "I mean it almost even ruined mines," he said staring into her eyes. "I could of lost you forever..." he paused looking away. "I still wonder what would happen if you had still never had forgiven me," he said sadly. Lil frowned.

"Probably be rolled up in a ball, crying profusely," Lil said playfully. Tommy smiled as he shook his head.

"I'm serious," he said embarrassed.

"I'm serious without Dil, me, or anyone of us, I really wonder you know," Lil said as she patted his shoulder. Tommy shook his head as he could feel the lump in his throat. He shut his eyes.

"You're making me really sad, Lil," Tommy said sadly trying hard not to cry.

"I'm sorry! Please don't cry," Lil said suddenly hugging him.

"How many times do you have to take away my manhood?" Tommy asked playfully. Lil nuzzled placed her head on his shoulders nuzzling into his neck.

"As many times as I want," she answered playfully. Tommy threw his head back and hugged Lil pulling her down with him. They laid there cuddling silently for a while. "So I wonder how Angelica's feeling?" Lil suddenly asked. Tommy looked away.

"I don't know... I mean she must have coped with it for a while," Tommy said simply.

"What do you mean?" Lil asked confused.

"I mean Chuckie came to me the day before and told me to have my camera ready for something big," he revealed.

"What!?" Lil said sitting up.

"Yup," Tommy said simply.

"Oh man... that's crazy," Lil replied.

"He even told me not to hate him... at the time I thought what can Chuckie possibly do to make me hate him? Psh... now that I think about it I am actually kind of pissed off," Tommy replied. Lil chuckled laying back down next to him.

"Now you're upset at Chuckie too? Hasn't Chuck gone through enough hate this year?" Lil asked. Tommy laughed.

"Yeah I know," he agreed. "Though Susie knew too...she had to have known, I mean she was standing there with Angelica out on the front when it all went down," Tommy said. Lil rolled her eyes.

"I don't doubt it one bit," Lil agreed. "Oh that reminds me Phil captured some major drama on his cell you gotta see it," Lil said. "It's too big a file to send through his phone though-

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Yeah?" Tommy asked.

"Uhmm Tommy dinner," Didi said through the door.

"Lil's with him..." they heard his dad whisper.

"Yes I know she's with him," they heard his mom whisper back.

"Ask her if she wants-"

"What if they're you know,"

"MOM! DAD! We can hear you!" Tommy yelled embarrassed.

"Shhhh! Just go," she whispered to her husband. "Ah he sorry sweetie," Didi yelled. "And Lil!" she added as she walked down the stairs. They both started bursting out with laughter.

"I better go, I mean I'm sure Mom has made dinner too," Lil said getting up.

"You sure you won't stay?" Tommy said holding her hand. Lil nodded.

"Gotta go," she said simply as she leaned over and gave him a kiss. "And, hey, don't give up on your film dream, okay," she said with a smile and walked out. Tommy let out a love-struck sigh as he watched her leave.


	46. Almost Summer

**Warnings** : Language

It was the last three days of school until Summer Vacation. School had started to settle down and teachers became increasingly lenient with their lesson plans. Most of the students just came to class to socialize and have fun. Tommy bought out his camera wandering around the halls with Chuckie who also decided to ditch class.

"So Chuck Finster, how does it feel to be breaking a rule?" Tommy started as he looked up recording him.

"What?" Chuckie asked confused.

"C'mon wandering the halls without a hall pass? Ooohh," Tommy teased. Chuckie shook his head as he chuckled.

"You act like I'm some kind of saint," Chuckie replied.

"Hmm maybe hanging around with Bad Girl Veronica grew on yah, huh?" Tommy teased again. Chuckie turned red and grimaced.

"Change of subject, when was the last time you ditched a class, huh?" Chuckie asked. Tommy shrugged.

"I don't know," Tommy realized. Chuckie laughed.

"Haha," he let out sarcastically.

"Let's go get Phil," Tommy said. "What class is he in?" Tommy asked. Chuckie shrugged.

"I think he's in a portable but I don't know which one," Chuckie answered. They started heading toward the portables when they passed by the principal's office and out stepped Angelica.

"Hey Angelica, what were you doing?" Tommy asked, pointing the camera on her. Angelica sighed as she crossed her arms.

"What do you think? Talking to an investigator about what happened with me and Mr. Moore, duh" Angelica replied.

"Oh... sorry," Tommy said feeling awkward. Angelica shrugged.

"It's okay I'm getting used to it... plus I still have to show up in court in the far future," Angelica added as she started walking with them. "So why are you guys out in about?" Angelica asked.

"Ditching," Chuckie answered.

"Obviously but why are you ditching class in school? Shouldn't you guys be ditching elsewhere?" Angelica asked. Tommy shrugged.

"We'll see, we're going to pick up Phil," Tommy answered.

"Ah well, I guess I'll be going back to class like the good little student I am," Angelica said innocently as she put her hands together angelically.

"Yeah right," Tommy said.

"See ya around Pickles...Finster," she said with a wave.

"Bye," Chuckie waved as they continued toward the portables. After a couple of minutes of guessing which portable Phil was, they realized he was already ditching with some of his skater friends, who were smoking a joint behind some of the far back portables. Tommy recorded Phil, Chachi, and Ethan smoking and ditching class not caring about being filmed.

"Aren't you guys the least bit worried about being caught?" Chuckie asked.

"Huh? Nah it's cool," Chachi said. "Besides who you're gonna show?" Chachi asked.

"Yeah by the time this film gets out I'll be in my senior year or something," Ethan said. Tommy chuckled.

"So what you wanna do later?" Phil asked. Tommy shrugged. Tommy received a text and handed Chuckie the camera as he read it.

"It's from Lil she wants a smoothie," Tommy said.

"I believe that let's go get her ass and go get one," Phil said.

"Okay, and you're not the least bit scared about being caught out of school?" Chuckie asked.

"Psh I'm supposed to be taking a final as we speak, but since I fucked up that class I'll be taking it again, even if I did pass this exam," Phil said stepping on his joint.

"She's in another portable, she said Kimi wants one too," Tommy read his text. Chuckie threw his head back.

"So we're just going to walk down to the Java Lava as this big group and hopefully not get caught on the way there and give this whole big excuse why we're all out early to our parents who work at the Java Lava?" Chuckie announced.

"Sure why not," Phil said simply. Chuckie rolled his eyes as he gave the camera back to Tommy. They headed toward Lil's portable first. Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Ethan, and Chachi all stood nearby out of sight as Lil stepped out of the loud portable.

"See yah," she waved and walked out.

"What was that all about?" Tommy asked.

"Ah nothing the class was just playing a game," Lil said.

"Your teacher just let you walk out just like that?" Chuckie asked.

"Yep, we already did our final we're just doing games till the end of the semester," Lil said happily. "I wish school was always like this," Lil said as they walked toward Kimi's portable. Lil texted Kimi when they were near her portable. After a couple of minutes, Kimi walked out holding a huge wooden bathroom pass.

"Hey, you guys!" Kimi said happily as she tossed the huge bathroom pass that made a huge metal bang by the door. "Are you ready?" Kimi asked.

"Yep!" Lil said.

"Yay... lets all walk together in a huge entourage," Chuckie let out sarcastically.

"You're such a worry wort," Kimi added as she crossed her arms.

"Let's head towards the hole in the fence," Ethan said as Phil and his friends led the way. They all took the alleyway towards the bus stop and from there took the bus toward the Java Lava. They all walked in

"Hey, guys I thought you don't get out till another hour?" Betty asked.

"Nah school let out early," Phil lied simply.

"Really? That's great! We're going to need all the help we can get," Betty said.

"What?" Lil let out angrily.

"That's right, remember those free smoothies we promised if Chuckie became Duke, well because of the fire and the whole Angelica incident we had to postpone it till today," Chas added.

"Awe man," Tommy said turning off his camera.

"That's right," Chas said happily.

"We just wanted a smoothie!" Kimi protested as a pair of plastic cooking gloves were thrown at them.

"Get yer selves ready, there's going to be a rush today," Betty said as she had the boys take out all the extra fruit they had in the back. Within an hour the Java Lava became packed. Starting with a couple of students then groups of students then more groups. Soon there was a line outside of students who wanted a free smoothie.

"Five, Strawberry Bananas, two Orange, and one Kiwi Lime smoothie!" Betty yelled. Lil, Kimi, and Chuckie were in charge of making smoothies as Tommy, Phil, and his friends were in charge of fetching ingredients and waiting tables.

"One soy strawberry banana, two banana's one peach-mango!" Chas yelled out.

"Crap!" Lil said as she searched for the Soy milk.

"Damn!" Kimi yelled as she tried to make all five Strawberry Bananas in one shot. Her blender spilled Strawberry Banana' all over the counter including herself.

"Damn it Kim you know better!" Chuckie said as he threw a rag at her so she can clean her mess.

"What's taking so long!" a student asked from a table.

"Isn't it obvious... we're packed," Tommy answered bitterly.

"One Kiwi Lime!" Chuckie yelled out and started working on the two Banana smoothies.

"One soy Strawberry Banana!" Lil yelled.

"Three Strawberry Bananas!" Kimi yelled out.

"Okay, who's got what?" Chachi asked his friend Ethan who looked around confused.

"Over there that table in the back boys, the soy goes the girl in the corner by the window," Betty pointed out.

"We're out of Banana's!" Lil yelled out.

"I'm working on it," Phil said carrying boxes of Strawberries and Bananas. Kimi moved out of Phil's way so he can pass by. She smiled as she checked out his arm muscles as he carried the large boxes of fruit.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see that," Chuckie answered.

"What?" Kimi asked.

"Could you be more obvious," Lil teased with a giggle.

"Philly Poo!" Veronica said as she walked in with the rest of Kimi's friends.

"Awe crap," Kimi said bitterly. Chuck muffled a giggle as he shook his head.

"Hey Kimi-chan!" her friend Akira greeted from across.

"Hi," Kimi said busily. "Kind of busy here," she said quickly.

"Sorry... we want a soy orange, a soy strawberry, and a normal raspberry smoothie," he added in simply. Kimi growled as she searched for the soy milk. After three hard, long, chaotic hours the Java Lava finally seemed to slow down. Each one of the staff members was exhausted as they began working on their own free smoothies.

"I am so hungry dude, I'm taking mines to go," Ethan said tiredly.

"Mines too dude," Chachi said.

"Here ya go and one for your sister too," Betty said.

"Thanks, Mrs. D!" Ethan said.

"Anytime! We owe you two if ever wanna free smoothie come back.. this is only a summer deal and once a week only," she kept modifying the deal.

"Cool! Bye, Phil!" Chachi said with a wave.

"See ya guys later!" Ethan said happily as they walked out.

"Off the counter, you!" Betty scolded Kimi who had a bad habit of sitting on the counter.

"Sorry," Kimi said as she stepped off.

"Uh I'm so exhausted," Lil said as she made it toward a table where Tommy sat. Tommy sipped on his smoothie as he watched what he recorded.

"Tell me about it," he answered then smiled.

"What?" Lil asked.

"Nothing just laughing how Kimi just walked out and then threw the bathroom pass right in front of the door," Tommy said as he turned off his camera.

"It's practically summer vacation," Chuckie said as he sat next to them.

"Yeah," Lil replied. "How did it go by so fast?" she asked.

"It felt long to me," Kimi said as she sat next to them.

"Man I'm just glad it's all over and that we're all talking to each other again," Tommy said gratefully.

"I know let's try not to let this happen again," Chuckie said sadly.

"You two get a room!" Betty scolded Phil and Veronica who were making out in the back corner. Kimi rolled her eyes bitterly as she saw Phil and Veronica walk across the room and leave.

"Man do you have a crush on Phil or something?" Tommy noticed.

"Psh... no," Kimi said smoothly with a wave of her hand. Both Lil and Chuckie started laughing. "Shut up!" Kimi said angrily. Tommy started laughing as well. "Ugh you guys suck," Kimi said stick out her tongue at them bitterly.

"Sorry it's just obvious when you react like that," Tommy said.

"So what about you two, huh? Are you and Lil an item or what?" Kimi asked crossing her arms. Tommy looked at Lil, his face red , as Lil sat there blushing as well.

"Well..." Lil started with a shrug.

"I don't know," Tommy answered looking at Lil.

"I guess we kind of are," Lil said with a small smile. Tommy smiled back as well.

"Eeek that's so cute," Kimi shrieked. Chuckie shook his head as he rolled his eyes at Kimi's reaction.

"Weird," Chuckie replied taking a sip of his smoothie.

"Yeah talking about weird what's with you and Angelica?" Tommy asked. Chuckie's eyes widen as he started choking on his smoothie.

"What?!" Chuckie choked out in shock. Lil chuckled.

"Yeah... I mean you were totally dancing with her at the Prom and you totally knew about that secret of hers," Lil pointed out.

"First off Susie knew about it too, so I wasn't the only one and secondly I asked Angelica to dance because I felt sorry for her," Chuckie defended.

"Hmm, it's not like you felt sorry for before... why start now?" Lil eyed as she perked a brow. Chuckie turned pale as he didn't really have an answer.

"I- I don't know..." he said simply as he pushed up his glasses thinking about it. Tommy muffled a giggle as Chuckie looked truly confused.

"Let's go home," Tommy said contently. Lil, Tommy, Chuckie, and Kimi waved goodbye to Betty and Chas as they left the Java Lava. Tommy held the door open for all of them to exit.

"Thanks," Chuckie said as he took in a deep breath.

"Smells like Summer!" Kimi said happily.

"How can you smell summer?" Chuckie asked.

"I just can!" Kimi defended.

"Hey wait up," Tommy said as he caught up to Lil and took a hold of her hand. Lil's eyes widen embarrassed.

"In front of them?" she whispered.

"Why not?" he whispered back. Lil blushed then giggled. She gripped tightly to his hand then smiled.

"Alright but you're walking me home," Lil demanded.

"You act like it's such a hard thing," Tommy teased. Kimi and Chuckie turned back to look at them quickly before laughing.

"So weird," Chuckie whispered loudly.

"Shut up!" Tommy yelled at him. All four of them started laughing making there way home.

**-+The End+-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: And alas I'm done! Yep this is the last chapter of the story and it ended pretty mellow and not too dramatic. Yep I felt the Rats went through enough drama for a school year and needed a break from all of it. I'm not sure I'll ever write a fan fiction about the Rats this big again. I might write a couple of chapters for them about their summer vacation. But alas I have work on another account I need to get out. Thank you all so very much for reading and reviewing my story. Especially you few who read and reviewed every chapter and waited patiently for these last few chapters. Thank you so much. You guys are what writing fan fiction is all about.
> 
> In French Sponge Bob Narrator Voice  
> {10 Years Later}  
> Heh, NOT. Check out my sequel, thanks.


End file.
